Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell
by Rampaging Sorrow
Summary: I never wanted to come home. I just wanted to stay where I felt I belonged. And now that i'm back home, it's not the same way as before because of me... this is what I feared.[Sequel to It's always that one person.]
1. Im finally home

**R.S.: Hey everybody! I'm back! And I figured out a title! It's not the best title, but it's something to use. I decided that I was going to have it as one sentence. It was the only way to figure out a title and continue on with the story. I chose the title because it fits the first part of the sentence perfectly.**

**_It's always that one person who'll raise you to heaven_**

**_and drop you to hell._**

**That's all I could think up for now because the title was causing me so much trouble. I hope you guys like the title and if not, give me something that I could add for the sentence! I will change it for you guys and make it better.**

**And now, here we are at the beginning of another adventure. I really do hope that you guys enjoy this one. It's been on my mind all the time and its going to probably be one of the best fanfictions I've ever created if I play my cards right.**

**The first four chapters are going to be about Kaoru coming home and settling in. There will be some problems, but you'll soon see what they are. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**_Oh my starry-eyed surprise, sundown to _****_sunrise_****_,   
I dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ.  
Ah _****_Sugar_****_, dance all night to this DJ.  
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
Dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ_**

**-"_Starry Eyed Surprise"_- By: Paul Oakenfold

* * *

**

**_Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell_**

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter One: I'm finally home_**

**_

* * *

__Let your body dance on that high  
Let yourself dance to the sky  
You high on that X baby  
High on that X baby_**

Bodies moving and grinding against each other were all around as the music pumped through the extra large speakers and blew their minds into dancing. Everybody was feeling against everybody, there were no reasons for anybody to sit down as the atmosphere was one to make you high and want to dance forever. One girl was taking advantage of that as she moved her body with a smile on her face and enjoyed the feel of the bass pumping her heart.

_**It don't matter who watchin, no need to give a fuck  
Shake your hips and moan and buck  
You high on that good shit so don't resist  
Shut your eyes and move fast with utter bliss  
**_

Her hair was raven black, but it wasn't at the middle of her back like people had seen her days ago. It was just below her shoulders in layers and the ends had some red tints to them; the signs of a crazy night. Her bangs were sideways and as she blew them from her eyes, the navy blue blinked and touched the hands of the person dancing in front of her.

"You having fun, Michael!"

"Yeah! This is the best way to end our little vacation!"

Light blue eyes were cheerful as he swayed to the beat as well and danced with the girl in front of him. His light brown hair was pulled away from his face as they were glistened with sweat and slightly panting. He spun her around before the two laughed and began to just dance and move at the same tempo.

"I'm going to get a drink! Keep dancing for me, okay!"

"Sure! I'll be doing this all night!"

As he walked off, she smirked at his retreating form before she picked up the skills and started to really move. She put her hands above her and she locked them as she swayed her hips. A soft breath escaped cotton-candy colored lips as she felt two hands cover her hands up top and bring them down to her waist as they covered hers and began to move to the beat with her.

She smiled softly and shut her eyes as she lost herself in the music and the sensation of his body up against hers as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She hadn't been dancing in that way for a long time and she almost forgot the feeling as they started to grind together and really get into dancing.

_**Those eyes are wacked! How much you take  
You that depressed that this is your escape?  
It's alright baby, nothin wrong wit dat feelin'  
Maybe after we're real high we can use some sexual healin'**_

"You're good…" she let out a soft moan as he said that in her ear and she moved closer to him as she put one arm around his neck and looked up into heated green eyes. It was the most beautiful shade and as she saw his head lean down towards her lips, she gave a soft smile as she heard his voice again.

"I'm Lionel… what's your name beautiful?" he smiled at her as she ran her fingers through the back of his blonde hair and then he moved closer so that their lips were inches apart.

"… I'm Kaoru."

"Kaoru… that's exotic." And with that, his lips pressed over hers and her eyes shut completely as they kept dancing and moving to the beat. Michael was coming back, but as he saw her having a good time with the blonde-haired stranger, he just smiled and walked around dancing until he found a body who could handle him and made her his for the night through their sexual movements.

"How long are you here? It's my last night."

"Mine too… Where are you going?"

"To the states. You?" Kaoru frowned and then she gave a soft smile as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"… I don't even know anymore. It doesn't really matter now, does it? We're here for the night so… let's make good use of this."

_**Let your body dance on that high  
Let youself dance to the sky  
You high on that X baby  
High on that X baby

* * *

**_

**_Kamiya Residency_**

**_at_**

**_ 3 am…_**

"Hurry up, Genia! Kaoru's flight comes in soon and we gotta make it over there! Where's Kenshin and Shuichi!"

"They're already in the car, Aoshi! Relax!"

The hushed whispers moved through the house as they ran down the steps as quietly as they could and exited through the front door and locked it. They jogged down the walkway and then they went to the van. Genia pulled her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and she then tied it up into a ponytail as she blinked the sleepiness from her light green eyes.

Aoshi was wide awake and as he rubbed his own green orbs, he hissed as his dark brown bangs almost got into his eye. They got into the car and they heard another car come up as they reversed out the driveway, Aoshi looking back as he turned out.

"Wait up!" Aoshi turned to see his brother step out the car and give a handshake before he got out the front seat and they all switched. Genia got into the back and Aoshi got on the passenger side before they smirked at the black-haired man groaning and shutting the door.

"Hey Shuichi. Who was that?"

"My Girl. Don't hate on the goddess. Where's that boy? He was so ready to pick her up and he's nowhere to be found."

"Who, Kenshin? He's already driving over there with the brothers. They left about ten minutes ago and called us to see if we were awake."

"He's been up since one. Little happy bastard." They laughed as they drove off down the street and headed for the highway. The three Kamiyas were anxious to see their sister and as Shuichi sped up a little bit, they were wondering how much she changed.

* * *

"Kenshin, slow down. It's late at night and it's dark. You don't know what's out there." 

"I know this place. There's nothing out here. They come out at three and four. Trust me."

"Okay, but if we die, I'm going to kick you when I see you in hell."

Red hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail as gold eyes stared at the road with focus and made sure that there was nothing in the way. His body was lean and fit and as he switched lanes, he heard his name again as he sighed and slowed down.

"Tommy, chill out. Jacob… candy."

Tommy blinked his gold eyes and he rubbed his brown face before he sighed and leaned his head back again as he got ready to sleep. His strong arms showed muscle as he crossed them and he let out another sigh as he was drowsy. His older brother, Jacob, was in the front and as he threw candy into Kenshin's mouth, he laughed to himself, his gray eyes filled with mischief and delight at Kenshin's groan. He was rough with it and he put some candy in his own mouth as it was the only thing keeping them away.

"We're almost there… I hate this song." Jacob turned off the radio and for the next fifteen minutes, the dark red car was filled with silence as Kenshin drove with one hand and spoke on the phone with Aoshi on the other.

"When we get there, we'll locate her. I promise… I don't know what she's going to wear. She wasn't at her house yesterday at noon and their housemaid called and said that she and Michael went out partying. I called back after two hours, but they weren't there... Sure thing. Peace."

Kenshin hung up the phone and he sighed before he switched lanes again and went through the exit.

"I just hope she's better now. She did kinda leave with some bad notes on her."

"She'll be fine. After all, it has been a year. That's a lot of time to change."

* * *

Light ruby-brown eyes were happy as he sat down in his cousin's lap and he sucked on the piece of candy that his sister rewarded him. His shirt had **YAHIKO** on it in gray letters as the black top clung to him and his dark blue baggy jeans hung off one of his little hips. He was five now and he acted older for his age as he went to sit in his own seat and he folded his hands. 

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a soda, Michael. You're such an old man. It's not like i'm going to run and leave you here."

Kaoru leaned over as she looked at the choices, her black hair falling over her shoulder as she found the drink she wanted. After it came down, she went back to her seat and she put her feet up on her luggage. The two were irritated that nobody was there yet and as ten more minutes passed by, Kaoru got tired of it.

"Let's go." She said and she grabbed her luggage and Yahiko's before she saw his small hands take one of his rolling bags.

"I wanna do it, Kao-kao. I'm big now." She smiled before she nodded and Michael got up as well. Kaoru looked back at the time before the trio went off walking to the outside. They went to the parking lot and as they walked down a few floors, Kaoru pulled out a set of keys and she pressed one button.

_**Beep beep!**_

She smirked as she saw the dark blue car and Michael just arched his eyebrow before they waited for a few cars to pass and walk down to it. She unlocked the trunk and she began to throw their suitcases in there as Yahiko put his candy stick and wrapper in the garbage. Michael saw him running back and he caught him before he laughed and picked him up. Kaoru smiled as she shut the trunk and she pulled down her black shirt. Michael had on black as well and as he wiped his face, his groaned.

"These places are always so hot." Kaoru nodded before they got in the car and let Yahiko in the back. He buckled up before Kaoru started the car and she reversed out. Her cell phone began to ring loudly and as she picked it up, she drove for the exit.

"Hello?... Hey, Uncle Asahi. I'm doing great… Well, right now we're going to crash at a hotel down the street. Don't tell anybody though. We're tired and they never showed up… I see… I'll do that. See you in the morning."

* * *

"Some sleeping we're doing, Kaoru! We're so bad!" 

"So what! They never came, so now we have time to really get back into the habit of partying here! Man I miss club music!"

Kaoru cheered as she and Michael started to grind their fronts to the fast beat and have fun. Yahiko was fast asleep in his hotel room and they weren't worried about him in the slightest bit because he hadn't slept the whole flight. The two had changed into their regular party outfits and as Kaoru fixed her skirt, she was pulled away from Michael.

"Hey!" Michael got ready to bark, but Kaoru just laughed and brushed it off with her hand.

"Relax, Michael! It's okay! You go have fun and don't worry about me!" Michael nodded and as Kaoru pulled her hair over her shoulder, her phone rang. She picked it up absent minded and then she answered it with a laugh as they grinded.

"H-hello!... Hey Aoshi!... I don't know! You guys never showed up so we left! We're crashing a hotel and we told Uncle Asahi we'll be home in the morning!... this music! It's the people next door to us!

"There's this hotel party and Michael opened the door!... Yahiko's in the room next door to our room that's next door to the party! It's confusing! Look, I gotta go! This is fun and I'm gonna be here for a while! Night night!"

Kaoru hung up the phone and she started to dance even wilder as she moved away from him and went to find Michael. Michael appeared behind her and as they started to grow hyper and dance and have fun, her phone rang again as Michael raised her hand up and laced their fingers together.

"Hello!... Hey Jacob!... We're crashing at a hotel and they're having a party!... No I'm not telling because we're not supposed to! It's special!... We'll be there by morning! I promise!... Tell him I said sorry!... Okay okay! Shit; you act like I'm escaping prison!... Yes I am cursing at you!... Whatever, Jacob."

Kaoru turned her phone off completely and Michael laughed before they started up dancing again and moving to the beat. Kaoru spun around and he caught her by the waist before she was pulled away by somebody else. Michael sighed and Kaoru gave a 'sorry!' smile before she turned around to face him and started to dance up on him as he held her hands above her head.

"I think I got a good dancer here, Tavern! Look!" Kaoru smirked as she put a hand on her hip and shook them for him as she danced lower and lower. She rose back up and she saw the time before she looked over at Michael making out with some random girl. He raised his hand and put up all his fingers before she nodded and she saw a girl dancing and pulling moves by herself. She pulled away from him before she went over and she bounced through the crowd.

"OOOO! Look at this feisty girl over here!" Kaoru smirked as she was dancing the same moves and moving closer.

"You gay!" she asked and Kaoru just shook her head before the girl started to dance up on her. Kaoru didn't mind as the two grinded into each other and put on a show. As the girl turned around and backed it up on Kaoru, Kaoru laughed and she cheered.

"It's good to be home baby! It's good to be home!"

* * *

_**Hamilton Hotel**_

**_9:30 am_**

_**Kamiya Hotel Room**_

"Holy shit my head hurts… Michael, what time is it?"

"Don't ask… Oooo that drink had me on the fritz. And you're terrible, Kao. Dancing on that lesbian like that. She caught feelings."

"She's bisexual. And I told her I was straight, so that's not my problem."

"What's bisexual, Kao-kao?"

"… A bad word. You use it, you'll get a spanking from me. Okay?"

"Okay. No bad word using."

Kaoru sat up from her bed and she ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled it from her face and onto her back. They were all very drowsy and Yahiko had been up since eight watching television. Once he learned how to program the remote, he shifted in Kaoru's arms and turned on the cartoons that he used to watch. His mind was still fuzzy with the Italian and the English, but he switched it and he made sure that he understood it.

"Let's get ready. I promised we'd be home by like eleven."

Kaoru got up and Yahiko turned off the television as Kaoru pressed play on the boom box from her bag. They made their beds and they went into the bathroom before they took turns brushing their teeth and washing off.

"Kao-kao has big chest! Poke the big chest!" Yahiko giggled as he poked and Kaoru just tackled her naked little brother as they fought on the bed and giggled. Michael pulled her and she fixed her underwear as Yahiko was still giggling from her fingers. Kaoru pulled on a bra before she began to get dressed.

Michael pulled on Yahiko's shirt and he fixed his pants as he got him dressed. Kaoru brushed her hair to a shine and they grabbed their book bags before they left the room. Yahiko bounced down the hall as he whistled and he then turned around at the elevator.

"Hurry up, guys! I wanna see my daddy! Don't you wanna see daddy, Kao-kao!" Kaoru smiled and she nodded before they jogged to the elevator and stepped inside.

* * *

Kenshin sat up and he rubbed his back before he looked over at the twins arguing over what to eat for breakfast. Chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes. The two raven haired, blue-eyed men barked at each other until Kenshin lost his mind. 

"**Shut up and make both!**" they looked over at Kenshin before they glared at him and then they went to do something else in the kitchen. All the family was there from both homes and as they were talking and setting up breakfast, they heard the doorbell. Aoshi answered it and then he looked ahead to nothing.

"Damn, I don't see shit. Might as well shut the door."

"Stop it you fag." Aoshi then looked down a little bit and he smiled as his spunky girlfriend, her hands on her small hips as she smiled and pulled her hair from her face. Her hair had changed again and it was shorter as she had gotten tired of the long tresses. It rested in the middle of her shoulders and as she blinked her turquoise eyes, Aoshi leaned down and she giggled as he gave her a kiss and shut the door.

"Kao home yet?"

"She crashed at some hotel and went club hoppin' last night. She'll be here soon."

"She's starting up already? Jesus, I thought she would come home calm." Aoshi smiled and shook his head before she hung up her coat and she went further into the house with Aoshi.

As they were all just thinking and eating fruit, Kenshin's ears perked up as he heard music blasting from far. Misao got extremely happy as she got up and put her shoes back on.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Kaoru! That's her new favorite song!" Misao ran off and they got up and walked after her as she had opened the door and went to see the fancy car.

* * *

"This song is hot, Kao-kao. You always find that good shit." 

"What can I say? I'm musical."

Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ear as she turned onto her street, Yahiko in the back doing small moves in his seat. Kaoru laughed as he smiled and showed off. She saw her house and she then saw Misao bouncing up and down happily as she was waving and telling her to hurry up.

With a laugh, Kaoru turned into the driveway and she pulled up before she rolled up the windows and she turned the car off. She turned around and she pulled Yahiko over before the two got out the car with Michael all at once. Misao was first to react and she screamed out happily.

"**KAORU!**"

"**MISAO!**" Kaoru set Yahiko down and she caught her best friend as she hugged her tight and laughed and swayed. The happiness that went through her was real as she bounced up and down in a circle and kept laughing. The others gasped as they saw how short her hair was and then she let go and saw them all just standing there with smiles.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to welcome me back! I'm home now!"

Asahi was first to move and as he walked over in quick strides, he bent down and he pulled Yahiko into a hug. Yahiko laughed and greeted him as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. He let go and then he ran to his father with a 'daddy!' before Shinji bent down and pulled him up into a hug as he spun around.

"La manco il papà!"

"I missed you too." Shinji kissed his forehead before he sighed and pulled him into a deeper hug. Everybody was greeting them as they hugged everybody and got reacquainted with their family that they hadn't seen in a year.

"You are so bad, Kaoru. Club hoppin as soon as you get home; have you no class?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes with a smile before she hugged Genia and Tara close to her. Tara had matured and her body had changed a lot as Kaoru noticed her chest. She poked at it before Tara laughed and swatted her hands away. Kaoru smiled at her sister before they others started to head into the house with the luggage.

"Jacob! Tommy!" Kaoru ran and they hugged her at the same time as she apologized to Jacob for earlier on. He accepted it and they smiled at her as she let go and she gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"I missed you two so much. It's so boring without any kind of action and fun that you guys brought."

"Us? You're bad too, Kaoru. If I don't recall, before you left we had a series of exciting events."

Kaoru gave a teasing smile and then they went into the house as she sighed and she looked at her neighborhood. She heard whistling and she turned around quickly to see the love of her life leaning against the car and playing with his nails as he pretended to daydream and wait. Kaoru giggled before she went over to him. He gave a slick smile as she came up and then he whistled.

"Hel-lo. You got implants?" Kaoru gasped and she slapped his arm as they both started to laugh.

"They just grew like this, okay? And no I wasn't pregnant either. You're such a joke, baby." Kenshin gave a smile before he pulled her closer and slipped his arms around her waist. Kaoru let out a small squeal as she put her hands on his shoulders and then he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I've missed you so much… you don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"How long, Kenny?" he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he began to give small strokes on her back.

"One… long… hard… year." Kaoru giggled softly as he bit her earlobe gently and gave a soft tug. She put her hand on his face as their lips were inches away from touching and then Kaoru traced his lips with her fingers.

"Don't think you were the only one waiting, Kenshin. In fact, I've been waiting longer than you have."

"Oh really?... How?"

"Because." She said and she gave him a soft peck.

"I've been waiting ever since I sat down on the plane."

Kenshin pressed his lips over hers and Kaoru shut her eyes as they shared a deep long kiss. The sexy red-head refused to let go as he tilted his head to the side a little bit and felt her arms go around his neck. They let go for air and as Kaoru rested her forehead against his with a smile, he put his lips over hers again and her mouth opened as his tongue slipped its way inside.

"Look at this. She hasn't been back for an hour and they're already at it… love rabbits."

Tommy laughed at his brother and Aoshi as they just clashed their orange juice together and watched the two get back on the right track once more as they made out against her car and ignored everything else around them.

* * *

"Tell us what else there is out there! Any hot guys!" 

"Any hot girls!"

"Nice vacationing spots!"

Kaoru and Michael just answered all questions as they ate breakfast and rubbed their eyes sleepily. They were still on the other time zone and it was taking its toll as they were ready to hit their beds and sleep. Kaoru yawned as she finished her chocolate chip pancakes and then she stretched her body as she yawned again. Kenshin put his finger in-between her breasts and she laughed and gave him a tap before he looked around innocently and twirled his finger.

"I'm really tired, daddy. Can I go to sleep?" Shinji nodded as she stripped her jacket. Then she got up and she left the room with a wave before she headed towards her stairs and she went inside her room. She dropped onto her bed with a sigh before she put her cell phone on the small drawer near her bed. As she was about to fall asleep, it began to ring.

"Come on… I haven't even been home for two hours yet…" she picked it up and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers before she pinched it and answered as she let go.

"Hello?... Yeah, I'm home now. What's the problem?... Things are already going on over there?... That can't be true…I see. Well, come over here then… where are you at?"

"_I'm like at some airport in France. I'll be over there in like two days. I'm annoyed and there's some kid next to me who just won't shut his French talking ass up. I understand **every-single-word**. The kid's a fucking pervert._ "

"You'll be alright. Just call me when you get in and I promise I'll come and get you, okay? I'll take you out to eat too… yes, Michael's going. Lord knows you love your little _friend…_ You're not gay, so what…. Okay okay! I'll talk more when you get here."

Kaoru hung up the phone before she heard something going off in her suitcase downstairs. She got up quickly with a gasp before she opened the door and she ran towards the stairs. She heard them going for her bag with questioning and as she skipped stairs and reached the bottom, she saw her new sidekick in Kenshin's hand.

"**No don't answer that!**" she took it and then she answered it with a string of angry curses. As she paused to hear the other person screaming back, she gasped at the words that were said.

"Di che lei parla! È stato spedito fuori da e non ci è niente già altro che abbiamo! Se c'era, sarei tuttavia lo trattando laggiù fuori.(**What are you talking about! It's been shipped out already and there's nothing else that we have! If there was, I would still be over there dealing it out.**)"

"_You need to call your posse' and figure out who's stealing because if I find out, they're going to get a **long** beat down, Kaoru. I'm not one for games._"

"Neither am I. This is our- Questo è il nostro trattare e non appena tutto è pagato, saremo in grado di lasciarlo va e distrugge tutte le cravatte.(**This is our dealing and as soon as everything is paid for, we'll be able to let it go and destroy all ties**.)"

"_That's what I'm aiming for, baby-girl. I'll let you get some family-time in before I call you again, okay? You know who loves you, girl_."

"You love me, Bad-boy. Bye-bye." She hung up with a smile before she put the phone back in her suitcase after turning it off. Kaoru then felt eyes on her and she looked up to see some curious glances and a jealous look from Kenshin.

"What? He's my best friend from Italy. Something happened because we were doing a project for school… Oh baby, don't be jealous."

Kenshin gave a cute pout as Kaoru went and put her arms around him as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She yawned and then she went back up the steps to her bed. She dropped onto her sheets and she turned off her other phone before she snuggled into her sheets and pulled up her sleeve.

"I still can't believe I did this… he's going to kill me when he sees it." Kaoru pulled her sleeve down and then she put her head back into her pillow before her light blue eyes shut and fell asleep.

* * *

**R.S.: _Ooooo! Some things already!_**

Who are the two people Kaoru were talking two? What do they have with Kaoru? And what does Kaoru mean by dealing and destroying ties?

The second chapter reveals a new person and instantly Kenshin doesn't like the person as things between the two starts on the wrong foot.

And the song in this story was made by me. I just did it out of my mind while editing it because I wanted a song in there. It's called '_**Got that X baby**_' and it's a song about partying and ecstasy taking in a club. I think its not that good, but I can always fix it later, can't I?

**Reviews and Flames are much welcome! I'm back and i'm going to do the best I can!  
**


	2. And i'm already up to some tricks

**Hello! Sorry this took so long to post up. I was at Penn Relays making myself known! It's the best experience ever! Good looking boys, nice races, Olympic deals, it was great. I'm looking forward to go next year, so now I'm going to work hard. Anwayz, here's the chatper. **

_Started on April 22, 2006._

_Finished on April 23, 2006.

* * *

_

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait...without you_

_-**With our Without you **_by** Utada Hikaru

* * *

**

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell all at once**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Two: And I'm already up to some old and some new tricks

* * *

_**

"I haven't seen her in three days. She just came home and after that day of happiness and stuff, she left… that's not the point, Asahi. Ask Michael where she is… he's gone too? This is weird, brother. I want to know where she is. I have Yahiko and he's told me everything about what he's done there, but I **need** to hear from her.

"It's as if she just came to show she was back and just said fuck it after we knew she was here."

"_I understand you. I feel the same way about Michael. His siblings are worried about him because he only stayed in this house for **ten minutes**. After that, he just got up and left. He said he would be back, but he's been gone for two days, not three. They're probably together, but I doubt that a little bit because they left on different days._"

"This is confusing. I'll get back to you when I figure out where she's at. I'll try calling her again, but she most likely won't pick up. Whatever she's doing, she does not want to tell me or let me get the slightest clue."

"_I'll call Michael again as well, Shinji. Talk to you later, okay? Watch your family over there._"

"I am... alright. Bye."

Shinji Kamiya hung up the phone and he looked at his two oldest children before he shook his head. They sighed and they shut their cellphones.

"We text everybody and they said the same thing. Nobody's seen her. Kenshin's out looking for her right now with the boys and Misao and Tara, but they keep coming up with nothing."

"Did she take clothes?" the two nodded and put up five fingers.

"Five outfits and two pairs of shoes are gone. I wonder if Yahiko knows where she is."

"Nah; she wouldn't tell him. He can't keep secrets to well as we all know. Let's keep thinking of places to look."

As they looked on a map again, the small feet that belonged to Yahiko jogged off to the stairs. He pulled up his pants before he took each step at a time, his small hands holding the banister as he didn't want to fall. Once he got to the top, he jogged to Kaoru's room and he saw the small blue phone that was laying on the bed.

Yahiko shut her door quietly before his face changed from a smile to a serious expression. He went to her bed and he climbed up on top of it before he grabbed a pencil and paper. He opened the flip phone before he thought about the number he was supposed to dial.

"Oh yeah! Kao-kao put it in my hand." He opened his hand and then he pushed the buttons that he was supposed to use to call.

_**879-198-223-5684**_

He put the phone to his ears with his chubby hand before he whistled and he waited as it was going through. He then let out a soft irritated sigh as his attention was running low. Just as he was about to hang up, he heard his name being called out from over the phone.

"Kao-Kao, are you there?" he asked quietly.

"_Yeah. What's going on over at the house right now? Are they still looking for me, Michael, and Uncle Tytto? Remember, no english right… now._"

"Hanno inviato Kenshin di Zio e gli altri fuori da cercarla. Il papà, Shuichi, e Genia sono nelle persone di chiamata di hosue."

"_How much of the map have they finished searching?_"

"La mappa si quasi fatto e ho sentito che vanno alle altre città che lei ha visitato l'anno scorso."

"_I see…are they anywhere near Nealc Dna Elpmis? This is most important._"

"Uh uh. They're far-Ooops."

"_It's okay. Keep this phone with you and write this down. After you write down what I'm about to tell you, keep it in your pocket. Somebody's going to call you in thirty minutes and you have to read this to them and tell them that Kao-kao said it. But make sure the first three numbers are **881.** Okay?_"

"Okay."

Yahiko went to Kaoru's small laptop before he pressed a button. The screen instantly lit up again and as he said he was ready, Kaoru spoke very slowly and loud since there was music blasting behind her. Yahiko pressed the keys with his small hands as fast as he could and after Kaoru made him spell-check the whole thing, he had the words correct and he printed it out after Kaoru told him what to press.

"_Good. Now delete all of this and turn the computer off. Take the chip out that hold my information and hold it for me, okay? I'm gonna come pick it up tonight along with you._"

"Okay. Bye-bye, Kao-kao."

"_Bye-bye, Yahiko. And thank you very much for helping me out. You'll get a treat when I get home._"

"Okay!" Yahiko heard her laugh and he giggled himself before he hung up the phone and he put it in his pocket with the paper. Taking everything off the computer, Yahiko turned it off and jumped out of the chair. As he went to the door and he opened it with the rope that was tied to the handle, he made sure her computer was turned off before he shut her door and went down the hall.

"Ssssh." Shinji said and as they saw Yahiko come in, they sighed and they started talking again. As the baby of the family went to the screen door, he looked back with narrowed eyes before he stopped and listened to every bit of information that was being said. His eyes opened and as he went outside, he slid the screen shut and he ran around with the ball and the dog.

'_I gotta call Kao-Kao. Daddy's heading for that area._'

* * *

"Kaoru, you better not be lying to me!" 

"I don't lie! I swear on the ground I walk on that it's all gone! We sold** everything** before we left Italy and there's nothing left. Now, my request… is out."

"What?"

"We want out!"

Kaoru spun around as she clapped her hands and she criss-crossed her legs before she began to walk sideways to the right in fast steps. She criss-crossed again with the person in front of her before she moved back to the left and she took his hand before they locked legs and hopped around until they had switched sides.

"Why do you want out!"

"I'm home now, so there's no reason to do this anymore! I can't have this coming into my life over here! It could cause some serioud damage to them and I don't want to be the reason that people over here are getting in the cross fire! If I go down, then let me just go down by myself! That's what me and Michael decided!"

"I see!... We'll have to finish everything and I promise I'll let you out!"

"Thank you so much." Kaoru said with a smile and as the two put their arms above their head and shook left to right, Kaoru winding her body around until they started to criss-cross again. They jumped in opposite directions and then came back to face each other before Kaoru's phone vibrated in her pocket. The two began to hop and spin around in circles as they laughed and sang the words. Her phone vibrated again and then she stopped and sighed.

She opened it up after taking it out before she narrowed her eyes at the message. She read it a few times before it finally sunk in. She cursed loudly before she called Michael and told him to hurry up.

"I'm right here with Tytto!" Kaoru looked over to their voices and she jogged over before she bounced and gave a worried glance.

"What happened, Kaoru! I was getting some digits!" Tytto stared at her with bored gray eyes. His hair was black and it was slightly spiked up as he crossed his arms, Michael laughing and shaking his head at the built teen's glare.

"Shut up and listen! Yahiko text me-thank god I taught him- and he said that they're starting to cover this area! Is the car parked away safely!" the two nodded before Tytto looked over at the screen, his deep voice coming up as he smiled and pointed.

"This video's amazing, Kaoru. It's so crazy that it's cool. Us Japanese got issues, huh?" she nodded with a smile as she took his hand before the two boys joined in the dancing. Kaoru smiled at them and as they put their hands in the air and shook left to right, they skipped the criss-crossing and they started to hop around while spinning in a circle, the Kamiyas having the most fun as they laughed and joked about.

* * *

"Ciao… questo è Yahiko.(**Hello…This is yahiko)**" 

"_Are you Kaoru's baby brother, Yahiko?_"

"Uh huh! Il Kao-kao me ha detto di la leggere una carta con le informazioni su esso. Lei amerebbe per lo che io leggere a lei?(**Kao-kao told me to read you a paper with information on it. Would you like me to read it to you?)**"

"_It would be greatly appreciated if you could read it to me, Yahiko._"

"Okay, mister."

Yahiko went in his pocket and as he pulled the paper out, he cut his finger. He felt tears rush to his eyes, but he quickly swallowed it down and sucked on the hurt digit. After he let go, he opened the paper and he smoothed it out. He then looked at the words and he started to translate them mentally so that he wouldn't get caught.

"_You ready to say the stuff for me, Yahiko?_"

"Yup." Yahiko blinked and he read it again before he started to speak. As he told the man, he pinched his injured finger until it couldn't bleed anymore and then sucked on it like he remembered Kaoru doing to her small cuts. Once he was done, the man on the other end sighed.

"_Thank you very much, Yahiko. Tell your sister I said that she has a few more deals and after that there's nothing else for her to do, okay? Remember this for me because this is **very** important._"

"Okay. Bye-bye mister."

"_**Laughs** Bye-bye Yahiko._"

Yahiko hung up the phone and he tore the paper up into shreads before he put it in the garbage. He heard big footsteps and he grabbed the phone before sitting in the chair and grabbing the crayons that were left there from before. He started to hum and color innocently and as he looked up, he saw Kenshin with Aoshi as they went into the fridge.

"Hey, Yahiko." Yahiko giggled as Kenshin messed up his hair and then the two boys grabbed their drinks and their snacks before they picked up the phone that was attached to the wall. Yahiko went back down to his coloring, but his eyes shut as his hearing kicked into overdrive. It was something that Kaoru had taught him to spy and he thought that he should use it now since they looked serious.

Aoshi's mouth moved and as Kenshin listened, he looked over at Yahiko to see his eyes shut and his hands still moving as if he memorized what he was coloring. He arched his eyebrow at that before he pointed. Aoshi looked over as well before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the conversation.

"You're saying that you saw her car, but she was driving **_towards_** us and not away? Where the hell is she going then, Tyler?"

"_I don' t know, but I tried to follow her. The farthest I got was past your town. After that, I lost her. It was as if she just picked her car up and floated away or something. She's learned how to use her car perfectly. I'm about to enter Nealc Dna Elpmis. _"

"I see… get back to us when you think you've found her, okay? Try calling Michael again and if he doesn't pick up, text it and I'll tell my dad… Okay. See you later."

Yahiko's eyes opened and he turned the page before he smiled at Aoshi again and waved. Aoshi gave him a soft smile and a wave before they started to walk out the room. Yahiko's smile slowly faded and he narrowed his eyes as his lips formed a thin line and he watched their bodies retreating.

"Kao-kao's gonna get caught… she has to come home…" he wrote something down in the picture and he opened his camera before he took a picture of it and he started to program the phone to send it. As he sat there and did it slowly, he only hoped that his big sister wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Kaoru yawned as she drove through her town and she listened to the CD. Michael and Tytto were asleep in their seats, their arms crossed and their heads leaned back as they looked to be ready for anything. 

"Finally… I'm home." She turned off her radio at the beginning of her street and she drove down quietly before pulling up into the driveway. She tapped the other two before they woke up and yawned.

"We here?" Kaoru nodded before she picked her phone up and called her favorite sibling.

"Yahiko. Open the door, okay?... the back door, kiddo…. I'm home now…" Kaoru hung up the phone after he said, 'okay' and they got out before she opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcase that was there. They carried it instead of rolling it and they moved to the back quickly. She dropped to the floor and she put her ear to the dog door before she sighed.

"Yahiko, put the alarm system in. It's **70-02-90-03**." She heard a small 'okay' and buttons being pressed before she unlocked the door and they let themselves inside. She picked up the pajama-wearing boy before she kissed his cheek.

"You did what I told you to do?"

"Uh huh. He said thank you and that have a… a few more deals. Then you're done." He smiled as he remembered and she nodded before she set him down and they sat the table. Kaoru kept the lights off and as she locked the door and put the alarm system back on, Michael pulled out a map and sat Yahiko in his lap while Tytto munched on a sandwich that he had been holding.

"So, what are we going to do now? We told him where the stuff's at in Italy, but after that we have to get over here if we want our share."

"I know, I know." Kaoru bit her thumb as she pulled her hair behind her ear and then she heard footsteps. Michael cursed and rolled the map up quickly before Tytto grabbed his weapon from his hip. He stood at the door as the other two hid and once it opened, he raised it and pressed it against red hair.

"Don't move." Tytto felt something pressed against his stomach and he looked down to see a gun similar to his. He glared harder at the red-headed person and then he heard his voice.

"Drop your gun and I won't put a hole in your stomach."

"That's a lot of words coming from somebody who's about to get blown the fuck away."

"Stop it, Kenshin. Quit it, Tytto." Tytto looked over at Kaoru as she came out into focus and she turned on the lights before she sat Yahiko down and asked them to drop their guns. Tytto put his away with an angry glance towards Kenshin before he went back to his seat and pulled Yahiko into his lap since he had taken it.

"This is your boyfriend?" Kaoru nodded as he put his gun back. She heard more footsteps and then she cursed before she hit her head against the table repeatedly.

"So much for us sneaking to bed safely, huh?"

"Can it, Mike."

* * *

Yahiko wiped his tears as his father came down on him hard. Kaoru tried to explain that it was all her doing, but Shinji wouldn't have any of it as he wanted to teach Yahiko a powerful lesson. 

"Yahiko, you need to learn that whenever we're looking for Kaoru and we're worried about her, that you need to speak up and not hide any information from us."

"B-but Kao-kao told me not to!** I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell**!"

"I do not care, Yahiko. You can't always listen to your sister. Obviously, this whole year has **not** taught her responsibilities like I thought it would. I was a fool to let you go and learn how to lie like her."

Kaoru balled her fists and as her father sighed and he tried to pull Yahiko away, Kaoru got up and she moved farther away with him.

"Put down my son-"

"Listen to me, **_father._**" Shinji glared at her tone of voice and as she shifted Yahiko, he rested his head against her and she ran her fingers through his hair before she spoke.

"Yahiko's not apart of what was going on. If you're going to punish somebody, then punish me. I told Yahiko to call me and I told him to make sure that he listened to you guys in case you were close to where we were. If you were close, we were going to leave and head straight for home. Seeing as you never came close, we never came here earlier."

"That's not the point! The point is that he has to learn not to listen to things that might hurt him afterward!"

"Look, if I knew that you were going to slam the mallet down and take **all **of his things away, I would have never made him do it. I asked him to do it to help **_me_, **not to help him get punished!"

"You're not understand my methods Kaoru. Stand down."

"Cut the child some slack! We've been together for a fucking year and as far as I was concerned, he was my son over there because we did everything together and I've been raising him with what he needs to know!"

"Don't you dare curse at me, Kaoru. Show some respect!" Kaoru gave him a dirty look and as Yahiko coughed, she rubbed his back and told him to calm down.

Tytto got up and Shinji looked at him before he turned to face him and he put his hand out as he bowed politely

"Kamiya Tytto, Uncle Shinji. Watashi o shira nai ga, watashi ha anata no yori furui shimai de ichiba**n** toshishita no kodomo de aru."

"Oh really now? And which sister is this?"

"Ayame Kamiya. She sent me to Italy once she had found out that Kaoru was over there with just Michael. I was basically her free ticket to Japan and during the holidays we were in Tokyo, Kyoto, and Okinawa with the family that is over there."

"Oh really? And why are you here?"

"Because I'm going to school here now and I'm going to find my own place to live. My father's left me millions of dollars and I'm going to learn how to live by myself. Kaoru promised that she would find me a place to live that's close to here so that I won't be living in a big place by myself."

"I see… you may have a seat." Tytto sat down before he cracked his knuckles and gave Kenshin a glare. Kenshin returned it in the same intensity before he turned his head to Yahiko blowing his nose.

"Now back to you, Kaoru. Put him down and let him walk to me." Kaoru ignored the command and she got up. With a spin of her foot, a crack was heard and she walked right past her father and up the stairs. Yahiko's soft cries could be heard as he cried about all his toys and his **PSP** being confiscated by his father for the next two weeks.

"That girl is going to get it. I swear when she gets back downstairs I'm going to let her know what's going on in this house. She will **not** come here and think that she can run my household."

* * *

"You don't know a damn thing about what we did in Italy! Don't stand here and talk like you've been with me for the whole year attached to my hip and taking pictures for everybody to see! That's total bullshit if you think I'm going to settle down the way you want me to." 

"I don't give a damn what you think is bullshit! You sure as hell aren't going to be in my house with the kind of bullshit that you're giving right now! If you want to keep doing it, then get the fuck out and go back to Italy."

"I'd love to! Fuck this place! As far as I'm concerned, this place could kiss my ass! If it were up to me, I would've stayed there for another year and just did what the fuck I was doing! Better than this place!"

"You're not going to come in **my** hosue cursing at me as if **you** run things in here! I don't give a **flying fuck** if you have some anger issue with me and I sure as **hell** don't care if you want to rebel. But you're not going to do it in my house! I'm **tired** of you rebelling, Kaoru!"

"I'm not rebelling! I just got here so how can I rebel!"

"**You haven't been here for three days! You came home and left!** And so did you, Michael! Your father is outraged!"

Michael noded with his head down and then Kaoru got up. Kenshin saw her arm shaking and he told her to sit down.

"Kaoru, calm down and relax."

"It's better for her to speak her mind right now and get it out of the way."

Kenshin's hard violet eyes turned to Tytto as he spoke from across the room. He didn't like him one bit and as he folded his hands, Tytto returned the glare that was coming to him.

"Kaoru should speak her mind now because she doesn't want this fight again later on. It's best that she expressed her feelings so that his household doesn't have the same problems as before."

"True, but it's not wise that Kaoru end up swinging at her father. Why not just rest on this and be calmer in the morning." Tytto rolled his eyes at Kenshin's calm methods and then he spoke up.

"Kaoru has more sense than that. They should just speak now and let it go."

"It's late. You can tell that they're both tired and angry. Sleep on it, relax, and talk in the morning."

The two kept arguing about it until Tytto got tired of Kenshin's answers. To him, Kenshin was WAY too calm and he needed to learn something real quick if they were going to learn to stand each other. As he got up, he stripped his jacket and Shinji saw his gun.

"What are you doing with a gun, Tytto?" Tytto shook his head to say 'nothing' before he ran his fingers through his hair and he pinched the bridge of his nose. After that, he spoke.

"You, Kenshin, are what we call back in Japan a **"Ikuji nashi no roba."**

"No you didn't.Kaoru gasped and she put her hand over her mouth as Kenshin got very angry.

It didn't help that he was tired and Tytto just made it worse by insulting him and calling him a **"Sissy Ass**.**"** Kenshin cracked his knuckles and then he gave a soft smile. Kaoru knew he was going to do something, but as he walked over to him, Tytto glared at him and was ready for anything.

"That was a nice name, kid. Really humorous if you look at it from my eyes. But there's something you should know."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Kenshin's smile faded into a glare and he pushed him down into the chair before he glared at him.

"You haven't been here for a good minute. Don't come around here thinking that just because you say something that I'm going to follow. If that's how they've listened to you, then you've got another thing coming with me. I'm not one to be fucked with and I'll put you in your place real quick."

"I haven't been here for a minute, but I know more about your girl than you do."

"Wha'd you just say?" Kenshin grabbed him by his collar and Tytto told Kaoru to stop as she was going to grab Kenshin and tell him to relax. Kenshin's eyes were gold and he glared at him before Tytto spoke with a slick smile.

"I said it. So what? I know way more about her than you do. I know how she thinks… how she reacts… how she feels… how she does things…everything about her that you think you know, I do better.

"It's been a long year, red-head. And even though people don't change… not everybody falls under that category."

Tytto grabbed him and he threw him off before Kenshin turned and aimed for his face. Nobody ever saw Kaoru move, but they saw her hand holding Kenshin's as she stood in front of Tytto and blocked the hit. A smacking sound was heard, but it wasn't that painful as Kaoru grabbed his fist and looked at him seriously.

"**Tytto.** Arresto che scopa intorno con la sua testa. **Kenshin.** Calm your ass down and relax yourself. He's messing with you."

Kenshin pulled his hand away and the two went to their seats before Shinji ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. Before Kaoru could speak, Shinji opened his angry eyes and he said what he had to say in the most dangerous voice possible.

"I'll say this only **once** and I'll never say this again. As long as **you**are living under **my** house with **my** money holding **you** up and taking you through your education, you won't **ever** dare pull some **stupid** shit like this with my youngest son again. I don't care what the **fuck** you were doing, and how it was being done. You won't ever talk Yahiko into doing anything and you'll leave him out of any daring stunts that you want to do.

"That goes for you two boys as well. Leave my children as well and Asahi's youngest too. If I find out that they were used for something, then say goodbye because your asses are gone. Understand me?"

They nodded, but the three secretly had their fingers crossed as they bowed their heads in apology. Shinji told them to go to bed, so as they left, Tytto went and got his things. Kaoru went to the kitchen and as Michael and Tytto went upstairs, Kenshin sighed and he put his head in his hands.

"I'm losing my grip. That brat had me on the fritz just now."

"It's alright, Kenshin. It's late and we're all tired. Let's just wait until they're upstairs and settled in before we head to bed. I don't trust Kaoru one bit right now because she's pulling some dysfunctional stunts that are getting her in trouble. I can tell."

They stopped talking as they heard singing and they turned to see Kaoru walking with a chocolate milk in her hand. She had bounces in her step and as she reached the steps, she went backwards before she started walking up the steps. She went backwards down and she just laughed to herself before she began to spin on the middle step. Once she jogged up the steps and was out of sight, Kenshin frowned.

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kenshin let out a breath of irritated air before he looked at Shinji with tired gold eyes.

"Kaoru didn't even address me. She's hiding from me now, and she's never done that before. It was the other way around for a little bit."

"It's okay, Kenshin. She'll open up to you after she gets settled in."

"I know, but I'm worried about her, Shuichi…

"**_She's really not the same_**."

* * *

**R.S:** Alrighty! And the second chapter is done! The new character is Kaoru's cousin Tytto from Japan and he and Kenshin do not like each other at the moment. 

What is Kaoru doing that has Yahiko delivering messages? What does she want to get out of?

They'll be answered through the story and you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**_Preview for Chapter Three:_**

_**I don't want to tell you, because I know how you'll react**_

"_You're the best at dancing to this song, huh?"_

"_It is my song, so why not bring out the romance and dance to it?"_

"**_Kaoru, will you sit and talk to me?"_**

"**_There's nothing to talk about, Kenshin. There are just somethins I can't tell you right now."_**

"_You act as if you know me! Don't sit here and talk like you know my lifestyle, dammit!"_

"**_My father is dead, so get the fuck out of my face talking as if you know about him!"_**

"_Look here, punk. I don't give a fuck who you are and where you're from. Fuck with me again, and I swear that you're going to end up with some stiches."_

" _**Like I said before, I'm not one to be fucked around with and you're lucky you're her family. Otherwise, I would fuck you up."**_


	3. I don't want to tell you because i know

**R.S.: Hey everybody. Just catchin up from things since I left for Penn's. I had so much fun up there, but now I gotta adjust back to my life here… I don't wanna do it! T-T.**

**Oh well. Here's the third chapter! Things get more intense.

* * *

**

_Started on: Sunday, April 23, 2006_

_Finished on: May 3, 2006

* * *

_

_I do what I want, when I want and how I want it. Any questions?_

_**-Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Three: I don't want to tell you, because I know how you'll react

* * *

_**

"I'm not going! Are you out of your mind, Tytto!"

"Kaoru, Michael was dragged home by his father and his brother. Your father has your bedroom door handles switched so you can't get out unless he unlocks it. You've been on punishment for the past four days. Before we go back to school, you need to live a little."

"Yeah, but still… He's really pissed at me and there's nobody to really talk to with Aoshi going off to college again and the others ignoring me because of my attitude towards daddy."

"My god, Kaoru. Stop ranting and fix your clothes so we can get the fuck out of here! I haven't been hanging in this window for nothing, ya know. Michael is in the car and I had to sneak him out of his house too."

"… How'd you know where he lives?"

"**Just get dressed!**"

"**SSSSSSH!"**

Kaoru glared at her cousin from her window, navy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance that he would make noise like that and try to get her in trouble. They were all currently sneaking out to do some business and dance at a club that was in Michael's town. It wasn't the best thing to do, but Kaoru was tired of sitting at home without her sidekick and her regular phone.

As she put her shirt over her head, Tytto whistled at her chest and she kicked her shirt up at his face with a growl. She pulled it down and then she tied the straps around her neck before she sat down on the bed and tied her black shoe-laces, raven-black locks falling over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, Kaoru! We're supposed to be there **on-time!**"

"Shut the **fuck** up before you get me **caught!**"

Kaoru glared at him as he smirked and then she put pillows under her sheets so that they would think she's sleeping. She then looked around before she said 'aha!' and she pulled out a tape recorder. She pressed play and Tytto started to laugh in his hands.

"You recorded yourself sleeping? You're really smart, huh?"

"Of course. I love breaking out."

Kaoru went to the window as Tytto vanished from site and then she sighed before she climbed out and shut her window. Tytto whispered to her "fall and we'll catch you!" before she looked down. Instantly, she shook her head with fear.

It took another three minutes to convince the bad-ass to let go and fall. Kaoru sighed and as Tytto whined for her to come on, she said that she was going to do it. Michael and Tytto both grabbed the thick blanket and they held it out for her.

"Wait! We gotta move it so you'll be directly in the middle!" Michael knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't convince his cousin otherwise. He was too persuasive for Michael's mind to handle.

"One!... Two!... Three! Jump girl!"

Kaoru let go and she bit her lip to force her scream back as she fell from high up. They shifted a little bit and then they heard her give a small scream before she hit the blanket and bounced a little in it. They looked at her face, eyes screwed shut and her body curled up. Once she opened her eyes curiously, she gave a smile and said something that made them laugh at her stupidity.

"I knew I wasn't going to hurt myself. I was just testing to see if you would calm me down."

* * *

**_Soothing, heart-warming, relaxing…_**

That's all that Kaoru and her male cousins felt as they danced around and waited for their business partners to arrive. Everytime they would talk and make deals, they were constantly fighting the deals because they thought that they were kids with no sense. Tonight, they were going to show that they were the real deal and if they had problems then the dealing was off.

Tytto gave a smile as Kaoru had her eyes shut with a soft smile since the drink and the music flowed through her and let her dance the way that the song asked to. People stood around her swaying to the beat and watching her do what they couldn't. Nobody knew that she made the dance, so they were mostly in awe that she had it perfect.

"You're the best at dancing to this song, huh!" Michael asked with a grin. Kaoru nodded with a smile as she put her hand against his and the two walked around each other and looked directly in each other's eyes.

"It is my song, so why not bring out the romance and dance to it! Some songs are meant to be danced to, no!"**_ Passion_** blasted through the sound-system and let the English speakers hear a foreign language and a new beat they could dance to.

Kaoru smiled as she let go of his hand and she danced around his body before he spun her to him and dipped her backwards. She arched her back towards him and he pulled her up before he spoke.

"You're right on that one! Some songs are indeed meant for dancing and romance! Like us!"

Kaoru pulled Tytto into it as he knew the whole routine by heart and she then laughed as they danced in a circle, their movement flawless and genuine in the crowd's eyes.

"Exactly like us! Like the three of us! We're bound together by the love that we have formed through our year of selling and making money our way! Our tears, our pain, our fights; it's all been with us and we've stuck through it together!"

"Together! The Three Kamiya Musketeers!" they laughed amongst each other as they all separated and began to dance solo for the crowd to see more tricks to the new song that was playing. Tytto stopped once he saw three men dressed differently and he pointed to them before Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ears and tapped Michael to stop.

"They're here… you guys ready?" the two boys nodded before they put their hands in the middle of them and said '**Sell**.' With a sigh, they headed for the VIP section and got their thoughts together on how to seal this the correct way.

"I just hope that this works." Michael nodded to Kaoru before they headed up the stairs and through the door.

"Hey there. You guys working for **_him_?**"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with so I can go home." Kaoru said coldly.

"Ooo. I like feisty women." Kaoru glared hard at the man before she sat down in between the two and let them move closer to let her feel comfortable.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this deal done with. I don't wanna be here."

"Okay then. How many bags, Kaoru?"

* * *

"Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru how many fingers?"

"… Four."

"But I'm only holding up one! What happened to you last night?"

"Last night? …where am I?"

Dizzy light blue eyes blinked until they could focus straight and see the one finger that was being held up. She touched that finger slowly before she pulled back with a hiss. As she examined her finger, she saw that it was bandaged and had red slipping through the white cloth.

"Kaoru, try to relax and tell me what happened."

Her head moved up quickly and she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Misao sitting on the bed and looking at her with a concerned gaze, her hair swept up into a sloppy bun as she crossed her legs and watched Kaoru run her fingers through her hair and pull it back from her eyes.

"Where am I Misao?"

"You're at my house. I found you lying in my backyard when I was coming home from a rock concert with Aoshi. Your cousin Michael and his friend are on their way since they have your phone. You were really hurt. What happened?"

Kaoru shook her head. As Misao as going to tell her not to lie, she let out a sharp cry and gripped her head in pain. Misao moved back some as Kaoru pulled up her knees to her chest and dropped her head down. Misao went to her door as she heard footsteps and she then shut the door.

"Misao, who's that screaming?"

"It's nobody, old man. I just have the television on." Misao waited until she knew he was back down the stairs before she turned around to see Kaoru on her knees and bending forward into the blanket.

"It hurts… it hurts! Make it stop, Misao!"

"What is hurting you, Kaoru! You have to tell me!"

"Misao, open the door. We're here." Misao went to the door and she opened it to see Michael and Tytto standing there with a bag. A sigh escaped her lips before they quickly rushed over to Kaoru as she beat the bed with her fist and let out a choked sob.

"What's wrong with Kaoru?" Misao asked softly and they told her to wait for a moment before Tytto pulled Kaoru in between his legs and put her hands down from her head. Kaoru let out another cry as she shook violently and she buried her face into his neck.

"Calm down, Kaoru. Calm down."

Michael pulled out a bottle of water and he grabbed a few pills before he put them in her mouth and gave her the water. He rubbed her throat as he said, 'sssh' and it went down smoothly as Kaoru whimpered and Tytto rubbed her stomach. Misao just stood and watched the two boys take care of her.

"You okay, Kaoru?" Kaoru didn't answer and they knew that she was still a bit shaken up as she lay against the bed and she let the medicine kick in and calm her down.

The two rubbed her back in different areas until she was dulled out into a sleep. Misao let them into the kitchen after turning on her bedroom fan and she began to make them something to eat as they thanked her for taking her in and not telling anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Misao asked again and she put their sandwiches down before she grabbed her own and sat across of the two hungry teens.

They bit into their sandwiches and made noises of approval as they nodded to her. She thanked them before they swallowed and they looked at her.

"If we tell you something about Kaoru… do you promise not to tell anybody? Not even her family?"

"Of course I'd promise that. Kaoru's my best friend and I love her to death. I want to know what's going on with her so if this happens again, I can help."

The two Kamiyas looked at each other with nervous glances before they mentally prayed that Kaoru wouldn't kill them for telling about what's happening to her. Once they got that out of the way, they made her swear on her life and sign a napkin not to tell. Misao was getting irritated and they saw it as she tapped the table impatiently.

"Tell me dammit!" they smirked at her in the same way and if Misao was stupid, she would have sworn they were twins.

"Okay. While we were in Italy… we weren't just going to school and getting the education over there. We did things on the side. Crazy things. Things that are not really accepted in the Kamiya way of life."

"What did you guys do?" Tytto drank down his water and it washed down all the food before he gave the sexiest smile he could and he brought her hand into his, his fingers moving until their hands were together tightly.

"Well while we were in Italy, Kaoru wasn't exactly being committed."

"What do you mean by that?" Tytto's smile never faded as Michael began to chuckle.

"After four months passed, Kaoru found a boyfriend… a **black **boyfriend, to be specific. And his name was **Allusius**…"

* * *

Kaoru gasped as Misao jumped on her and hugged her with a squeal. She then glared at the two boys that slipped her secret out and pushed Misao off gently. Misao giggled and she then let out another squeal before she held up the picture that Michael had handed to her when they were in the kitchen.

"Kaoru, why didn't you tell me when you were over there? He is so hot! Damn you got good taste, sis!"

"Misao, ssssh! Your grandfather likes to repeat everything he hears so keep it down while I tell you what happened, okay?"

Misao nodded and right before she was about to speak, Kaoru's phone went off. She answered it absent minded and then she froze once she heard Kenshin's voice screaming on the other end for her to get home as fast as she could. She hung up and then she got up and she put on her shoes that the boys had brought her.

"What's going on?"

"My father… he's out searching for me and he's with police."

"What the fuck is he with polizia for!" Kaoru gave a worried look to Tytto before she let out a sigh and pulled on her jacket.

"He's going to arrest me."

* * *

"Hands above your head and keep your mouth shut."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? It's a free country, buddy. Get off my back."

"Hands above your head and keep your mouth shut!"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do."

Kaoru glared at the police officers that currently stood in her house with cuffs waiting for her to return. Once her father saw that she had was gone and she took the car under his name, he went ballistic and he decided that if he was going to tame her, then he'd better do it at the earliest point of her actions.

"Kaoru, just do what he says. You'll be in better shape if you just agree."

"Excuse me? You really expect me to be cuffed just like that?... I'm shocked, Kenshin."

Kaoru gave Kenshin a glare and she said 'no' before she sat down on the floor and she folded her legs. The small six-man squad glared at her before one went for her. She smirked as he came closer and then Shinji backed up once Tytto told him to move out of the way.

"Get off of me." She barked as he held her arms behind her back and once he was leading her towards the other officers, she got angrier than she was in the beginning. She dropped low and she kicked her leg out as her hands touched the floor and gave her balance to spin her whole body as she tripped the man and rose to her feet.

"You little-" Kaoru dodged the other officer's arms and she grabbed one before she twisted it behind his back and she gave a lop-sided grin.

The man let out a grunt of pain before Kaoru kicked him forward and turned so that her other leg was up as she kicked him again into the ground. He slid across the floor in pain at the other's feet and then Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ears as she whistled.

"Who's next?" she asked innocently and she put her hand on her hip as she held her other in a fist that was ready to strike. Tytto laughed softly with Michael, but a glare from Kenshin and Shinji made them both shut up.

"Stop this." Kenshin said and he got up before walking over to her. Kaoru's body relaxed as he gave her a smile, but then she gasped as he pulled her into a hug and cuffed her hands. She was shocked that he would cuff her and as Tytto got up angrily, Kenshin glared at him.

"The police won't be taking her. I'll take her around myself. Come, Kaoru." He turned around before he started to walk towards the door. Kaoru smirked to herself before she went and followed him, the cuffs holding her arms behind her back as she almost lost her balance.

"Hop in." Kenshin said coldly and Kaoru pouted before she sat in the car and she heard the door shut hard. Kenshin walked over to the other side and he got in the car as well before pulling on his seatbelt and starting the engine.

"Don't say anything at all." He looked over to her mouth shutting and he just glared at the road as he went off driving. Kaoru let out a sigh and said 'finally' before she held the cuffs up. Kenshin looked over at her as he slowed the car down.

"How'd you do that?" Kaoru only gave a smile as she buckled up and watched the streets change.

'_You've learned some criminal tricks, Kaoru… bad criminal tricks.'

* * *

_

"So you're saying all you did was party, make friends, and go to school? Besides the music, you did **nothing** bad at all."

"I would say nothing, but that's basically it. I promised myself to be good."

Kenshin frowned at Kaoru's lying as she gave him a sweet smile and put her hands together. They'd been driving around for a good half an hour and Kenshin was currently getting gas since he was already low.

"Kaoru." He said and he let out a sigh as he shut his eyes and started his car up.

"Yes?" she answered and her light blue eyes showed false happiness as he drove out of the gas station.

"Don't lie to me."

Kaoru's eyes hardened at the stern voice and she leaned back into her seat before she looked out the window in silence. Kenshin was annoyed that she was hiding from him and he wanted her to open up because he wanted to be there for her when something bad was happening. He could tell by the distant gaze that her mind wasn't right.

"Kaoru, will you sit and talk to me? At the house I need to know what's been going on. You're really worrying me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Kenshin. There are just some things I can't tell you right now."

He was shocked at her response and as he looked over at her, he turned his car off and watched her get out of the car. He got out himself and as she gave him a smile and waved, he could only frown. Kaoru stopped walking as she felt it and she turned around to face him with an angry look. Kenshin was taken aback by the sudden anger.

"Naze watashi o shi**n**rai shi nai ka? Watashi ga itte iru ta**n**go o shi**n**ji nai."

Kenshin glared at her and he couldn't help but bark at her. She wasn't expecting him to be so angry, but it made her even angrier that he was starting to yell.

"How can I trust your words when you go missing for three days? How can I trust you when you're using Yahiko for some stupid purposes! Tell me!

"How can I trust you, Kaoru, when you break out of your house and you come back with bandages on your fingers and arms! You need to start telling the truth and stop lying to yourself and others!"

"I'm not lying to myself! I know what the truth is, so don't tell me that I'm lying!"

"**You haven't spoken to me truthfully ever since you've gotten home!**"

Kaoru froze as the realization hit her that he was right. His fists were balled up now and as he panted from screaming and he looked at her, she realized another thing. Kenshin wasn't just angry because she was sneaking out and doing things that weren't right.

Kenshin… was simply hurt that she didn't acknowledge him.

"For the past week, you haven't sat down and talked to me. You haven't hugged me, we haven't gone anywhere, and you haven't even stopped to press a kiss to my lips.

"We haven't gone anywhere, we haven't showed any affection, and we haven't even spent time with one another! You've been ignoring me to hell and you've been brushing past me as if I were some piece of trash on the street."

"That's not true… I've just been working-"

"Nani ni torikumu koto ka! Itte iru doko de watashi ni iu koto ga deki nai! Watashi ga anata ha mou hoshii to omowa nai omocha de aru you ni choudo zutto watashi o e**n**ji te iru! Watashi ha anata ni omocha ka aru! **(Working on what! You can't even tell me where you're going! You've just been playing me off like i'm some toy that you don't want anymore! Am I some toy to you!)**"

"No you're not some toy to me! Just because I've been going away and doing things doesn't mean that our relationship has changed!"

"It has changed, Kaoru! Don't you see it with your own eyes! You don't show any affection!"

"I am tired of showing my feelings to people when they just end up screwing me over in the end!"

Kenshin opened his eyes wide as he heard the comment and Kaoru put her hand over her mouth. Once the shock passed him, he pulled out his keys and went back to his car.

"Where are you going? Why don't you just stay and talk to me! Isn't that what you wanted!"

"Shut up, Kaoru. You think I'd screw you over?... You must think I'm Enishi or something."

Kenshin got into his car and he started it up before he reversed out and drove off down the street. He knew that his name was a soft point in her heart, but at the moment he didn't care. He was upset that Kaoru would think such a thing about him and he was even angrier that she was lying.

"I need to go to sleep. Maybe that will help me relax my thoughts and talk to her."

* * *

"I don't want to stay here! I really want to just go back to Italy! I can't deal with this change! It was better when I was over there doing what I could do without problems!

"They keep asking me questions, they're getting mad at me when I don't answer them, and they think I'm just going to tell them everything like it's no big deal! How can I tell my father that i'm doing jobs that aren't allowed in the family!"

"_Stop crying, Kaoru. It's going to be alright, okay? Once you're done with everything, you'll be okay. I'm almost done finishing you up over here. I promise that I won't involve you in anything else, baby-girl._"

"But still… it hurts when he looks at me like that. He's disappointed and I don't want him to feel that way about me. I really want to tell him… but how can I just say it?"

"_I understand you, Kaoru. I really do. Just… just try and calm your nerves and finish up everything, okay? I hate to hear you crying. It makes me want to cry too and you know that._"

"I know, Allusius. I'm sorry if you're getting emotional with me."

"_I love getting emotional with you. I love everything about you, Kaoru. I just wish that we were still together as lovers. **Sigh** Even though we're separated, you're still my best friend and my little girlfriend._"

"Heh."

"_Don't laugh like I'm lying. I'm telling the honest truth… do you feel the same for me?_"

"Of course, Allusius.."

"…_I gotta go, babe. I'm on the job and I was just taking a break. I'll call back later on tonight, okay? I'll always love you, my little asian-italian-spanish-white girl._"

"I'll always love you too, my austrailian-italian-black boy."

"_You'd better. Bye_."

"Bye."

Kaoru hung up the phone and she wiped her eyes as she put her sidekick on the charger and she spun a ring on her pinky. It was gift given to her by Allusius and she loved it dearly as he had it custom made before she left. She slipped it back on her middle finger and she got up before walking over to her desk.

"Where's his CD? I love to hear his music."

Kaoru searched around before she found it and she pulled the case out. She went to her boom box and she placed the CD inside before pressing play. It loaded quietly and with another second passing, the rock music that her past lover made in Italy began to play a song called '**Worthless**'

She went into a small book bag before she pulled out an album for photos and she sat on her bed and opened it. A soft smile came over her face as she began to look at the picture of her and her friends.

"Sarilia is so crazy…" she said with a laugh before she turned the page and she stopped to brush her fingers over a picture. Her light blue eyes were light with happiness as she did it and then she pulled it up to look closer.

"**_Gasp!_** Allusius is such a liar! His eye does have that gold line in the middle! Lying fucker."

Allusius, Kaoru's old boyfriend, was a sight to be seen. Sexy, stunning, spectacular; he could have many names given to him and it still wouldn't be enough to her about him. To Kaoru, even if you used words to talk about him, it wouldn't matter because he was indescribable.

Allusius had nice brown skin and his body had a sexy shape. You could tell he was athletic by the way his muscles were and in the picture his shirt was off so you saw each line under the tight **under armor**. His hair was black and he had a haircut with waves spinning all around his head.

His eyes were… well freaky looking. But in the most amazing way if you got up close. Kaoru had been drawn to him by those eyes and she still was attracted by it as she looked down at them and let out a happy sigh. The color was blue and gray… but it was blue in one eye and gray in the other.

The reason for this was his mother was a white and black Italian while his father was a white and black austrailian. His family was filled with different races and his grandfather's had the eyes. His mother's father had blue eyes since he was white and his father's father had gray eyes because he was mixed with black. It was confusing, but Allusius and Kaoru understood it and let it be.

Besides. What girl doesn't want a sexy man with mixed eyes and is the only one in his whole family who has it?

"I love his eyes… Oh my god I can't wait until he comes to visit me… we're going to have so much fun!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru its Misao! You and I are going to party with your cousins and a few of their friends and mine! You in or out!"

Kaoru thought about it and then a big smile came over her lips as she thought about what she was going to do. As she went to the door, she knocked on it a few times and Misao unlocked it from the outside and opened the door. She put her hands on her hip impatiently and as Kaoru nodded, she smiled and squealed happily.

"I was hoping you would go! I didn't want to be the only girl from here and-"

Misao's sentence was cut off as she heard things breaking and yelling.

"Look here, punk. I don't give a fuck who you are and where you're from. Fuck with me again, and I swear that you're going to end up with some stitches."

Kaoru's face paled as she heard two male voices. Misao frowned and then took her hand before the two rushed down the hall to the stairs, Kaoru hoping she could see what was going to happen.

* * *

"You act as if you know me! Don't sit here and talk like you know my lifestyle, dammit!"

Tytto raged and his teeth were grit as he balled his fists tight and kept himself from just swinging and starting a fight that he didn't want to start. He and Kenshin were just going at each other with words and once Kenshin had touched something inside of him, the two went from just talking and arguing to screaming and cursing each other out.

"I don't give a fuck what you think of me! I'm not here for you! I'm here for Kaoru because nobody knows what to help her with but me!"

"Why don't you just stop thinking that you're some savior! You're just some punk who was sent here to baby sit just like his mommy ordered. The year's over, and your babysitting is done. Get out of here and go back to where you came from!"

"I don't have to do shit!" Tytto barked and Kenshin glared harder as he knew that this wasn't just some argument with a friend. This was just an argument out of hatred for another person.

"I can't stand people like you. Thinking that you know everything about a situation. Trying to force people to follow your ways." Kenshin growled.

"And what the fuck are you! The savior! You think that just because Kaoru's been gone for a year and what you thought you know about her is now wrong that you can just hate me because I know it and you don't?"

"This has nothing to do with Kaoru, so don't you dare try to put her in this!"

"Oh, but I think it does." Tytto began to walk around him and as Kenshin just stood and watched him, he got angier and angier by the second; gold eyes flaring in heat of battle. An evil smirk covered Tytto's face and he soon got under Kenshin's skin as Kaoru and Misao sat on the stairs and watched in silence.

"Let them fight this out, Misao. This needs to be handled with now. I won't have them kill each other later." Misao nodded as Tytto laughed softly and began to speak.

"This **is** about her… and your **_jealousy._** Why did I not think about this earlier? My, my, my, I really passed this over when I thought about why we hated each other."

"Go to hell." Kenshin barked, but Tytto just let out a sigh and kept walking around him.

"You're jealous of me because of Kaoru and how much she's changed that **you** don't **know **about. You don't know what her favorite food is anymore, what her favorite music is, what her favorite style is. Hell, you probably know her favorite color… but then again, it changed. Tell me, what is her favorite color?"

"This is the first thing she told me. It's blue." Tytto made a buzzer sound and Kenshin opened his eyes as he was looking down with them closed to calm his nerves.

"Sorry, dear Kenshin, but it's** black.** See what I mean? You didn't even get that right. Kaoru's changed so drastically that it scares you that you can't do anything about it. I know about her changes, and it angers you. It honestly does."

"I know how she feels, what shade her eyes turn with that feeling… how she dresses… her favorite music… what type of touch she likes… how she dances-"

"**Shut the fuck up!**" Tytto dodged a hit and the two began to square off and circle each other as Tytto gave a soft laugh.

"Ah! I finally got something out of you! It's burning that you don't know, huh? Look at you, **_Ken-shin_**. You can't even control your emotions. Kaoru's told me so much about how you're calm and it takes so much to set you off. Yet here, from what I see I can get underneath your skin quickly. Where's your control, reddy-boy? Left it at home?"

"Oh I have control… just not with you." Tytto dodged another hit, but wasn't expecting Kenshin's leg to clip him and sent him onto his back.

"Like I said before, I'm not one to be fucked around with and you're lucky you're her family. Otherwise, I would fuck you up."

"Treat me like I'm not her family then. I just wanna tear you to fucking shreds. You good for nothing states boy. Allusius is better for her than you'll ever be."

"Who?" Kenshin lost his track of thought and as Tytto connected with his stomach, he got up and Kenshin went and just missed the top of his head by a few centimeters. Tytto swung at him and the two just began to throw punches and hits. Kenshin then backed up and smirked as he cracked his fingers.

"Look at you. You can tell just by the way you carry yourself that you're a spoiled brat. Daddy left you **lots** of money, so you say. You've always had your way, huh?"

"I've never gotten what I wanted. I have to fight for what I believe is needed."

"So you're fighting because you believe that I need to obey you. That's basically how this looks. People like you make me sick. Hiding behind daddy's rule. He must've been big in Japan, huh? Too bad it's a small place."

"Shut up… you don't know anything…" Kenshin could tell that it was a soft spot and he continued from there. Kaoru saw Tytto's shell slowly crack. It was… scary to see him breaking with the words Kenshin was saying. He never broke under pressure and here he was starting to shake with anger at Kenshin's teasing and rude comments.

"You know how they say **like father like son?** It makes me think and see that if you're a rude, ignorant fucker than maybe he is too. That hurts huh? To know that you're just like your father. What's wrong, Tytto? You a daddy's boy? You love your father too much to hear me degrade him? Nobody's ever put you in your place, huh? Must be hard to know that."

"**I won't stand this anymore!**" Tytto punched him in the arm and the two began to just connect with hits until Tytto pushed Kenshin back and the two caught some air. Aoshi and the others entered the house to see them just demolishing each other and as they split them apart, Tytto barked at him.

"How dare you talk about him like that! You have the nerve to speak of my father like he's some loser who hangs around these parts!"

"What's wrong, Tytto! Daddy taught you to fight on impulse! He taught you to be a bitch when others speak badly of him! Man up, faggot, this is the real world! You think I'm the only one who will tell you that your father's some bitch!"

"**_My father is dead, so get the fuck out of my face talking as if you know about him!_**"

Kenshin, even though he was angry, instantly felt bad about taunting him and making him come out of his shell into an angry person. Aoshi, Michael and Shuichi were holding him back and having some trouble as Kenshin was pulled back by Josue and Tommy, Genia in front of him holding his arms at his sides.

"That's right, Kenshin! A **dead** person! You don't know shit about my father, so don't ever talk about him as if you were on name-to-name basis! I will tolerate everything else, but leave him out of your mouth. You can talk about me, my life, and you can talk about my other family. But you don't **ever ever** talk about him like that!

"Stop it, Tytto. Stop it!"

"No! You stay out of this!" Kaoru came up and as she made them let their hands go, Josue smirked and Tommy gave an evil grin as he let Kenshin go. Immediately the two came upon each other with a roar and they began to fight each other hard.

"Stop this!"

"Leave em' fight it out!" Kaoru told them and she made them back up with Michael's help as they fought it out on the floor. Both were equal in anger, equal in strength, equal in hatred. Nobody would ever be able to tell who could win.

"We're hom-what the fuck! What's going on!"

"Let them fight it out, daddy! This is the best way!" Kaoru pushed her father back and he just stood up straight as Yahiko was cheering for Tytto and Kenshin to do their best. He didn't realize that they were really fighting.

"Get em, Uncle Tytto! Get em!"

Tytto pinned Kenshin down and Kenshin rolled them over before Kaoru saw that it was getting nowhere. The two punched each other in the face before scrambling to their feet and going at each other even worse.

"Stop it." Kaoru said and once they didn't, she got louder.

"Stop it." They still refused.

"STOP IT." She barked, but as Kenshin punched him in his face and Tytto head butted him, she got mad.

"**STOP IT!**" the two boys froze and as Michael pulled Tytto and Tommy got Josue, Kaoru began to bark and scream at them both angrily.

"You two are such idiots! Fighting for no reason at all! It's pointless to keep beating each other to death, so just stop it! I shouldn't even put my foot in to stop it because I don't care if you two kill each other! You're both so hot-headed and quick to act! You're a couple of Mercutio's!

"Tytto, leave Kenshin's mind alone and let him be the way he is. Don't have him worry that he's losing me because he won't lose me. And I know that you don't accept him, but he's my life. You have to learn that and if you don't, then just don't talk to him.

"And Kenshin, I can't believe that you sunk to his teasing. I thought you had more control than that. You know damn well he's doing this to test you and you know damn well that this doesn't mean a thing to you. You just wanted to vent your angers out with him and that's wrong. Even if he started it, it's wrong.

"Would your father be pleased, Tytto? Would he? I think not and I know Uncle Ayako very **very** well."

"But Kao-"

"But Kao nothing. The two of you are pitiful right now. Come, Tytto. You're leaving with me."

Kenshin wiped the blood from his mouth as they pressed ice to him and Tytto got up as Misao gave him some ice. Kenshin could only glare as Kaoru gave him a jacket and she got her keys. He felt betrayed for some reason and Kaoru could tell by the look she gave him. As she sent Tytto out the house with Michael, she went to him and she sat down on the floor.

"Don't touch me." He said and he flinched away from her touch before she slapped him upside his head. He wanted to hit her so badly, but his morals tamed him instantly as she looked at him with some anger.

"Watashi ha choudo watashi no moraru ni tsuduki, jibu**n** jishi**n** no tame ni migi de aru mono o suru beki de aru koto watashi ga itaria ni itsui ta ka watashi ni itta. Watashi ga sore o suru node, hoshii nani ga aisuru tame ni... kibu**n** o gaisuru ka. nani ka. Ju**n**sui ga aru watashi no tame ka. sono baai, sorekara mata mou ichi ni**n** no koibito o mitsukeru kamo shire nai**.( You told me when I was in Italy that I should just follow my morals and do what's right for myself. Now that I do it, you're upset... what do you want, love? What? For me to be pure? If so, then you might as well find another lover.)**"

"Maybe I wouldn't act so upset if I **knew what the fuck you were doing! **You haven't told me a fucking thing and as I pull my hair out and fight over you, you tell me to find another lover since you're not pure! Nobody's pure, you stupid girl! Everybody sins in one way or another so don't you dare tell me that I want you to be pure"

"I'm tired of your yelling!"

"Oh, you think I'm not! And who the **fuck** is Allusius! What the fuck was he talking about!" Kaoru had frozen up, but she caught herself quickly and answered.

"He was my best friend and Tytto thought that I should go with him. He didn't like the fact that you didn't come to visit me when Allusius drove two hours everyday to just spend ten minutes. He was my brother over there besides the boys. My black brother."

"… My head is throbbing." Kenshin leaned back before Kaoru gave a sigh.

"I'm taking Tytto out of the house because I don't want you two together. Unless you just want me to keep him in my room." She pointed the last sentence to her father and he nodded to that before Michael went for him. Kenshin just shut his eyes and Kaoru frowned as Tytto walked slowly and spoke to Michael in Italian as he was sad.

"È il mio padre, ya know? Non reagirei quel Male se fosse vivo. Ma è stato guasto per tanti anni ora. Poiché ero tredici. Non sa, Michael. Che cosa deve come avere un assassino di Yakuza per un padre. Non capisce che lo ho visto passare attraverso il portello e dirmi che non stesse ritornando. Non vede che mi sono sentito che le sue ultime parole... non conosce appena.**(It's my father, ya know? I wouldn't react that bad if he was alive. But he's been dead for so many years now. Since I was thirteen. He doesn't know, Michael. What it's like to have a Yakuza murderer for a father. He doesn't understand that I saw him go through the door and tell me that he wasn't coming back. He doesn't see that I heard his last words... he just doesn't know.)**"

Kaoru turned back to them and before Kenshin could speak and apologize for going too far, Kaoru used her voice and she spoke so that only they could hear her.

"Tytto's life has never been straight. He's a bipolar and the real reason he came to Italy was to be with family that could make him happy. Protecting me was only half of it. He thinks that it's why, but that's the other half. Tytto doesn't really mean harm, he's just looking out for something that he doesn't want to loose.

"Uncle Ayako was under a Yakuza lord. The one he was in was one of the worst at the time. They were some pure murderers in that. And Tytto's father was one. Tytto had to come home to see his father's hand covered in blood all the time when his mother was gone and he had to help his father and learn the bad ways.

"Tytto's an adult outside, but he's a child on the inside. Uncle Ayako told him before the day he died that he might not come home. Tytto didn't understand and he was scared. He looked through the window every ten minutes to see if he was coming home. And he did come home that night to Tytto."

"What else happened?" Aoshi asked since she had paused in sad thought. Kaoru was looking down, but as she had looked up, they saw her light blue eyes filled with sad tears.

"When Uncle Ayako got through the door, he knelt down to hug Tytto. Once he did… he was shot in the back and it went through Tytto's leg. It caught him in the heart and Uncle Ayako couldn't even fight to stay alive. He died after telling Tytto that he loved him and his mother."

"Tytto's never been the same after that. His left leg is strong, but he has a part inside just to help him out. His heart is bad now from that incident as well and that's why he reacted the way he did. Because of his disorder and because he was protecting you from hurting his heart."

Kaoru turned around and with a sigh she exited the room. Kenshin watched her retreating form sadly as she wiped her eyes and went up the steps leaving the others in silence. Shinji let out a soft sigh and as Yahiko jumped down from his lap and to Kenshin, the red-head gave a soft smile as Yahiko hugged him around his neck.

"Its okay, Uncle Kenny. Our mommy's gone too, so now we all lost somebody special, right? Tytto's not different anymore?"

"… Right, Yahiko. We've all lost somebody special and Tytto's just like us."

* * *

**R.S.:** Finally this chapter is done! Took me a while 'cause I had to keep stopping, but I'm finally finished! The two fought and Kaoru puts out his past. Also, we learn a little secret about Kaoru!

What's next to come? The last part of Kaoru's settling in is here and after that it really gets started. Are we ready! Woohoo!

**Please R&R! **And if you have friends who read stories or you make stories for all, tell them about me! I wanna get known all over!

**Next on "Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell at once"**

**Chapter Four: I'll never tell my secret; you'll kill me if I do**

"**_You can't kill what you can't see_**

_**I'm your conscious baby, listen to me.**"_

"_That song is killer. Allusius knew what he was doing when he sent this, Kaoru. He wanted to make you know something."_

"_What the fuck are you doing, Kaoru! If you jump out that window, I swear I'll tell on you!"_

"_I just wanted… I just wanted to go out."_

"_So you leave at three in the morning! The only thing at that time is drugs! Are you taking drugs! Answer me Kaoru!"_

"_**STOP TOYING WITH MY HEAD!"**_


	4. I'll never tell my secrets to you

_Started on:__Saturday, May 06, 2006_

_Finished on: Tuesday, May 09, 2006

* * *

_

**R.S.**: Nothing really to say right now. It's Saturday and it's County Weekend for track. I just figured that I'd start something before I have to walk up the street and go to the track. I live **that** close. Sigh, anyways. I hope I do well!

Oh yeah. Whoever listens to good rock music, go to this site called **PureVolume**.

This site is a-fucking-mazing! They have almost every rock person who's not that famous and is getting up there! And they have famous ones too! I found his site and all their music helps me write my stories better than doing it in silence! Go to this site and give them some credit! They're really good.

Anyways! Onto the beginning before I up and leave!

* * *

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like..._

-**_Coffee Shop Soundtrack _**by** All Time Low**

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Four: I'll never tell my secret; you'll kill me if I do

* * *

_**

"Kaoru, what would you do if Tomoe was back at school with us? Would you want to **a.** shoot her, **b.** transfer schools, or **c.** keep going to school and doing what you were before?"

"I'd choose… **c.**"

"What! Why the fuck would you choose that, big sis!"

Kaoru smirked as she sat around everybody and she wrote essays for her classes. Her father made sure that the three of them got as much homework done as possible and Kenshin was their tutor since he was an honors student. Tytto didn't want to learn from him, but he had no choice if he wanted to be on track.

"You finished?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru nodded before she let out a squeal and dropped back against him. She knew he was sore and his grunt was all she needed to laugh at his pain playfully. He put his arms around her waist and he bit at her neck teasingly before Tara caught her attention with Misao again.

Everybody was happy that the conflict the two had been resolved… for now. They decided to leave it alone for now and just enjoy each other. Kaoru pulled her hair over her shoulder and she gave a silly smile to Tytto. He gave the same back as he chewed on his pencil and went back to work.

"Kaoru! How could you not want to attack her or make her suffer the same pain you did! You have a scar from that, ya know!"

"I know. But I can't stay mad at her. Tomoe's human, just like the rest of us. She has emotions that driver her to do things just like the rest of us do. Even if it hurt me, it's alright. Hell, we might end up talking sometimes by the end of the year."

"**Are you fucking mad! She shot you!**"

"So? It's not that bad. Besides, she had her reasons for giving me a shot." Kenshin pushed her off with a shocked and an 'are you kidding me?' look all in the same expression. Kaoru just got up and she stretched as Kenshin asked her what the hell was wrong with her.

"She had a good reason for shooting me. Now if she wanted to pull a murder spree and shot me for no reason, then I'd be mad and want to kill her. As long as she could back up her reason with evidence, I'd be alright… What?"

"You're fucking retarded." Michael sighed and they laughed at her face before she sat down and she kicked her out feet across Tytto's back. Tytto then let out a breath and she squealed as his body moved, a wave raising Kaoru's feet up as the song changed and went to something more acoustic.

"What band is this, Kaoru? They're amazing."

"Actually, it's two bands, but the same person is in both. The ones you're hearing now are from last year, but the harder ones are from right before I left. One of the boys moved in the band, so they found somebody else while he did the same."

"I see. What's the name of the group?" Kaoru, Michael, and Tytto gave a smile before they began to cheer.

"Wooo! We love **Chariot Far From Heaven!** We love you guys so much; oh my gods marry me!" they laughed softly before Tara asked about the name.

"They named themselves that because they said that each of them rode on a chariot to meet and make beautiful music. They all came from different places and they met in the middle of the beach during a hunt for "treasure." They had worked together and turns out it was just a stash of metal chains.

"But basically after that, they found out that each of them did music and they came together. It's been like that for about five years now. At least, that's what Allusius told me."

"Wait. He's in this band?" Kaoru nodded.

"He's the lead singer, the guitarist, and the lyrist. I remember when I just sat there and he made a song just about my hair. I'll let you read it when I find it."

"Oh… how many people are in the band?"

"Four. Allusius, Julian, Marcus, and Joey. Allusius is black, Julian's Spanish, Marcus is white, and Joey's Asian."

"They're an international collaboration." Tytto said in a dreamy voice and they laughed at him, Kaoru shaking her head.

"We almost finished?" Kenshin asked and they nodded before passing him more work.

"This is going to be a while."

* * *

"Put that goddamn drink down!" 

"Why? It's mine and I bought it! Jaoc ... DAMMIT GIVE IT BACK!"

Kaoru pouted as Jacob slapped his hand on her forehead gently and he shook his head at the bottle of **Smirnoff** he was holding in his hand. He had caught her sitting absent minded in the kitchen and taking long swigs to pass the time by. The bottle was basically empty and as Jacob drank the last of it, Kaoru growled. Silence came and they soon began to laugh before he dropped his hand.

"Since when do you drink these?"

"Since I was in Italy. It's good."

"Oh. Well, your **husband** and the others want you. Your phone's ringing."

Kaoru nodded and she jogged out before she saw the phone that was wringing. It was the sidekick. She picked it up quickly before she answered it with a 'hello!' The others began to listen to the person on speakerphone.

"_It took you long enough to answer this phone. Jesus, don't you care about me anymore?_"

"Of course I care. You know I'll always pick up for you."

"_But it took a really long time! I was starting to think you don't… oh my aching heart_"

"Allusius, give me a break. Lei sa che l'amo."

"_Okay… I sent you all the music that we made together._"

Kenshin raised his head at the words 'we' and 'together' before Kaoru took it off speakerphone and she left the room. Michael saw Kenshin's curious look and he just told Kenshin that it was nothing. Kaoru came back into the room with her hair tied in a ponytail over her shoulder as she cursed him in English and told him he was stupid.

"_What can I say? Things just aren't the same without you being here._" It was on speakerphone again and Kaoru asked him in Italian what he meant.

"_Well, things are boring. You brought… you brought that excitement that made everybody around you just want to up and rebel. You think that you were just being crazy by yourself, but in truth you turned everybody inside out and made them all realize that we only live once, ya know? Now we do everything we can and we make the best of all our things. Just like you taught me to do._"

"I taught you that? What else did I teach you, my pupil from far lands?"

"_Well, you taught me that there's nothing wrong with having depressing thoughts. You taught me that wild streaks are only signs of frustration being let out in a wiser way. You taught me a lot of things. Like that time a month before you left when we went skinny-dipping with everybody in the pool. That was fun._"

"It was." Kaoru said and Michael and Tytto grinned as well before Kaoru leaned her head to the side a little and let her ponytail fall over her shoulder as she held the phone up.

"_You know what else you taught me?_"

"What?"

"_Lei me ha insegnato per amare le ragazze bianche anche_** (You taught me how to love white girls too.)**" Kaoru sucked her teeth with a pretty smile as she said 'liar.'

"_I'm serious. You really changed me, baby girl. I guess that's why the song we made is so true to both of us, ya know? It makes me feel… different everytime I sing it in the shower, or I make my little sister breakfast and sing over the stove. You remember the chorus to that song?_"

"How can I forget? We both wrote the song." Kaoru could tell he was smiling just by the way his short sigh came out.

"You wanna sing it, Allusius? Just for old time's sake."

"_You read my mind, Kao. You count us off._" Kaoru said 'okay' before she counted down from three. After that, they both hesitated and began to sing together. The sweet melody of their voices filled the room and even though Kenshin didn't want to admit it… it was beautiful.

"_I've been waiting for something,  
I've been sitting for too long.  
I've been waiting but oh tonight,  
this one last try, goes on and on and on_

_I've been waiting for something,  
I've been sitting for too long.  
I've been waiting but oh tonight,  
this one last try, goes on and on and on…_"

"_I love the way you sing, Kaoru. It's… breathtaking. You really are your mother, huh?_"

"Nope. We're different in singing in every way. My mother knows how to lie in her music. She…"

"_She what?… Its okay, Kaoru. Don't say it right now. I know what happened kinda… well, it kinda made you hurt. Do you still accept the apology that they gave you?_"

"I really don't know, Allusius. That shit… that was so out of control. It happened for no reason and I still am mad for it… I just don't know."

Kaoru got up and she left the room with a 'fuck' before Tytto and Michael jumped into her seat at the same time. The others laughed as Michael landed in Tytto's lap and was forced to sit back on his cushion. He raised him the finger and Tytto just puckered his lips to him before Kenshin spoke up.

"What music is Kaoru talking about?" Michael looked over at him before he stretched out and spoke.

"Well, Kaoru got bored of making her usual music, so she started to write differently and make darker songs. Allusius liked those songs and when she sang them to him, he instantly fell in love… With her **_voice_**, Kenshin! Jesus, you're so protective."

"Nuh uh. He can't fall in love with her because I'm in love with her. So nah." They laughed as he stuck his tongue out, but Tytto just rolled his eyes with his hidden smirk at the secrets three of them knew in the room that he or anybody else didn't.

"Anyways. He asked her to join his band for a while and sing songs with him. She agreed because she had nothing better to do and in a month they were going all over Europe during their vacations to sing opening acts. They just got their big break, but Kaoru had to leave so now she just sends lyrics over and the old singer came back in. They're big right now, but it's just not the same. That's why he keeps in touch."

"On her next vacation, she's going over there to record some more songs for them and then come back for school. Those two are on really good terms and Allusius is open-minded with the whole thing. He's a real best friend to her."

Tytto smiled inwardly as his words made Kenshin slightly frown. Michael hit him with a pillow and he said 'sorry' before he went back to writing his math work.

* * *

"_You ready to go to school?_" 

"I hate school and you know that… how do I look in the picture I just sent you?"

"_To die for… I'm kinda jealous I can't walk around with you right now. The look on their faces would be priceless if they ever see me. I'm a walking god and with you, we'll rule the heavens and we'll be immortally sexy._

"You're so stupid, Allusius."

"_And that's what you love about me. Did you take your medicine, babe?_"

"Uh huh. I don't need rehab anymore… that secret will still stay with the four of us, right? Yahiko knows never to speak of it already."

"_How can I tell when **I** made the small pact between us?_"

Kaoru said, 'yeah yeah' as she smiled and she fixed her outfit in the mirror. Her whole outfit was dark colors and there was nothing light on her but her own flesh. Her pants were black and they fell off her right hip a little bit as she leaned to the side in the mirror and listened to Allusius sing to her sleepily as it was late over in Italy.

Her top was tight and it said, '**If you read past my smile, you'll know I hate you**' the words were a blue color and the top was black. Kaoru finished it off by tying her black shoes and throwing on black earrings and a black and blue necklace. She sat on her bed and she packed her book bag with all the work she had in a folder.

"_Kaoru, I want to talk to you about what happened after your school day is over._"

"What happened when?"

"…_ On that Sunday when I took you to that hospital._" Kaoru's heart beat quickened, but she quickly said, 'sure' before he told her that he was going to sleep.

"Love you too." She said softly and she hung up before she took it off the charger and put it on its phone case with her other phone. She left her room and she went down the stairs to the door. The bell rang and she immediately answered it before a package was put into her face.

"Tell your father to stop having his things sent to me. I'm tired of them dropping shit off on my doorstep." Kaoru didn't like her neighbor's attitude and she instantly put him on blast.

"First off, you don't have to be a bitch about it. Second off, they get the addresses mixed up because the numbers are too fancy to be read. Third, it's not my daddy's fault so stop blaming him. Goodbye."

She slammed the door in his face and she turned around before she sat on the steps and she looked down at the package. She smiled as it said it was from Italy and once she got it open with her strong fingers, she pulled out the letter and she opened it to read.

_**Hey there! I know that we're constantly talking, but I just wanted to write you a personal letter.**_

_**I really miss you a lot and I don't think things will ever be the same now that you're gone away from the block. You just brought things there that pulled the best things out of everybody. Your smile, your attitude, your fits, everything about you made people immediately fall under your powerful spell and have the best time of their lives while you were here.**_

**_I wish you could live here, but I know that it's not possible seeing as the year is over and you had no choice but to go back. I wish that you could just stay here for one more year, but I knew that it couldn't be helped. I miss you so much and no matter how many times I say it, you'll never know how much I miss you._**

**_All the music that was made has been sent to you and some additional CD's have been sent to. You missed a few after you left so we decided to send them and let you keep up with the times. _**

**_Don't ever think that what we shared together was nothing. It will always be something deep inside my heart and even though we're not lovers anymore, I still care for you and will always be your best friend and your little boyfriend. - _**

**_I must end this letter now, but I hope that you show everybody what we look like! Don't hide our pictures from them! I know I'm sexy, but let your man get jealous over what you had before you came back. Ha, if he knew he'd kill me._**

**_Love you lots! And be good! No more drugs! You just sell them, not take them! I'm doing well over here and finishing up all the stuff that was sent! After this load, we're done and we'll never have to do this again… that makes me happy. I hope it makes you happy too._**

_**Love your ex-husband,**_

_**Allusius.**_

Kaoru sat on the steps as she held the letter and once she folded it up and she put it inside her pocket, she broke down and she put her face in her hands as she began to cry. Small footsteps were heard in her ears and she immediately gave them to Yahiko before she heard his voice.

"Kao-kao? Lei è giusto?" Kaoru nodded and he put his small hand on her hair before she flinched a little bit. He pulled away, but from experience he put his hand back and began to move his hands through it. Kaoru kept crying and Yahiko just acted like an adult and told her that it was going to be alright.

"Uncle Allusius misses you too, Kao-kao. If he's not crying, then you don't cry. Kay?"

Kaoru nodded and she pulled Yahiko into her arms before Yahiko started to cry with her. It was something that the two shared and they couldn't help it. When one was crying, the other began to cry because they felt the pain that was coming. Yahiko's little arms were around her waist area as she held him close to her and let her tears fall like his.

"What happened, Kaoru? What happened, Yahiko?"

Kenshin, Misao, and Tara were confused as they tried to figure it out. Kenshin went to tap Kaoru, but he heard a voice telling him to stop. He looked up and his eyes narrowed as he saw Tytto coming down the steps dressed in all gray and black, his eyes obviously tired as he set his book bag down and he moved Kenshin's hand away.

"Leave them cry like this. They've been doing this ever since they've been away, so it's natural for them. It's okay for them to cry. They'll be alright later on."

Kenshin frowned, but he backed up since Tytto knew more about what was going on with them than he did. He then turned and he headed back into the kitchen to make breakfast with Tara and Misao. With Shinji at work earlier and the three oldest at school, it was quiet in the house and Genia wasn't there to cook breakfast anymore.

"Kaoru, this is stuff from Allusius?" she nodded as Yahiko let out a sigh and kept crying with her.

"What did his letter say?"

"… Tytto, I want to go back. Just for a little bit longer, I want all of us to go back and finish what we were doing. Allusius can't finish it by himself over there. He says he can, but he really can't. I… I don't want him to die, dammit!"

"Kaoru-"

"Why is this happening to me? Why? I should have just told him that this wasn't a good idea. I should've just left it alone. Why am I always losing things? I can't loose him! It's been short, but I still have a place for him! I still do!"

"Kaoru, please… stop."

"Watashi niyotte ha kare ga nani mo de nai you ni hito I ai ga shi**n** de hoshiku nai! Kare ha kare ni saki**n**jiru kyaria o yuusuru! Watashi ha!"

She and Yahiko instantly began to cry harder and she pulled him closer to her as she grit her teeth and whimpered helplessly. Tytto wanted to call him, but he knew that she would get mad at him. He went against her wishes and he called Allusius up. He was angry that he was calling him that late, but once he heard her crying, Tytto put it on speakerphone and let her hear his voice.

"_Perché lei piange? Che continua? Abbiamo appeso appena su venti minuti fa!(_**Why are you crying? What's going on? We just hung up twenty minutes ago!)**"

"Sono l'afriad, Allusius... ho paura che qualcosa andando succedere a lei. Non voglio che lei da sé faccia lí questo. Io.. Voglio ritornare a lei ed assicura che lei non muore. **I'm afraid, Allusius... i'm afraid that something's going to happen to you. I don't want you there by yourself doing this. I... I want to come back to you and make sure that you don't die.)**"

"_Kaoru, is that why you're crying? … I'm okay, girl. I'm in perfect shape and if anything happens, you know that I know where to find you. I'll leave before I die. I'll leave and come to you. I promised you before you left me to go home and I won't break that promise… Please stop crying for me._"

"Lei non capisce… You just don't understand …"

* * *

After another hour of tears, Kaoru was walking up to the building with Tytto late. The two men had managed to calm her down and put her fears to rest long enough so that she could go to school. They checked their schedules and they arched their eyebrows at it before they went down the hall and they moved up the steps in a soft spoken conversation. 

"It's good we have all the same classes. Now I can cheat off of you like back in Italy."

"Tytto, you're so smart yet you're so dumb. Don't you find that sad?"

"It's not sad as long as you're around. You… you make me happy." Kaoru gave him a smile as she flipped her hair back and the two soon reached room **265.** Kaoru pulled out her **Ipod**, all the songs from the CDs already inside, and she sighed before Tytto pulled out his. They were gifts from Allusius and Michael had to come to the house later to get his.

"Here we go." Kaoru put the headphones up her shirt and away from view before she opened the door and walked in. Many gasps went around and even the teacher was surprised as she gave a silly smile.

"Hey guys… I'm home."

"Kaoru!" Kaoru laughed as her spiky-brunette haired friend gave her a hug. She then was let go and she tugged at the red ribbon tied around his head with a laugh.

"You cut the broom down, Sanosuke. New look?"

"You know who made me do it. Too bad the little minx has a different class. How ya been?"

"It's been good for me. I'm alright now." Sanosuke went to sit down and as Kaoru and Tytto stood in the front, the teacher told them to tell about their lives since they were knew. Kaoru went first and as she spoke, Sanosuke noticed that there was something different about her. Her eyes, her smile… it was fake.

"My name is Kaoru Annalise Kamiya and I am now seventeen years of age. I've just come home from going to school in Italy and I'm hoping that things haven't changed too much since I've left. My favorite things are music, games, my car, my family, my love and taglio."

"Anything else?"

"Um… writing music, playing guitar… oh! And vendendo le cose e partying fino all'non posso respirare."

"… come again?"

"Huh?"

"What you said. It wasn't in english."

"Oh! Never mind that. Your go, Tytto." Tytto caught that whole sentence and as he mentally sighed that Kaoru switched it up, he began to speak himself.

"My name is Tytto Yuki Kamiya and I'm Kaoru's cousin of the same age. I'm here from school in Italy with Kaoru because my mother sent me here. My hobbies are cars, music, games, family, parties, and sports."

"Oh yeah! Sports too!" they laughed softly and as the two pulled out the work for that class, they wrote their names on the top of the folder and they handed it to her with a polite bow. She took it with thanks before they went and they sat in the back of the room.

"Alrighty then! This lesson will be on the fabrication of emotion. In other words,"

"You're going to teach us how feelings are created."

She looked at Kaoru and Tytto as they said it and they looked down at their writing. It seemed as they had just said it out of thought and as she told them they were correct, they just shrugged and went back to writing for their beginning the class poem.

"These are daily, so remember to write one for homework as well, okay?" they nodded and they gave her the book as she gave them bookwork for the topic. It was to copy notes, but as Kaoru and Tytto scanned the whole thing, they found out that they knew everything already.

"Let's just do whatever we want, Tytto. We're ahead." Tytto nodded to her whisper before Kaoru put her headphones in and pressed play. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Kenshin looked over at her from his seat. He thought she was bored and was writing notes, but the truth about it was that Kaoru was producing notes and lyrics as well as giving small drawings.

'_As if I'll ever do the same thing twice for school. They must think I've become an honor student._'

* * *

"That song is killer. Allusius knew what he was doing when he sent this, Kaoru. He wanted to make you know something." 

"What song is killer, Ty?"

"**_Conscience._**That shit is deep and he said that it's meant only for you. Take your Ipod back and listen to it. I just read the lyrics he sent me through my e-mail. He said to tell you that if you don't listen, you're not his wife anymore."

"Ha."

Kaoru spun around in her chair in internet class and Kenshin looked in front of him to see the back of her head bend forward. He was upset that they didn't sit together, but it was alright because Soujiro sat next to him and the two were talking about soccer and basketball stats that were up on the internet. Tytto thought it was a stupid thing to talk about, but he didn't want to say anything because he knew that Kaoru would get very upset at him for interrupting and making things between his and Kenshin's relationship even worse.

"I like this." Kaoru said and as she blasted it in her ears, she made sure that the video was still playing so that they couldn't hear it. She shut her eyes as she put her elbows on the long table and she put her head in her hands to block everything out. She started it over and she then began to listen more closely. The intro was sad and depressing, but once she heard his voice, it made her heart suddenly… hurt.

"_I'll tell you, what I think  
You quickly, do the opposite  
I'll try to, make you feel better  
You constantly, shut me out  
You've tried to hurt me…  
But you only end up hurting yourself  
You've tried to shut me up…  
But you end up shutting up yourself.  
You want to kill me_

_But sadly  
You can't kill what you can't see  
I'm your conscience baby, listen to me  
Take this blade, and try to shut me out  
But I'm always here, whether you like me…_

_You tell me what we do is not safe  
I tell you that we'll do it anyway  
You have no choice… you listen to me  
To you, I'm God.  
What I say goes…  
You want to kill me…_

_But sadly  
You can't kill what you can't see  
I'm your conscience baby, listen to me  
Take these pills and drug up high  
But I'm always here whether you like me or…  
Not…_"

As an instrumental took over, Kaoru rested her chin on her folded hands as she looked at her dark screen, a screensaver obviously in effect. His words were hitting her deep and even though she didn't want to admit it, it was true. He was her conscience in many ways and everything that he had told her, she had done the complete opposite and in the end the hardest way possible.

'_It's true… I don't ever want to admit this, but it's true… Kenshin's not my only angel anymore…_

_**He is too.**_

"_I'm a pimp, you're my whore  
I'm a dealer, you're my client(Let's make it a bit deeper)  
I am God, you are my child  
I am what you are, you are what I've created inside for you.  
Accept this fact and we'll live peacefully  
Deny this fact and we'll rot so slowly…_"

* * *

"Well well well. Watashi no saisho bi no haibu no watashi o tatakau koto ga dekiru to ka**n**gae ta ka. Choudo watashi ga anata ni... butsukatta node totemo ouhei de aru." 

"Wamari nasai! Watashi nitsuite no imaimashii koto o shira nai.(**Shut up! You don't know anything about me)**"

"You think I don't know about you? Well, let Kaoru break it down for you."

Kaoru was in the hallway surrounded by people as she and this girl had begun to fight. She managed to get her on her hands and knees as she gasped for air, Kaoru not showing any signs of pain or fatigue from some of the hits she'd received. It was like she ate them and gave them back ten times worse. As she walked around her, a slick grin came up on her face.

"Watashi ha mina ga osore te iru ookiku atsui dageki no bully de aru koto o ka**n**gaeru koto o shitte iru. Sore ha migi no aibou de nai ka? Mina ha dare mo anata nitaishite tatakau beki hito ga atta ara nai koto ha node osore te iru.( **I know that you think you're some big hot shot bully who everybody fears. Isn't that right, buddy? Everybody fears you because nobody has ever had the guys to fight back against you.)**"

Kaoru's sly grin faded into a cold glare as she stopped and she punched her fist into her hand.

"Today, we're going to switch roles. I'm going to be bully and you're going to be my victim. I'll start my torture by punching you in the face!"

Kaoru grabbed her by the hair and she pulled her arm back before bringing it down with such intensity. It was getting closer… and closer… so close now…

_**STOP!**_

And it froze. Completely. It was centimeters away from her face and she wanted to just hit her, but something was holding her back. She pulled her arm back and tried again, but she just couldn't hit her. The look that she gave, the way she breathed, the way people looked around her… it was too much for her to handle.

"Kaoru? Daijabou?" Misao asked her worriedly and once she saw Kenshin step into the circle and ask what was going on, she took off running down the hall. Tytto told her to stop, but she refused and her legs took her as far as she wanted. When she regained control over herself, she found out that she was outside and by all the trees.

"W-what happened back there? Why did I stop? She punched me, called my mother a bitch… I should have beaten her face in! Why did I stop!"

**_Beating on people isn't right, Kaoru. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words should never hurt you. Just because those words hurt, doesn't mean that you should make that person hurt. It's not equivalent. No matter what you look at it._**

Kaoru buried her head in her hands and then she let out a gasp as she pulled out water and some pills. Throwing into her mouth about five different sizes, she swallowed them down and she let out a small sigh.

"What are you doing, Kaoru?" Kaoru's whole frame froze and she turned around slowly to face the person she **did not** want to see at the moment. Violet eyes stared at her confused and as she backed away, he grabbed her wrist.

"What was that? Why are you taking those? Are you drugging yourself again!"

"N-no! That's my medication! I swear to you, Kenshin! Ask, Tytto and Misao! I've been taking medication to get better from when I was on Maris-" Kaoru put her hand over her mouth and she let out a gasp before Kenshin opened his eyes more at what she was about to say.

"_Maris-_what? What were you going to say? Anata no bu**n** o ka**n**sei sa se nasai!**(Finish your sentence!)**"

"You're hurting me!" Kenshin pulled his hands away, his eyes now gold and slowly turning back purple. Kaoru rubbed her wrist as she looked at him with a nervous look.

"Why did you grip my wrist so hard? It hurts now! Why did you do that!"

"I… I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I lost my edge there. But please tell me, Kaoru. What were you going to say? Finish the sentence for me."

"I can't tell you."

"You were just going to tell me, though. Why not just finish and get this past us?"

"You're not going to understand-"

"I would understand if you just tell me!"

"I know what you're going to say so I'm not going to tell you because I don't know want to hear it!"

"You'll never know what I'm going to say because you can't read my mind! Now just tell me!"

"**Stop pressuring me!**"

Kaoru ran past him and he screamed out for her to wait. She refused to stop and as he saw her turn the corner, he cursed under his breath and kicked at the ground.

"I was so close to figuring out a piece of what's going on… Koi… why don't you tell me anything? Don't you understand I want to help you become happier?"

* * *

Kaoru panted as she leaned against a wall in an empty corridor of her school. She breathed and she wiped her tears from her eyes as she put her hands above her head to get more air into her body. Her legs were going numb from the speed she was going at, but she had to smile to herself because it wasn't her absolute fastest. 

"That was close…" she wiped her tears again and her cobalt blue eyes soon began to turn back to light blue as she walked down the hall. She then stopped in her tracks when she saw a person that she did not expect to see for a very long time.

'_Tomoe… she really is here…_'

Down the hall, dark brown eyes were wide as the walk that was supposed to keep going on had stopped. Her dark brown hair that was once long was a little bit shorter and tied up with laziness and signs of non-caring; the complete opposite of what Kaoru remembered. It was… weird to see how many changes each of them could tell just by looking at each other.

"Kaoru Kamiya…"

"Tomoe Yukishirou…"

They had said each other's names at the same time, and as their hearts were racing and their thoughts going to the past, moving at a million miles per hour… Kaoru smiled. That caught Tomoe off guard and as she kept standing there, Kaoru continued to walk with that smile on her face. Kaoru stopped in front of her and Tomoe got ready for anything….

Except the hand that came up to be shaken.

"Man, it's been a really long time since I've seen you. How ya been? I hope that you haven't gotten too much family issues."

"… N-no… I haven't…"

Tomoe shook her hand, the grip firm, and then Kaoru let go and began to walk. As she told her goodbye, Tomoe stopped her as she reached the end of the hallway. Kaoru didn't turn around as she stood there, but she just waited and listened to Tomoe's words.

"Why are you acting so cheerful towards me? Why are you being so… so nice? Have you forgotten what I did to you? I hurt you… I made you suffer because of me… I made Kenshin suffer… I shot you, dammit! Why do you seem so happy!"

"Because… because I'm not going to hold a grudge." Tomoe gasped and she then noticed the tears running down her face. She wiped at them quickly before Kaoru turned around and gave her a smile. It was soft, genuine, and comforting.

"I know why you shot me back then, and that's unforgivable under my old circumstances. But people change and I know that you've changed. That's why I won't hold a grudge against somebody with a different beat in their heart. It's just not right… and besides."

"… what?"

"You shot me for a reason. If you had shot me for no reason, then I'd be mad and holding a grudge."

Kaoru waved to her softly and she left her there standing before she went off from view. Tomoe fell to her knees and she put her hands over her eyes as she began to cry harder. Part of it was relief that Kaoru had forgiven her. The other part was guilt and depression since she hadn't forgave herself.

"How… how am I going to do it now?"

* * *

_**Two thirty am**_

_**Kamiya Residency**_

_**Kaoru's Bedroom**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I've been waiting for something,  
I've been sitting for too long.  
I've been waiting but oh tonight,  
this one last try, goes on and on and on…_"

"You ready, Kaoru?"

"Yeah. I just gotta press play on the recorder."

Once again, she was sneaking out to finish deals. As she tied her shoe laces and she pulled on her shirt even more, she heard her door unlocking.

"Shit!"

"What's going on, Kaoru?" She heard Michael's voice and then she went the window with her small book bag before she put one foot out. She raised her window higher before she grabbed the top and got ready to jump. The door suddenly opened and she saw red hair messed up and violet eyes that were waking up immediately after seeing her.

"Kaoru! What are you doing!" Kaoru didn't answer and she just began to count down from five.

"Answer me! What the fuck are you doing, Kaoru! If you jump out that window, I swear I'll tell on you!"

'**_I'm sorry Kenshin… but you just don't understand._'**

"One." She whispered and she jumped out the window before Kenshin ran over and he poked his head out to see Kaoru running with two other guys down the street. He cursed before he went and knocked on Shinji's door, Shuichi's door, and Genia's door.

"What's going on? Aoshi still not home?"

"He said he'll come on weekends, fool." Shuichi answered sleepily.

"That's not important! Kaoru just jumped out the window and she's going to do something! I have this gut feeling that it's not good and I'm worried that she's out there getting in trouble. We have to go find her now!"

"She jumped out the window! This is the second floor! Do you know how high up it is!"

"They were holding something for her to jump in! It was two guys--where's Tytto?"

"He's sleeping at Michael's tonight since he wants to explore tomorrow. What do those two have to do with this?"

Kenshin glared and as he began to piece it together, he punched the wall.

"Those sons a bitches. They're screwing us over each night. That's why I hear the same sleep sounds. It's because they're working together. Kaoru doesn't sleep the same every night."

They went into her bedroom and Kenshin pointed to the window that was wide open. The three Kamiys instantly began to get angry and as Kenshin pulled back her sheets, it was confirmed.

"A tape recorder and some pillows! This is how she's been getting by! The sneaky ass bitch!"

Kenshin's body turned around to see Yahiko standing there with a shocked face. He tried to run, but Kenshin's speed was used to grab him and hang him upside down by one foot. He arched his eyebrow and poked at his stomach as Yahiko gave a nervous smile.

"I… Hi?"

"Where's Kaoru?"

"I don't know. I have to go pee!"

"Then pee on yourself, Yahiko. Until we know where she is, you're going to be up with us being punished. Do you want that again? I know you like all your toys** very very **much…. Don't you?"

Yahiko shook his head and as he prayed Kaoru wouldn't kill him, he groaned as he was being blackmailed to talk.

'_Sorry Kao-kao… but I love my toys!_'

* * *

"This was not what I expected to happen. Not what I wanted at all… pull him over here." 

The smoke from the potholes was making Kaoru nauseus and it didn't help that in the alleyway it was smoking as well. Her delicate hands were slightly red as she pulled the collar of the man who she had gotten into a big fight with. His shirt was red and she had a wound in her arm from him stabbing her.

"Drop him in those boxes over there."

Tytto went and he helped Kaoru as they picked him up and they dropped him into the boxes. The whole time, Kaoru had been wearing a blonde wig and hiding her real locks. As she took it off, she shook her raven black hair until it was free and it fell loosely around her shoulders and part of her back. After letting out a sigh and pulling her hair behind her ears, she took her gloves and she lit a fire. They threw them inside along with the wig and once it was burned, they outed it with water.

"He's coming around." Kaoru watched as Tytto went over to him and he raised him up by his hair before punching him in the sotmach again and knocking him out cold once more. She winced inwardly at the noise of pain that was given.

"Let's go."

Kaoru nodded and they ran off, the Kamiya girl being in the middle of them as they ran three blocks to their car. Kaoru jumped into the driver's seat and they stripped their clothing before they sighed at the pajamas that were underneath.

"We're good. Michael, you have to sleep by our place. It's the only way to get home on time… we're going to have to lie like gods tonight."

Kaoru drove off and as she picked up her ringing phone, she paled instantly at Kenshin's voice. It was deep, angry, and she could tell he did not call to see if she was alright.

"_Bring your ass home in ten minuts and if you are not here in the ten minutes that I am giving you, I will **personally** come to get you and make your life a living hell._"

He hung up right after that and Kaoru sped up. The other two had heard the message and did not want to mess with Kenshin either. The way he talked… it was scary.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kaoru! They made me tell! They made me!" 

"Shut up, Yahiko." Shuichi barked at him and Yahiko just whimpered as he wiped his eyes and he put his head down in shame.

"You black-mailed him… I can't believe you! How could you guys stoop so low! Forcing him to tell where I was!"

"It's not as bad as jumping out windows! Didn't I tell you that you were on punishment! Did you have permission to leave!"

"No! But I had to go somewhere! I… I was doing something."

"Doing what! What the fuck are you doing!" Kaoru winced as Shinji slammed his glass down on the table and he got up angrily. Kaoru didn't back up because of her pride, but she was slightly afraid that her father would slap her.

"I was…it's not bad."

"Kaoru. Kaoru Annalise Kamiya. Don't you dare stand here and tell me these bullshit lies. I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you are going to leave! I put you on this punishment to show you that you won't! You haven't been out and its been about two weeks! I thought that you might have calmed down!"

"I did calm down! I did!"

"**If you did, would we have to threaten you to come back home EARLY IN THE MORNING! I THINK NOT!**" Kaoru looked down and then she bit her lip. She hated being yelled at and her father was just putting her on blast and making her feel more worse than she alerady was. As she moved her foot left to right, she spoke.

"I just wanted… I just wanted to go out."

"So you leave at three in the morning! The only thing at that time is drugs! Are you taking drugs! Answer me Kaoru!"

Kaoru couldn't answer him and as her bottom lip trembled, all their worst fears were finally confirmed right there. Just by the silence they knew it was true. As Shinji dropped down into his seat as Kaoru kept looking down and she ran her fingers through her hair. Kenshin… he didn't take it too well.

"You're doing **drugs!** Are you fucking shitting me! What the fuck is wrong with you! What the hell are you thinking; do you want to die, Kaoru! If you want to die, let me know so I can just break up with you and not mourn over a suicidal bitch!"

"Hey, Kenshin-"

"No, don't 'hey' me! She needs to hear this!... Look up at me goddammit!" Kaoru hesitated, but then looked up as she met angry golden eyes. She had never seen Kenshin that angry and as she watched him lose all control, she truly grew afraid.

Michael and Tytto sat down as they didn't want to get in the middle. The only time they would get in is if he hit her was what they muttered to each other as they watched.

"Why are you doing this! Huh! Let me know, Kaoru! I'm worried sick about you thinking that you're being forced to do things by your cousins! I'm sorry to think that way, but I never **ever** would have thought that you were doing it on your own like this! Never! I have so much faith and respect for you! Now… I don't even know dammit!"

"It's not like I'm on anything anymore! I swear I'm not!"

"How can I believe that when you've been lying to me for so long! You've lied to me through mail, through phone, through web cam; you're a compulsive liar now! Congrats Kaoru! You can lie through your teeth!"

Kaoru looked down and she wiped her face. Kenshin knew that it was hurting her, but he didn't care. With all the anger he was feeling in his chest, he didn't want to see her there without feeling some sort of pain. He needed to let her know so that she would know later on how it was going to be. He had to do it for her sake and for his.

"Where did you go tonight, Kaoru?"

"Nowhere."

"Why are you lying? I thought you don't like to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I just went out with my cousins because right now they are closest to my heart than anybody else." She looked up daringly and Kenshin was hurt by that. He didn't show it, but she could tell he was.

"Why are we leaving so late? There's a curfew running about now since Aoshi and Jacob burned down this gang house."

"Because Michael got out at this time."

"Why did he get out at this time? Couldn't he have gotten out earlier? You're getting caught in lies, Kaoru. Think smart."

"I'm not lying so I have nothing to fear. You have nothing on me, Kenshin, so I'm not afraid of you and your bullshit." Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders, but the questions continued.

"Why do you have red on your hands?" Kaoru froze and she looked down at her hands before she saw that there was still red from the blood that was there. Michael and Tytto bit their lips and as Tytto was going to speak, Shinji threw a pillow at his face.

"Kanojo o kanojo jishin no tame ni hanasu koto o kyoka shi nasai. Kanojo ni kuchi ga aru, soudesune?**(Let her speak for herself. She has a mouth, doesn't she?)**"

"Yeah, but-" Shinji put his hand out and Tytto just sighed before looking back at her.

"I got into a fight while I was walking back to my car from the party we went to."

"Why are you partying this late? Surely they wouldn't let you in. Unless... unless you were there for a **reason!** Yes, that's it! What's the reason for clubbing so late? Selling something?"

"Selling? We were just down there dancing. That's it."

"Down? So it was an **underground **club. Those aren't the good ones, Kaoru. You're fucking up."

Kaoru cursed mentally and Kenshin could see she was cracking. A sharp canine came into view as he gave a half smile and he cracked his hands. Michael and Tytto prayed that she wasn't going to loose this battle. If she did… they were all screwed.

"What were you doing in the underground club? Dancing hard to the hype?"

"That's what I'm good for. **You **remember telling me that… don't you?" Kenshin mentally gasped as that one backfired on him and he let it slide.

"Okay, so you were dancing hard to the hype. But you can do that in a regular club. Why down there?"

"It's the best hype. I remember **you** telling me about it. Fifth month, third day, Saturday morning?" Kenshin's smile fell and the others gaped as Michael put his hand over his mouth in shock. Kenshin didn't think that she would remember because she was sleepy when he called, but she did. Real well, in fact.

"Okay, so I did go down there. But I didn't do anything bad. If I did, I'd be hooked right now. Anyways, this isn't about me. It's all about you, babe."

"Don't '_babe_' me. That's not your name to call me."

"Oh? Then who calls you that?" '_**Let's see what she says for this.**'_

"Nobody. I think it's degrading to call me that." '_**You are such a hypocrite, Kao.**'_

"Since when?"

"Since Italy. Next?"

* * *

Kaoru was cracking and cracking hard. Kenshin's questions were non-stop and as she broke down under his pressure, more and more things were getting out. She managed to keep her dealings and her life in Italy safe, but as he kept asking, she was afraid it was coming out. 

"So, Kaoru. Why didn't you beat that girl up today?"

"Because I didn't feel like it!" she snapped and Shinji arched his eyebrows as things got more interesting.

"But you usually hit people for talking about you and your family. You've always done it. So why not do it now? What made you stop?"

"… somebody told me before that it's wrong to hit people just because of what they say, okay? It was said so many times it was sunk into my head." She looked down with a sad guilty frown. Kenshin opened his eyes more as he saw her get very very down.

"I wanted to hit her so badly. She talked about my mother and everybody knows how I am on that subject. I was so close to just bashing her face in! But… i couldn't do it. I would've felt guilty because somebody back in Italy would have been sad that I was fighting."

"Who in Italy, Kaoru? What's their name?"

"None of your damn business." She answered quickly and Kenshin saw that she was hiding something there. He promised himself to go back to it and he kept going on the track he was on.

"What were you taking medication for in Italy?"

"Nothing. I was sick and I got better. End of story."

"Lies. Maris-something whas what you were going to say. Why don't you just tell me what it was? It can't be that bad for you not to tell me."

"You don't need to know." She spat at him and Kenshin got angry at her tone.

"Don't bitch at me because I'm putting your ass out there for the liar that you are."

"I'm no liar so leave me the fuck alone, Kenshin! I'm tired of you and these questions!"

"So just answer what it is! It can't be that hard, can it! Just answer!"

"NO!" Kaoru shook her head as something inside of her snapped and she fell to her knees. He kept barking at her to tell and as she kept fighting back, she knew she was was almost defeated.

"Just tell me, Kaoru. It won't hurt." '_Just tell him, Kaoru. You know it's important.'_

"Shut up…" she whined, but the voice inside her head and Kenshin's voice kept mixing together and telling her different things.

"If you tell, you'll feel all better."

'**_You should tell the one you love. Don't lie and make your relationship hard._'**

"Get out of my head…" she whined/whispered and Kenshin kept pressing with the voice. The voice that she remembered always pushing her. Always forcing her. Always… always hurting her.

"Tell me Kaoru. Just tell me what it was."

"No… stop it… please." Shinji leaned forward as Kaoru put her hands in her hair and she rested her forehead against the ground as she tried to block it out. She began to hum to herself, but as he kept going and going, it got louder and louder.

"Tell me kaoru."

'_Tell me Kaoru.**'**_

"Just let Kenshin know what you were on."

'_It won't hurt once you tell me._' Kaoru began to cry, but he didn't hear it as he put his hands together and he gave a weird smile.

"_Tell me Kaoru. Tell me_"

"**_STOP TOYING WITH MY HEAD!_**"

Kaoru looked up as she said it and Kenshin gasped softly with the others as her eyes were more red than they had ever seen before. It was an eerie red and as she cried out for them to shut up, Michael and Tytto got up and went to her. She beat on the floor and she let out a scream as she lost her mind and she tried to shut herself down.

"**_Get out of my head, get out of my head! It hurts, Allusius, it hurts! Make him stop, make him stop! It hurts so bad!_**"

Kenshin backed up in worry as they grabbed her and she fought back against them. As they pulled her sleeve, she pulled back until it tore and they gasped as they saw her forearm.

"What… what did you do, Kaoru!"

On her forearm was a dark tattoo. It was a dragon crawling around and all over it was words that were in the three languages she spoke on the regular basis. It send shivers up Kenshin's spines as he saw the face on her wrist area. It was the skeleton head and the eyes were as red as demons.

"What the fuck is that on her arm! Michael, did you know about this!"

"No, I didn't! I swear!"

Kaoru kept screaming out as she buried herself into her knees. Michael picked her up and she cried out for him to let go as he tried to get her balanced. Once he couldn't, Tytto took her and got it on the first try. Kaoru just kept crying out and asking for them to stop as he took her away and up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that about, Kenshin? You know she's never been stable! Ever!"

"I… I didn't think it was that bad. She told me she got better. I swear." Michael glared at him again before he picked up her torn sleeve.

"Wanna know what the drug was? It was **_Maristrati_**. That's her name for it since she invented the damn thing herself."

"She invented the drug?" Michael nodded and as he balled it up, he let out a sigh.

"It's another kind of ecstasy and it's something that she took as she was depressed. It made her happy but soon she got too addicted and she lost control of herself. She started having seizures, different mood swings, and she just lost interest in the things she loved.

"Allusius, the name she called out, was the one who first caught her cutting herself and taking this drug. After he caught her two more times, he picked her up himself, tied her up, and he carried her all the way to the rehab that was **two miles away**. He was the reason that she got better. She's not all the way, but she's off that drug.

"That's why Tytto wanted him to be her lover. Because he was there for everything and even though he was leaving a lot, he kept in touch and he came back for her. He drove for hours every day to see her. Even if it was just **five minutes,** he would go and help her with whatever she wanted.

"That's her true friend and I don't ever want to hear anybody bad mouth him. If I do, sir help my god I'll lost my mind. He's a saint to her and in all honesty, he's her guide."

Kenshin sat down and he put his head in his hands as Kaoru's cries got louder and Tytto come downstairs with scratches on his arm and neck. He explained that she attacked him and he put her in a closet with nothing inside but herself and the darkness.

"Allusius told me that she's good in there. Just leave her."

Kenshin bit his lip as he put his hands over his mouth and he began to apologize from the bottom of his heart for going so far.

"She… she never told me she was like this…She never told me she was this messed up at all."

Shinji glared at the glass he was drinking from before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. As he got his thoughts together, he finally came up with a decision as the cries from Kaoru began to fade down. He knew it was going to hurt the three's bond, but it had to be done in order to get his daughter back to normal before something happened to her.

"Tomorrow, you are going to go home Michael. And Tytto is going with you. I don't need you guys in this house right now as I'm going to take every-single-daring bone in Kaoru's body away. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be back to normal. I don't care how long it takes.

"You two are not going to keep tabs on her, call her, or do anything for you. To put it in simple words… you are hereby **forbidden** to see Kaoru until I give the okay."

The two were shocked and began to argue and fight back, but Shinji put his foot down and they knew that it was a losing battle. Tytto began to curse out, but Michael just held his arm and shook his head as he slumped back into his seat. Kenshin apologized again because he felt guilty and the two just kept silent.

"Why'd you have to question her Kenshin?" Tytto finally asked and Kenshin looked over to him with sad violet eyes. Tytto's own gray ones were now depressed and as he bit his harsh words down, he changed it around.

"Why'd you have to question her to the point of her telling something that she didn't want to show? She didn't tell it because she wanted to make Uncle Shinji proud of her. She wanted to show him that she could go out on her own and come back clean. Now he thinks of her lower than before.

"…Was it really necessary to hurt her pride like that?"

"… No." Kenshin answered and then he put his head in his hands before he let out a sad sigh.

"It wasn't really necessary at all."

* * *

**R.S.**: This finally finishes Kaoru settling in! Part one is complete! Now that we know about what she's doing and what's going on with her, the story can go deeper into the dark parts about the Kamiya family and the problems that are worse than before. 

**Please R&R! I need to hear how you guys like this! If I can't get reviews, I won't want to write. T-T

* * *

**

_**Next on: Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

"_**I'm about to pull a stunt that will rock your world"**_

"_Welcome home, missy! How was the camp for you?"_

"_I see that you really have changed, Kaoru… that's good for my heart."_

"_You're going to be just like Juliet, Kaoru. Doesn't that make you excited?"_

"_I finally speak to you, Kenshin Himura."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me?... Allusius, of course. I'm surprised Kaoru never told you about me."_


	5. I'm about to pull a stunt

**R.S.: Nothing much to say. Just to R&R and help me out. I really would love reviews, ya know? Oh, and I'm love struck wit da boy from down da lane. Lol.

* * *

**

_As I point this gun to my head I think… I think…_

_About everything that's gone so wrong_

_It's fading, it's falling, _

_It's sinker deeper into the dark_

_Won't somebody pull the trigger for me? …_

**-_My Heart in the Darkness _**by: **Rampaging Sorrow

* * *

**

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Five: I'm about to pull a stunt that will rock your world

* * *

_**

"Daaaammmnn! Look at this little white girl right here! She can move that body oooweee! What's her name again?"

"That's Kaoru! She's the newbie here!"

Liking the attention she was getting, Kaoru danced her body to the songs playing and she got the rights to do what she wanted by her fellow peers in her boot-camp. It was Friday night and that was the night that they all got to come together and have fun with the music that was left behind by the General who went out to have fun himself.

"Look at that body move! She's like water! How do you feel, Lien!"

"I… Like a million dollars, Kev!"

"Hold onto her, buddy! She's a good one!"

Kaoru smirked as she had her fingers enlaced into the Chinese-American boy's hand and she danced into him sexually against the wall in the dark room. She could tell he was enjoying it just by the way he gave a smile to his other friend Kevin who was cheering him on.

She didn't feel anything for him, she didn't think he was godly hot, and she sure as hell didn't want to fuck with him. She just liked the way he was standing there and wanted to take advantage of the moment and give him a good time.

"Look at this! If the General comes back and sees this, he'll go nuts."

Kaoru let him go and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before she began to just move her body and give a show to everybody who was around her. Lein had moved to watch as she slid her hands through her hair and down her body as she moved like an eel into the touch, a sexy smile on her face as she knew the guys wanted her. She walked up to her next dancing victim and as she grabbed a hand without caring, the guys cheered as the Kamiya began to dance.

"Look at Luisa's face! She's shocked!"

"Hey! What's going on in here!"

Kaoru let go quickly and she turned around as she began to dance solo again and let them all watch her. The general quickly strode into the room and as Kaoru shook her hips left to right to the fast club music, even he had to watch her break out of her quiet shell during the days and into the party animal of the night.

"Damn… she's good."

"See, General Calloway? Kaoru's not so good after all."

Kaoru saw him watching her and as the others were just bouncing to the beat, she arched her eyebrow at him and made a motion asking to dance with him. His blue eyes were amused and he put hand out to her. Once she went over and took it, the other trainers and boot-camp inmates watched as the leader and the new girl got down and dirty in their dancing.

"You're pretty good." She said to him through breaths and he just smirked to her and said 'you as well' before he spun her around and let her put her arm around his neck as he held her waist and the two grinded against each other.

"The General's good… look at em' together."

"I know… It's so weird, but so cool."

Kaoru told him to stand at the wall and as he stood there and he let his stern face go down, Kaoru only wished that she had a camera to record and send for home. She went over to him and as she put her hand on the wall and the others on her head, she began to move her body in robotic movements as she grinded into him and pulled away.

He grabbed her wrist and the others soon knew the attraction between the two was mutual as she bit her lip innocently and she put her hand in his as he danced with her and gave a show.

"Tomorrow, you don't have any work to do, alright? This is your little payment for it."

"Fine with me, Allen. I wasn't gonna do it anyway." He laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're one tough girl, Kaoru. I don't know if I'll ever tame you."

"You won't." she said with a slick smile and the dancing continued as everybody was told to just have fun and do what they want. Kaoru laughed and she gave a pretty smile as she flipped her hair from her eyes and she put one hand on the one that was on her waist, her head soon leaning back against his shoulder as she relaxed into the music.

* * *

"Kaoru's here! Look! There goes her car!"

As Misao bounced up and down with Sanosuke, Aoshi sat calmly and he looked at the famous girl's car roll up into the driveway and park all together. The two bouncing ran outside and Aoshi simply walked out calmly with Genia's arm locked in his as they went for the 'sexy hook-up' look for the day. It was a simple joke between them when he was home, but it was an inside joke since most people forgot sometimes they were family.

Kaoru got out the car and she smiled and waved as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and she shut the car door and locked it. Sanosuke was first to go to her and as he picked her up and spun her around, she laughed and hugged him as he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek in a brotherly manner.

"Welcome home, missy! How was the camp for you?"

"It was… interesting, in my opinion. We worked to death, but we still had fun."

"I see. Did you learn anything from it?"

"Yeah… Generals are hot." Sanosuke and the others sighed before Kaoru laughed and she told them what she really learned. It took her a good minute to make it all up in her head and as they were satisfied, they gave Kaoru proper greetings. Once she got into the house, she noticed one person was gone that was usually there.

"Where's Kenshin?" she looked around again before Aoshi spoke.

"He's all the way across the country right now with his father. Something about family matters. I don't know, but it seemed serious because when he left he was on the verge of tears. And that takes a lot unless it's for you."

"Oh… where's my cell phone?"

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Hey baby, it's Kaoru. I just got home about an hour ago. Sorry for not calling as soon as I got in."

Kaoru sat in her bedroom as she moved her foot left to right softly and she held the phone on her ear with her hand. She had called Kenshin after she really thought about what Aoshi had said and because she really cared she wanted to know what was going on.

"_Oh, no it's alright baby. I missed you a lot. How did it go?_"

"It was good for me. I really calmed down in there. I don't think I'll be going wild for a while. They drilled something into my head and it keeps popping up. They gave me a test and wanted to see if I'd take the ecstasy that was lying there, but I didn't take it. Not that I like it anyway, but you get it, right?"

"_I do and that's really good, Kaoru. I don't want you getting sick to the point where they hospitalize you for anything. It'd break my heart to come back and find that out… Have you spoken to Michael and that brat?_"

"His name is Tytto, and they're fine." Kaoru giggled softly and she put a hand to her mouth as a sneeze came up.

"_Kami ha sa_**_n_**_bi suru_."

"Thank you." She said as she rubbed her nose and then she let out a sigh before she flipped her ponytail from over her shoulder.

"So, what's going on with you? Aoshi told me that you were about to cry when you left. Everything alright now, or is it something else?"

Kaoru waited as Kenshin didn't speak for a few moments. She could tell he was trying to figure out what to say, but couldn't think of it. Once he got the words together, she heard his voice speak again.

"_My mother's brother got shot a few nights ago and it hit him in a critical spot. We came over here because he's in the hospital and nobody's watching his four children since his wife and him are divorced. We don't know what to do because the hospital said that he might not be able to ever walk again. That's how critical this shit is and he refuses to have his legs not moving._

_I'm so scared. He's my second father, ya know? And if he dies, I don't know what's going to happen to his kids. They're good kids and they're never doing anything wrong. I don't want them to loose him because he's all that they have left. Their mother wants no part of them and it's going to be hard for them to be in the world knowing that 'daddy' is gone._"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru heard him sniff and she told him it was going to be okay as she folded her legs on her bed and she listened to him speak.

"_I swear on my life I will take care of those kids myself. I'll bring them here and raise them because he took care of us when my mother wasn't doing well and my father was in jail. He raised us for two years and no matter how much he tells me I don't have to repay him, I swear I will by taking his kids and making them become something. They can't rot away with their mother. It's just… it's just not right!_"

Kaoru heard his voice shaking and she told him to calm down. She waited a while and as she put it on speaker phone, she grabbed a guitar and she began to strum at it with a cheerful tune. She heard Kenshin chuckle softly after a few minutes and then she put it down, happy that she made him feel better.

"Guess what, Kenshin?"

"_What? You're pregnant with my kid? If so, then I already knew this._"

"You're such a perv!" the two began to laugh before she let out a soft sigh.

"But seriously, I got this part to dance in this song. It's called **The Way** by **Daniel Bedingfield.** It's not a big part, but it's still dancing in it and I really want to! Can I do it?"

"_Sure! I love this music. He made one of my favorite songs. The one that I always sent to you with my messages. You know the one I'm talking about, ne?_"

"Hai. **_If you're not the one._**"

"_Bingo… I gotta go, Kao. Love you lots, bu-bye!_"

Kaoru arched her eyebrow at the phone and then she just shut it and she turned on her CD player. She put on the song she was supposed to dance for and she got up and she did a small stretch. Once she got ready, she began to dance to the way she felt was right for the song. After all, they trusted her to help and make it right.

Kaoru didn't do any moves or tricks, and she didn't dance like some wild teen who loved to shake her ass. None of that was needed for the song. She simply… moved her body and swaying to the beat with a new found energy. Her door opened, but she never noticed as a pair of light green eyes came to focus on her with a blonde arched eyebrow.

"Kao? Why are you dancing like that?" Kaoru jumped and turned around to see her sister Genia staring at her with an arched eyebrow before she told her to come in and she continued to sway her body. Genia walked over and she sat down on the bed before tying her ribbon tighter around her hair. She looked at her black-haired sibling before she raised her hand. Kaoru gave her a high-five and the two laughed before Kaoru stopped to explain.

"I'm dancing in this music video and there's no need for moves and stuff. It's that type of song where you just move your body and try not to do fancy things."

"Oooo… so you mean you just want to dance like this?"

Genia got up and she pulled her ribbon from her hair as Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair and kept swaying from left to right. Genia began to do the same and soon the two sisters were dancing the same and complimenting each other on the way they moved.

"Tara! Tara, come here!"

Kaoru smiled softly as her sister came into the room in a short skirt and a tank top. They all were dressed similar and they thought it was cool as Tara took off her shoes and her sisters began to tell her to dance as they moved and laughed amongst each other. Kaoru began to move slow as the song started over and then she moved fast as it picked up pace with the drums.

"Come on, Tara! It's fun! We'll teach you if you can't do it."

Tara got up and she flipped her ponytail back with a single head movement before Kaoru let her hair loose and pulled it from her face. She and Genia began to make her move her hips and soon Tara got the basics done before they taught her how to use all her body.

"Have rhythm with it, Tara. Have rhythm. Look at Kaoru. She's doing it without even realizing it."

Kaoru was in her closet picking out an outfit and her body was still moving softly after she tried to stop. She came back out and once Tara caught it, they cheered and gave her a hug.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Aoshi asked in a deep voice, but he then smirked as he knew they wouldn't buy his 'father' voice. He walked up the steps and he heard the song that had been playing in his car earlier inside Kaoru's room.

"I love this song." He opened Kaoru's door and a soft smile came up on his lips as he saw the three sisters in age-order dancing. He let himself inside and as they jumped to face him, he began to sway his hips the same time and make them cheer him on.

"See, Tara? Aoshi can do it perfectly and he just got in here. We had to teach the blonde, Aosh. She has none of mommy's skills."

"Shut up, Genia." Tara laughed and they all joined in before they began to dance again. Shuichi and Yahiko were the last ones to enter the Kamiya's bedroom and it was a family event. They all were just up there laughing and dancing to the repeating song as Kaoru figured out what to do and held Yahiko's hands as she danced on her knees.

"What's going on in here?" they turned to see their father step in and they just smiled and said, 'family dancing!' before Shinji got a big smile.

"Word up! I got a few moves."

"**NO** moves. Just dancing." Shinji nodded and Tara soon pouted and stomped her foot down as the three men of the house began to dance the same way.

"No fair! Even daddy caught it fast than me! And he's an old guy!"

After laughing, Kaoru finally changed the song that she had just made. Shinji liked it instantly as he started to dance to it with all his kids.

"This is nice, Kaoru. When'd you do this?"

"In Japan before I went back for school again. You think its good?" they nodded to her before they began to dance.

"Watch me. I want to show you this." They stopped and looked at Yahiko as he stood next to Kaoru and then moved over a few steps.

"Ready, baby?" Yahiko nodded before the two began to dance. Shinji opened his eyes as they looked at Yahiko's rhythm and his movements. For his age, they were perfect. As the others got tired of watching and joined in, Kaoru got a text message and was told by the vibration on her phone.

She looked down as she opened her phone up and she stopped dancing as they began to get bored and depart away to do what they were going to do. Yahiko followed Tara and waved at her as she turned the music off and gave a smile to him. She sat down on her bed and as she shielded it from the light, she got a better look.

_**Come down to the supermarket. We have something to tell you and this is HUGE. It may cost you your life, sexy girl. Hurry up and be here in twenty minutes.**_

_**This is urgent.**_

**_-Michael & Tytto._**

Kaoru frowned softly before she got up and she pulled on a hoodie that came above her stomach. She pulled her hair up into a mid-way ponytail, something she hadn't done in a few days, and she brushed her bangs before glossing her lips. As she grabbed her wallet and her keys, she turned off the lights and she left her room. She went down the steps and she stopped at the bottom.

"Daddy, I'm going to the supermarket to grab some cheesecake! You want anything!"

"No! Wait a minute though; Genia needs some things!" Kaoru waited and as her father appeared, he had a soft loving smile on his face as he handed her a small list and a pen.

"How was the boot-camp for you? I hope you don't hate me for it." Kaoru shook her head and then she spoke.

"It was good for me. They taught me a lot of things in there and I'm calming down. I'm not going to do anything bad for a long time, so I guess I'm sober now!" Kaoru gave a smile and as she saw something sticking out of her father's hair, she picked it out and she flicked her wrist as she let it go.

"I'll be back with some things for dinner, kay? I wanna cook tonight." Kaoru went to the door and then her father called her again. She turned around with an arched eyebrow and then she smiled at his sentence.

"I see that you really have changed, Kaoru… that's good for my heart."

"… I'm happy as long as you're not mad at me anymore."

Kaoru gave another smile before she shut the door and she went to her car. As she sat inside, her smile faded and she frowned as she started it up and reversed out. She felt guilty and sad because she was still doing what she had to do and she was lying to her father. The one person who understands her and knows what to do.

"I'm so sorry daddy… But I promise when this is done with I'll be good from then on."

* * *

"You're going to be amazing, Kaoru. Don't you care what you're about to do?"

"No, because I still don't understand. Tytto, you went a hundred words a second and I lost you after you said "Idea." What are we doing again?"

Michael and Tytto sighed as they sat outside the supermarket by Kaoru's car, Kaoru holding grocery bags from just being in the store and shopping. The two boys were eating cupcakes and cake with soda since they were hungry. Kaoru was currently munching on a piece of cake as well and as she licked frosting off Michael's finger, he pressed a kiss to her lips gently and she smiled.

"I really gotta get used to this." Tytto whined and Kaoru laughed before giving him a soft peck as well. Tytto gave her a playful glare as she turned up the radio and she started to sway to the beat.

"We're just really close family, Tytto. We've grown up together and he's been through everything with me. You'll understand later on."

"Whatever." The two laughed as he rolled his eyes and then Kaoru asked them to explain it to her again. Tytto was about to speak, but Michael shoved a brownie cupcake into his mouth and spoke.

"Allusius called us while you were away, Kaoru. He said that this is probably going to be the second thing before the big finale of our tricks. What he needs you to do… is die."

"But not in real life!" Tytto added once he saw shock and fear go right over Kaoru's face.

"Then what do you mean 'I need to die'?"

"You're going to seem as if you are dead. Look." Michael pulled out his sidekick and he opened the most recent message that Kaoru's ex had sent him.

"Just read this and then you'll understand, okay? Tytto, come with me to go buy three more sodas."

"Alrighty. I wanna go talk to that sexy lady up there again, anyway."

As the two got up and left, Kaoru put the things in the back seat and she blew the hair from her eyes so she could see. She looked down at the long message and she then sighed and made her mind mentally ready for whatever was going to be said. Once that was done, she began to read the **"urgent"** thing from Allusius.

**-Michael Kamiya-**

**This is very important and this MUST BE DONE. There can be no exceptions, no reasons for not doing it, no sources of fear when this is done. There is a big drug bust going around and I've had to sell everything that I've had to everybody ALL OVER AGAIN. I have nothing left, and the quicker you do this for me, the quicker you give me all that you have and the quicker you get out before you get caught.**

**This is going to include you, Tytto, and my wife. That's right, she's MY wife, so fuck off if you have a problem with this. Anyways, you three are going to pull a stunt that is going to send this drug ring on the fritz. By the time to get this message, that night you are going to be sent a bottle of a benumbing potion.**

**When I say benumbing, I mean it's going to completely freeze you. For example… me. I have taken this and as soon as I drank it, I went into a deep sleep. For three days it appeared that I was dead and I lay in my bed. It slows everything down. Your blood, your lungs, your heart… everything will be completely.**

**You must be wondering what I am telling you this for. The reason is… we're going to let Kaoru drink it. We need the little vixen to drink this because as soon as she does, world will go over here and they will call onto me to come over there to do some things for you guys.**

**Kaoru must do this and she must be willing. Don't slip it into her drink and don't try to force her. Talk to her and tell her that it's important. If she does do it, for the next three days Kaoru will be… well, as you will see, dead.**

**Her skin will pale way more than usual, she will be cold, and her heart beat will be so slow that it seems like it's not even there anymore. She will be oblivious to what is going on and as you pretend to mourn over her body, transactions will be made and more things will be done as I try to come to you guys for the drugs.**

**I won't pick it up and take it back. Instead, I will finish selling it myself and after that I will be sent back. Once this is done, you all will be put into a meet. The kind of meet is with sports and the sport is track. During this, all the high schools for the countries that have entered will be competing for the title. **

**Italy, Japan, China, South Africa, USA, Canada, Jamaica, Germany, France, and Greece will be competing. These are by far the biggest in track right now and there might be two more countries coming in. They've been competing forever and they're going to battle now and see who the best is for this year.**

**Here's the catch to that… you guys are going to be with a Japanese team that's in America as we speak. The team is of eight people are you guys are going to represent Japan to the fullest. I want all Japanese speaking, no association with Americans at the meet, and when you see me for Italy, run your hardest.**

**That is all I have to say for now and I won't be txting you for a while. Things are going down over here and I'm retreating to France in hiding. Tell Kaoru that I love her very much and that I miss everything about her. Keep her out of trouble or I will come to America to kill you.**

**-Allusius-**

"I… I have to be dead… holy shit."

"I see you've finished reading it. How do you feel about it?"

Kaoru looked up with a small confused frown as the boys were back and they were sitting on their skateboards that they had took out of their car. They rolled back and forth using their feet as Kaoru just kept her hand over her mouth and she thought about it. She began to scan the important parts and as Tytto passed her a Tytto passed her a **Yoo-Hoo**, she thanked him and she set it down.

"Basically, I have to drink this potion Allusius made and I'm going to be dead three days."

"That means that we're going to have to work with him and move fast when he gets here tomorrow. Too bad you won't see him, Kaoru."

"It's alright, I guess. I'll just wait. But this still is freaking me out… what if I remain dead?"

"You won't, Kaoru. He's done this on different people and the chance of dying is ninety-nine percent to one." Michael smiled as Kaoru sighed and he tussled her hair as she pouted.

"You can do this, Kaoru. It's the biggest thing you'll ever do, but you can do it…. Are you ready?"

"……Yeah."

The two boys sighed and said 'woo-hoo!' before they shook hands and then pulled Kaoru out of the car into their arms. She giggled as they hugged her and planted kisses all over her cheeks like chicken pecks. She laughed after that and as Tytto smiled at her, he spoke.

"You're going to be just like Juliet, Kaoru. Doesn't that make you excited?"

"… Yeah. It does." Kaoru then sighed and she looked up at the sky as her eyes began to turn to a lighter blue.

"I finally get to see how Juliet felt when she was asleep for so long. Thank god I don't have to wake up to a dead Romeo, though."

* * *

"Kenshin! Kenshin go downstairs with your laptop! I don't wanna hear that bullshit before I go to sleep!"

"Sorry, dad! Jesus Christ, you're such a girl!"

Kenshin shut his laptop and he went down the steps with it as his father cursed at him again and told him he could suck something vulgar. He sat down in the kitchen and as he hooked it up to the wall, his phone began to ring.

"It must be Kaoru. She did say she was calling me tonight."

He pulled out his phone and then he opened his e-mail account as he heard it ring again. When he looked down, he was surprised that it wasn't her. It was a number that wasn't even from inside the country. The number was all the way from overseas and as Kenshin looked at the information for it… it showed it was from Italy.

"Who the hell could be calling me from there?" Kenshin then decided to answer it, his curiosity getting the better of him as he really wanted to know. Once he answered it, he heard a soft laugh and a few curses. '_Nice way to start the conversation_' he thought and then he took the step and he spoke.

"Hello, Kenshin speaking."

"_Well well well! I'll be damned, this is the right number!_"

"Right number? Who gave you this number?"

"_I finally speak to you, Kenshin Himura. The one that had the girl swooning for him and making sure that she contacted him in some way every day. Too bad you didn't do the same for her, though. Find a life when she was gone? Cheat on her? Do something that took up your time? Contacting her should have been all your time. That's what you told her, wasn't it?_"

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked; his voice showing signs that he was getting irritated with the person who was talking to him. He heard another deep laugh.

"_Me?... Allusius, of course. I'm surprised Kaoru never told you about me._"

"Allusius?"

Kenshin's mind began throwing a million ideas at once and as he was silent for a moment, he heard the person on the other line move around and shuffle some things. He swallowed some water from the glass that was there and he finally figured out what to say.

"Kaoru's told me about you. In fact, she's very very happy about you. It seems you two are the best of friends. You're a rock star and you two went to school together. She's made music for you as well, am I correct?"

"_Bingo. You hit the nail right on the mark, red-head. She did say you were smart. But anyways, enough of idle chatter. I have something to say to you._"

"Oh? And what do you have to say to me? That you want me to take care of Kaoru for you? That you want me to watch over her? What do you have to say to me, Allusius? I don't really want to talk on the phone right now."

"_You're a real fucking prick, you know that? You probably do. But that's not important. What I want to say to you is simple… Keep the fuck out of Kaoru's way and to stop trying to fuck with her mind. You don't know what she's doing and by interfering you are fucking up one of the biggest things going in Italy._"

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?" Kenshin was angry now and he knew that over the line Allusius could tell since he started to talk sterner as well.

"_I know who I am. Kaoru does too. Very well, I might add. But besides that, you need to leave her alone. If she says it's nothing, then let it be. Don't push her until she goes and has a mental collapse on herself. That shit's not right and **you** of all people should **never** want that to happen to her._"

"Look here, Alluisus-"

"_No, **you** look here, Kenshin. I don't like you. AT ALL. And I don't give a fuck if I've never met you in person or not. I don't like you one-single-bit. You have the nerve to tell Kaoru that you'll talk to her **every day**. You'll write to her, you'll call her; you'll try to come and see her on the breaks that you get. Why did you lie to her? You should've told the truth, you pitiful fucker._

"_I went to see her **every-single-day.** After I met her, I new that Kaoru was going to be somebody special. Somebody to change me. And everyday, I drove two hours from where I lived to see her. I took trains, busses, the boat; I even once rode on my bicycle. It didn't matter if all I had was five minutes. I went to see her no matter what._

"_You should be grateful that you have a special girl like Kaoru. No girl can be depressed with you like her, no girl can bring you out of that depression like her, no girl can ever make you see that whatever you're doing is wrong like her! Kaoru's the only girl that I think I will ever meet that can make me smile while **she** is crying herself._

"_I hate you because you have her, Kenshin. You don't deserve her. You say you do, and you think you do, but you really don't. You haven't been proving your love for her lately and when I talk to her over the phone like I **promised**… she's crying to me. She smiles to you, but to me she's pouring her soul out._

"_Nobody understands Kaoru. Nobody understands her but Michael, Tytto, and Yahiko. That's right; little Yahiko knows more about her emotions than you do. If they are crying together, he's feeling for her. Those are the three people that she is trusting her heart with right now because people like you and her family are letting her down by trying to tame her down and act like she's the same way as a year ago._"

"So what are you trying to say to me? Let Kaoru be wild and self-destruct? Let her go out and drug up!"

"**_Kaoru is not on drugs anymore and I am the one who took her off of what she created!_**" Kenshin could hear the anger going through every word and as he was angry himself, he heard Allusius go off and just loose his temper.

"_Kaoru made a drug **herself** for all the Italian girls she went to school with who were just as depressed and as suicidal as she was at one point. She went day and night thinking about what it would fell to have an ecstasy just for girls. And she created it by herself. Kaoru knows more about science than her brother does and from what I hear, he's trying to do well in that area._

"_When she made it, she gave it out and she told everybody that it was all they would have. She learned how to sell it the right way and as she got hooked herself, I watched her go into the calmest states she will ever have. Sure, it made her happy… but it hurt her body._"

"So what did you do! Keep watching! What the hell are you telling me this for!"

"_Kaoru went into seizures after we tried to get her off. Her mood swings were constant, and she just couldn't control herself anymore. She lost herself in her mind and as I got tired of seeing her crying and begging for help, I grabbed her. I took the drugs from her, I let her beat on me, and then I tied her arms and legs because she was starting to damage herself._

"_I walked for **two miles**, Kenshin. I carried her in my arms and I walked the whole distance through the rain. I almost caught a fucking death in that shit, but it was all worth it as they took Kaoru from me and helped her get back onto her feet. That's the kind of person she needs to love her. Somebody who trusts her, but will act as soon as it gets out of hand. You… you have no trust._"

"I'm sick of you talking as if you fucking know our relationship!" Kenshin barked and he hit the table.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me! You don't know about us! You have no idea what I've been through for her, what she's done for me, you don't know what kind of hardships that we've had! Don't you dare sit over there on your ignorant ass and tell me what kind of person I am! You have no clue about me!"

"_Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I know all about what she went through for you. For her mother. How you cut your hair to please her father. How you two fought and she almost blinded you. I know about the fight that almost took her life. I know about Yahiko being stabbed, I know about her running away, I know about your dancing skills._

"_I know about everything and I know it so well that I'm sickened that I actually promised to remember what she told me. But see, here's the thing. I know about Kaoru and you… but do you know about Kaoru and me?_"

"You sonova-"

"_Ah, testy there are we? Should have thought about that before you wanted to bust a blood vessel. You think you know all, but in truth you don't know shit. If I were you, I'd get on Kaoru's good side because you might not know it… but Kaoru's going to attack you. One of these days, she's going to strike._"

"Whatever. You don't know shit."

"_You think she won't? Give me your e-mail and let me show you a few videos of her._"

Kenshin was reluctant, but he soon gave in and as he gave it to him, he heard typing, clicks, and curses in Italian at somebody.

"_Bro! Prendere l'inferno fuori della mia faccia! Lei è cosí il damn gaio!_** (Get the hell out of my face! You are so damn gay!)**_… Check your mail, boy. You have it. Now I'm going to leave you know. But as you watch these, know this._

"_Kaoru was calm before these all happened. Watch the mood swings and just see how violent she is. You better make sure that she loves you because she said she loved us too after she did what she did...** Sigh **Goodnight, Kenshin. Tell Kaoru our family bond is perfect._"

Kenshin hung up and he glared at the phone before he put it down and he opened his e-mail. He saw it and as he clicked on it, he clicked the first link and he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's just see what this ass is talking about. I know Kaoru… I know her well. She's never lied to me before. This must be play fighting."

* * *

"This… this is not play-fighting…"

Kenshin watched on his lap-top, his eyes wide as he stared at the clear video of his… well, crazy girlfriend. So far, Kaoru had jumped on Tytto, punched the lights out of Michael, and kicked a brown boy until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. She was violent with the way she picked up chairs and threw them, cursed, and just blacked out.

"**_Kaoru! You'll kill her! Calm down!_**"

Kenshin gasped as Tytto held Yahiko tight and the two screamed out and ducked a glass. She was currently fighting a really really strong girl and she was demolishing her without trying. You could tell that she was angry and as Kaoru threw her into a table, she grabbed her by the hair and just hit her over and over again until Michael went up into view and grabbed her.

"**_Get off of me! Get off! You wanna call me that again! Call me it again, girl! I'm waiting for you to say it! Give me those magic words!... Let me go Allusius!_**"

Kenshin realized that Allusius was the brown-skinned one afterward as he grabbed her legs and they carried all the way outside. The camera turned off and then back on as they heard Kaoru panicking wildly.

"**_What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't believe this happened. I can't believe this… what are we going to do with him?_**"

"**_Put him in the alleyway. Just leave him and they'll never notice a thing. Put him in there._**"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru looked around and dragged the collar of a man with blood all over his face and his light colored shirt Allusius was helping her and as they set him down gently, Kaoru buried her face into her hands and Allusius hugged her.

"**_I can't believe I attacked him like that… that poor man. I don't even know who he is._**"

Kenshin saw the video end and as he turned off his computer, his mind was going crazy. It was around two in the morning now and as he thought about what he just saw, he made a note to call her father and talk to him.

"This is going to kill her, but he needs to know this. He needs to see that Kaoru just doesn't need some boot camp… she needs an asylum at the rate she's headed."

* * *

Kaoru sat down in her room at Michael's house as the others had all went out to dinner. She held a box in her hands and as she opened it, she saw the small bottle filled with a dark blue liquid. Attached to it was a small note and she pulled her hair behind her ears as she opened it and began to read.

**Please don't get hurt from this, baby. It's only for a little while that sweet blue eyes such as yours will be shut away from the world. I will come for you and I will wake you up.**

**I will be your Romeo, waking you with a sweet kiss from thy lips.**

**-Allusius-**

A soft smile came across Kaoru's lips and as she set the note down, she put her hands together and she made a soft prayer for the lord to keep her safe. Not a really holy thing to do seeing as she was about to sin, but she felt that she had to do it. Her mother did it… so why wouldn't she?

"Amen." She said softly and as she opened it up, she smelled it and she found out that it smelled quite sweet. Tropical fruits were the way it smelled to her and as she looked at it, she almost had second thoughts.

"No. I have to do this for the Italian family." She told herself and as she prayed once more that she would be alright, she brought it up to her lips and she let the sweet and sour liquid spill down her throat.

"I'm sorry… Kenshin…"

The liquid was working instantly and there was no wait for it. She felt her whole body begin to stop on her and as her eyes slipped shut, she fell back against the pillows of her bed with her hands letting go of the bottle. Her heart began to slow down instantly and as she let out her last breath of air… Kaoru was gone.

* * *

"Kao! Kao we bought food for you! You hungry!"

Tytto was dragging Michael along with a big bowl of chicken Alfredo wrapped up. As they reached the top of the stairs and moved down the hall, they froze in the doorway as they saw her lying on the bed limp.

"Holy shit… she really drank it… Allusius didn't think she would do it… she's really going to do this."

"… Get the camera."

* * *

"Hold her carefully! We don't want to hurt her while she's asleep."

"You mean dead."

"Asleep, you fucking idiot. That makes me scared, Michael."

Michael set Kaoru down and then he raised her up again in a better way. Her whole body was limp and she wasn't moving one bit. Her chest wasn't moving, her pulse wasn't there, and she was so far away that they didn't know she was there anymore. Tytto made sure that Michael's father, Asahi, wasn't anywhere near the area as they moved towards the van that Michael was going to drive.

Tytto started the car and he shut the door as Michael got in the back and laid her down with her head in his lap gently. He took her hand and he held it gently as he slid the door shut and Tytto reversed out.

"Where are we going to go?"

"… I bought an apartment in the city, Tytto. That's where you've been staying with me, right? So we go there!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of you!"

Tytto calmed his emotions down and then he just sighed to himself before he made a U-turn and headed towards the city.

"Don't you worry Kaoru." Michael said softly to her.

"You're safe in our care…We'll watch you before Alluisus gets here and Kenshin will never know."

* * *

**R.S.: **This chapter is finally finished! Kaoru basically puts herself into a deep coma and Kenshin sees what she's truly hiding from him. Will Kaoru wake up to Allusius, or will Kenshin find out? And what about the track race that's going to occur? There are a lot of questions that can be asked, but you'll only find out by reading and reviewing!

* * *

**_Next on Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell:_**

**_Chapter Six: And I know that when you see me, you'll hate me_**

"_The plan has worked successfully, boys. Kaoru is officially on the last stage of her release."_

"_I can't find her… I can't find her anywhere…"_

"_A kiss from thou lips shall waken the slumbering beauty of my world."_

"_Kaoru… I'm afraid of you."_


	6. And I know when you see me, you'll hate

_Started on: Sunday, May 21, 2006_

_Finished on: Saturday, June 17, 2006_

**R.S.: I'm very very angry and sad at the same time right now. My right leg has a bad injury on the inside and because of it I couldn't run on Saturday and I can't run in the most important thing ever! The East Coast Relays. It's where the fastest schools on the east coast run against each other and I had even qualified for it! Now I can't do it… fuck.**

**That's the bad news. But there is some good news! Square Enix is making some things that are going to be a-fucking-mazing on the PS3! Final Fantasy XIII and FF versus XIII. I've seen the trailers for them and they look like they're going to be amazing.**

**And now onto the chapter! Please read and review people! I won't want to write if nobody tells me if I'm doing good or not!

* * *

**_And i'm waiting for you  
To get that feeling once again  
Reunited in the end_  
**-"Waiting" by Trapt **

_**Who raises you to heaven and drops you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Six: And I know when you see me, you'll hate me

* * *

**_

"It's only been one day and this is how she looks now… doesn't it scare you, Alluisus?"

"_Yes it does. Very much in, to tell you the truth. I should be over there by tonight. Are you coming to get me, Michael-Enemy on the right of you!_"

"… Thanks. And yes, we're coming to get you… Head north-east."

Michael and Tytto Kamiya sat down in front of a huge flat-screen television, video game systems hooked up to everything as they searched around for the controller's cord to let Tytto play. Only one was giving light and it was the Playstation 2 as Tytto began to mumble its name with "controller…"

"Where the fuck-I got it!"

"_It's about time, Tytto. You're about to die and I can't cover you much longer. Michael, the underground weeps for her loss. They know that she is out now because of the picture that was sent. Some don't believe she is dead, but the fact of the matter is that she can't come back in after something serious like this. It's against the underground code for women. Get it?_"

"Yes. Real perfect, in fact. Tytto, duck!"

Tytto growled as he heard Allusius laugh and saw his character shooting to cover him and spare his little life left. Michael looked over to him and smirked, light blue eyes amused, as he turned and shot without looking.

"_You're a real pro at this game, huh Michael?_"

"Yeah, but Kaoru's better than me by a long shot. She can have her eyes closed through the whole mission and not die once. All she does is hear everything in the game and she knows the controller like she knows her body. She's awesome."

"_Speaking of my wife… I… I kinda sent Kenshin those videos of Kaoru lashing out and having anger problems. Was that wrong?_"

"Hell yes!" the two screamed in unison as it had finally hit them. They began to panic and as the game was paused, their connection was still there and Allusius sighed in apology.

"_He just got me so angry. Talking as if she's the same way. It annoys the fuck out of me that he thinks she's who she was before. She's not who she was! She's a different person now and he doesn't want to accept that. He needs to and get it over with. If he does that, he can help her become a better person by it._"

"We know that, dummy. Shit, we're not called _family_ for nothing."

"_Awww, shut the fuck up and suck on my meat, bitch._"

Laughter filled the whole room as the two boys laughed at the grumbling from the black teen on the line. As he told them that he was going to get off, they told him goodnight and they turned it off. They checked the time to see it was almost three in the morning.

"He's about to get on his flight at five. It's about fifteen hours, so what time does he get here, Michael?"

"Why are you asking me?" Michael asked as they reached the room they were sharing for the time being.

"Because I know that you're thinking a lot and you can do math faster than me. Kaoru's not up right now and she's usually the one I ask. So what's the answer?" Michael gave him a glare and then he opened the door and answered.

"He gets here at eight. In the nighttime, though. Okay?" Tytto nodded and as they got ready for bed, the phone rang. Their blood froze as they saw Kenshin's name and they were hesitant for answering. Tytto gave Michael a soft slap on the back as it kept ringing and then he growled before answering it.

"What do you want calling my house, Himura? Its two fifty-nine and I'm tired as hell. This better be good."

"_I can't find her… I can't find her anywhere…_"

"Uncle Shinji?" once he heard him cough, he spoke again in the best language that he knew. Japanese.

"Ojisa**n,** ha no nani machigatte iru ka? Naze oto hakai suru koto o yaku aru konomu ka? Ie de nani ga keizoku shi te iru ka?**( Uncle, what's wrong? Why do you sound like you're about to break down? What's going on at the house?)**"

"_K-kanojo ha iku_.**(S-she's gone.)**" Tytto knew exactly who he was talking about, but he had to lie and make sure that it seemed like he didn't know anything. If he cracked, they would all be in more trouble than they could handle.

"She's gone? Where? When was the last time you saw her?"

"_The last time I saw her was at dinner yesterday. Her car is here, her clothes haven't been packed up, and all her things are here but her cell phone! I need to find her because I'm afraid that this time she's really doing something! She usually takes an extra pair of shoes and an outfit when she leaves, but she didn't!_"

"Uncle Shinji. Shizumara nakere ba nara nai.**(You have to calm down.)**"

"_Tytto, kore no you ni osore te iru beki de aru mono o no you ni shira nai. Kaoru ha subete o koko ni nokoshi ta. Kanojo ha nani mo, kanojo no shokuryou kanojo ga reikyaku souchi ni sore o nokoshi ta tokoro de mada de aru tora nakatta. Ko_**_n_**_kai, ki_**_n_**_itsu de nai Yahiko ha nani demo shitte iru. Soshite kanojo ha tsuujou iu kare ni nani ka o!... kanojo ga shi_**_n_**_ de ire ba nani ka. Kanojo ga shini shukketsu suru uradoori ni ka. Are ba na_**_n_**_! Watashi ha watashi no aka_**_n_**_bou o mitsukeru hitsuyou ga aru! Watashi ha kanojo ni ai, kanojo kara kiku hitsuyou ga aru!_**(You don't know what it's like to be afraid like this. Kaoru has left everything here. She hasn't taken anything, her food is still where she left it in the fridge. This time, not even Yahiko knows anything. And she usually tells him something!... What if she's dead? What if she's lying in some alleyway bleeding to death! I need to find my baby! I need to see her and hear from her!)**"

"Uncle, Shinji-"

"_Kanojo ga kya_**_n_**_pu ni kanojo o okutte ire ba watashi nitsuite kichigai nara watashi ha sore o oginau! Watashi ha kanojo ha hoshii to omou mono ha nani demo kanojo o eru! Watashi ha kanojo o saido kaeru koto o kokoromi nai! Watashi ha kanojo ni kanojo niyotte ga aru houhou o nokosu! Choudo ie ni kuru you ni kanojo ni ii nasai! Watashi ha jissai ni osore te iru, Tytto ko_**_n_**_! Watashi ga ka_**_n_**_ji te iru mono rikai shi nai! Watashi ga motte iru kono ka_**_n_**_ji ha kowai! Kanojo doko demo mi rareru ka. aru! Watashi ni atte ha ike nai!_**(If she's mad about me sending her to the camp, i'll make up for it! I'll get her whatever she wants! I won't ever try to change her again! I'll leave her the way she is! Just tell her to come home! I'm really afraid right now, Tytto! You don't understand what i'm feeling! This feeling I have is scary! Have you seen her ANYWHERE! Please don't lie to me!)**"

"… Iie. Watashi ha kanojo ni... awa nakatta watashi ha za**n**ne**n**, Shinji ojisa**n** de aru. Watashi ha tasukeru koto o kokoromiru**(No. I haven't seen her… I'm sorry, Uncle Shinji. I'll try to help)**—"

Tytto heard a **_click!_** And he looked at the phone sadly before he put it down. He looked over at Michael before Michael asked him why he looked that way. As Tytto sat down on his bed without words, Michael began to push him and ask. Tytto was getting irritated and as Michael punched him, the two began to fight a little.

"Why do you look so sad, Tytto! Tell me what he said!"

"He didn't have to tell me for me to know that he was crying!" Michael stopped biting on his arm and he let him go before Tytto got up and pulled the feather from the pillow out of his hair.

"He's panicking because Kaoru didn't take anything. He thinks that she's either being raped and killed or she's dead already."

"Damn. Uncle Shinji's bugging out right now. I've never known him to cry and he's bawling like that?" Tytto nodded and as he let out another sigh, Michael curled up on the bed and he rested his head down gently.

"Are you sure you're not gay, Mike?"

"Suck my balls, Ty."

* * *

"Shinji, you have to relax. She's alright somewhere. She can handle herself. I know the boys will be looking for her and making sure that she's fine. Relax, brother." 

"I want my daughter… I need to hear her voice… it hurts."

Kenshin was in pain as he watched Kaoru's father break down harder than anybody had ever seen before. Tara and Yahiko had been sent to bed as the older ones sat around and kept calling places to see if she was anywhere in the last twelve hours. Asahi had decided to come with his children to help and as they were mostly worn out from searching, they waited for one more person to come back.

"Where is Tyler?"

"Right here." Tyler sleepily answered and as he downed a cup of coffee, he sat down and he leaned his head back against the plush pillows with a sigh.

"So, what did you find? Has anybody seen her? Is she close? Is she even near us?"

Shinji looked up with his tear-filled dark blue eyes and as Tyler gave a sad frown and shook his head, that was it for him. Asahi pulled him into a closer hug with Shuichi and Aoshi as Genia started to cry from seeing her father that way.

"She never-ever left all her things here. She doesn't have a cell, a car, clothes, jewelry; she's with the clothes on her back… my baby's dead somewhere. I know it. She's been up to so much trouble and she's lied to me just to keep me happy… Annalise, why must she be like you so much? All these troubles, all these problem… why goddammit!"

Shinji got down on his hands and knees and as Asahi tried to get him up, he put his hands together and he put them up towards the sky as he raised his head and let out a sigh.

"Anata ni kore o iu koto o kami, watashi ha watashi no te oyobi hiza de eru. Ohaio shuu no kami, watashi ha anata ga o tano**n** da subete o ataeru. Shoujiki sha, chuusei, shi**n**rai. Watashi ga tanomu subete ha, kami watashi no tame no Kaoru no ie o motte kuru koto de aru. Anzen ni soshite gai nashi de kanojo no ie o motte ki nasai. Watashi o sorera no amai aoi me o mouichido miru koto o kyoka shi nasai! Watashi ha anata ni watashi no seimei no 1 ni**n** no tokubetsu na josei o... tora nai watashi kara no mou 1 o tsuresara re ta. **God, I get down on my hands and knees to say this to you. Oh God, I give you everything you've asked for. Honesty, Loyalty, Faith. All I ask is that you bring Kaoru home for me, God. Please bring her home safely and without harm. Please let me see those sweet blue eyes once more! I've lost one special woman in my life to you... please don't take another one away from me.)**"

Kenshin got up and he left the room as his phone began to vibrate and ring and as he went to the front door and stepped outside, the whole ringer started up all over again. He pulled out his phone and he answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey, Kenshin Himura speaking. How may I help you?"

Kenshin stopped his voice as he heard the most beautiful voice on the other line singing softly for his ears to hear. Instantly, he sat on the steps to lean against the pots as he listened to it soothe his worried heart and calm him down for a little while. As he was about to shut his eyes and exhale, it was suddenly removed and it was silent except for the sound of things clinking against each other softly and wheels.

"_Did you hear that, Himura? Did you hear the voice of an angel in your ears? A voice that is so sweet it brings the baddest of men to their knees to bow at the chapel and release all their sins to Jesus himself. A voice that makes you want to fall asleep and lie amongst the roses of heaven in sweet praise._"

"Why are you calling me, **_Mr. Allusius_?**" Kenshin asked with an irritated sigh and just as he was going to speak, Kenshin cut him off quickly and barked angrily.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for bullshit, if that's what you're trying to do. Kaoru's gone missing and we're trying to find her. Her father thinks that she is dead and she isn't around for miles. If you're going to start to fuck around, tonight is not the night for it."

"_Awwww, are we angry? Before you hang up, which I know you will, I just want you to know that Kaoru is in safe hands. Very very safe hands. She will be home by the middle of next week._"

"What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull with me! She better be home tomorrow! Stop fucking around and tell her that she's not being funny either! This is very fucking serious right now!"

"_You can't tell a person in coma to go home. Like I said, she will be home by the middle of next week. I hate you, and you hate me, but just trust me. She's safe and her father shouldn't know anything._"

Before Kenshin could speak, the phone hung up and he let out a frustrated angry growl and began to bang his head against the shut door.

"God-damn-it! Why—the –fuck is—he able—to fuck—with—my head! God—damn—it!"

* * *

Michael and Tytto were currently running as if their lives depended on it. Tytto, after being a smart ass flirt, had tried to steal a certain bulky man's wife and he didn't like it one bit as Tytto had kissed up on her and told her she was sexy. 

"I hate you, Tytto! Bai kaa no tsuma, mono no ie nai roba o eraba nakere ba nara nakatta!**(You had to pick a biker's wife, dumb ass!)**"

"Amari nasai ; watashi ga sore o shi te iru ma fura**n**sugo no kawari ni sukunakutomo watashi ni keikoku shi ta kamo shire sono o**n**nanoko ni kami no no no shiri no yuka ni seppu**n** suru!**(Shut the hell up; you could have at least warned me instead of french kissing that girl to the god damn floor while I was doing it!)**"

The two let out a yelp as they ducked a piece of wood and they sprinted all the way up a long street and into the airport entrance from the bar that was down the street. They passed a bunch of people and they moved straight into a gift shop before they put on hats and glasses.

"Read this."

Tytto and Michael both began to look into a brochure and as they spoke in Italian to each other and they watched the man stop, look around and then run off in another direction. Immediately, they sighed in relief and sunk to the floor before Michael began to make circles on it. People looked down at them confused as they checked their wrist watches and just simply waited.

"Allusius oyobi Kenshin ga au toki okoru daro u dou omoi masu ka? sore ha kyousou de okoru daro u shitte iru.**(What do you think is going to happen when Allusius and Kenshin meet? It's going to happen at the races, you know.)**"

"Hai, hai. Watashi ga Allusius o shitte ire ba, kare ha kousei na 2 tsu ga tatakawa nakere ba nara nai made ta**n**go no Kenshin o naji you to shi te iru. Kare ni muki atte au tame ni kare ha muzumuzu sa se te, kousei Kaoru ni kare no yakusoku o mamora nai tame no kare o uchi nasai. Watashi ha sore nitsuite mada kichigai de aru mo. Kanojo ha atta shitagatte kare ga kaku koto o itsu tome ta ka yowame rare te ya ha shitte iru ka? **If I know Allusius, he's going to taunt Kenshin with words until the two just have to fight. He's been itching to meet him face to face and just punch him for not keeping his promise to Kaoru. I'm still mad about that too. She was so depressed when he stopped writing, ya know?)**"

"True… his flight was just announced. Let's go."

The two got up and put the hats back before ignoring all the people looking at them. Tytto gave a sexy smile to a man's daughter and as the man growled, he quickly moved away and caught up to Michael. They went to the closest exit they could find for Italy and they sighed as they found out that they were correct.

"If he wasn't here, I was just going to sleep." Tytto laughed before the two shook hands and saw all the people begin to come out.

"Hurry up, Allusius! Avete detto che avete desiderato dormire vicino a Kaoru mentre è guasto, uomo! Sposti il vostro asino nero!**(You said you wanted to sleep next to Kaoru when she's dead, man! Move your black ass!)**"

"Oh, suck me off, Tytto. You know you've been dying to."

The two smirked and turned around to see the person they had been waiting for. Their eyes were greeted with a nice chocolate brown colored looking man with black hair cut and waves just moving all around. His smile was cocky and as he opened his eyes, the two were finally able to gasp and give fake dreamy sighs at the blue in one eye and the gray in the other.

"That's still so cool." Michael said and he was given a slap on the shoulder. Laughter was heard and then there were sighs before the two took his hands and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"Welcome to America."

"We hope you have fun for your stay."

"Allusius Micolagio." Allusius gave a sexy smile as they went towards his bags and then he let out a sigh as they picked them up safely and they moved towards the exit. Once outside, Allusius let out a big breath of air.

"American air!" he said and the two smirked at his small accent.

"Smells… dirty."

"Duh, stupid. There's pollution in our air." They shared a laugh and then they went to Michael's car. They threw his things in the trunk and they got inside. Tytto cracked a grin as Allusius pouted and leaned his head back against the seats.

"What's wrong there, black boy?" he raised a chocolate finger and then he sighed again and looked at them in fear and humor.

"Can you believe they almost caught me with drugs?"

The whole car was filled with laughter going down the street and away from the airport.

* * *

"It's been about a day and a half. Kaoru is still not to be found… you go home, Kenshin. I'm going to bed." 

"Alright, Shinji. Safe dreams."

Kenshin shut the front door and as he walked down the pathway and to the sidewalk, his phone gave a sharp vibration and began to buzz. He raised it up and flipped it open before putting it to his ear.

"Hello, Kenshin Himura speaking."

"_Kenshin! My best friend's lover! Guess what buddy!_"

"… what do you want from me? And why do you call me? We're not friends-"

"_I'M IN AMERICA MOTHER-FUCKER! You better watch your back because if I hear one thing about you hurting Kaoru… let's just say I can **now** come and fuck you up when you least expect it. Ciao!_"

Kenshin's blood was boiling as the line went dead and he slapped his phone shut before he quickly moved to his car and jumped in. He pulled out the phone after a few thoughts and then he called that same number back.

"_**gasp** You call me back? I guess we really are friends!_"

"You want to fuck me up so badly?"

"_More than you'll ever know._"

"Then come fuck me up right now. I know that you're with Michael and Tytto because that's all you have in my area. Tell them to bring you to the park and if you got the balls, you'll come and speak your mind."

"_That's fine with me! The quicker I fuck you up the-_"

"_**Stop it.** Kenshin, its Michael. I'm sorry about him. He's very very short tempered when it comes to Kaoru and he does not like you because you left her alone. Just ignore him and go to sleep. We can't find her either, okay? Relax._"

"I want to relax, but I'm not going to because I want to find her. Tell your little "**friend**" to stop calling me with his bullshit. Kaoru is **my **girlfriend and if she wants to confront me and bitch and complain, then don't send some little fucking kid to do it."

Kenshin hung the phone up angrily and he parked up in his driveway before he hit his head against the steering wheel and let out a loud long string of curses that were aimed at everybody and anybody. He began to breathe deep and even and he rubbed his face before he just laid his seat back and he kicked up angrily.

"How is he doing this! Goddammit, I shouldn't be this riled up. I have **way** more patience than this. He's way worse than Tytto… How does he know my number and my e-mail?..." Kenshin growled as one thought came to mind.

"I swear to god, if Kaoru gave it to him to do that then we're going to have some fucking problems when I catch that white ass of hers."

* * *

Michael and Tytto standing by the door and their hands were over their mouth as they held in the laughter that was building up. They looked at Allusius and as he made deep deep noises from his throat, he played with Kaoru's limp body and he kept picking her arm up. 

"He's an ape, Michael." Tytto whispered to him and as Allusius hit his chest and let out a roar, the two burst out laughing and he soon had to join as he left Kaoru alone and he put his hands over his face.

"We are so stupid. We can never be serious around each other unless we're all angry."

Michael and Tytto nodded and as Allusius raised Kaoru's body to rest in his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair and he rubbed a smudge of dirt off of her cheek. The two Kamiya boys gave a soft smile as Allusius pouted at her and he opened one of her eyes. He put a pocket flashlight to it and her pupil shrank so fast that he thought it was the most amazing thing in the world once he saw the color

"Her eyes are so beautiful at night."

Allusius then frowned and he gave the boys the most deadliest glare he could possibly give. The two began to back away and as he got up, he growled.

"You haven't changed her clothes! Come on you two!"

"We didn't think she needed to be changed! What!"

"She's starting to smell." He said in a controlling voice and he ordered them to get clothes and a cloth.

Once they got back, the sat down on the floor and folded their legs Indian style as Allusius gently moved the damp cloth on her skin gently. As he began to hum, the two gave each other knowing smiles and they continued to watch him dress her into a whole new outfit. He picked her up and used one arm to pull the sheets back before he laid her down and he turned her body so that she was in her favorite position to sleep.

Allusius covered her body and he tucked her in before he pulled her hair from her face and he let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands together and he turned around. Michael and Tytto were still smiling and he told them to shut up with embarrassment.

"I just can't stand Kaoru in any kind of way that she doesn't like. You guys know that she's a hygiene freak when it comes to her body and you didn't remember that… am I seeing two new versions of her boyfriend?"

"Hell no! We're not like him at all." Tytto spoke quickly and Michael then sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with Kenshin, you two. He's a good person who puts Kaoru before his own life."

"Well, if he had put her before himself, than she might not have been so depressed those times. Right?"

"But he might have a good reason for what happened. Maybe he thought she needed to live on her own without him telling her ideas for a while. Maybe he wanted her to just learn how to live without him."

"Or maybe, he just fucking forgot about her." Allusius barked angrily and he walked out the room and down the hall. Michael sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. The two got up and left the room, Tytto closing the door quietly behind him.

"Allusius, don't be so angry about it-"

"We'll start later on tonight and by the end of it, we should be done if we play our cards correct. Goodnight."

Michael frowned as Allusius hugged a pillow and camped out in a sleeping bag on the floor as he shut his eyes angrily and gave a grunt. He began to hit his pillow until it was fluffy and as Michael and Tytto got into the bed and made themselves comfy, he spoke.

"Why do you defend Kenshin, Michael?" Michael looked over to Allusius' bare back and as he saw the tribal design going down on one side, he gave an answer.

"Kenshin's a good person, Allusius. He'll give you his last dollar if you really need it. He's always going to have your back once you two are good friends. Even if he has enemies, he'd help out if was a really bad situation. He loves Kaoru and he's part of the reason that she was able to change a little and open her eyes to everything. He's her light."

"If he's her light then why the fuck did he stop showing her the way!" Allusius was now sitting up and as he was now furious, Tytto told him to calm down.

"I won't calm down! As soon as he stopped writing, Kaoru kept writing back. Becoming desperate for his words. Calling every day for his voice. Everytime she sent that **punk** something, she waited. And waited. And waited for him to write her. To call her. To e-mail her. To do **something** for her!

"Where was he at when she cried for him to respond! Where was he at when she created that drug to keep herself upbeat and happy! Where was he at when Kaoru was laying in the fucking street, so high that she couldn't even move! Where was he!

"He was here! Not writing or contacting her in anyway that he could! I understand that she's millions of miles away and that you have a life, but couldn't he have just took an hour or two out of his day to talk to her! He could have written an extra long letter to her telling her that he still loved her! But he didn't!"

"Allusius-"

"**I don't want to hear you defend a man who isn't worthy of her time!**"

Michael frowned and he felt Allusius' pain as Allusius buried his face into his hands and he went back down into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight. We'll discuss the clubs later."

Michael laid down more comfortably and he looked over to see Allusius's frame slightly shaking as he sniffed and he buried his face deeper into his pillow. Tytto propped himself up on his elbows and he looked over at him as he asked why he was so worked up over it.

"I'm worked up because Kaoru is my best friend. Kaoru is my life. I can't stand that he did what he did. I looked at all the letters saying he would always keep in touch. Saying that everyday he was thinking about her and he would write to her. He had her hopes high and then he just sunk them low when he stopped. You don't understand where I'm coming from."

'We can't understand if you don't tell us." Michael said softly.

"When Kaoru wakes up, **you** ask her. Now for the final time, goodnight."

Allusius shifted and Michael saw that he was calm now before Tytto closed the shades and jumped back into bed so they could fall into some kind of sleep. Michael and Tytto were knocked out, but Allusius had an uneasy sleep as he stared at the wall and he thought things that were deeper than normal for him.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**9:30 pm**_

_**Club Podista**_

_**First dance floor…**_

"Kenshin, wind out! We'll find her soon! But right now you gotta just relax your body and tune out the stress! Look at Aoshi! He's doing it perfectly!"

"That's because he has Misao, Tommy! Jacob's sitting here too, ya know!"

"That's because he's lazy! Now get up and… is that Michael and Tytto?"

Jacob Kenshin and both looked up and Kenshin removed his shades as he stared in the direction that his best friend was pointing a brown finger at. He nodded his head to show that it was indeed the two, but somebody else was with them.

"Who's the black guy with them? Are they trying to be like us or somethin'?"

Kenshin grinned at Jacob and then he shook his head before they just got up and went out to dance.

"You know the plan, right? We have to stop dancing once they get here and send for us. We can't stall because the way you guys used to do it sometimes annoys them since they want their drugs immediately and to just get it over with."

"Right, Llusi." Allusius glared at his nickname being used before Tytto gave him a soft pat on the back and he started to sway his body. Michael joined in and as Allusius just stood there, the two began to laugh at his facial expression. His tight top and baggy jeans were trademark and as Tytto tugged on it, he slapped his hand away and slowly began to move his body as well.

"There we go! Now just imagine that Kaoru's here dancing with you!"

Allusius got a sexy smile on his face as he did what he was told and he soon was moving and dancing with the two boys as they enjoyed the music. Kenshin looked over to them again and as he had good vision, his eyes picked up the pair of blue and gray eyes. Instantly, his blood began to boil.

"I know who's with them." Kenshin growled.

"Who?"

"Kaoru's **best friend.** The one who keeps calling me."

"That's him? A-lu-si?"

"Allusius. He's the one who's been harassing me."

Kenshin wanted to get up and confront him, but Jacob put his hand out and told him to stop.

"He's here with Tytto and Michael. If he hasn't come over here yet, then they told him the same. He knows you're here because as soon as he stepped in, I saw him look directly at you and glare. They got him in check, so you be in check to. Understand?... Understand?"

"Ouch! I got it, man, shit!" Kenshin rubbed his neck as Jacob had given him a grip and then he glared at him before he turned to look at him again. He was shocked that he was looking his way and the two quickly turned their eyes before they went back to their own agendas.

"Two more clubs to go… why does it seem like everywhere we go, he's there! Fuck, he's ruining my mood!"

"Just dance, boy! They're almost here!... That girl wants it!"

Allusius grinned as he turned around and he saw the girl dancing towards him and motioning him to move. He gave a smile to her and as she went up on him, he pulled up his pants a little bit and he began to wind and grind into her.

"Look. He's dancing." Kenshin looked to where Tommy pointed and he then saw that he was good as he didn't use any hands and he controlled the whole movements.

"He's good, Kenshin. Think he'll beat you?"

"Hell no." Kenshin rolled his eyes and then as eh turned his head back, he heard commotion begin to start. Jacob and Tommy quickly moved over to it as Kenshin refused to move and they pushed through to see. Once they did, the gasped as they saw the main person that Kenshin had on his hate list.

"He's a beast… look at him." Tommy said and Jacob just nodded as he danced. Tytto cheered him on as Michael just laughed and said, 'Go Allusius!'

Allusius liked the attention as he danced in the middle of the circle and let everybody watch his moves. He saw Jacob's face and he quickly noticed him from being with Kenshin. He stopped crumping and he pointed to him.

"I wanna battle! You in!"

"Nah! You not up on my skills!" Tommy pulled out his phone and began to text Kenshin to come over as Jacob was forced to come out by his taunting. He crossed his arms and as Kenshin appeared, Allusius began to dance. He opened his eyes as the foreign boy pulled out some moves and once he bounced on his heels and stopped, Jacob quickly stepped in and started going all out.

"Go Jacob! Show him what we can do!" Tommy yelled and as Jacob began to pull out some crazy footwork across the floor, he stopped and he let Allusius go.

"Do it to em', Llusi! Show him what you 'bout!"

Allusius began to sway softly in his steps and as he gave a drunken smile, he went up into Jacob's face. Jacob opened his eyes once Allusius began to just blow his mind away with the fastest dance moves that were completely on point with the club music blaring from the speakers. Jacob was shocked as Allusius just put him to shame and he stuck his tongue out on the side of his mouth as he pop-locked and electric waved Jacob's hat all the way to his head and then gave it back.

"Who else wants some! Who else wants some! Italians are taking over the floor!"

Tytto pulled Michael out and as Tytto began to bounce and laugh, Allusius told him to join. He jumped over as the song let out an explosion and the two began to just crump to each other and laugh. Michael joined in and they all soon were just pop-lockin and doin moves as Tommy pulled the angry Jacob away with Kenshin following.

"That kids a beast." Kenshin sighed to himself as Tommy said it and Jacob angrily drank down a shot of vodka.

"I can't believe he beat me. I can't believe it. I've never lost!... he's on my hate list."

* * *

"Allusius, stay down here! We'll go up and talk!" 

"I wasn't going anyway! This is all you two!"

As they were at another club, the last one on the list, Michael and Tommy had finally spotted their customers and wanted to get the job done and party wild. Allusius was freely doing whatever he wanted and as he spun around and he swayed his hips to the reggae, he began to think.

"Hey sexy. You wanna dance?" Allusius was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked next to him to see a sexy girl that was just dying to feel. He smiled his trademark "sexy grin" and he pulled her to him before he began to grind into her body and just let time go by.

Before he knew it, Michael and Tytto were back and they were grinning like idiots. He knew why too. He was caught walking out of the bathroom and zipping up his zipper with a fast movement as he had wanted to just come out and pretend nothing happened.

"Got your taste of American head, huh?" Tytto burst out laughing at Michael's comment and as Allusius shrugged his shoulders, he began to laugh harder.

"What can I say? Girls love Allusius'-"

"Shut it up." Michael said and they started to leave the club. Allusius waved to the bartender and gave a sexy wink to the girl before they exited the building and they took a walk down the street to the cars.

"Ah! This air feels good as hell right now!" Allusius let out a big breath of air and he hugged himself before they just laughed again at his antics. He got into the back seat once they reached and as they started the car up and drove off, he smirked at the two and leaned forward.

"You guy did a good job. I didn't think you two were this good at it… how good is Kaoru?"

"She would have been done an hour ago."

"Damn… she learned pretty well from me."

"Conceited ass bitch." Tytto spat playfully and Allusius just ruffled his hair before he leaned back and he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"I wonder how it would feel to fuck a dead body…"

Suddenly, the car was pulled over and the two boys upfront began to laugh and cry tears as his comment had sunk in to the max. Allusius only smiled at them and he chuckled for a moment before Michael drove off and put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm telling Kaoru that when she wakes up. Man, she's going to throw a hussy fit."

* * *

_**10 o' clock**_

_**Morning**_

_**Kamiya Residency**_

_**Kitchen…**_

"I swear to you he's a beast! He beat Jacob easy! Just look at him! He's all broken n' shit! Kaoru's best friend is a monster."

Genia turned her green eyes to Jacob and as he lifelessly drank down his orange juice, she said 'awww' and she hugged him around the waist.

"You'll be okay. I know that you're upset."

"He beat me so easy… I couldn't even do half the moves he was pulling… a freakin black italian beat me."

"It's okay, baby." Genia said softly and Jacob faked a sob before he sighed and returned himself to normal. The air in the room grew serious as Kenshin sat down with his breakfast and they began to eat and talk.

"Anybody hear word of Kaoru?"

"Nope. Michael and Tytto said they have no word either. I hope that she's alright." Kenshin sighed and he rested his head on his fist as he put more cereal into his mouth.

"Tytto called me a few minutes ago." Aoshi said suddenly and they all looked over to him interested.

"What did he say? Was it about Kaoru? Did he find her?" Kenshin had looked up quickly to that and he was hoping he would say 'yes'. Sadly, the world doesn't listen to **all** of Kenshin's thoughts.

"I just said they have no word from her. But he said that if anybody can find her, that boy will find her by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! He just got here! He's not that good… is he?" Tara asked and she looked around with the others as they began to wonder aloud.

"I asked him that." Aoshi interrupted their thoughts and they looked back at him again.

"He told me this story. Kaoru got mad and she ran way from Michael during the seventh month. They called him, right, and he came over in like five minutes. They said he lived all the way on the other side of town. He said give him fifteen minutes and they bet that he couldn't do it."

"He didn't do it… did he?" Genia gasped as Aoshi nodded his head and pushed an eggo waffle into his mouth.

"Fourteen and a half minutes later he was back in the house, soaked, carrying Kaoru over his shoulder. They say it's like his heart is linked to Kaoru's because everytime she tried to run away, he caught her in less than an hour."

Kenshin wasn't happy about that and as they saw him stab his milk and force some down his throat, Jacob smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No. I'm fucking angry because that punk can move faster than I cam when it comes to finding her. Fucking brat; he makes my blood boil."

"And he hates you just as much as you hate him. Trust me, Kaoru's told me about his anger for you."

"And where is this anger coming from! The two have never met!" Tara exclaimed and the others nodded as Aoshi shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but whatever you did to Kaoru has him wanting to kill you everytime he hears your name. You better watch your back if you meet him, Kenshin. He sounds dangerous."

"He's not even as tough as us. He looks like a softie."

"He's a softie, but Tytto tells me he beat up the best boxer in their school. And he was just below national rank."

Kenshin growled again and they just ended the conversation as they finished up their food and they went to help clean around. As Kenshin mopped the main hall, his mind was moving a million miles a minute. He was thinking hard about why the guy hated him, what he did to Kaoru, and why he couldn't find her and they all wanted to see if he could.

As he began to mop harder, he got angrier and made his mind up.

"When she gets home, she's going to tell me what I did and I'm going to confront that little fucker and let him know what's what. He's not going to come here and mess up my area. Kaoru's my girlfriend, my lover, and he better back off. If he doesn't… I'll personally fuck him up and enter him into a hospital."

* * *

"Kaoru is almost on the final part, you two. After tonight, all she has to do is win her races and become a monster with the way she deals." 

Tytto began to cheer and dance and as Michael just shook his head, Allusius checked off the last person and shut his cell phone. They had moved at speeds that were faster than they normally did and they had called people and made the best deals that were ever given.

"When does Kaoru wake up?"

"Around three in the morning." Michael said and Allusius said, 'Woohoo!'

"I can't wait to feel her body warm again. Her being cold makes me sad." Tytto nodded and as they rolled down their sleeves and they kicked back, Allusius' phone began to ring. He arched his eyebrow and he picked it up before he put it to his ear.

"Hello?... This isn't Michael's phone. Who is this?... It's you. The fuck are you calling here for?… " Allusius growled and he gave it to Michael before he got up and left the room.

"Kenshin? Why are you calling his phone?"

"_Your phone is off. Trust me; I don't want to call that fucking brat. You said that he'll be able to find Kaoru by tomorrow, right?_"

"Yeah, I told Aoshi this morning. Why?"

"_Because you're making a lot of these people over here stop searching for her and leave it up to him. Can you promise that he'll find her?_"

"Yes, I can." The line went dead and Allusius came back and he took his phone before he put it in his pocket and he rubbed his head in frustration.

"He better not call me again. I'm angry now, so I'm going to bed. See you guys in a few hours."

"Okay. Where you sleeping at?" Tytto asked with a yawn.

"Kaoru's floor. Unless we're going to eat, ciao."

Michael nodded to him and as Tytto's stomach growled, he jumped over the couch and he moved to the kitchen. He heard more stomach growling and laughter before he looked into the fridge. When he saw nothing, he let out a sigh of frustration and he turned around and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go. We're going grocery shopping. When Kao-kao gets up, she will be hungry."

Allusius told them to wait and as he pulled on a shirt and some shoes, the three boys left their apartment and they went out the building and towards the parking lot. As Michael saw the car, Allusius took off running and yelled, 'I'm driving!'

"Uh oh…" the two boys began to pale as Allusius grinned and held up the spare set of keys. He jumped in the car and as they came over and let him start it up, he unlocked the doors and they got inside slowly. Once Tytto shut the door, Allusius sped off from the parking lot and into the street without stopping. Cars honked, but all he did was give the finger and move down the street.

"Americans make a lot of noise! You give the finger to them, right?"

"Yup. You're doing it perfectly already… do you want to see Yahiko?" Allusius said 'hell yes!' before Tytto pulled out his phone and he called Shinji. Allusius saw the directions on the screen that was above the radio and as he listened and slowed down, he heard Tytto began to speak in Japanese. Michael told him not to speak as he was going to open his mouth and let out a long squeal of excitement.

"Shinji ojisa**n**, watashi tachi ha gakkou kara no Yahiko o era**n** de mo ii ka? Watashi tachi ha watashi no haha ga watashi tachi ni okane o okuri, sore o ki**n**tou ni saku you ni watashi tachi ni... Itta node kare ni shoppi**n**gu o toro u to omotte iru kare ha watashi tachi ga taberu tame ni kare o toro u to omotte, kare ga... Mihaeru no machi no shi ni iku koto o kyoka suru node ashita mataha go no hou de ko**n**ya ka no beki de aru watashi ha watashi tachi ga kare o... Sewa suru to yakusoku suru arigatou. Nochi de anata he no hanashi ha... bye-bye. **Uncle Shinji, can we pick up Yahiko from school? We're going to take him shopping because my mother sent us some money and told us to split it equally... He should be home by tomorrow or later on tonight because we're going to take him out to eat and let him go to the fair in Michael's town... I promise that we'll take care of him... Thanks. Talk to you later... Bye-bye.)**"

Tytto hung up the phone and he smirked as he told Allusius to make a left at the light and go straight down. They parked in front of the school building and as Allusius was told to get out and stand, he pouted and he let Michael sit in his seat as he leaned against the car and he checked his watch, the other hand coolly in his pocket as he tried to look bored and sexy at the same time.

"Stop it, Allusius. These are little kids." Allusius laughed and as the bell rang, he saw the kids began to come out. He moved from the car with a push of his body and he moved to the middle of the sidewalk, he spotted the person that they were looking for.

"Yahiko! Yahiko look over here!"

He saw the ruby-brown eyes that he used to love toying with and as he saw a big smile come up on his face, he knelt down and he opened his arms. Yahiko began to run as fast as he could and Michael smiled as he looked in the mirror.

"Allusius!" Yahiko exclaimed happily as he was pulled up into the air and held as he got hugged. Allusius put him on his hip and he kissed his cheek before he opened the car door and let him inside. He buckled him up before he got on the other side and he got in. Michael slowly drove out and then Allusius smiled and turned to Yahiko as he was excited and hyper.

"I missed you, Allusius!"

"Me too! Iete stati buoni alla vostra sorella?**(Have you been good to your sister?)**"

"Uh huh! Abbiamo ottenuto nella difficoltà, ma è giusta! Sta funzionanda il alot e sono il suo assistente piccolo!**(We got in trouble, but it's okay! She's been working alot and i'm her little helper.)**" Allusius smiled as Yahiko still knew his Italian well and could speak it fluently. He had prayed the little boy didn't forget.

"Realmente? Appena che cosa fate per aiutare? **(Really? Just what do you do to help?)**"

"Ho preso le telefonate e la ho lasciata dentro alla notte in cui stava facendo i lavori del randello! Quello è buono, di destra?**(I took phone calls and I let her in at night when she was doing club jobs! That's good, right?)**"

"Of course! That's perfect." Yahiko gave a big smile and Allusius ruffled his hair before they headed for the grocery store. When they got out, Yahiko left his book bag and he jumped up on Allusius' back. Allusius found a cart and let him sit down inside.

"You wanna know where Kaoru is?" he asked slickly and Yahiko nodded anxiously before Allusius held out a pinkey.

"You must never tell though. Do you promise?" Yahiko nodded again and he locked his pinkey with Allusius' before they let go and Michael began to put things into the cart.

"Okay. Here's where Kaoru is… she's with us asleep in a coma because she's not feeling well."

"She could have got better with medicine, Allusius. Why is she in coma?" Yahiko asked curiously and Allusius gave a soft smile.

"Because I put her there."

* * *

"This is the best Chicken Alfredo ever, Allusius. Kaoru's going to flip. And you made cheesecake? That's off the heezy." 

"Heezy? What's that mean?"

"Off the heezy, off the chain, the shit… it's good, Allusius. It's good."

"Hey, don't you get all fucking annoyed with me, Michael. I'm not from this fucking country and we have **better** slang words than **_heezy_**… how would you say it in a sentence?"

"Yahiko, you wanna say it?"

"…Yo that's off the heezy son!"

Allusius began to laugh hard as Yahiko tipped his hat sideways and he did his "Gangsta" pose for Allusius to see as he puckered his lips and put up a peace sign. Michael took off his hat and ruffled his hair before he put his hat back on and they continued to eat the Italian dish with Japanese chopsticks… you really can't make things like this up with these four.

"This is so good." Tytto said again as he slurped up chicken with the thin noodles, his eyes rolling up playfully as he let out a moan. Yahiko imitated it and soon they all were just at the table making crazy noises to show how much they liked it.

"OOOOO!" Allusius cried out and he fell out of his chair and he began to shake on the floor. They laughed at him as he rolled onto his stomach and then he got up and he let out a yawn before he sat back down and they finished up eating.

"Yahiko, it's time for bed right now, okay?"

"Awww, how come?"

"So you can have some energy for when Kaoru wakes up. We're all going to sleep too, okay?"

"Okay! As long as you're here, Allusius!" Allusius picked him up and he spun him around before he let him rest on his hip and they turned off the lights in the kitchen. Allusius spread out the sleeping bag on the floor and Michael took Yahiko and put him in the middle of the bed as Tytto turned on the television to music channels.

'_That always puts Yahiko to sleep… he's smart.'_

The others lay down and as they all yawned, three of them fake, they began to relax and wait for the little Kamiya to fall asleep. Once he did, they put two pillows around him and gave him Allusius' favorite stuffed animal that he brought along. He grabbed it automatically and he snuggled into it before Allusius smiled softly and fixed his pants.

"Let's go before he wakes up. We gotta do this quick. Did you call Aoshi?"

"Her brother?... Yeah, I called him. He's going to meet us there. You're positive he's going to be with us… right?"

"He's running for Japan with Kaoru. Do you think he'll snitch?"

* * *

Tommy and Jacob were walking down the street carrying a few bottles of soda and some Chinese, Kenshin coming behind them with his own food to eat. They were going to just eat in their car and continue on to their night filled with mischief and club hopping. Kenshin sighed as he sat in the driver's seat and he began to stir his rice in with his other dish. 

"It's been a day already. Do you think he'll really find her?" Tommy asked as Jacob bit into his egg roll.

"I don't know. But he better do something because the others are hoping that he's going to find her quickly and they stopped breaking their backs going around to search. Aoshi's the only one looking for her right now and he refuses to give reports back."

"Why?"

"Because Aoshi is her family and he's not going to reveal his faults while he's looking. Genia and Shuichi will tell, but Aoshi's ego is too strong to say that he hasn't found her yet… They're both the same way."

"True… hey who's on the corner over there?"

Kenshin looked up and he blinked his sleepy violet eyes before he stared in the direction of the corner that Tommy had pointed to. He saw two figures standing there and one of then leaning into a dark blue Mercedes as a conversation was being held.

"They're drug dealing again… but they haven't done that in ages on the Hillz corner."

"True. I wonder who that is."

"You wanna get ready to chase?" Kenshin asked them and they nodded before they put their food away and they got out the car. Kenshin locked the car up and put on the alarm before he stretched his body and he got ready. As he saw the car lights turn on and the car begin to move away, Jacob started the conversation.

"What's going on over here! Are we selling drugs on the Hillz corner! **My corner!**"

"Your corner? Ha. If this is your corner, then you're a terrible dealer."

Kenshin froze as he heard the person speak and he quickly began to use his mind and trace it back to a face. He thought about the small accent and as he gasped, he took off into a run.

"Allusius, you bitch!"

"That's Allusius!" Jacob and Tommy asked and they began to run too. The three figures quickly took off and Kenshin began to piece it all together.

"Michael! Tytto! You're with him too you lying sonovabitches!"

Allusius, who Kenshin had guess right, laughed into the night air as they ran across the street and had the others fast on their tail. He jumped over a car and Tytto kicked over a garbage can. Kenshin jumped over it and he spun out of the way of a tree before he followed them into the park.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" Kenshin demanded an answer as he yelled it and as Allusius laughed again and told him to try and catch him, the other two split off and Alluisus sped up. Kenshin did the same and as he went faster, Allusius felt him coming.

'_Damn, he's fast. Kaoru wasn't kidding…Alright then. Time to show him what I'm made of._'

"You think you're fast, Japanese boy!" Kenshin just growled and as Allusius looked back, he gave the prettiest smile he could, the colors in his eyes dark and mysterious as he waved to him. Kenshin was so close and he began to reach his hand out. Allusius?... He wasn't having it.

"Bye-bye!" he said and as Kenshin was going to grab his shirt, he blasted off. Kenshin gasped and he went into his fastest speeds. But as he was going to dive for him, Allusius did something that Kenshin would remember for a very long time. He ran towards a tree, jumped up on it, and he went high up into the air. Kenshin stopped before he crashed into it and he looked up into the air as Allusius was laughing.

"I'll be sure to tell Kaoru that you're not the fastest man around anymore, Kenshin! Ta-ta for now!"

Allusius landed on his feet and he quickly took off. Kenshin went to follow and as Michael and Tytto appeared and ran in front of him, he saw Jacob and Tommy coming up as well. He saw a black car coming up and he saw a big **AKS** on the side with wings coming off of the two sides.

"Open the door! Open the door!" he heard Allusius yell and the roof was instantly let down. Kenshin looked at the driver's seat and as gasp was let out of his mouth as he saw light green eyes and familiar dark brown hair.

"**Aoshi!**"

"Drive, drive!"

Kenshin slowed down to a stop as the car sped off and the roof was slowly put back onto the car to shield them from sight. As the car turned the corner quiet and smooth, he put his hands on his knees as he panted and gasped for air. Jacob pulled him towards the direction of the car and made him stand up straight and put his hands above his head.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tommy asked quietly and as Kenshin unlocked the car and they got inside, they put their food aside and drank whatever was there quietly. Kenshin leaned his head against the steering wheel for a moment and then he let out a sigh.

"He's faster than me… that ignorant bitch is faster than me."

"What! Nobody's faster than you, Kenshin! What happened!"

"He just burst out with speed and I was this close to catching the son-bitch! The kid used a tree and he flipped himself behind me before he took off. I was going to dive for him, but that fucking tree saved his ass; I swear I would have had him."

'_Now I'm really upset… what the fuck is Aoshi doing with them? He's supposed to be looking for Kaoru… I'm going to get to the bottom of this because this shit isn't normal. There's got to be some kind of solution to why Kaoru's doing this… but what if she attacks me? That girl has some power on her now… damn it. I can't believe I'm afraid of you, Kaoru.'

* * *

_

"You made a good choice tonight, Mr. Aoshi!"

Allusius patted Aoshi on the back and he gave him a closed mouth smile as he sipped on his sprite and he took a bite of the brownies that were from the fridge. Aoshi glared at him for a moment before he shut his eyes and he leaned his head back against the pillows that were behind him.

"Kenshin saw me… he' not going to be happy when I get home."

"Who cares? That little liar shouldn't **ever** be happy. He's a criminal in my eyes and criminals don't deserve happiness or pleasure in things."

"Why do you hate him, anyways? That's another reason why I decided to help you get away tonight."

"I'll tell you when Kaoru wakes up. She'll be able to help me explain it better because I can only give my side. There are two sides to this little story and her side is needed too…. What time is it?"

"It's two fifty."

"Ooo! Let's get moving! Somebody get Yahiko up."

* * *

Aoshi leaned against the wall and as they all shut the door to Kaoru's room, Yahiko reached his arms up and began to bounce. Aoshi bent down with a soft smile and he picked him up before he moved over towards the only chair in the room and he sat down. Allusius sat down next to Kaoru's body and he removed the blankets quickly before he put his head down to her chest. 

"Her heart's beating faster now… it's regaining regular speed. That's good." He then moved his head away and he gave a soft smile to Aoshi.

"Don't kill me when I do this, okay?" Aoshi arched his eyebrow but then he glared hard as Allusius slid his hands down and began to check for any problems. He shielded Yahiko's eyes and Allusius apologized again as he removed his hand.

"She's warm there too. That means she's regaining all her senses. Her skin color is coming around as well… what time is it now?"

"Its two fifty-nine with thirty seconds left." Allusius nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair before he leaned down close to her and made sure that their lips were inches apart. As he spoke in Italian, the others bowed their heads at the soft prayer that was spoken. Allusius then let out a small sigh and he then gave a soft smile.

"A kiss from thou lips shall waken the slumbering beauty of my world." Aoshi smirked at the comment and then Allusius took in a big breath. He leaned his head down as he pressed his lips over Kaoru's pale pink ones, he pulled her mouth open a little and he breathed air into her body.

As Allusius let go, he let out a sigh and he took in another breath of air before he went back down and he breathed more air into her body. Just as he was going to pull away, he felt a tingling from her mouth and her lips slowly moved upward to press against Allusius' ones covering hers.

A soft kissing sound was heard as the two let go and Aoshi leaned over with Yahiko and the others as they heard Kaoru stir and give a long groan. Allusius began to speak to her softly in her ear and tell her that she was okay. Encouraging her to wake up fully from her sleep and smile.

"You can wake up, Kaoru… you're alive."

Kaoru's eyelids went tightly shut as she let out a gasp and slowly but surely, Allusius was greeted to Kaoru opening her eyes. They all let out a soft sigh as Kaoru blinked her eyes slowly and Yahiko got a big smile on his face as Aoshi's lips formed into a smile of relief.

"Can you see, Kaoru? How many fingers?... Turn on the light, Michael." Michael turned on the light and soon a cry was let out from Kaoru's lips as her arms came up weakly to cover her eyes from the blinding light.

"… She can see." Aoshi said after a thought and they laughed softly before Kaoru's hands were moved by Allusius. She opened her eyes slowly and her dark blue eyes were greeted with a light blue and light gray eye. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and as he gave her a sweet smile, he spoke.

"Your eyes still make me woozy." He said with gentleness and Kaoru began to smile a happy smile.

"Allusius!" Allusius opened his arms as Kaoru reached for him and he pulled her up into his arms. Kaoru let out a squeal of happiness as she felt his warm body against hers which was still heating up. She rested her head against his shoulder as she began to cry. He could tell as her body was giving soft shakes.

"I missed you so much… I needed you and I couldn't go back to get you…"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru… I'm here now, though. And I'm going to have fun with you until I have to run back to France, okay? I promise."

"Okay… Where is everybody?"

"Right around you." Allusius let her go and he then let her see everybody.

"Michael… Tytto…" they gave her soft hugs as she smiled against them and she wiped her eyes, happy that she could see and feel them again. She let go of them and then she heard Yahiko's little noises to get her attention.

"Yahiko! Baby!" Yahiko jumped into her arms and she said, 'whoa!' as she fell back against the bed and laughed as he hugged her and snuggled against her.

"I missed you, Kao-kao! I thought you ran back to Italy to get Llusi!"

"I would never run and leave you behind, Yahiko. You know that."

Kaoru kissed his forehead and then he let go and he pointed to Aoshi as he said, 'He came to see you! He's not going to tell!'

"Aoshi…" Aoshi got up and he walked over to her before he sat down with a cold expression. Kaoru waited patiently with her own little stare and as Aoshi's lips began to form a smile, he pulled her into his arms as the two laughed at their silence before. He ruffled up her hair and he kissed her forehead before Kaoru just sighed against him and he let her go.

"So… how did you sleep?" he asked softly and Kaoru just shook her head with a sigh.

"I never want to sleep like that again unless I'm in a real coma."

They laughed at her softly and as Aoshi picked her up and let her stand on her own two feet, she fell to the floor in a sad mess of her own limbs. They began to laugh hard at her and as she glared, Allusius picked her up gently and he began to push her legs and make them move.

"You're okay, Kaoru. You'll be walking in no time."

Kaoru smiled softly and as he helped her move to the bathroom, she looked back to make sure that it was really him.

"It's me, Kaoru. I promised you that I would come to wake you up, and I did. I never break promises to you, and I will never try to start. You know me."

Kaoru gave a smile and as she began to remember his words from Italy, he turned on the water to the shower and he got ready to help her bathe. She sat down on the edge and she opened her arms with a pout before he pulled her into his arms and he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. A smile came upon her face again and a soft blush was there as well at the coolness of his voice.

**_I'll always be truthful to you because I love you. You'll never hear me lie to you ever.

* * *

_**

**_R.S.:_** YES! IM FINALLY FINISHED! OMG THIS SHIT WAS TAKING FOREVER! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FINISH! WOOHOO FOR ME!

Lol, anyways. You now see some of the things that is making Allusius hate Kenshin. Kenshin still doesn't quite catch it. Aoshi comes in as an aid to Kaoru and more things are revealed as Kenshin is close to catching the boys deal.

What's going to happen next? Are they going to fight? Can Kenshin get Kaoru to calm down? These questions and more that you may think of will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Next on Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell:_**

**_Chapter Seven: But it's okay because I have somebody to care for me_**

"_Thank you so much for finding her. I can finally get a good night's sleep."_

"_I hate you, Kenshin. Don't ever forget that."_

"_What is your problem! Allusius is here for me, not for you!"_

"_Remember who loves you more than life itself. And you better not think of Kenshin."_


	7. But it's okay because I have someone

_Started on: Saturday, June 17, 2006_

_Finished on: Sunday, July 02, 2006_

**R.S.:** Man that was a god ass nap! I was so angry and I just went to sleep and now I feel all better! I'm ready to write and continue since its just a slow fucking day and I have **absolutely** nowhere to go!

-- I'm bored out of my mind on weekends.

But anyways, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Can we try for right now, free of doubt.  
If you give me the chance I could try and figure out.  
I'm kind of scared because I don't know how.  
But I'm watching the close calls and catching my breath now._

-**_Runaway_ by "Mae."**

_**That'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Seven: But it's okay because I have somebody to care for me

* * *

_**

"I'm too scared… what if my father hates me now, Allusius? I can't stand his sad face and I don't want him to hate me… let's go back to the apartment."

"Now you know that we can't do that right now, babe. Just relax. I'm here for you."

"But still… my heart is racing."

Blue and gray eyes light with cheerfulness blinked with a sigh and as he started into light blue eyes of worry, he raised his brown hands and he put them into Kaoru's hair and he rested his forehead against hers with his eyes shut. Kaoru shut hers after a moment or two and as Allusius calmed her down without words, he pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin on top of her head gently.

"I know you're scared, but your father loves you. He's been **crying **for you. He wouldn't cry if he was going to hate you. Just ring the doorbell and you'll be greeted with what you think isn't going to happen."

"Allusius… I can't."

Allusius let her go and as he turned and pushed the button, Kaoru heard the bell ring and she gasped. Allusius held her still and he then made her face the door. He took her hand and as he smiled softly at her, her worries began to fade and she gave his hand a grip. He let go as the door was opening and Kaoru then saw tired light blue eyes that were lined with red. Black hair that was usually neat was messed up and clothes that were usually classy were just plain old pajama pants with a t-shirt.

Shinji Kamiya looked like a wreck and as he rubbed his eyes, they widened as he saw his missing daughter standing there with a sad smile on her face.

"Kaoru…"

"I'm sorry daddy… I'm home for good now."

Shinji let out a cry of happiness as he pulled her into his embrace and Kaoru held onto him tightly as she was relieved that he was happy to see her. Shinji couldn't help himself and as he began to cry softly, Kaoru felt some guilt and she began to shed some tears as well. Allusius just leaned against the doorframe with a soft smile, his heart happy that Shinji was able to see his child again.

"Arigatou kami ha kanojo o iki ta tamotsu tame ni kanojo no a**n**ze**n** tamotsu tame ni watashi ni watashi no musume o tsure te kuru tame ni... Ka**n**sha suru... Ka**n**sha suru ka**n**sha suru.**(Thank you god... thank you for bringing my daughter back to me... thank you for keeping her safe... thank you for keeping her alive.)**"

Kaoru just let out a sigh and as Shinji let her go to look at her face, he ran his fingers through his hair and he made sure that she still had everything the same on her before she left.

"Where did you go, baby? I thought you ran away because I hurt you."

"It wasn't because of you. It was because I needed to go and figure out what was wrong with me. I don't want you to hate me daddy. Please, don't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Shinji pulled her back into his arms and he rested his head against her shoulder as he began to rub her back softly.

"I'll always love you, Kaoru. You make me happy. I told you before, you are my favorite child. Everything you do affects me deeply, baby-girl."

"Daddy…" Kaoru then realized that Allusius was still there and she let with a smile before she wiped his tears and her own. She pointed towards Allusius and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer for her father to inspect.

"Daddy, this is Allusius Micolagio. He's my best friend from Italy and he's the reason I'm home today. Allusius, this is my father Shinji Kamiya. He's the one who I milk for money."

Laughter went around for a moment before Shinji narrowed his eyes and stared at Allusius' smile. Allusius didn't show any signs of fear or backing down from the silent battle the two men shared. As Shinji looked at him up and down, Allusius just rolled his eyes around and left to right quickly. A smile spread across Shinji's face as Allusius moved his eyes up and down.

"Welcome to America, Allusius. You have some weird eyes, boy. But they're cool in a freakish way. Sorry if I offended you. Can you dance?"

"Didn't you hear that Jacob boy crying out one day about how he was beaten by an italian boy?"

"That was you?... Come inside then! I wanna see some moves from Italy."

"Sure thing, dad."

* * *

"You two are an awesome duo. The house should be here to see this, but they all went out to breakfast."

"We'll make our own breakfast later. You want some? Allusius makes good ass eggs."

"Hell yeah. I'm tired of cooking… nice spin, Kao!"

Kaoru smiled softly as they stopped and bowed, Shinji turning the music off as Allusius gave her a high-five. They moved towards the kitchen and as Kaoru took all the breakfast stuff out, Allusius went and he washed his hands before pulling Kaoru over since she wasn't going to do it. Shinji gave a soft smile as Allusius washed her hands and dried them with his.

"You two are really close, huh?" They nodded with soft smiles and as they began to make breakfast, Shinji said that he would be back because he needed to freshen up. Allusius' eyes followed him as he went out of sight and once he heard stairs being hit, a smile of mischief came up on his face as he turned to Kaoru.

"Stop making breakfast, you goof." Kaoru stopped and she glared at him before he pulled a stool over to him and sat down. Kaoru did the same before Allusius put his hands out and he motioned for her to do the same.

"What the hell are you, a cone-head?" Allusius gave her a look before he smirked and said something sarcastic.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have sex by touching each other's hands and having fucking headbands on our heads. Get your hands over here."

Kaoru laughed softly and she put her hands over to Allusius' before they made it as even as possible. From there, the battle began as they locked hands together and tried to bend each other's backwards. It was a tough one as Kaoru wasn't giving up for anything and Allusius began to chuckle at her energy in it.

"You're not going to give up, huh?"

"I haven't won this game between us yet. It's about forty to zero." Allusius began to laugh and as he got ready, Kaoru let out a cry and screamed out that she gave in.

"Shit, Allusius! You tried to break my hand, you little bugger!"

"Little _bugger_?" Allusius began to laugh at her and shake his head as she crossed her arms and glared at him playfully. Allusius then rested his head against his hand as his elbow held him up using the table. He stared at her as she glared at him and he just arched his eyebrow with a cool smile as he waited for her to break.

She didn't plan to anytime soon. As Allusius raised up his other hand and he moved it over to her face, her glare began to soften up. She intensified it once she realized it and as he leaned over towards her, it began to soften up as he moved closer and closer towards her lips. Her eyes automatically shut and he pulled away with a big grin.

"You lost." Kaoru let out a growl and she got up as he began to laugh and kick his legs playfully at her heated glare. She pushed him angrily and then she let out a gasp as he fell from his chair and onto his back. She hovered over him and she pulled her hair behind her ears as she immediately began to worry and ask him if he was alright.

"Allusius, are you okay?... Why don't you answer!... Oh my god. I killed the little fucker… yes!"

Allusius was hurt as Kaoru began to remove his jewelery and he grabbed her and brought her down with him as he rolled over and took all his belongings back. Kaoru laughed as gave her a bored look and shook his head.

"You really would strip me of all those things if I was to die right now."

"That's money, baby. You know I'm a glutton for riches." Allusius couldn't help himself and he began to laugh into her shoulder as she joined him and the sweet sound filled the room. He got up and the two continued to make breakfast as Shinji came back into the room minutes later.

"That smells good already." He said and he put out the newspaper before he began to read some of the articles to himself and went to the crossword puzzle.

"Hey, you two. You guys are old, right? I'm like ten years old, so I need some older help." The two began to laugh at his silly grin and then he read to them the question.

"What's a word for love that is five letters and is commonly used?"

"Amore." Allusius said without even thinking. Shinji nodded to him and thanked him before he filled it in. Allusius gave Kaoru a secret smile as she flipped the pancakes and Kaoru then puckered her lips to him before breakfast was finally finished.

"Hey Allusius." Allusius looked over at Shinji as he smiled softly and then he said, 'yes, dad?'

"Thank you so much for finding her. I can finally get a good night's sleep."

"Anytime, daddy. I was scared when Kaoru was missing, so I just wanted to bring her home as fast as possible. She's like my little sister, ya know? I'm **very** protective over her."

"That's good. She needs somebody keep her in line… Mmm! This is delicious!" Shinji put another piece of the pancake into his mouth before he got a phone call on his cellphone. He picked it up and answered in a nice professional voice. He paused and then he asked for the person to wait as he cursed in his head and he got up.

"Sorry, I have to take this upstairs. You two enjoy breakfast. It was nice meeting you, Allusius. Now what is this about a marketing failure, Adam?"

Allusius and Kaoru watched him go out of sight and once they heard him at the top of the stairs, the two immediately began to fight with their forks and battle over the toasted bead. Kaoru grit her teeth and Allusius said, 'ha-ha!' as he grabbed it and took a big bite.

"Now half is gone…" Allusius laughed at her pout and he instantly felt her pain as he gave her his half and went back to his regular breakfast. Kaoru put it down and then she leaned over the table with her chin being held up by the back of her hand.

"Allusius… what's going on with you? You haven't tried anything and we're acting like little kids… why don't you want to grow up?"

"We're in **America**, Kaoru. Your little **bitch** is like three blocks away; so you say! I don't want to try anything and have him walk in and try to kill me." Kaoru began to laugh and as she sighed, she looked back up into his eyes.

"He's not here… just one? Please? You're like an addiction, you punk."

Allusius gave a soft smile and as he put his fork down, he leaned over the table and he took her hands in his. He rested his forehead against hers as she giggled softly and as he shut his eyes for a moment, he rubbed his thumb along her skin gently. Kaoru tilted her head a little bit and as Allusius leaned in closer, the two shared a soft slow kiss.

**(A/N: OMIGOD THIS IS KILLING THOSE KEN-KAO FANS)**

"I missed that… well! Get dressed." Allusius got up after finishing his last bite and Kaoru did as well before she led him to the stairs and up to her room.

"Nice room… is this our album! Awww!" Kaoru gave him a playful glare as he sat down on her bed and began to look through it with a interested smile. As she went into her dresser, Allusius looked up to see her strip her shirt off. A perverted smile came up and then he laughed as her shirt went and covered his face.

"What do you want me to wear?"

"A sports bra. And some short shorts. Today is going to be merciless." Kaoru said, 'okay.' Before she started to look around for the clothing that he requested. Allusius got bored quickly and he asked her to sing a song for him as she went to her next drawer.

"What song? Ongaku?"

"Uh huh. Start from my favorite part too. I love that japanese song. Don't understand a word, but its catchy." Kaoru laughed softly before she thought for a second. Once she got the right part, she began to sing as she removed her clothing to change.

"_ai ga utatteru aidake ga ikitsuzukeru kara  
hirutsuku omoi oshigemonaku tayasuku mukamishi daite  
Mamotte agetai datte kimi no kuchizusamu koe ga  
watashi mo naka e nagaretashi kokoro wo mitashite ikugara_."

Allusius was moving his head left to right, her shirt still placed over his eyes as he smiled softly and let the room fall into silence as he began to hum the song himself. Kaoru pulled up her dark blue shorts and then she removed the shirt from his eyes before she sighed.

"Let's get going before my father brings everybody here. I'll leave a note on his door."

"Sounds like a plan. I like our dad. He's… he's funny in a weird way."

"Yup. That's Shinji Kamiya alright. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Where's Aoshi and the others?... at the track? Why?... Working out… I see. Alrighty then. Bye bye, Shinji."

Misao hung up the phone and she did a complete U-turn before heading towards their high school. She parked her car on the side and she jumped out of the vehicle before she pulled her hair behind her ears and she fixed her shoes. She jogged up to the gate in her skirt and she let herself in before she went and she sat in the bleachers. After looking around, she finally spotted her favorite man in the world.

"He's pretty fast… who's that black boy? They never told us about him. Unless… oh shit! That's Allusius! He's pretty hot."

Misao shifted in her seat and she watched as they sprinted down the straight, Kaoru being in the middle as Michael and Tytto were behind her. They began to speed up on the turn and soon Kaoru was in the back again as she pushed herself hard all the way the finish line. Allusius looked at her with an arched eyebrow as they panted and then he looked up to see Aoshi smiling at the bleachers.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My wife." Aoshi said simply and Allusius looked up to see the short girl waving with hyper motions. He smiled as his eyebrow arched again before he raised his hand and waved as well.

"**Hi! I'm Allusius! What's your name!**"

"**Misao! Nice to see you at last! Kaoru's told me a lot about you!**"

"**Really! That's great! We'll talk more after this workout, okay! You want to meet us at her house! We're going to be out here for another hour!**"

"**Okay! I'll tell Genia to tell Kenshin that Kaoru's aruond!**" Kaoru saw Allusius cringe and once Misao was off, he growled and he stretched his leg out.

"That red-headed bitch. I hate him." Kaoru just shook her head before she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and she flipped her hair forward. Allusius watched her pulled her hair up and then she tied it tight in a mid-way ponytail before she pulled the loose strands behind her ears. Allusius shook his head and then Aoshi went over to her and he mad her tie her hair into a bun.

"Let's go, Kaoru. Run a four-hundred and I want it at fifty-seven seconds." Kaoru groaned, but then Allusius gave her a look and she went to the starting line.

"Which lane?"

"Lane one. I want you to break out as fast as you can. You need to be a monster at the races. The faster you are, the better it is for them to look at you. Besides getting noticed by the dealers, you're going to run in the olympics with us."

"That's what you're aiming for?" the boys nodded before Kaoru stretched and touched her toes.

"On your marks." Kaoru touched her toes again and then she got down in her racing stance. She got her mark set and she then blew the hair from her eyes.

"Set." Allusius said quickly and as Aoshi put his hands apart, Kaoru raised up a little and was ready to blast off. Aoshi clapped his hands and Kaoru took off.

"Get out, Kaoru! Get out!" Allusius yelled as he timed her. They watched her legs open up as she strided. Allusius looked down and he saw that she wasn't going to make the time he wanted.

"Come on, Kaoru! You're not going to make it at that speed!" He saw her speed up at the end and once he looked down at the time, he frowned. Once she passed the line, Aoshi just shook his head and let her put her hands above her head.

"You came it at fifty-eight seconds. That's not good at all, Kaoru."

"Not good! It's only a second down!"

"That one second could cost you a lot and you know that! You weren't like this in Italy, now were you! Our street lap is like two on this track. You know we run the blocks as warm-ups. Don't give me that bullshit and get on the line."

Kaoru glared at him as her breath was normal again and she went back onto the line.

"You're going to chase Tytto. I want you to be at least on his ass this time. If you think that this is going to be easy, then you better just sit and let us work out. I didn't come here just to wake you up. I came to start you up because once Japan gets here, you're going to be on your toes all-the-time. They run more than they breathe. That's how bad it's going to be. So you'd better suck it up now or just not run at all."

Kaoru glared at him harder as he glared back and Aoshi saw the small conversation going on through the silence. A smirk covered his lips as she got back onto the line and she blew her hair from her eyes. Tytto was up at the twenty-five meter mark and as he got down as well, Kaoru focused on catching him.

"On your marks… set….**GO!**" Aoshi watched as she blasted out harder than before. Allusius watched her move and open her legs for a faster effect as she sprinted the straight. Tytto could hear her catching up and he began to push some more speed as well.

"That's what I'm talking about, Kaoru! That's how you were taught to run! Get some water ready, Michael."

Michael grabbed a bottle and as Kaoru came around the corner, she moved into her fastest speeds. Tytto had used all his speed in the end and he came out a few meters in front of her as she passed the line. They could hear her gasping for air and as she crossed the line and slowed down to a stop, Michael grabbed her and he opened the water. Allusius put it to her mouth and he let her drink some down before he put her arms abover her head and told her to remain standing.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. That was a fifty-six second run." Kaoru nodded as she stood there and then he handed Michael the clock as he and Aoshi got on the line.

"On your marks… set… go!" Kaoru watched both boys get out fast and as they reached the straight, their legs opened up and she saw them began to split apart, Allusius leading the way. Kaoru told them both to keep moving and as they got on the turn, they kept picking up speed.

"Use it all, you two! Give it everything you have left!" Michael ordered and as they were speeding up, Kaoru looked at the times they were coming in. Once they passed the line and stopped, a gasp escaped her lips.

"Allusius… you're faster than him… by at least two seconds."

"Who, that man of yours? I know. He chased me when I was on some corner and I just blew his ass away. He was **pissed**, but you know I couldn't give two fucks about how he feels. Michael, Tytto, get on the line."

* * *

Shinji laughed his ass off as Kenshin grinned like a fool, the two of them sitting with the others and telling jokes as they waited for the others to return. They heard the front door open and they saw Aoshi, Michael, and Tytto enter.

"Hey you three! How was your workout?"

"Hard." The three said and grabbed something to drink from the kitchen. Aoshi ran his fingers through his hair and he put his towel over his face before passing over to his cousins.

"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"She's not done running. Allusius is going **hard** on her. When we left, she was about to cry." Kenshin glared at that and then Aoshi put his hand up to finish from where Tytto left of.

"It's all for her benefit. He's running hard as hell with her. They're both tired, but they didn't want to stop. He told her to leave, but she refused and clung onto his shirt when we tried to pull her away. We took her car and drove home."

"So how are they getting back from the school?"

"Running." Aoshi said simply and then he drank down some more water before Misao sat down on the floor indian style. Aoshi arched his eyebrow and then he smiled softly as Misao began to untie his shoes and loosen the strings so she could take them off his feet. Once they were off, she covered her ears. A loud cracking noise was heard and she shivered as the others made noise.

"God Aoshi, that's so… ew!"

"Kaoru does it worse, so you can't even say I'm bad, daddy." Shinji made another face of disgust and then he opened his phone and sent Kaoru a text message. Aoshi felt his hip virbate and then Shinji's mouth dropped.

"She gave you her _cell phone!_Isn't she protective over that thing?"

"Not right now. She's focused today. He's keeping her mind one-way." Kenshin growled softly and Aoshi smirked softly as Michael and Tytto began to laugh with Misao.

* * *

"Come on, Kaoru. We're almost done. We're almost there."

"I can't… I can't…"

"Yes you **_can_**. Stop thinking that, Kaoru. Let's sprint these last four blocks. We can do this! Just think of Italy."

Kaoru held onto a tree as she breathed and let Allusius rub her shoulders. She let go and then she took in a deep breath before Allusius started her off slow. They picked up momentum before they were sprinting full speed towards Kaoru's house. They crossed the street and moved up the street fast as Allusius wanted to go up and down every street until they were there. Allusius pulled off his shirt and held it in his hands.

"This is the last block and then home stretch! You can do this, babe!" Kaoru nodded behind him as he had slowed down to let her keep up. As they zoomed down the hill, a car came reversing out fast. Kaoru gasped and told Allusius to watch out. Allusius looked at the car and then with a squeal he jumped over the trunk and kept running.

"Keep moving! On your toes, Kao!" Kaoru nodded, her breathing shaky as they turned the corner and headed onto her street.

"All you got; all you got!" Allusius said and they sprinted up the street at full speed. Kaoru felt tears come up into her eyes again as she pushed and used everything she had left. As they reached the door, Kaoru's legs gave out and she collasped into his arms as Aoshi opened the door.

"Kaoru, you okay? Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Shinji was laughing with Kenshin and Michael before he turned to look in the doorway and see Aoshi with a look of concern. He then saw Kaoru's legs up in the air and Kenshin's head turned with the others to see Allusius carrying her towards the stairs.

"Hello Kaoru's family. She's just numb right now, but she's going to be fine. She just needs to sit down."

Allusius sat her on the stairs and as he looked over at Kenshin, he gave the coldest look possible. Kenshin's was the same and as Kaoru let out a gasp of air, Allusius gave her his water and he panted.

"You don't want water?" Shinji asked.

"Kaoru needs it more, so I'm fine. I'll just drink from the tap upstairs. Give me your feet, Kaoru."

Kaoru raised her feet up and as she looked over at her family and friends, she raised her arm and gave a wave.

"Hey!" she managed to say and she gave Kenshin a tired smile as she panted before Allusius got off her other shoe. Suddenly, a headache came on and Kaoru gripped her head in pain. Allusius could tell it was bad and he sent Aoshi for a cloth in Italian before Kaoru put her head into her knees.

"Just breathe, Kaoru. It's because of the lack in oxygen. Just breathe." Kaoru nodded to him and he heard her sniff before he raised her head up. The others just watched silently as Allusius took his shirt from the door and he wet it with water. He began to wipe Kaoru down and as Aoshi came back, he held her legs up as Aoshi finished the job for him.

"You did good today, Kao. You just have to learn to breathe. You can't slack off either. I don't care who's watching you and how you feel about their looks. Your body is nice so they're going to end up watching no matter what you think. Keep focused always and don't stray."

"Okay." Was all Kaoru could say and her headache began to get worse. She let out a cry and Allusius called over Tytto as Aoshi made her take deep breaths.

"Is she okay?" Shinji asked as he was going to get up.

"She's fine, dad. Just stay there."

'_Dad? Who does he think he is?_' Kenshin growled mentally and he just settled for another cold look as Allusius began to fan her and wipe her tears away. She kept on saying how much it hurt and soon they all backed up as Allusius said give her some space. Michael kept Shinji seated and as Allusius pulled her hair from her face, he pulled her up into the air and Aoshi led him upstairs.

"My head… its throbbing…." She sobbed in pain and once they were gone from sight, Shuichi grinned softly and looked at the stairs.

"So that's the infamous Allusius, eh?... Looks innocent in person."

* * *

Kenshin dropped down onto the couch as Kaoru waved in the doorway to four boys who she was training with earlier. They were all going out to do some errands and Kaoru knew that it was mainly to fight. As she shut the door, she walked back to the living room from the entrance hall and she dropped into Kenshin's open arms.

"You want to actually sit and relax with me now?" Kaoru got irritated fast and she got up with a 'sor-ry' before she got ready to walk off. Kenshin pulled her back down and she crossed her arms before she looked away.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. That came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that… Kaoru, come on. You know that I love your company. It's just that… well, you haven't been around so I figured that you wouldn't want to cuddle with me since you always are on another program."

Kaoru quickly relaxed and she snuggled into his arms. A smile came up on his face before he pulled her closer and he began to tickle her sides and bite at her shoulder teasingly. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips before his cell phone rang. He pulled away one hand and he answered the phone with a sigh.

"Yes, dad… yes… I'm at Kaoru's still… uh huh… I'll tell her… okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and then he gave Kaoru a smile.

"My dad says that he's coming over tonight to see you. He misses his **_wife_**." Kaoru laughed softly as Kenshin rolled his eyes at the word '**wife**' and then Kaoru shut her eyes as she was in thought. Kenshin forced one of her eyes open and she smiled softly as he said 'oooo' and 'aaaa'.

"They're all light blue and shit… I'm bout to cut your eyes out and take them for my own."

"Then how am I going to see?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he thought and then he shrugged his shoulders befor Kaoru hit him playfully. He smiled softly and then he put his arms around her again before he rested his head on hers.

"I missed you… you were gone and I couldn't find you… I was so upset when the others stopped looking."

"Why'd they stop?"

"Because your **_best friend_** called here and he said that he was doing it himself. He promised to find you in one day. And then he comes the next day and you're with him all panting and shit."

"Oh. We were here before that. We just made breakfast with daddy and left since you guys went out to eat. And what's up with the way you said "**Best Friend**"? That seemed kinda hateful."

"Because it is. I hate him." Kenshin said bitterly and then he let her go and he began to stretch his legs. Kaoru frowned and then she flipped her hair over her shoulder. As she was about to ask why, her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and put it on speakerphone as she let her hair down from its ponytail.

"You're on speakerphone, Aoshi. Talk smart."

"_This isn't Aoshi. This is Allusius. You need to come to where we're at._"

"Where are you at? Why do you sound so out of breath?" Kaoru took it off of speakerphone and she put it to her ear. Kenshin arched his eyebrow as she widened her eyes and then she narrowed them in thought.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"_Siamo circa analizziamo su questo ragazzo e scopiamo il suo asino in su. Sta provando ad installarlo e dobbiamo batterli dalla sua mente. Vi ha ottenuto un problema con e lui e la sua squadra sono qui. Migliorate la fretta in su e venite qui oppure siamo andare giusto uccidere questa femmina ed ottenerla sopra con._**_We're about to break down on this boy and fuck his ass up. He's trying to set you up and we need to beat it out of his mind. He got a problem with you and he and his crew are over here. You better hurry up and come here or else we're just going to kill this bitch and get it over with.)_**"

"Don't do that, Allusius! You just got here and you wanna do some crazy shit! What the fuck is going on in the background!"

"_Aoshi's getting angry because they're talking shit from the gate. And I don't give a fuck about just getting here! I could just up and leave! He's bad mouthing your fuckin' name and I'm bout to just slit his fuckin throat. Either you come, or I just really fuck this punk up. **Talk more shit, you american bitch! You think I can't fight but you have no fucking clue!**_"

Kaoru winced as Allusius was heard smacking the window and then Aoshi took the phone.

"_Kaoru, please come down here. Your best friend has a short temper right now. He's about to get out the car and fight with Tytto and Michael._"

"**_Do you want to die today! Huh! I will bust your fucking ass all over this goddamn floor! Keep talking shit and wait! If she doesn't get here, then your ass is all mine! You too, you ugly ass bitch!... You're a fucking jump-off! You're a fucking jump-off!_**" Kaoru sighed as Allusius began to sing it to them and taunt.

"I'm on my way, Aoshi." Kaoru hung up the phone and she went to the stairs before she heard Kenshin's voice. She turned to him and then she tilted her head to the side in a cute fashion.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. I'll be back." Kaoru ran up the stairs and past her sisters before they said 'whoa!' and made sure they didn't get hit. They walked down the stairs to Kenshin before they sat down and they began to toy with him. Tara pulled at his hair and Genia took his belt before they laughed softly and heard the stairs being hit.

"Hey Kao! Kenshin's getting attacked by us. You gonna do anything?"

"Don't have the time." Kaoru sat down on the recliner and she began to put he shoes on and tie them. They saw her serious face and as Genia let Kenshin go, she arched her eyebrow.

"What's going on, Kaoru? You were calm ten minutes ago." Kaoru didn't answer and she just fixed her pants and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She took off her earrings and she fixed her necklace before she tied her belt.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Kaoru sighed and she reached behind the recliner to grab her keys that were in the small pocket. The trio on the couch just continued to watch as she got up and she dusted off.

"Kaoru! Where are you going!"

"If I didn't answer before, Kenshin, what makes you think I'm going to answer now?" Kaoru walked out the room and she moved to the front door. She opened it and slammed it shut. They looked out the window as she pulled out gloves from her pocket and put them on.

"Uh oh." Genia said softly and as Kenshin looked over at her, Kaoru reversed out and she drove off.

"What's going on, Genia?"

"Kaoru's going to fight. I know those gloves. She has a certain pair for important fights… we better get some bail money ready, Tara."

* * *

"Bust his ass, Allusius!"

Aoshi leaned against the car as Allusius had gotten tired of waiting and called out of his name to the point where he just came out and the two began to fight. He heard music in the distance and as Tytto and Michael pushed themselves off the car, they jumped in the fight as it got bigger.

"Shit. I'm late." Kaoru parked her car up and she turned it off before she put down her phone and tucked her eyes in her pocket. She got out the car and she quickly moved over to them before Allusius looked in her direction.

"You better jump in this shit or else I'm going to fight **you** instead of him!" Allusius gave him a punch and then Kaoru let out a sigh and prayed that the cops weren't going to come.

"Let's do this." She said to herself and she saw the first girl come up to her with a death glare in her eyes. Kaoru smirked softly as she got ready and once she got close enough and swung, Kaoru dodged it and hit her straight in the face with one fluid motion.

"Wooo hooo! That's what I'm talking about, baby!"

As the fight progressed, Allusius had gotten tired of it all and he pulled out a gun. Gasps went around as people were bloody, some just laying there, and others ran away. Allusius grabbed the main person who started the fight and he pointed the gun to him. Kaoru shook her head, but then she grew nervous because he wasn't moving at all.

"You gonna cry now? Huh? You talked all that shit and **now **you scared? Don't cry!" Kaoru went over to him and she grabbed his hand before she pulled him back. Allusius let her pull him back and he gave another swift kick before he sighed and he looked at the damage.

"If I hear **anything** about us, I swear on my life I will find whoever wants to be a snitch and I'll personally shoot you between the eyes. GOT THAT!"

Kaoru was already pulling him towards her car and as they got in, Kaoru heard sirens a few blocks away.

"**Fuck!**" she drove off quickly and as she saw Aoshi speed off, she drove off with him and they headed for Michael's house. As they went onto the highway, Kaoru began to lecture him and yell at him.

"Are you crazy! Allusius, you should have waited for me! We didn't need all this fighting today!"

"And let him just bad mouth you! I don't like that shit! Don't you bad mouth the people who I consider family. You know that's my number five rule. I don't give a fuck who says it. Fuck, I'll beat up your brother if he's bad mouthing you."

"Allusius, you can't do this… you really can't."

"… pull over." Allusius called Aoshi and he stopped in front of them before Kaoru pulled over and he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Allusius, why do you always catch a bitch fit!"

"There's no bitch fit. You have to turn around and go home right now. I just remembered something. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"You're not being fair!" Allusius shut the door to the car and he leaned in the window.

"I'm going to do something for **you.** So go home, Kaoru. We'll be back by like eight, okay? I promise."

Allusius gave a soft smile and he stroked her face with his finger before he ran to the other car and got in the back. Kaoru pouted as the car drove off and as she turned around and went onto the other highway, she felt guilty for yelling at him.

"I hate that. He always smiles at me after we argue… damn you, boy."

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoru where have you been?"

"Fuck up."

Kaoru stormed to the stairs angrily and the others winced as she stomped. They could hear it from the kitchen and as her door slammed shut, they all looked over Kenshin with apologetic smiles.

"oooo no. I'm not going up there. Nooooo way. She's angry right now. She'll eat me alive."

"She's your **wife**."

"She's your **blood**." He said back to Shuichi and as Yahiko listened back and forth, he got up and he walked out the room. They watched his body dissapear and as they heard the stairs hit quietly and more footsteps upstairs, they heard a small knock.

"**_Who the fuck is it!_**"

"**_Me Kao-Kao!_**" They heard the door open and after a few seconds it shut again. They all stared at each other until Kenshin finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"That's some shit. She'll let him before all of us. Even me… now I'm hurt." They laughed at his pout and as Misao bounced up and down in her seat, she got up and she left the room.

"Let's see if she makes it in there. I give it two minutes." Genia said and they all nodded to each other before they heard Misao knock softly.

"**_Oh my god; who is it!_**"

"**_It's your sex-buddy, Kaoru._**" They heard the door open with a laugh and then slam shut after two seconds before Genia sighed and she pulled out money.

"You guys split it whatever way you can. Kenshin, tell your sister that I'm going to get dressed so we can go with Tommy and Jacob."

"Go where?"

"To the movies. You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah. Kaoru's not going to talk to me."

"Cool. Get dressed. That goes for whoever else is tagging along." The table got up and they began to depart from the kitchen. Kenshin went to the door and as he saw her jacket hung up, he froze. As he moved closer, he saw red spots all over it. With a frown, he left the house.

"She was really fighting hard… damn, what the hell have you become over in Italy, girl?"

* * *

"I can't fucking stand that. Oh my god, Misao, you don't understand how guilty he makes me feel when he does that. After we yell and bitch at each other, he just smiles and leaves it alone and does something else. It's like he's hiding his hurt, you know? And I hate that because it's like, I don't hold anything in. So why should you keep it away from me?"

"I understand. Do you, Yahiko-chan?"

"Hai!" Kaoru sighed with a smile before she told Yahiko to go and clean his room. As he left the room, Kaoru turned on her CD player and she pressed play. Misao started to bounce left to right in her seat and as her cell phone rang, she got up and answered it. Kaoru walked over to her and she put her hand on top of her head.

"Damn, you're short."

"Bite me hoe… Hey, baby! I'm in Kaoru's room… yes, she's being good… no she's not crying or throwing a bitch fit and Kenshin went to the movies with everybody else… uh huh… uh huh… okay. Love you too… bye-bye… Get Yahiko dressed."

"For what?"

"We're going to to dinner. And so what if I'm short? I could still do this." Misao raised her leg up and socker kicked Kaoru in the butt before she jogged out the room.

"I'm going to get dressed! Love ya!" Kaoru smirked softly and as she began to look through her closet for clothes, her phone began to blast with a song that made her laugh her ass off.

"**_Hey boo; It's your baby Llusi_**  
_**The one and only Llusi  
A sexy chocolate Llusi  
Please pick up da phone  
Please pick up your phone…  
Oh its your baby Llusi  
The one and only Llusi**_  
**_The big di-_**"

"Yes, my italian black boy?" Kaoru giggled as she thought of the song again and then she let out a sigh before Allusius spoke.

"_Oh! Sorry, I didn't think you picked up. Anyways. Get dressed in your sports gear._"

"What? Misao just got a call from Aoshi saying that we were all going to dinner, babe."

"_That's a set-up. We're not going to dinner with them because I want Aoshi to get him some Misao-goodness. He told me that he misses spending **quality time** and that's what he's about to get. That, and some ass._"

"That's so wrong, Allusius. You are dangerous."

"_Ah, you love me anyway. Now put on some running gear because we're doing **night training**! Yay!_"

"Ain't no 'Yay'. I'm tired."

"_I could care less. Now hurry up! I'm right outside your bedroom door._"

"What the fu-" Kaoru opened her door and she began to laugh as Allusius stood there with his lips puckered and his eyes screwed shut tight. Kaoru put her hand over his eyes and then she pressed a soft peck to his lips as a greeting. Allusius opened his eyes and as Kaoru went to her closet, he pulled her hand away from her clothes and he passed her a bag.

"Let's get moving. I bought you new everything."

"… thanks. What's the catch?"

* * *

"Should have know I would be bustin' my ass! Look at all these girls!"

"You ready to race against them?"

Kaoru's head turned and her ponytail flew onto her shoulder as she looked at Allusius with wide eyes. Michael and Tytto were on the track warming up and the lights surrounded them and lit the whole thing up. They were at a college campus not too far away and Kaoru then realized that it was the college that Genia and Shuichi were going to.

"I have to **_run_** against them? Who the hell signed me up for this?"

"I did. You have what it takes. At least get first or second, babe. I want nothing less."

Kaoru pouted and she slammed herself down into the grass before she began to stretch with Allusius as she scratched at her "Uniform." At least, that's what Michael and Tytto called it. Kaoru simply growled at their smirks and she shook a spider off of her ankle.

She was wearing white **under armor** as a top and her bottom was basically an underwear. It was a black and was used to run in, but Kaoru didn't like it because she felt exposed. Her hair was tied up in a white hair tie and as she looked at all the other girls and their ponytails, she shivered and made a face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"They all have that extra hair hanging down in the back like a clump. I hate that so much." Kaoru pulled her hair out and she flipped it forward before she felt a brush. Allusius brushed her hair up and he then tied it the way she liked it for her as she touched her toes and stretched.

"There we go!" Michael and Tytto jogged over to them and they just grinned as Kaoru dusted off her legs and she bent over. Allusius growled at them and they just looked away and whistled. Kaoru stood up straight again and then she pulled her ponytail onto her shoulder as she pulled grass from her hair.

"You guys ready? We're here as unknown. We're basically un-attached from everybody else. We gotta show these people that we mean business. Oh! And the coach for the Japanese team is here, Kaoru. He flew here just to see you three."

"What about the Italy coach?"

"The italian coach already has me signed." Allusius smiled a cocky smile and Kaoru kicked him in the behind before he just gave her a small tap on her back.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry." Kaoru nodded to him and they pulled on their black warm-up pants and their black and white warm-up jackets.

"One lap as a team, okay?" the three Kamiyas nodded before they moved onto the track and began to jog around the track. Kaoru looked calm and collected as they moved around and Allusius had to smile as he saw the coach look down at her in interest.

'_We're going to get this easy. Reeeaaalllyyy easy._'

* * *

"Kaoru, you're doing the two-hundred, the four, and the eight. The one is here as well, but I don't know if you want to do it."

"… Did you have to pay for that?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll do it. What's up first?"

"The four. It's going to start in five minutes. I already checked you in. Here's your number. First heat, lane four. You're in the fast lane, okay?"

Kaoru looked up at Michael and then she gave a small nod as he pulled the sticker off and he placed it onto her right hip. She did a few stretched and Michael leaned on her back as she touched the floor. Allusius jumped the fence and he walked over to her before he rubbed her shoulders and began to make her jump.

"You got this baby! You can do this! I need a fast time in this one, okay! Just think like you're getting chased again. Like Aoshi is hot on your heels."

"I got this… I got this…" Allusius said, 'hell yeah!' and as Michael pulled him off, he put two thumbs up and let Kaoru walk over to the line. The two boys jogged over to the coach for Japan and then they sat down. Michael quickly started a conversation with him and as he nodded and blinked dark brown eyes, Allusius gave a soft smile and he put his hand out.

"Micolagio, Allusius. Konnichiwa." The man shook his hand and as they looked back at the race, the man began to speak. Allusius didn't understand a word he was saying.

"He's asking if Kaoru's as fast as you say." Michael translated for him and Allusius just smiled and nodded.

"She may not look it, but she's a real beast. Just watch. You're going to be shocked because for her size, she's a jet."

"Okay ladies! There will be two commands and then the gun! If I shoot the gun twice, then stop and come back! Are we all understanding!"

The girls nodded and as Kaoru pulled her chain from inside her shirt, she shut her eyes and let out a sigh. Tytto sat behind her and he spoke to her softly before she just nodded to him. He was holding her blocks in place so when she ran, she wouldn't get thrown off balance because they were unstable.

"**On your marks!**" Kaoru got down and she stretched her legs out before she moved back into the blocks and she lowered her head.

'_Positive thoughts… I can do this… I can win this… It's just like Aoshi's chasing me… I gotta move fast…_'

"**Set!**" Kaoru raised up and she was leaned over the line as she got ready for the gun. Allusius taught her not to anticipate it, but to just let it fire and then take off. Tytto just had a grin on his face and as the gun was fired, Kaoru took off with the rest of the girls.

"Go Kaoru Go! Woooo look at that! Look at the speed on that child!"

Tytto got up to watch and as he moved the blocks and went onto the side, the crowd began to make noise and go 'daaaammmnnn!'. Allusius was going crazy as Kaoru was basically a rocket.

"Look at the distance! She's at least fifty meters ahead! That form is fucking perfect! Oh my god she's a monster! You go baby!"

Kaoru kept moving in her form and as she felt her chest begin to tighten, she wanted to finish as fast as possible. The last hundred was coming up and as she was rounding the corner, she felt somebody coming up. There was nobody there, but for some odd reason she felt it.

'**_Go faster!_**' Kaoru's mind told her and as Allusius let out a cheer of excitement, Kaoru moved faster and faster. The coach from Japan was amazed as Kaoru was coming down the stretch like a machine. Perfect form, perfect stride, perfect everything. Tytto was telling her to finish strong and as she passed the finish line, Allusius and Michael began to cheer with Tytto. The coach from Japan simply clapped.

"Look at the time! Look at the time!" Allusius heard people say it and as he looked over at the time, he began to cheer harder and he ran down to her with a bottle of water and some ice. Kaoru held her arms above her head as she breathed and Allusius opened her mouth and poured some water inside as she shifted in the grass. Kaoru swirled it around and spit it out before she drank down half the bottle.

"That was fantastic! Way better than I expected! You had those girls by almost a hundred meters, baby!" Kaoru gave a smile and as Michael walked over with his clipboard, Allusius began to strip down with Tytto. Kaoru took it from Michael as he stripped down as well and she then pouted as they were in the same tops, but just tights.

"Why couldn't I get tights too?"

"Wouldn't look sexy." Allusius answered as he removed his skull-cap and he handed it to her. She put it neatly on their clothes and as she carried everything towards the japanese coach, she looked at the clipboard to see her time.

**54.89**

"Holy shit… damn, I didn't think I was moving that fast." Kaoru blinked in amazement and then she sat down next to the coach for japan. There was a stern look on his face as he turned around, but then he just smiled and he put his hand out.

"Watashi wa Kouzen." Kaoru shook his hand with a smile before she got ready to write down the times. A stop-watch was in her hand and as she excused herself and went down to write the times down, the gun was shot and the three boys took off. Kaoru began to cheer them on in both Italian and Japanese as people looked over at her cross to the grass and continue to make noise for them.

She soon rested on English as she kept cheering. They were in the front of the pack all lined up and as they were coming around the corner, legs moving fast and arms pumping, they all began to speed up. Allusius pushed into the lead instantly, but the two Kamiya boys were fighting for it as they were still tied.

"That's it boys! Make it across the line! You can do this!" Kaoru grabbed three small waters that they left behind and Allusius crossed the line, Michael and Tytto coming behind two seconds later at the same time. There were no seconds apart, they didn't have different steps. Both had dropped their head the same way and since they were the same height, they couldn't try to change it either.

"Good job you three." Kaoru gave them the water and they thanked her as they breathed and they let her write down their times.

"Goddamn, Allusius! Fourty-seven seconds! That's good! And you two came in at fifty even! This is a good start."

The three boys gave smiles and as they pulled back on their things, Allusius' eyes darted over to the entrance as he gave a silly smile.

"You really came to run after all, huh Aoshi?"

"Misao forced me to. She's up there with my things. The young men up yet?"

"Yup! You're just in time for your heat. Get on the line, punk."

Kaoru smiled softly as Aoshi's lips formed a smirk and he peeled off his jacket and his warm-up pants. He folded them neatly and he stretched before Kaoru put her blocks onto his lane. Michael slapped the sticker onto his hip and Aoshi gave him a soft punch as a reflex before he stretched his legs and he let out a sigh.

"I could have got some ass tonight. She just **had** to look in my phone and read my text message… man, I'm ticked."

"Then run it off. I think she'll give you a treat later." Allusius winked at him before he sat on the floor and he held his blocks with his sock-clad feet. The others went behind the gate and as Aoshi got down and did his marks, Kaoru noticed that he didn't look one bit stressed. At all. The others had some sign of it, but Aoshi looked as if he knew what he was going to do.

"Man, Aoshi's look is intimidating."

* * *

"Wooo! This is the finals for the hundred! Girls are up first! Go on, Kaoru!"

"Fuck, you're too hyper, Allusius. Damn, drink some water or something."

Kaoru giggled as Aoshi pushed him from her arms and the two siblings moved down the bleachers and onto the field. Aoshi sent a glare up to Tytto as he was playfighting with Misao and Kaoru had to laugh as he quickly stopped and Misao stuck her tongue out at him playfully. The blocks were on his shoulders and as Kaoru flipped her hair from her shoulder, he began to speak to her and let her listen.

"You can win this, you know. There's one girl who's a millisecond behind you, but that doesn't mean anything. You know what you have to do to win this, right?"

"Hai. Dig deep."

"**Real **deep. You heard the coach from Japan. If you want this badly, then you better search deep inside your body and use up **_everything_** you have. You already won the two-hundred finals and the four-hundred finals. If you can win this and then get first in the eight, then you're set and we're going to run for him."

"I know… I want this so badly."

"We do too. That's why we're busting our asses. Allusius beat me in that four by one second. That's how bad I wanted it. I know I'm not as fast as him, but I sure as hell was using a speed that I never had before. If you really want it, then you'll get this. That's all I'm going to tell you. You know what I mean, and you know what you have to do."

Kaoru stripped her warm-up as Aoshi set up her blocks up and she put her sticker on her right hip again as she got ready. The girls down there were WAY more muscular than her and as she gave a soft whine, Aoshi chuckled and he told her to sit down. He made her spread her legs as wide as he could and he took her hands before pulling her forward to stretch.

"Don't let the size of these girls intimidate. They may have muscle, but the question is do they have speed to back it up? They look at you and instantly they think that you're easy prey to beat on really quick. Do you want to be easy prey?"

Kaoru turned her head to the right and she saw some of their smirks as they eyed her before she gave a frustrated sigh and she glared at the floor.

"Hell no."

"Then shut these girls up and blow them away. Make that coach beg for you because this is being recorded."

"Who's recording?"

"Allusius is, of course. He's recorded all of us so that the coach of japan can have something to go back with him to show his team." Aoshi let her hands go and as she got up, he leaned over her sideways and he pushed her lower so she could touch the ground.

"I want them to **beg **for you on their team. They have to demand that you run for them. You don't think so, but you are fucking fast. With more training, you'll be a machine. Tara's going too, you know?"

"She is?" Kaoru was now interested even more as Aoshi let her up and he began to stretch with her.

"Yup. She, Kenshin, Soujiro, and the brothers are going to run for America. But guess what?"

"What?" Kaoru asked him and Aoshi just gave her a smile as he touched the floor and raised his head.

"They're going to be running against you. And when we go to run, we can't associate with them at all. We have to start speaking Japanese again on the regular basis because once the time comes, we can't even tell them hello. I know that they're basically family, but we have to look at them as enemies. You think you can do that?"

"… I can do it to Tara real quick. That girl's getting a backbone and I'm going to end up hurting her one of these days anyways."

"And what about Soujiro and the brothers?" Kaoru thought about it for a moment before she nodded her head and she cracked her wrist.

"What about Kenshin?" Kaoru stopped stretching as she didn't think about him in the mix and as she stretched her arms above her head, Aoshi waited for his answer. Kaoru then spoke as she leaned over to one side.

"Yeah. I can do it. All I have to do is think about a certain point in time at Italy and my hate will come back." Aoshi gave her a sad smile before he helped her up and he put her blocks up on the line.

"What made you ditch Kenshin and go with Allusius anyways? I thought that you two were perfect."

Kaoru heard the official call them forward and she looked at him before Aoshi just nodded to her. Kaoru did a test run and after she got back, Aoshi just rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to have a very very long talk tonight. I'm home for two more days again, so we need to really discuss what happened, okay? I honestly want to know."

"Aoshi… you don't understand."

"**On your marks!**" Kaoru moved into her blocks as Aoshi held them from behind and then he asked her why.

"Because if I tell you… you'll hate him too."

"**SET!**"

"GO KAORU!" Kaoru smiled softly at Allusius and Misao's hyperness and she then looked towards the finish line.

_**BANG!

* * *

**_

"**Kaoru!**"

"**Kamiya!**"

"**Kaoru!**"

"**Kamiya!**"

Genia arched her eyebrow as they heard the commotion from the backyard. They had just got home from the movies and were just going to relax and drink sodas around the patio and hang out. Kenshin and Soujiro stopped talking as they heard Italian singing with pride and once the gate swung open, Kenshin's eyes narrowed as his blood began to boil.

Kaoru was being held up by Allusius, Michael, and Tytto as Aoshi carried their bags and let Misao lead the way with dancing and cheering. Aoshi set their bags down as Misao ran into the house and came back out holding a boombox. The boys still held her up as they began to bounce her a little bit. Aoshi moved over to them as Misao was setting it up and they threw her up in the air.

"Whoa!" she laughed as they caught her.

"**Who's a monster!**" Allusius cried.

"**Kaoru!**" The Kamiya boys cried back.

"**Who won EVERY race!**"

"**Kaoru!**"

"**Who's being looked at by colleges now!**"

"**KAORU!**"

Kaoru laughed as they let her onto her feet and Allusius began to dance in front of her and make her laugh even more. She saw Kenshin's glare and she just shook her head before Allusius knew why. He looked over at Kenshin and the others and gave a wave before Tytto ran over with bottles to drink. He passed them out before Allusius tapped on his with his cap opener from his car keys.

"Attention, Attention! I know that you guys don't know me at all, but I have a **very** big announcement to make!" He let out a chuckle as he did a playful sway and then he jumped up and he spoke happily.

"Kaoru Annalise Kamiya, the **_sexiest_** thing to **ever** cross my blue or gray eye-whichever one you want- has only had **one** day of training here in the **U.S.** and she is the champion of the track meet that was ran tonight! Not for distance, but for sprints and the **middle** distances!

"She won the **one, **the **two,** the **four**, and the **eight!** Let's congrajulate her and clap!"

Everybody slowly started to clap as the four boys and Misao clapped full of energy and began to jump. Kaoru just shook her head. Misao said, 'finally!' and the backyard was filled with music to dance to. Allusius said, 'oooooo shit!' with Tytto as the two started to bounce with each other and laugh. Aoshi sat down and as Kaoru gave Kenshin another smile, she began to dance with her cousins and Allusius.

"Look at this! She just ran her heart out and she can still dance!" Michael laughed and he took Kaoru by the hand and pulled her into the middle. Misao sat in Aoshi's lap and she bounced softly as she snapped her fingers with Aoshi. Aoshi gave Allusius a thumbs up as Kaoru took off her shoes and her socks.

"We going back to beach dancing! Oh, now this really is a party!" The other three took theirs off before Kaoru saw Kenshin arch his eyebrow. She put up a finger as they crossed their arms and began to lean back, Allusius and Kaoru putting a hand over their mouth as they thought on opposite sides of each other.

"You two going or what!" Misao yelled to them and as they just kept waiting, Kaoru smirked with Allusius and the two un-crossed their arms before another song came on. Kaoru nodded to him before they started to dance towards the middle.

"Is what I see true!... Yes! Yes it is true! Kaoru's finally going to do it! Get the camera, Tytto!"

"Already got it!" Tytto laughed as Kaoru and Allusius started to do the dance to '**Snap Yo Fingers**' by '**Lil Jon**' They did it still at first, but soon they began to move by popular demand. Allusius smirked at Kaoru as she smiled and moved around him. Michael thought it was cute that they were moving around each other. Allusius saw Kenshin getting jealous and as the song changed again, Misao jumped up and she took the camera.

"You guys are so hyper! Go Kaoru! Go Michael! Go Tytto! Go new boy!"

Allusius decided that he was going to have some freaky fun and he went up to Michael before he began to dance in front of him for him with a sexy smile on his face. Michael laughed and after a moment he started to dance the same way. Kaoru pouted as the two boys moved left to right in steps and she tip-toed over with a finger on her lips before she slid into the middle and went right on time.

"Look at that! Not even a pause! You go, cous!" Tytto called from his seat on the patio floor as they moved and let her laugh. She was soon left with Allusius as Michael backed away for a drink. Allusius just smirked in his skull-cap as Kaoru moved closer and Kenshin gasped angrily as the two started to dance into each other.

"Oooooo! Ooooo look at this! She's pulling out some italian flavor for us! Uh-oh!Uh-oh!" Misao instigated the while the two kept dancing. Kaoru giggled softly as Allusius said, 'daaammmnn' and she moved in a seductive teasing way to see what Kenshin would say. She looked down as she felt a vibration on her hip and she pulled out her phone before she looked at the text message. Allusius took one of her hands and held it up as she blinked and pulled it closer, her body doing a sexual wind into his as he said 'wwwooooooooowww' and smiled.

**What are you doing? I'm right here, you know. That's wrong, Kaoru.  
**

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin's arched eyebrow before she just shrugged her shoulders and she took his hands making them at a distance. Allusius pouted as she mouthed his name before the song changed once more to rock.

"Hell yeah! I love this song!" Josue and Tommy just arched their eyebrow at the black boy nodding his head and rocking out with the others before they settled on one thing together.

"Oreo."

* * *

Kaoru frowned as she began to think of a way that wouldn't want to make Allusius and Kenshin get up and punch each other out of anger. Ever since they were dancing, the two had their share of words through glares, middle fingers, growls, and body motions that were meant to cause a fight. Kenshin sat in his seat tapping the floor with his foot as his leg had began to twitch since it wanted him to move. His fingers on his right hand had slowly began to start after that.

"Allusius, stop it." Kaoru snapped, her word full of irritation as Allusius gave another snicker and he kept dealing the cards with the Kamiya family that decided to play. Genia gave him a pretty smile as he said to wish him luck and as he thought of the magic trick, He pulled a card from the middle of the deck and he showed everybody the card but himself.

"I'm going to switch the card without even putting it back in the deck. Genia, don't tell me what your card was. **But,** you have to remember it… do you still remember?"

"Uh huh." She said honestly and as Allusius took two fingers and slid them over the top gently. He snapped his fingers and he smiled as he looked at the card.

"Was **_Ace of Spades_** your card?" Genia opened her eyes and Misao said 'Wow!' as he turned it around and showed it to all of them. Kaoru just clapped and smiled softly as she put some more bottles in the recycling bin. Kenshin and Soujiro gave Allusius another glare as Kenshin growled since Kaoru gave him a high five.

"I think that you glaring at me is very childish, Mr. Himura." Kenshin sat up more as Allusius spoke with his back facing him, eyes closed with a soft smile as he shuffled the deck of cards once more to start a game of **Black Jack**.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to imply here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. All I'm trying to say is that if you want to say something to me, then say it." Kenshin stood up and he dusted off before Kaoru said 'Hey, calm down you two.'

"Why don't you start then, Mister "I'm a big shot." " Kaoru gulped nervously as Allusius set the cards down and he got up. He looked at Tytto and Tytto just nodded before he turned around.

"Fine. I will start." Allusius remained calm about it and as he walked over to Kenshin, his voice was cool and smooth as he spoke his words.

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"I've been waiting for almost a minute now." Kenshin responded sarcasticlly. Allusius began to chuckle and then he let out a sigh. Suddenly, his smile faded and they watched his mood swing so quickly that Kaoru swore that was faster than her own mood swings.

"My problem is this, Kenshin. I don't like you. At all."

"Well that makes it easier for me to say that I just don't fucking like you either." Allusius grinned as he took a step back and he stripped his sports jacket.

"Well if you don't like me, why don't you solve it right now? There's nothing here stopping us but the space that we've provided for ourselves. Show me how much you hate me because I've been dying to bash your face in for half a year."

Kaoru told them to stop, but as Kenshin removed his nice shirt and left himself in a white tee, she knew that saying something wasn't going to help. Tytto said 'Oooo!'

"It's getting hot back here!" he finished and as Kenshin cracked his knuckles, Allusius pushed his arms above his head and brought them down slowly. Kenshin thought it was too slow for him, so he instantly went in for the kill. Allusius knew what was going to happen, so he just brought his right arm down and blocked the hit that was coming to him.

"I see you got some speed there." Kenshin said slickly and Allusius just smirked as his left hand was ready and he told Kenshin to come forward. Allusius had a soft smile on his face, so Kenshin couldn't read any of his moves and he did not know what was going to happen.

"You scared to fight now?... Alrighty. Since you won't swing… I'll go first!"

Kenshin dodged Allusius' hand, and then he raised his other hand to dodge Allusius' other hand. Allusius smirked as he pulled away and Kaoru said to 'stop!' as they began to circle each other.

"You're about to see everything Kaoru learned in Italy, punk. This is how we Italians rock out."

They both went in for the kill and as Kenshin punched him in the stomach, Allusius retaliated and he caught him in the back. They backed up and they went right back to each other, their fists hitting each other in the face at the same time. Misao gasped and Tytto said, 'uh-oh! He touched your face, Llusi!'

"Uncle Allusius! Stop fighting!" Allusius heard Yahiko's voice and he turned for split second before he felt Kenshin attack him. Hard. Allusius fell onto the floor from the loss of concentration and Kaoru saw Yahiko run over to him from the sliding door to the kitchen.

"Uncle Allusius!" he fell to his knees as Allusius groaned and he touched his lip. '_He drew my blood… I'll fucking kill him_.'

"Why are you fighting, Uncle Kenny! Why did you hit him like that; you big meanie!"

"Never let your guard down, boy. I'm surprised you **_Italians_** don't know that. Or are you just good for being Kaoru's pathetic bodyguard?"

"Stop it, Kenshin." Kaoru said and she saw that he wasn't going to move. Allusius touched his lip again and he suddenly began to laugh. And not just some painful laughter either. Real, happy, excited laughing. Kenshin's blood was boiling as he sat up and spit into the grass. He pulled Yahiko into his lap and Yahiko put the napkin he was holding to his mouth.

"I'm okay, Yahiko. Your Uncle and I are just having some fun, okay? It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Yahiko frowned as he looked up into Allusius' eyes. Allusius couldn't lie to him, so as he got up, he set him in Genia's la.

"I'm going to be honest, okay? We're fighting, so don't interfere this time. You could get me hurt." Yahiko pouted, but he nodded in understanding before Allusius spun around on his heels to face Kenshin. Kenshin was just standing there patiently, his eyes a gold color as he was truly raging inside from the man in front of him testing his abilities.

"That was a good hit, Kenshin. Real good hit. My lip bust. Sadly… you touched my face. He did, right?" Tytto said, 'yup!' and Aoshi hit him in the chest to keep quiet. Allusius just nodded and as he started to walk towards him, Kaoru stepped in front of him.

"Don't do it, Allusius. Please don't fight him. Just do it for me, Llusi. Please don't fight him."

"As much as I want to listen to you, Kaoru, I'll have to refuse on your demand. I hate him with everything I am and I'll be **damned** if I let him hit me and get away with it tonight."

"Just stop it!" she cried out to him, but he spun around her and kept walking. Tytto grabbed Kaoru and sat her down in his lap before he saw the two circle each other again.

At the same time, Shinji Kamiya was just entering the house with Kenshin's father, Takashi. The two were talking and laughing as they rolled up their sleeves, but once they heard gasps and 'oooo!'s coming from the kitchen area, their curiosity got the best of them and they walked to the kitchen to see the door was open.

"Get em' Llusi! Italiano way, baby!"

"Come on, Kenshin! Show him what us Taran Street thugs are about! DAMN!"

The two looked at each other before they went outside and they gasped as Kaoru was being held back by both Michael and Tytto. They looked over to the grass area and then they said, 'GODDAMN!' as they saw the two fighting. Shinji pulled up two chairs as he asked what was going on to Aoshi. He seemed the most reasonable.

"What's going on? Allusius is getting revenge on Kenshin for Kaoru."

"What? Why? What did Kenshin do?"

"You gotta talk to Kaoru about that. Right now, just know that Allusius hates Kenshin with every inch of his body and Kenshin hates him the same way. This is the first time they've met and truly talked face to face. Look what happened because of that."

Allusius punched Kenshin the same time Kenshin struck back and as he was slowly losing his patience, he ducked Kenshin's swing and he decided that it was going on for too long. Allusius was tripped by Kenshin, but he used his arms to push him up and kick Kenshin in the chest as the same time.

"Allusius! Don't pull those moves out! I swear that I'll hate you!" Kaoru barked, but she knew that it was all empty threats. Allusius moved to Kenshin with speed that had everybody shocked. Kenshin was anticipating him to punch and he dodged it, but he wasn't anticipating Allusius to kick his legs from under him.

Allusius felt Kenshin grab him and pull him down before he just fell on top and started to punch at him. Kenshin was swinging the same way and all the hits were connecting from both of them. Allusius was pulled off by Aoshi and Tommy pulled Kenshin up before Aoshi said, 'up in the air, no floor.'

"Aoshi, what are you doing!" Kenshin's sister, Netalia, looked at him shocked the same way Soujiro was before Aoshi didn't answer. He just sat back down with his bottle of soda and he flicked his hand to show that he didn't care about their words.

"Look, Shuichi. Just **shut up** and let them fight. This needs to be done with now."

"I hate every-fucking-part of you, Kenshin!" He turned his head back to see the two had stopped fighting because Shinji and Takashi stepped in and pushed them away. Aoshi cursed under his breath and he slapped the table angrily before he began to curse at his father under his breath as Tommy and Josue went to help keep Kenshin back and Shuichi went to help keep Allusius back with Tyler.

"You have no idea what you've done to Kaoru while she was in Italy! You lying son of a bitch! I hope that one day god strikes you down to **hell** for lying to her!"

"What the fuck do you know about us! Huh! Who the fuck are you to come here and tell me what I've done!"

"**Because I was there when you left her alone! You think that what you did was right! You broke her heart, you selfish _bastard!_**"

"**What the fuck are you talking about! You still haven't explained yourself to me! Are you fighting and making shit up!**"

"**YOU CAN REALLY STAND THERE AND SAY THAT!**" Allusius broke out and Aoshi got up with record speed before holding him around the waist and pulling him back. They grabbed his other parts as he was kicking and swinging and Tytto helped hold him down as Kaoru put her head in her hands.

"**You dare stand there and say that you don't know! Think, you stupid fucker! Think to the sixth month that she was there! Think about what you did! How you just stopped-**"

"**Allusius! Shut up right now!**" Allusius glared with hurt, but his mouth kept closed as Kaoru got up and she went in front of him.

"Let him go… I said to let him go! He's not going to do anything because if he does, he knows that **I'm** going to hit him." They let him go, and surprisingly, Allusius didn't move. He just stood there and he looked into her eyes, his lip was bleeding and a cut on his cheek from Kenshin's ring giving soft drips of blood.

Kaoru gave him a soft slap and Allusius' head turned to the side. Kaoru could tell that he was angry as she hit him again. She knew he would be angry, but he would never touch her. It just wasn't in his being to strike her back. Kaoru pushed him back a little and as he ran his tongue along his teeth, he looked at her as his head was leaned back from her pushing him. His eyes showed he was angry and hurt as tears fell from her eyes in frustration and sadness.

"Che cosa ho detto a voi sopra il telefono tutte quelle volte? So che ho detto non danneggiarlo, di destra! Per non venire qui e non comportarsi lo sciocco per tutto thatﾁ accaduti! Vi ho detto che lo maneggiassi. Posso farlo io stesso! So che desiderate aiutare, ma io no detto! E che cosa voi fa!... Rispondami!** (What did I say to you over the phone all those times? I know that I said not to hurt him, right! Not to come here and act the fool for everything that's happened! I told you that I would handle it. I can do it myself! I know you want to help, but I said no! … And what did you do! Answer me!)**"

"**(sigh)** Sono andato combatterlo quando mi avete detto non a. Ma come lo prevedete non a? Huh? Sapete bene decisamente—(**I went and fought him when you told me not to. But how you expect me not to? Huh? You know damn well**)—"

"Sì so bene decisamente ed ecco perchè ho detto lo lascio farlo io stesso! Non li ho desiderati due combattere e sapete che odio quando una cura delle due genti I circa così tanto è provare giusto a battersi in terra** (Yes I know damn well, and that's why I said to let me do it myself! I didn't want you two to fight and you know that I hate when two people I care about so much are just trying to beat each other into the ground!)**"

"Kaoru, non ho tirato alcuni movimenti perché mi avete detto non a**. (Kaoru, I didn't pull any moves because you told me not to.)**"

"E li ringrazio per quello, ma non li desidero due che combatto più. Odio quando combattete, Allusius! Vi concludete sempre sul rendermi il cry perché lo preoccupate così tanto ed allora venite appena a casa tutto il benissimo! Ora avete contusioni! comunico appena per sentirsi, o li faccio allineare ascolto come voi opinione che!** (And I thank you for that, but I don't want you two fighting anymore. I hate when you fight, Allusius! You always end up making me cry because you worry me so much and then you just come home all fine! Now you have bruises! Do I talk just to hear myself, or do you truly listen like you say you do!)**"

"Sono spiacente, Kaoru! Goddammit, sono spiacente! Approvazione! Smetta di rendere me il tatto più difettoso di già faccio! Lo pensate gradite vederli cry! Odio vederlo cry perché mi concludo sul fare lo stesso! Non desidero cry ora!** (I'm sorry, Kaoru! Goddammit, I'm sorry! Okay! Stop making me feel worse than I already do! Do you think I like seeing you cry! I hate seeing you cry because I end up doing the same! I don't want to cry right now!)**"

"Well don't! Veda se potete tenere le vostre emozioni dentro per me! **(See if you can hold your emotions in for me!)**"

"**Why would I want to do that!**" he barked at her and Kaoru just put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't speak, don't laugh, don't give him any looks when I go over there. Okay? Don't do anything that I would be mad about. If you do, I swear to god that I will tell Japan to kiss ass and I won't run for **anybody.** I'll take the punishment head on, if that's what you want."

"N-no! Are you crazy!"

"Then don't speak.He's getting what you got in different words." Allusius sat on the chair that Tytto put behind him and he began to help him get cleaned up with Michael since he had small scratches. Kaoru turned and she went over to Kenshin. Kenshin looked at her, his eyes full of defiance and his mouth just ready to speak his mind.

"Let him go, you guys. He won't do anything either. At least, I'm hoping that he won't." They let him go and Kenshin just stretched his arms before he stood still. Kaoru wiped her face on her sleeve and she just shook her head before she gave him a slap just as she did to Allusius.

Kenshin refused to turn his face and as Kaoru gave him another one, he growled at her for hitting him. Kaoru heard it, even though it was low, and as she pushed him back, his anger made him ball his fists up. And put his hands above his head. Kaoru saw that he was going to end up hitting her.

'_He's not that stupid to hit me. That whole side would be on his ass._' Kaoru raised her hand and as she was going to hit him again, she got a better idea.

"Know what? Come to the middle." Kaoru backed up to the middle and Allusius saw her turn so it would be a lot of space for the two.

"Kaoru, don't be stupid—"

"Shut up."

Kenshin walked over to her after wiping his face since his lip was bust as well and there was a cut on his forehead. Kaoru began to push him and taunt him to swing at her. She wanted to see if he was truly going to do it.

"Come on! Hit me, Kenshin! I'm letting you do it." Kenshin still refused and as Kaoru kept going and hitting at him, his patience was running extremely low. Kaoru kicked at his leg and as Shinji told her to stop, Kenshin suddenly felt himself snap. He didn't know why he did, but his tolerance just vanished into thin air.

"Hit me again and I swear to god, Kaoru…"

"Swear what?" Kaoru swung at him and as he grabbed her wrist and held it, Allusius smirked. '**_Stupid move, red-head_**.'

Kaoru moved so fast and nobody had time to see her doing it. Kenshin's arm ended up twisted behind his back and he was soon on the floor, his face pressed into the grass as Kaoru put her knee into his back. Shinji was shocked as Kaoru looked down at Kenshin with a cold glare, her eyes almost as icy as Aoshi's normal eye color.

"Thought that I would let you hurt my wrist? Huh? Think I'm still the same as I left? Huh? Why can't you answer, Kenshin! Let's play twenty questions to you and see if you like it!"

"Get the fuck off of me." Kenshin said to her angrily and as Kaoru felt him roll and attempt to pin her, she did the same thing Allusius did to flip herself up and she jumped on Kenshin. He fell backwards and she held his arms down as he told her to move.

"No. Make me move." Kenshin rolled again, but Kaoru just bounced to her feet and she told him to come for her. Kenshin refused again, but inside he just wanted to grab her and push her into the bushes. Kaoru walked over to him and she attempted to kick him. Kenshin grabbed her foot and she bounced on one foot until she got the momentum to raise it. She attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her other foot and left her standing on her hands.

"What are you doing, Kenshin! That's Kaoru, damn you!"

"I got it, Michael! I want this!"

Kaoru waited patiently and as Kenshin asked her if she was done, Kaoru caught him off guard and she locked her feet around his neck before she used her leg strength and flipped him over. She let go so Kenshin could land on his feet and as he did, she was right near him and swinging at his skin with some serious speed. Kenshin was dodging all her hits, but some of them were ending up hitting his chest area. He was amazed that Kaoru could move so quick now.

"Stop it, Kaoru! This isn't funny!" he tried to make her stop, but once he saw she wasn't, he grabbed both her hands and he attempted to knock her off her feet. Kaoru jumped up and kicked him him the chest before her hands were let go and Kenshin held his chest. Kaoru stood and she cracked her fingers before she put them behind her back.

"Answer me this, Kenshin. Why don't you trust me like you used to? Why do you think that Allusius is such a threat? Why are you constantly trying to tell me what I can and can't do? What are you so afraid of me doing?"

"I'm trying to keep you out of trouble, you goddamn loon! You think that I like seeing you go missing for days at a time and then come home only to leave hours later! You think I like Shinji calling the cops to come and find you to at least **attempt** to lock your ass in the house! Think I like seeing you like that! I'm afraid that you're going to end up somewhere that you get caught and you can't get out of it! We all are!"

"… Shut-up, Kenshin."

"Excuse me?"

"I said to shut-up. You and everybody else who thinks that I'm just going to adjust back the same way I was before." She glared at him and then her eyes scanned around before she backed up and she sat on the wood that held the plants.

"I am not the fucking same as before! I refuse to be the same! I'm not going to come here and smile as if things are okay and that I was just the best that I could be in Italy! Because I wasn't! I'll admit it; I was a fucking nut! Why can Aoshi and Misao just understand me for what I am right now!

"How can Yahiko, a fucking five year old, understand me and **never** ask questions! He knows how I am and he doesn't mind! I tell you, and there's so many questions about it! You just don't except what I have as a truthful answer anymore, Kenshin!"

"How do you expect me to when you keep saying something to me, and then doing something else that just defeats the purpose of what you had said!"

"Whatever I do is whatever I do! That's my business to handle and it's not for you to just jump in and try and see what's the plot of it! I don't need another caring brother because I have Shuichi and Aoshi! And I'll be damned if you try and take Aoshi's place."

"I don't want his fucking place. All I want to know is why **he** hates me, and why you're having some fucking mental issues! Do you want to know what I've seen of you! You're a ticking bomb, Kaoru!"

Kaoru let out a growl as she put her fingers in her hair and she shut her eyes. She then let out a sigh and she rubbed her pressure points gently before she began to mumble something that nobody could understand.

"Okay, I'm not angry… I'm not angry… he just doesn't understand…" Kaoru opened her eyes and she looked up to the sky before she blinked her dark blue eyes and she rolled them around.

"Kenshin, I am not the same as in Italy all the way. I'm calm now, okay? I'm not on drugs, I'm not trying to do drugs, and I'll be damned if somebody forces me to. I'm clean, I will be clean for a long time, and nobody is going to change that.

"And whatever Allusius sent you, it's true, but I'm not the same as that anymore. I won't just snap on people. I can control myself now, so I'd like some kind of credit for not bashing your head in yet."

Kenshin wanted to laugh at her sentence, but he knew it would set something off that didn't need to be started so late at night.

"I'm going to speak right now, and end this. Allusius, you leave Kenshin alone and stop taunting him like Tytto was doing before."

"You did it too, Tytto?... Sweet." Allusius and Tyttos did their handshake, but then quickly apologized as Kaoru glared.

"Kenshin, you stop giving Allusius glares and threatening him under your breath. He's not deaf, he's not dumb and he **can** hear you. It's not fair to him that he came here to have fun and you're burning holes in his back."

"Uh huh. And I can do that while he's grinding up on you like you two are lovers or something. Oh yeah, I can **_really_** stop thinking to cut his fucking throat."

"Come cut it, red-head! I'll even drop my head back; see!" Allusius dropped his head back, and Takashi grabbed Kenshin with Josue before they just held him back. Tytto held his mouth as he laughed and Misao just buried her face in Aoshi's neck as Allusius made gurgling sounds.

"See! Saying things like that starts fights! Just stop being jealous, Kenshin! Allusius is my best friend and we are like family! You can't just talk like that when you don't know!"

"I do know! Do you think I'm blind and I can't see!"

"Oh my god! What is your problem; can't you understand! Allusius is here for me, not for you! And if you can't understand that, then just keep away from him and stop it, damn you! Stop it! **Allusius!** **Taglilo fuori!(Cut it out!)**"

"Perché! Ha detto che stava andando danneggiare il vostro bambino!**(Why! He said he was going to hurt your baby!)**"

Michael just hit him and shook his head before Allusius quieted up and he looked on with a pout. Kaoru glared at him again before she told him to get up. Allusius got up as Tytto and Michael held him, and they brought him over. Allusius just held his hands in his pockets and as Kaoru made sure they were secured, she sighed.

"I want the both of you to apologize to each other."

"No." they said at the same time and Allusius just shrugged his shoulders. Kaoru kicked him in his shin and he glared at her hard since it really hurt. His eyes were filled with flames and Kaoru just glared at him back the same way.

"You're fucking ridiculous." He spat at her and she just gave him the finger before she told them to do it again. There was silence and as Kaoru just crossed her arms, she got tired of it.

"You two. Take him to the apartment. And make sure he stays there because after I'm done here, I'm coming to fight with him." Allusius gaped in hurt and shock as they began to pull him off.

"That's not fair! Kaoru, come on! I'm sorry for being this way to you! I don't wanna fight you! You're not nice when you fight me! Please take that back!"

"Nope!" Allusius whined and he then looked over to Kenshin with the most hateful glare he could give.

"I hate you, Kenshin. Don't ever forget that." Tytto opened the gate and Aoshi got up before he went and grabbed Allusius' arm since he tried to get loose.

"I'm not going to that goddamn apartment! Aoshi, your sister scares me! She's not normal, you know! She's got laser that come from her eyes and she can control ice! And she spits flames from her mouth when she barks at me! You don't want that for me, do you! … I thought that we were family, Aoshi! You said we were!"

"That was so you'd go to sleep." The others stifled their laughter and Kaoru just shook her head before she told Misao to turn on the music again. Kenshin went to his seat and Soujiro gave him ice before Misao got up to dance with Kaoru.

"Grab him! Michael, grab him you fucking idiot!"

Laughter went around suddenly as Allusius appeared in the doorway as he pop-locked for them all to see. The only four that weren't laughing were Jacob, Kenshin, Soujiro and Tommy. Kaoru tried not to, but she just ended up shaking her head with an arched eyebrow and a smile as he resorted to crumping.

"Hey! I made you smile, Kaoru!" Aoshi grabbed his legs as the others got his arms and they apologized before Allusius just said goodnight and they shut the gate. Kaoru just shook her head and then as Kenshin shifted with an angry sigh, Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair and turned the music back off.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I thought Allusius would behave, but I guess he didn't. I won't bring him here if you don't want it."

"I think that would be best for now. It's just not going to work, kay?" Kaoru nodded as she picked up their bottles and Allusius' jacket and his gear. She began to take it to her car and she called Kenshin down. Kenshin refused to move and as she went back and saw that he wouldn't move, she said 'oh!'

"You don't want to move?" Kenshin just arched his eyebrow and then he 'hmph'ed at her as he shifted again and he stared straight ahead.

"Okay. Fuck you then. You be a big ass baby. But I just want to tell you something, okay? I don't care if you were listening or not." Kaoru sighed as she picked up the last bag and she put Allusius' abandoned skull cap on her head.

"Allusius is my best friend and he's like a brother to me, okay? He protected me when Tytto and Michael weren't there. He was always around me, okay? That's why we're so attatched to each other.

"There were **a lot** of guys who asked to go out with me and make me theirs while I was there. About fifty, if I want to estimate. I had a new boy look at me every day in the hallways and whistle at me. I could have cheated on you, I could have had fun and got some, I could have said 'to hell with Kenshin' and just be the wildiest bitch than I can be.

"But I didn't. Want to know what? Because everytime I would think about doing it… I thought about you."

Kenshin looked over at her as she looked down at the grass and she flipped her hair onto her back. She turned around and she said 'goodnight' before she looked over to Takashi.

"Hey, **_husband_**. Sorry that you saw this today. I thought we'd be able to sit and chat."

"It's okay. You know that I'm always here for you, **_wife._**" Kaoru gave a soft smile before she shut the gate and she went down to her car. Kenshin just put his head in his hands and he ran his fingers through his hair as her car was heard starting and going off.

"Kenshin, go after her! Don't just sit here!"

"Nope. I'm not going. I **_refuse_** to go. That's exactly what she wants me to do. She's not going to make me chase her all the fucking time because I'm no goddamn dog… I'm going home."

Kenshin got up and as he grabbed his keys, he said 'goodnight' as well and he left. Once he was gone, Misao sighed and she plugged out her boombox.

"I swear, this always happens. Those two end up hurt as soon as things look like they're getting better. Why can't they just stop fighting?"

"Because then, dear Misao, they wouldn't be the couple they are. They fight and make-up and then are good for a few weeks. That's just how it is for them. I wish it weren't that way, but it is."

"You're right, Jacob… You're really right…"

* * *

"Kaoru… please stop crying… I'm sorry if its my fault… please don't cry anymore… please?"

Aoshi frowned as Kaoru just put her face into her couch pillow and she kept crying. Allusius was on his knees, his cheek with a bandage now, and he was trying to make her look up and smile for him. Aoshi then went to his cousins as they asked for him to just leave them in the living room alone. Allusius pouted and he pushed her again gently to see if she'd look up.

"Please, amore… Stop crying… I hate it when you cry… you're too pretty to be crying like this… please stop crying."

Allusius saw that she wasn't going to and as he started to sniff. Kaoru didn't hear it, but as she quieted down moments later, she heard a few sniffs that didn't belong to her. She looked up and she wiped her eyes to see Allusius sitting there with his head in his knees, his back against the couch as he refused to move.

"W-why are you crying? You got what you wanted, right? To fight Kenshin. That was what you wanted to do, so you should be happy."

"N-no… It made you cry, so it wasn't something to be happy about. I hate making you cry because I end up feeling guilty and I hate myself for making you shed tears that don't need to be shed. It hurts, you know. We're too close to not feel each other's pain anymore."

Allusius looked up at her and Kaoru just sighed before she wiped his tears away and she opened her arms for him. Allusius sniffed and he went up into her arms before he began to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry. I just can't stand the fact that he's oblivious to hurting you… I don't like it when you look hurt, but you hide it behind a smile. And I know when I leave that you're going to do that too."

"Allusius… just leave it alone. I swear to you that I can do this all myself. I swear." Allusius just nodded and as Kaoru rocked them both and she held his hand out, a soft smile came up on her lips.

"Le nostre mani si sono adattare insieme perfettamente.**(Our hands fit together perfectly.)**" Allusius nodded with a soft smile on his lips as well and he then pulled her closer and he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Kaoru raised her feet up afterward and she began to hum softly to relax them both.

"Ti amo, Kaoru. Così tanto... non li merita. Affatto.**(I love you, Kaoru. So much… he doesn't deserve you. At all.)**"

"Allusius, hush." Allusius quickly was silent as Kaoru massaged his scalp gently and she felt him start to doze off into sleep. She kept humming and she then felt herself fall asleep as well.

"Kaoru?"

"Ricordisi di chi li ama più della vita in se… E migliorate per non pensare a Kenshin."

Kaoru didn't answer and as he fully fell asleep, she began to think about his words. Soon, sleep took over her as well, the two sentences running through her midn and making her think about how things were turning out. With one last thought about it, her dreams soon became peaceful.

_Remember who loves you more than life itself… And you better not think of Kenshin._

_

* * *

_

**R.S.:** Whoa! This was waaaay longer than expected. **_Sigh_** I wonder how it got soooo long… oh well. That doesn't matter now.

Today is my birthday, and it's the worst birthday ever. Nobody barely cares in my house. My father barely even acknowledges me, my mother went to deleware with my **_brother_**, and there's barely any food to eat and make myself a special birthday meal. I had to **walk** to Burger King and spend **my money** just to eat… this really sucks ass.

I hope everybody out there is having a good day, because mine is just awful. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be something that's a little different. I'm not going to say why, I'd rather just let you guys guess. Hehe.

I'm gonna go across the street now, I guess. My aunt's dog has the same birthday I do, so I guess I'll spend it with her, ya know? She keeps me on my toes, so It should be fun. Better than staying in this fuckin house all the time.

* * *

_**Next on "Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell"**_

_**Chapter Eight: It's better if I do things my way, because your way is too peaceful**_

"_Esca di là! Non conoscete che cosa sono all'interno, Kaoru!"_

"_But I almost got it!_

"_It's not worth dying over! Get out of there now!"_

_"È in modo da Allusius vicino! Lascilo prego andare per esso!"_

"_This place is falling apart!"_

"_SHIT!"_

"_**KAORU NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!**"_

"_I… I can't breathe!"_

"_**KAORU!... KAORU!... **Her father is going to **kill** me."

* * *

_


	8. It's better if i do things my way

_Started on: July 3, 2006_

_Finished on: July 6, 2006_

**R.S.:** Nothing to say. Just… enjoy the chapter I guess.

* * *

_Let it roll off your back  
And let it slip off your tongue  
Before you loose your nerve  
And end up right back where you started from  
Because when it's over, then it's done  
And, boy, to tell you the truth  
If you put your foot in your mouth  
You'd still be better off than kicking yourself _

_**"Goodbye Almond Eyes" **_**by**_** Tokyo Rose**_

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Eight: It's better if I do things my way, because your way is too peaceful

* * *

**_

"Kaoru, this is techno music!"

"Yeah! It's good, right! Not as good as club music, but you can dance to it too!"

"I like it! Can we go and dance now! I got two more days and this is all I wanna do!"

"Sure! Watch my bag, Tytto?"

Tytto smirked and he rolled his eyes as Allusius grinned and he bounced his shoulders in victory. The four had decided to go and have fun the next night since Kenshin and Kaoru still weren't on talking terms. She had tried to call him, but he simply ignored her calls or he turned off his phone all together. If she called his house, Soujiro said that he wasn't there bitterly and hung up.

"You're still thinking about him! He doesn't know what he's missing out on! That's why I said just give up on him!"

"You know I can't do that, so stop it." Allusius snickered and Kaoru took his hand and enlaced their fingers before she turned him around to face her. Kaoru slowly started to move and as Allusius got into the beat, Michael said 'awww' as the two began to dance.

"Isn't that cute, Aoshi?"

"She's cheating right now… but yeah." They laughed as he flashed his **ID** and got another drink from the bar. Misao was somewhere dancing and having fun since Aoshi wasn't in the right state of mind to get up and start partying. Michel and Tytto weren't either, so they just kept each other company as the music blasted from the large speakers and let everybody just enjoy themselves.

"See! It's not that bad, right! I love this song the most though!"

"Yeah, I like this song too! We're surfing the web later for this!"

Kaoru smiled softly as she saw Misao dancing and spinning around to different places. She knew the girl was kinda tipsy because Aoshi let her drink some of his strong liquor and wanted to see what would happen. Allusius took her hand and as Kaoru spun around so her back was to his chest, he moved closer and let her enlace their fingers over her shoulder.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder as they moved in sync to the beat and Allusius began to sing the words into her ear now that he memorized it. The song slowly began to spin into a new one and as Allusius spun her around to face him, it stopped.

"Yo! What the fuck!" he and a lot of people began to bark out angrily.

"**Kill the DJ! This shit ain't cultural!**" Allusius laughed over in Aoshi's direction as he saw him stand up and start glaring angrily. Kaoru just ran her fingers through her hair and a smirk came on her lips as the DJ said 'my bad' and started it up again. Once the music came on, everybody sighed in relief. Kaoru had to laugh as she saw Aoshi sit down and nod his head as he took another sip of his drink.

"You know that Aoshi can be an angry drunk, right Allusius?"

"Yup. I saw a video of him cursing out a tree. That shit was hilarious. But now, that's not important. What are important though… are us."

Kaoru leaned her head back against his shoulder as they danced to the beat and Allusius sang the song by memory. After all, he was the one who made the lyrics since Kaoru was singing the techno filled melody. Kaoru smiled softly as Allusius drummed his fingers against her sides and kept singing in her ear.

"I love this song."

* * *

"Shake that laffy taffy! Oh yeah! Shake it!"

Allusius laughed as Kaoru squealed and pulled him back onto the dance floor. Aoshi was already down there doing silly moves with his cousins. Allusius led Kaoru away with a 'we don't know them' shake of his head and once they found a good spot, they started to grind and dance at the same moment the beat came in to the club song.

"Uh oh! Look at those two! Uh oh!" Aoshi looked over and he screamed out, 'GET IT ALLUSIUS! HANDLE THAT BOY! YEEEAAAH!'

"You are so fucking drunk, Aoshi!" Aoshi turned around to see Misao laughing at him and he quickly picked her up and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You got better, Kao."

"I just needed a good partner, Llusi." Kaoru giggled as the two moved and just were up on each other extremely close. The club song was quick and as Allusius heard the other one coming around, he cheered and he pulled Kaoru to where the guys were.

"Yo! Watch this! I learned!" Allusius started to dance and pull moves and as Aoshi knew what he was going to do, he saw Michael step in it with him and the two just start dancing and going crazy with the moves. Allusius laughed as he spun his hat sideways and he danced himself around in a circle.

"Go Allusius!" Kaoru laughed as he bounced on his feet with hyper ness and he winded his body up.

"**_Gasp!_** Oh my god, she's the bitch! This song is off the shit!"

"Who made this song?"

"Beats the shit out of me!" they laughed at Aoshi's comment and they all began to just dance. Allusius was still pulling moves and Kaoru had to stop as he danced himself into Tytto's open arms and pretended to faint. She and Misao just laughed at him as they fanned him and Aoshi poured his drink into his mouth.

"We're gonna mix it up now! So you're about to hear everything! This is **DJ Kaze** and the night is still young, baby! Let's get down and party like we never want to stop!"

"You're reading my mind man! Fuck school!" Aoshi cheered and they just began to cheer with him.

"Fuck school! Fuck School!"

"School's for dickheads!" Aoshi cheered as he swayed with Misao and held his bottle up to show that he was all for his words. Kaoru threw her fist up like Allusius as they jumped and cheered before Aoshi took a swig and he sighed.

"Man, I love you guys."

* * *

"Aoshi, relax."

Allusius slapped his hand over his mouth as he tried to quiet his laughter and let Shinji handle his son the proper way. Shuichi was backing up behind Genia because as soon as they had reached the house, he laughed at Aoshi for being drunk. Aoshi, who had a quick mood swing, didn't like being laughed at and thus the reason why Shinji was trying to calm him down now.

"No. No. He laughed at me. What's Shuichi laughin' at me for? Huh? To make me feel bad? No. I want to talk to him _reeeaaaallllyyy_ close."

"Why so close?" Allusius asked and Kaoru just said 'shush!'

"So when we make up, we can hug and be friendly! I love my big brother Shuichi! Don't you, Kaoru?... **_Don't you, Kaoru?_**"

"Yeah! I totally love the free loader!" Kaoru had said it to be funny and it was. Sadly, Aoshi is drunk and he got a little ticked.

"Why he gotta be a free loader? Why he can't be a brother who's going to school here and doesn't want to live on campus? Do you pay bills? Did you buy your car?"

"Um… no?"

"Then shut your mouth." Kaoru glared at Aoshi and as Aoshi began to lean the recliner back and kick his feet up, he started to laugh and go 'wooooo!'

"Hey daddy! Daddy; two plus two is four, right!"

"Yes, son. What are you getting at?"

"So if I ask you for two thousand dollars plus two thousand dollars, you'd give me four thousand dollars, right?"

"No." Shinji laughed, but then started to panic as Aoshi's smile faded and he stared coldly at Shinji's dark blue eyes.

"Why the fuck not? Genia could ask you and you'd give that shit to her! Who am I! I'm carrying on that last name of yours, dammit! You could at least start treating me right!"

"I do treat you right, Aoshi. I bought you a car and I'm paying for your insurance."

"That's it? That's all you can do? No shoes? No shirts, no pants, no Rolex? Michael got a Rolex from his daddy; where the fuck is mine?"

Allusius put his face in his lap as he laughed at Aoshi's face, his eyes light and drunken as he was serious beyond imagine. Shinji apologized and then Aoshi heard his phone ringing. He laughed as he read the name and then he flipped the phone open.

"Hey there, Kenshin. You red-headed dog you. How's life? How's that lip healing? Did my sister beat you up too badly?"

Allusius got up and he walked out the room before he burst out laughing outside the front door. Once he was done, he walked back in just in time to hear the best part about the conversation. Aoshi looked angry as he had the phone on speaker and he started to speak his mind.

"Look here you purple-gold eyed, red-haired, I wanna rock a scar on my cheek lookin' thing. Who do you think you are? Huh? _Just who do you think you are?_ My name is Aoshi Kalvin Shinomori, goddammit, and I demand some money for you. Fuck; I bailed you out two months ago, you ungrateful sonovabitch. Two thousand! And that's my final fucking bid you freak."

"_I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you sound like you need to go to sleep._"

"Why should I sleep! Sleeping is for suckers, man! You gotta be a beast like me to stay up all day! You just mad… mad 'cause you're some **midget** who thinks that he can take on the world, buddy old pal! You can't! Haha!"

"_Aoshi, stop playing games. Now is your sister around?_"

"My sister? I got three, buddy. Pick one." He held up his middle finger and said 'wooo!' as Allusius held his laughter in and pinched himself to calm down. Kaoru just put her hand over her mouth as the others snickered amongst each other.

"_The one I'm married to… well, having marriage problems with. Kaoru, Aoshi. Kaoru._"

"Kaoru?... Who's that?-OH! Baby girl Kaoru! The one that was partying tonight with me and the guys and Misao! Oh, I know her! She's my younger sister!"

The others burst out laughing as they couldn't hold it in anymore. Allusius cried and held his stomach as he cried and laughed his ass off. Kaoru leaned into a pillow and as Aoshi told them all to shut the fuck up, they just went silent, but harder.

"Anyways. You guys are so fucking rude! Can't you see I'm talking to Kaoru's retarded fiancé! As I was saying before. What do you want her for?"

"_I don't want her. I just… I need you to deliver something for me. Can you do it? I sent it to your e-mail already because I'm honestly trying to be the nicest person I can without hurting her feelings._"

"Why would you hurt her feelings?" Kaoru looked up and as it seemed like Aoshi sobered up really quick, he cut Kenshin off and he started to speak more from his heart than from his drunken behaviors.

"I don't know what you mean by hurting her feelings, but if you do I swear on my life I will beat you down. I'll have my boys come for you. Us Kamiyas don't play when it comes to Kaoru, Kenshin. She's a gem. I don't even know what the fuck you're acting so girly about anyway.

"Kaoru apologized for her best friend; she even went and fought him at the apartment for you. She told you about what she could have done, she told you why she didn't do it. She's been calling you, and you just turned off your phone. And you have Soujiro talking to her extra mean saying 'He's not here. He'll call you.' What the fuck is that? I thought you were a man, Kenshin. This shit shouldn't even be a problem for you. You need to stop playing games because Kaoru's stopping all her bullshit just for you."

"_Aoshi, you don't even understand-_"

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep because I'm so fucking drunk that I'm watching my wife dance around my eyes over and over. It's sexy and before I take a trip down the street and shag like a helpless bunny rabbit, I'm going to put myself to sleep. Goodnight, don't call me for Kaoru, call her yourself, stop being a bitch, tell Soujiro I'm going to cave his chest in if he keeps talking to Kaoru that way, and you better shape up."

Aoshi hung up and as he put his phone back on its clip, he turned and he got comfy before he looked at everybody else just watching him with arched eyebrows.

"What the **fuck** are you people staring at! Shut the fuck up and go to sleep right here, right now!"

* * *

"My back aches. Damn, Aoshi! You are so fucking emotional when you're drunk!"

"Why don't you **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**"

Allusius began to laugh as Shuichi gasped and faked hurt at Aoshi's choice of words. His hangover was killer and as he leaned his head down into his arms and he shut his eyes, he heard a loud yell for his name and loud cheers.

"Oh my good; shoot me." He looked at Tytto as he asked it and just as Tytto was going to laugh, Misao put her arms around his waist and she dropped some pills on the table. She got a glass of water and as she sat down next to him, he refused to raise his head.

"Pick your head up, Aoshi. This hangover is not going to go away without some kind of medicine."

"**Go—Away.**" He said as he looked up and glared at her. Misao grabbed his head and slipped two pills into his mouth before she made him drink it down with water. Aoshi just groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and Michael placed down a laptop in front for everybody to see.

"Yo, remember that **myspace** that we made together?" Allusius, Kaoru, and Tytto nodded before Aoshi smirked at their screen name.

"**Stuck together by sweet blue eyes**. You guys are so sweet."

"That means that we're stuck together by Kaoru's eyes. I thought of it myself." Allusius touched his chest proudly and then they just laughed softly before they heard the song on the page.

"What song is this? It sounds nice." Misao said softly and Aoshi looked down to it before he read the song and the artist.

"**_Beneath the Blue Sky _**by**_ Chariot Far from Home_**. Isn't that your band, Allusius?"

"Yup. Kaoru made a song for me; I made a song for her." Aoshi gave him a small smile and he turned back to listen as Michael was searching the page and laughing at some of the pictures that were moving by. The ending part of the song caught his attention the most as Michael said 'get ready for the pictures, people!'

"_With everything that I've shown you  
And all the things we used to do  
You always make me cry  
When tears fall from your eyes  
And the last time you walked away  
With so many things I had to say  
You made me cry  
Beneath the blue sky…_"

Kaoru smiled softly and as Michael clinked the link for the pictures, Allusius shifted and he rested his head on his folded arms.

"These are the pictures of the retarded group of people from Italy to Japan to Italy to home." They laughed at Michael's comment and Genia walked in the kitchen before Shuichi told her to come over and look at the pictures from Italy. She sat down in Tytto's lap and pulled her blonde lockers over her shoulder before she blinked curious green eyes.

"This is us at school. **No teacher**." They laughed at the pose. Kaoru was sitting on the desk with Michael, the other two holding them by their hips and making faces of pleasure as they were in between their legs. Allusius looked the realest of the four as he had his eyes rolling back.

"That's funny." Genia giggled before he went to the next picture.

"Another picture at school. Aren't we so sweet?" Tytto said dreamily and they just shook their heads. Allusius looked as if he were crying as it looked like the two boys were beating on him, Kaoru leaning against the locker in her uniform as she counted money from his wallet.

"Those fuckers really spent that money, too." Allusius glared at them as they just gave him sweet smiles and then laughed at his pout.

"Who's taking these pictures?"

"My cousin Erin." Allusius said with a sad voice before they just laughed again and went to the next picture.

"Look at this picture of Kaoru! Did a real photographer take this?"

"Nuh uh. It was just us taking turns. It looks like it though, right?" Misao nodded and they just said she looked beautiful in the picture. She had a black bra under a white wife beater and her black hair was over one shoulder. Aoshi saw some red and blonde streaks as well. She looked innocent in a way and her light blue eyes were just to die for as they wrote for a caption **'This is Sweet Blue Eyes**.'

"Look at Allusius! He's so kawaii!" Genia and Misao squealed and hit hands as they laughed at the jealous boys' faces all glaring at Allusius. In the picture, Allusius was wearing a white long sleeved shirt he was sitting on a stool, his body leaned forward as he gave look of complete thought, blue and gray eyes staring up towards the sky beside him as he smiled softly and dreamily.

"I want that picture." Misao sighed and Aoshi pinched her before pulling her into his lap and telling her to hush. The next one was of Michael. The others had to laugh as he was happy as can be, a huge brown teddy bear in his arms as he sat cross-legged and showed how much he loved it. Tytto's was more of a mysterious picture as he was leaned against the wall, cigarette between his lips as he stared with a look of pure intensity at something nobody else could see.

"What were you looking at, Tytto?"

"Allusius flash me with his ass and tell me that I want it real bad."

There was silence, all looks on Allusius, and then there was pure laughter. They kept moving through the pictures. Separate, group, two by two, all the pictures were out of fun and they were each somewhat special.

"Awwww! Look at Kaoru and Yahiko! That's adorable!... Yahiko has his own **myspace!**"

_**DING DONG!**_

"Watashi ha sore o eru! Ji**n** choudo eizou o miru!** (I'll get it! You guys just look at the pictures!)**" Michael told Allusius what she said before he said 'oh.' Kaoru got up and she smiled softly before she turned around and jogged towards the door. She pulled her hair over her shoulder before she opened the door with a smile.

"Hello! What can I do for… Hey there, Kenshin…" Kaoru wasn't really expecting to see him and as Kenshin just gave her a soft smile, Allusius' voice was heard from inside the kitchen.

"Kaoru, che è là! Devo uscire!**(Kaoru, who's there! Do I need to come out!)**"

"No, è giusto! È giusto il vicinot che chiede un certo aiuto! Mostrate loro l'altra pagina! **(No, it's okay! It's just the neighbor asking for some help! You show them the other page!)**" Kaoru answered back and once she saw Kenshin's cold expression, she shut the door and she turned back around to face him.

"How ya been? I've been trying to reach you, but apparently you log off your **AIM** everytime I'm on, you shut off your phone to my calls, and now Soujiro's your little lapdog, ne?"

"**_Lapdog?_**"

"Chiisai haisha ha watashi de watashi ga anata no tame no ie o yobu tabi ni hoeru.**(The little punk barks at me every time I call the house)**." She explained before Kenshin just said 'oh' and he looked down. There was silence between the two for a few moments before Kaoru just sighed and she pulled her hair into a ponytail over her shoulder.

"Anata ga noberu koto o ki ta nani ka ga aru ka? Mataha kousei watashi ga watashi o nichi chuu kokyuu shi, miru no o kiki tai to omotta ka? Watashi ha watashi ni ii tai to omou mono ha nani demo itaria kara no eizou o motsu watashi no kazoku o, sou yorokobasu kaishi o kokoro ni idai te iru.** (Is there something you came to talk about? Or did you just want to hear me breathe and look at me all day? I'm entertaining my family with pictures from Italy, so please start whatever you want to tell me.)**"

Kenshin sighed again before he looked up at Kaoru and met her irritated light blue eyes. His own violet were dark with frustration and as he sighed again, he spoke.

"Kaoru… what's going on?"

"Going on with what?"

"With our relationship, Kaoru. Where is it headed? Watashi tachi ha nani o choudo tagai o itsumo tatakau koto niyotte tassei suru koto o kokoromi te iru ka? **(What are we trying to accomplish by just fighting each other ALL THE TIME?)**"

Kaoru sat down on the steps gently as she looked up at him. He just kept standing and as he looked down at her, a sad smile came up on his lips. Kaoru could only return it and as she was going to speak, he cut her off.

"I hate fighting, and you of all people know that. I only fight when my heart feels the need to. Lately… it's been feeling the need to fight way too much. Ever since you got home, it's like everything's been turning around for the worst inside of me. And it's not your fault! It's just… I don't know how to handle the **_new you_**. I love you whatever way you are, but these things that are coming with it… I honestly am scared that we'll be ruined by the end of this week if they keep going like this."

"Kenshin… what's so hard to accept? I am still the same Kaoru, just with different morals and I'm way more proud to say what I want. I'm not scared to let things out anymore and I thought that you'd be happy with it. You always told me to be true to myself, don't hide for others, and no matter what remember who taught me these things.

"All that time in Italy apart from you was hard, you know. I hated it every single day. The guys made it better for me. They took my mind off of it, even if it was only for a little while, and they always made me smile. No matter what was going on, those three kept me happy and kept me going through each day and made sure that I was counting down the days until I saw you again… I thought you'd be happy with me."

"And I am happy with you. It's just… I'm not the happy that it's supposed to be. I'm forcing myself to be happy, Kaoru. I can't keep doing that because it only makes things worse, anata… it's only making things worse."

Kaoru looked down into her lap, her heart feeling suddenly guilty that she was making Kenshin force himself to be happy for her new change. She didn't look up as she heard his next choice of words either.

"Kaoru… I think that right now… it's best that we keep away from each other." Kaoru felt another hit to her heart as Kenshin said it. He felt the same, but he refused to show it to her because his pride was too strong.

"It's not like we're breaking up. We're still together, but we're not on our regular close status. Friend status, I guess. It's just… if we can be by ourselves for a while, I can make sure that fights like the one in the backyard two days ago doesn't happen again."

"That's what this is about! That fight with Allusius! What don't you get about that! That fight is in the past, I don't care about it! I understand why you wanted to fight him, and why he wanted to fight you! I talked to him, I beat up on him for you! I promise he won't attack you anymore!"

"Kaoru, that's not it…**_sigh_** I'm so sorry that I feel this way. I don't want to hurt you, and this is the best way that I feel it won't happen." Kaoru buried her face into her hands and as Kenshin pressed a kiss on top of her head, he promised that he would see her in school the next day. As he turned around to leave, Kaoru looked up and she wiped her face.

"So this is what you do… Allusius and Tytto predicted you right… Goddamn, I should've listened to him."

"What? What did Allusius and Tytto tell you?" Kenshin stopped and he turned around before she wiped her tears again and spoke towards him bitterly, more tears replacing the old ones that were falling down her cheek.

"They told me exactly what you're doing. Seperating when things get roug and escaping the problem in the weakest way possible. I told them they were wrong, I even bet money on it that you **wouldn't** be this way. But, I guess I'm not always right about things like these…" Kaoru wiped her tears again before she sniffed and she stood up, her fists balled tight.

"You don't seem to remember, so I'll give you a flashback to part of the reason why I turned out this way, okay? Pay **lots** of attention, because half of it is faulted to you."

"Me? You're saying that I made you become this way? I made you become wild and rebellious, a girl who just doesn't care, and somebody who just seems to love their best friend **a little** more than she loves her boyfriend?"

"**What don't you understand that I will always, always, always, with my heart and soul, devote all my love to you! Kare ha kazoku no houhou no katachi de ai o yuusuru! Watashi ga eikyuu ni tamochi tai to omou dareka no katachi de ai o yuusuru!**( He has the love in the form of a family way! You have the love in the form of somebody that I would love to keep forever!)"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, some pain shown on his face as he said, "Kaoru… please…"

The two of them didn't know that behind the door, the others could hear the words from the kitchen and they all looked sadly at Allusius as he hadh is head in his arms to hide the emotions going across his face at record speed.

"We were talking for four and a half months every day. We wrote to each other, called each other, e-mailed each other; we made sure that we kept in contact. You made me so happy that you made sure to talk to me. You'd call me in school, you'd send me the funniest things through e-mail, you'd write me poems every chance you could.

"Even when I was asleep, you'd just sit there and listen to me. Everytime somebody told me that long distance relationships always ended, I told them that we were different… we had what it took to make it work. I told them what you said to me the first night I was there. '**_I'll write to you every day. I'll keep in contact with you. I'll make damn sure that we won't loose each other and that when you get home, you'll be sure to feel my love in every way that I can give it to you._**' I believed you so much and I told them all to just watch. That I'd proove them right.

"But **you** proved me wrong… **_Sniff _**I don't know what I did to you or what I said, but you just stopped. Completely."

Kenshin's eyes went wide as she told him this and more tears began to fall down her face as she lowered her head and turned it to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"That's why Allusius and Tytto hate you. That's why Allusius wants to kill you. Because of everything that you said and how it just went **_straight_** out the window. You just stopped trying, Kenshin! You really stopped! And I kept writing to you! I kept telling them that something must be up and that you'd start to write back soon! But you just proved me wrong again and again and again!"

Kaoru looked up at him, her face full of anger and hurt now that she was releasing her words. Her eyes were pure red and he could tell that she was angry but wasn't going to act on it. He knew that it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. And he still refused to show it.

"Kaoru-"

"I wasted so much time! So much time on **you!** I skipped so many things with friends just to write to you, or to leave you a message, or to just talk to Soujiro! I had to talk to somebody else to see how **you** were doing! Why should I have to talk to somebody else to learn about you! Why!

"You just didn't seem to care anymore! Allusius kept telling me that you were going to come around soon, that you were going to show me that you loved me! He kept my hopes up for you because he didn't want me to be just a heap of tears! And I believed him and your words **still!** But nothing changed… nothing changed at all!

"I cried for days, I skipped school just to **wait** for you to contact me! I just wasted so much time and spent so much energy thinking about you! If you were hurt, if you were dead, if you were hiding from somebody! But they would tell me that you were around! You were alive and you were still—in one—piece.

"I tried to come back on my vacations. I bust my ass just to try and get a ticket to come back! But they wouldn't allow it because they were scared that I might get hurt by you. And now I know why Allusius tell me to keep cautious around you now. For things like this… why am I hurting so much?"

"Kaoru… Kaoru, I…"

"Just leave me alone, Kenshin! You don't want to be with me because you don't want to handle my emotions! You don't want to be around something as wild as me! I'm a ticking bomb, I know this. And I'm trying to change for you. But you… you just don't seem to open your eyes for it! So just go home, Kenshin. You can **have** your space because I'm finished getting sick over my love for you! My whole heart is still yours, so just go home and break it, okay? I don't want to be out here anymore."

Kaoru went to her door and as she turned the knob, she turned around again before she shook her head and she saw him begin to start walking away.

"The whole reason I made **my** drug, was because of **you**, Kenshin." For the second time that day, Kenshin stopped and he didn't move as he turned sideways to look back at her.

"**_Maristrati_**, Kenshin. That's what it's called, don't you remember? You forced the shit out of me and made me almost blank myself out. I didn't make that for no particular depression… it was depression over you. I nearly killed myself just to keep happy for you… I'm such a fool. Aoshi was right last year when he said that I shouldn't give my whole heart to people."

She let out a sob and as she opened the door to see a black thermal in front of her vision. Kaoru looked up to see a blue and a gray eye before she saw arms that were clothed open up for her.

"Allusius… you were right." Kaoru went into his arms and as she began to sob against him, Allusius rested his head upon hers and he sniffed as well because he felt her pain move through his **whole** being. Allusius looked up at Kenshin's sad and distant expression before he just shook his head.

"I hate you, Kenshin… I hate you more than you'll ever know." Allusius pulled Kaoru back and he shook his head again, tears falling for Kaoru's pain, and he slowly, but strongly shut the front door and made Kenshin vanish from his sight.

* * *

"Prego sorriso per me? Sto provando in modo da duro, ma neppure mi non darete un'ombra di esso. **Please smile for me? I'm trying so hard, but you won't even give me a shadow of it.)**"

The others just watched sadly as Kaoru sat in her recliner, her hands in her lap and her head low as Allusius was kneeled down in front of her making the most craziest faces possible. He remembered that they used to make her laugh so he decided to try every one he knew. Sadly… the weren't working at all.

"Sto estraendo i miei capelli qui, Kao. Non conosco che cosa fare per voi. Non sia così triste circa questo... sorrida prego per me. **I'm pulling my hairs out here, Kao. I don't know what to do for you. Don't be so sad about this... please smile for me.)**" Kaoru didn't respond to it and as Allusius began to think about all the japanese she taught him, he said 'aha!'

'_Shit, how to say it… she taught me to say this for her… fuck... AHA! I got it all together! Now to say it the best way I can._'

"Watashi no t-tame no b-bi…bishou ka? Wa-Watashi ha a…anata no bishou o m…miru koto o ai…ai…aisuru! I think that's how it's said. Watashi ha anata no bishou o miru koto o aisuru. **(Please smile for me? I love to see your smile.)**"

Kaoru saw how hard he was trying and he was about to give up, she let her lips form into a small, yet visible smile.

"Good job… at least you remember things that you promise…" Allusius sighed with a sympathetic smile and he pulled her into his arms before he let her lean against him sadly. Aoshi got up, anger all over his face, and he pulled out a phone.

"I told that little son-bitch to take care of things the right way. This was **not** the right way. I'm going to bash his fucking skull in—"

"Teishi, Aoshi. sore ha ko**n** kachi ga nai. choudo sore o hanatte oki nasai. watashi ha watashi ga yoi to yakusoku suru. **Stop, Aoshi. It's not worth it right now. Just leave it alone. I promise that i'm okay.)**"

Aoshi put his phone away and as Kaoru sighed and she let go of Allusius, she stood up and she stretched. Her eyes were blue once more, but they were more sad than happy. Aoshi hated that color in her eyes along with everybody else.

"I'm going to shower and get ready to go. We have a job to do, right Allusius?"

"Kaoru, possiamo metterli appena fuori fino a domani.**(Kaoru, we can just put it off until tomorrow)**."

"Nessun no, non possiamo. Sono alright, babe. Appena otteniamo questo fatto in modo da sono che molto più vicino ad essere libero con voi.**(No no, we can't. I'm alright, babe. Let's just get this done so i'm that much closer to being free along with you.)**"

Kaoru walked out the room and they saw her go up the slightly spiral stairs before Allusius cursed and punced the floor, his fist leaving a dent as he got up angrily.

"Where does that son of a bitch live? I'm going to cut his lungs out for doing this to her! How can he just break it off when she's doing all this stuff for him! We don't even play as serious as we used to because she was scared that he would take it the wrong way! This is why **I fucking hate that boy!** He doesn't deserve to be a man in my eyes."

Allusius stormed out, Michael and Tytto following angrily as they went up the stairs and said they were going to get dressed as well.

"Aoshi… nani ga sorera no tame ni okoru daro u ka? Watashi tachi ha aka**n**bou sorera ga sou hageshiku owaru you ni deki nai. Sore ha sorera no tame no sono you ni doushitemo owaru koto ga deki nai.**(What's going to happen for them? We can't let them end so bitterly, baby. It just can't end like that for them.)**"

"I know, Misao. **_Sigh_** I know. But in all honesty, I don't know what to do. Ooku no houhou de... sorera ha ryouhou karera jishi**n** ni kore o motte ki ta. **In many ways... they both brought this upon themselves.)**"

* * *

"Are you sure that you can do this without thinking about that?"

"I'm positive. This is more important right now, so let's get moving. You two keep at these laptops and make **_sure_** that nothing happens. You, you lead the way whoever's talking to us."

Allusius saluted as Kaoru turned around and the two began to run until they were gone from sight. Michael and Tytto sighed as they sat in the van, the door slid open, and their feet dangling as a table held up their laptops in the parking lot. They were giving Kaoru information through the sidekick and as they kept typing things, Tytto looked over to Michael.

"Do you think that those two are going to be okay? From what I've heard, that warehouse is **very** unstable, Michael."

"I know; I've heard that rumor too. And it's true… they'll be okay. Allusius can handle Kaoru and it goes vice versa. They'll be fine as long as they stick together."

* * *

"_Head over towards that intersection between hallways and as soon as you get there, turn left three times and make a run for it._"

"Why can't I just make a right?"

"_You'll see, Allusius. Just do it_."

Allusius growled as he and Kaoru ran towards their destination, five guards behind them in a heap of groans and limbs. As Allusius told her to slow down, the two gradually came to a stop in front of the intersection. They moved to the middle and as Kaoru frowned and she shook her hair from her face before she waited for Allusius.

"Turn left." Allusius said and Kaoru stood in front of him and did as she was told."

"Again." He said and Kaoru did it again with him before he told her to do it again.

"What the fuck is the point of this?" Kaoru barked at him angrily before he turned her head and she saw the other passageway between two paths.

"That's the point of this, miss. Now let's go."

Allusius and Kaoru ran through it before the door slid closed behind them and the lights lit up the path. Instanlty, the two gagged as a foul odor hit their noses. Kaoru pulled out a mask as she was getting dizzy and Allusius did the same before the two slipped it over their mouths with a sigh.

"That shit smells awful. What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but now I just want to get out as fast as possible. What do you have for us, Allen?"

"That's his name? Holy shit, I didn't even know." Kaoru began to laugh to herself and she scratched her head absent minded as Allusius shook his head and made her listen up to her earpiece.

"_That's wrong, Kaoru. But oh well. Head down this path and **watch** each other's asses closely. There are things lurking around and you can really get sick in here. Are you two wearing the masks?_"

"Hell yeah. It smells… like blood and some other type of shit."

"_You got half right. It's blood down there, all right. But I don't know what the other stuff is. Keep your gloves on tight, put the extra pair or before you touch **anything**—Hell, I don't even **want** you touching anything. Please be careful, you two._"

"Right." They said in unison and as put the extra pair of gloves on before they started down the long path. Suddenly, the lights went off and the two began to panic.

"Michael, hack the system and turn the lights on, please?"

"_Kaoru, I wish I could. But it's not because somebody turned them off. They're all dead._"

"Shit…" Kaoru felt around her little fanny pack until she found her a flashlight.

"Ah! Here it is. You packed it so deep, Allusius!" Allusius laughed nervously as his shoulder was hit twice. Kaoru pulled it out and as she shut her fanny pack, Allusius was hit twice again.

"Kaoru, stop hitting me. I didn't mean to pack it so deep, damn you."

"Llusi…Non sto toccandoli. Hell, non sono raggiungere neppure fuori verso voi. **I'm not touching you. Hell, i'm not even reaching out towards you.)**"

Allusius felt his blood start to run cold and as he pulled out his own flashlight from his pants, he backed up towards Kaoru and made sure it was her. The two turned around and they turned on the flashlights at the same time.

"Um… hi?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"_What's going on down there! Somebody answer me!_"

"What the fuck! Stop chasing us you freak! Oh my god, you're so disgusting!" Allusius cried out as Kaoru screamed out again and they held the flashlights to see the way. Suddenly, Kaoru began to slide and she let out a cry as she hit the floor and hit hard. Allusius stopped as he saw the blood on the floor and Kaoru began to get up. She kept sliding in the stick substance and falling down before Allusius ran back for her.

"_Allusius, che cosa sta accendendo! Siete che andate rispondermi o non!_**_Allusius, what's going on! Are you going to answer me or not!)_**"

"Ci è qualcosa che non osservi alla destra che li insegue dammit! È come qualcosa dai movies e dal Kaoru coperti nell'anima perché relativo dappertutto e relativo ottenere più vicino e più vicino! Attesa giusta un il minuto! **There's something that doesn't look to right chasing us dammit! It's like something out of the movies and Kaoru's covered in blood because its all over and its getting closer and closer! Just wait a minute!)**"

"It's touching me!" Kaoru cried out and she kicked violently before Allusius pulled her out of the blood and the two made a run for it.

"Qualcosa è seriamente male giù qui, Allen! Questo posto non è di destra! Non conosco che cosa la scopata esso è, ma ho ottenuto una sensibilità difettosa! **Something is seriously wrong down here, Allen! This place isn't right! I don't know what the fuck it is, but i got a bad feeling!)**"

"_Then move as fast as you can. At the end of the hallway, there's going to be a door. You have to try and open that door the best way you can until we figure out what's the secret for it, okay? Don't die down there._"

"Nice words you fucking loser!" Kaoru barked angrily and as they put the flashlight up ahead, they saw the door. They skidded to a stop and immeidately began to search around for a key or anything to help them.

"What the fuck! There's nothing, Allen!" Suddenly, they felt drips falling from the ceiling and the two looked at each other with the flashlight to see red falling down their face.

"I-it's… b-blood… OPEN THE DOOR!"

The two turned around to see the person they were running from getting closer and closer. They turned around and began to cry out and bang on it furiously. They were scared out of their minds and as Kaoru's languages began to slip up, she started speaking in Japanese.

"Kono kami no no no shiri no doa o ake nasai!**(Open this god damn door!)**"

Allusius was soon getting excited with relief as the door began to slide open. Kaoru slipped through first and as Allusius made sure she was okay, he felt it grab his hand. With a swift punch and Kaoru's kick, he was let free and he moved through the door as they watched him fall and flip up.

"Owari! Owari!**(Close! Close!)**" Kaoru pleaded and the door instantly slid shut. There were bright blue lights for them and as they caught their breath and they heard the slow banging on the door, Allusius gave a soft smile.

"Who knew Japanese did the trick?"

* * *

"Aoshi, tell them that we're doing something important! Say that we're training or something! They can't come looking for us!"

"_I don't want them too, dammit! We're doing things as slow as possible. They're going to eat dinner and then leave. Me and Misao are handing the dinner out as slow as we can, so try to quicken it! Daddy's worried that she ran away again and he thinks Allusius forced her to do it._"

"Okay, we'll tell them, but pleace hold them off! I can't send Tytto home because he's over here negotiating over the phone. This shit is off the fucking wall in that abandoned warehouse, Aoshi. It's haunted; I swear to god it is."

"_SO WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY IN THERE!_"

"I don't know! Just… please!" Michael heard the phone hang up before he turned to Tytto to see him frustrated out of his mind. His japanese was smooth and clear as he spoke fast and made sure that everything was being understood. Micahel turned back to his laptop, their whereabouts showing as two blinking dots, and he let out a sigh before he began to speak to them.

"Allusius, Kaoru. Aoshi just called me and he says that they're planning to look for you guys since they think that you, Allusi, made Kao leave. You guys have to either find this shortcut, or just start using some track skills because I don't know what to do, okay?"

"_We're trying, Mike. We're trying. Allen, can't you call them?_"

"_Give me the house phone number and I'll try and put some words in. Her brother called you, so give me his number as well. I'm worried for you two down there._

"_We are too, Allen… I'm honestly scared._" Michael frowned at Kaoru's voice and then he turned back to the computer to look ahead for them and see where they had to go next.

* * *

"Allusius.. don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you. I know you're scared. Just breathe and don't talk anymore. Hold me close, okay? I don't mind the blood."

The partners in crime were held up in a cut between hallways, people marching back and forth with swords in their hand the width of Aoshi's muscular arms looking out for them to see who was coming as intruders. It didn't look to good for them once you thought about it. It honestly looked like they weren't going to make it out in one piece.

"On three, I'm going to grab him and chop the shit outta his neck, okay? Be ready."

Kaoru nodded and backed up before Allusius began to count with his fingers. As soon as a dark, grumpy looking one was coming past, he grabbed him and quickly knocked him out, no noises ever being made. Kaoru whimpered softly as he laid him down and he grabbed the next one that came by as well.

'_He's such an animal. He anticipates it… just like Kenshin used to do…_'

"Stop thinking about him. You're eyes are getting emotional. Stick to the task at hand and I promise that we'll cry later. Take this."

Kaoru took the weapon and as the two waited for their chance, they heard Allen tell them to wait.

"_As soon as you get out there, aim for the end of the hall. Make a left and you two have to sprint like the cops are on your ass until the end before you gotta break the floor. It's not that sturdy, so you two just have to jump and stomp hard. Make sure you don't get sliced, please?_"

"You and these goddamn comments **_aren't_** helping." Kaoru whispered angrily before Allusius snickered.

"Ready?... NOW! **Come get us!**"

Allusius and Kaoru began to race down the hallway, the four guards that were left instantly turning and coming for them. Kaoru spun the sword around before she blocked an attack coming for her head. She spun it around and sliced at his torso before she caught his legs as well and she took him off his feet.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Allusius yelled to her as he was up against the wall and going hit for hit. Kaoru pulled out a gun and as she prayed that he didn't get hit, she let off a shot.

"Alzi la vostra parte posteriore della testa!**(Cock your head back!)**" Allusius did as he was told and a sudden sickness filled his body as he felt the blood come from his enemy's shot ribcage. He fell down and Allusius ran with Kaoru before they heard more coming from behind them, their weapons dropped because of its weight.

"I hate this place, I hate this place, Odio questo posto, I hate this place—"

"Shut up, Allusius!"

The two jumped up and down on the floor and as they were going to give up hope, Allusius jumped up and made it so that he fell right on his ass. Kaoru did the same as they heard the floor crack and once they did it again, it bust through and they screamed out in shock as it was going to be a deep as fall.

"Grab my hand!" Allusius reached out for her and she grabbed it before he pulled her closer to him and he began to pray nothing happened.

"_You're heading straight for water! This connection might fail! Be ready to guess whatever you have to do next, okay! I'm counting on you two to make the rig—_"

_**SPLASH!

* * *

**_

"Fuck! We totally lost the whole connection!" Michael cursed as he threw his earpiece against the floor and drank down some more of his water. Tytto was now off the phone and he put his down as well before they put the laptops on the side.

"What the fuck is up with this place, Tytto? I want to go in there, but I'm not ready to see shit. Allen says that their suits have camera on it and its going to take pictures of **anything**, but what the hell is happening?"

"I want to know myself, Michael. I'm worried about them. Did you hear Kaoru's voice? She's never his scared on these kind of jobs and she sounded terrified. Allusius' holding that shit in **_real_** good."

Tytto stretched his body with a yawn and as his phone rang, he picked it up and he said, 'Tytto Kamiya speaking.'

"_Tytto, take that car and hide it. Hide it right now. They're on the streets and you two have to vanish completely._"

"Aoshi, come meet us! We're going to be underneath the apartments on Juvenile Avenue! Apartment Complex Cicatriz!"

"_I'm coming over there right now with Yahiko. He says he knows something that he has to tell you guys. It's in a Cdcase that was just thrown at us from the front door._"

"Alrighty then. We'll see you there. Allen! Allen, they're on the road; we have to hide now."

"_Go do what you have to do, boys. I'm still trying to get the link back to them._"

Michael picked up his earpiece and they got back on the right sides of the car before Tytto sped off quickly down the street.

'_Please, don't let them die tonight. They have **way** more better purposes in this life_'

* * *

"Kick, Kaoru, kick! You can swim faster than this!"

"**I'm trying goddammit! I can't feel my leg!**"

Allusius looked at Kaoru from behind him as he heard that cry in her voice and he swam back before he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him as he began to swim faster once more. He let Kaoru go and they began to fight against the water once more. Kaoru coughed and she felt the tears stinging at her eyes as the light from their flashlights around their wrists led the way and they moved the best way they could.

"We're almost there! I see something ahead! You can do it, Kao!"

With another minute worth of hard swimming, they finally made it to the end and they pulled themselves up from the green and blue water. Kaoru spit in the water and as she ran her fingers through her hair and she put her arms above her head, Allusius rubbed her shoulders and told her good job.

"Your leg okay?" Kaoru made a 'so-so' motion with her hand and as Allusius got up and he sighed, he wrung out the last of the water from his skin tight top. Kaoru got up and she tied her hair up tight before she wrung out her skull cap and slipped it on her head.

"Silly thing." Allusius pointed at the hat and Kaoru just gave a nervous smile before the two walked down the small pathway to the door and they flashed their lights on the knob. Allusius put a cloth over it that was soaked and he twisted it open. Inside, it was… well, it was ridiculous. There was ropes, gaps in the floor, stairs, and there were stains of blood in every direction.

"Kaoru, we're living out a horror movie, aren't we?"

"… shut up, Allusius."

* * *

"Don't you ever fucking call my phone again, Kenshin. You hear me? Delete this number and don't even try to address me. You broke my sister's heart, you sonovabitch. Don't let me see you, either."

Aoshi slammed his phone shut and as Yahiko gave a frown to him before Aoshi just smiled to reassure him that things okay. Yahiko nodded and as they waited for the CD to load, Tytto passed Yahiko a bag of chips to munch on.

"Thanks Uncle Tytto." Yahiko said with a smile before he began to munch on the chips and he looked at the screen finally light up. Once they saw a passage of words, the older ones immediately began to read it and try to see what it was. Once they got to a certain part, Yahiko saw all the color from their faces fall and they paled completely.

**_This building is very very unstable. Some things inside aren't meant to be tampered with. Just the slight mess up of a wall can send this building crumbling down and breaking into bits of debri. Many people have died inside from poisoning, murder, and other things are just classified as mystical killings. Please don't ever enter this building. 75 of the people who enter… don't exit._**

**_There is one specific room that is most unstable. This room is creepy, it looks like a maze, there is ropes on the ceiling, gaps in the floor, and probably blood is everywhere. If anybody every messes with this room, the building will be 100 sure to break and fall apart. KEEP OUT OF THE FRIOFOX ROOM._**

"**_kkkk_**_Allen! **Kkkkk** Michael, Tytto! We got a connection again! Help us out!_"

Tytto flipped open his laptop and he began to type things in before they saw their whereabouts once more. Once they read the name of the room, they turned ghostly white and they grew truly afraid.

"A-Allen… did you get the CD information?" Michael asked softly

"_I'm reading the same thing you are right now… oh **fuck**_."

"_What! What's going on! Somebody tell us please!_" Kaoru spoke, her words breaking up just a bit.

"You two are in the most unstable room in the whole goddamn place. The Firofox Room." Tytto explained, his voice laced with every ounce of fear in him.

"_You two need to move so slowly that it hurts. The box is in that room, its in one of the gaps, you two have to get it and run. Run for your lives out of that room, swim back, and just get out as fast as you can. This is serious._"

"_Why's it this bad!_" Allusius asked with anger. They could hear some fear in his voice behind it.

"_That place is going to fall apart in one way or another! If you can't grab it, just fuck it and leave! They'll understand if this is a failure!_"

"_We don't do failures! I'm not going to start that shit now!_" Kaoru said angrily as well and Aoshi cursed to himself.

"Why is she filled with so much goddamn pride?"

* * *

Allusius watched nervously as Kaoru moved towards the place that Michael was telling her to go. As she stopped and felt a piece of the floor give in, Allusius called out to her, some of the sound of his voice muted by the mask over their mouths.

"Let it go, Kaoru. Let's just fail this one. We're not going to die over a stupid fucking box. The play games, Kaoru. Let's just leave it alone."

Just as Kaoru was going to listen, her heart started to suddenly race and she felt her whole body move with each beat. Allusius arched his eyebrow as he saw her standing still, her head low as he thought she was thinking. Kaoru's lips suddenly parted as she began to breathe deeper, swear coming up without warning.

_**Go for the box, Kaoru… Go for the prize… you don't want to have a failure on your head, do you?**_

"No… I don't…" Allusius arched his eyebrow and he fixed his earpiece to see if anybody was talking. To his surprise, it was silent on the other line.

"Who's talking to her? See if somebody hacked the connection you two!"

**_This is what you truly want… you want the box badly… you'll _die_ for that box…_**

"I'll die… for the box…"

"Hurry it up!"

"_There's nobody hacking the connection! It's just us! Allen, what's going on down there!_"

"_I don't fucking know! I'm trying to talk to her, but she's trying to respond back! She's not answering me at all!_" Allusius began to call out to Kaoru and tell her to come back, but she wasn't listening as she started to walk forward with slow steps. She stepped over some cracks in the floor and as Allusius begged for her to stop, she looked up at the stairs to see something behind a glass door at the top. Kaoru knew it was what they were looking for.

**_You want the box, Kaoru… you'll _die_ for the box!… You want that box!_**

"I want the box!" Kaoru's eyes were slowly turning red by the second and as she slowly moved up the stairs, Allusius felt the floor give a shake.

"Oh shit…. Shit, shit shit… fuck, shit, goddamn… Kaoru! Kaoru come back! It's unstable—whoa!"

"_What's happening!_"

"This place is beginning to shake, dammit!" Allusius held his ground again and as he saw Kaoru moving closer, she began to reach for the door.

"Esca di là! Non conoscete che cosa sono all'interno, Kaoru**(Get out of there! You don't know what's inside, Kaoru!)**"

"But I almost got it!" she called back to him and Allusius sighed because she was responding back now.

"_Kaoru, to hell with that box, get the fuck out **now!**_" Kaoru didn't listen to them as she opened the door and stepped inside

"It's not worth dying over! Get out of there now!"

"È in modo da Allusius vicino! Lascilo prego andare per esso!"

"I don't care if you're almost close!" Allusius growled and then began to scream out to her.

"This place is falling apart!"

"SHIT!" Kaoru looked up as she stepped out of the door, a black and burgundy box in her hand. The stairs began to collapse and as Kaoru was hit in the back by something she would never know, Allusius saw a person come out dressed in all black.

"**_KAORU NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!_**" Kaoru lost her breath as he grabbed her neck, his eyes holding her completely still as he began to whisper something of pure evil.

"I… I can't breathe!" Allusius shot at the hooded person before he let go with a cry and fell from the stairs through one of the large gaps below it. The door slammed shut and Kaoru began to fall from the top of the stairs.

"**KAORU!... KAORU!... **Her father is going to **kill** me." Allusius ran for her, his body moved by the graces of god as he didn't hit any gaps, and he caught her body just in time before they fell.

"_Get out! Get out now! We're coming back for you two! Get out right now!_"

"**Give us a fucking exit!**" Allusius ran and he jumped the gap in the stairs before he opened the door and he flashed his flashlight. As he saw another door, he quickly ran to it and he opened it before he ran up more stairs. He felt blood falling from wounds to his stomach, but it didn't matter as he held Kaoru on his back and he raced towards some kind of freedom from the worse place ever imagined. He stopped at the top and tied her arms around his neck with a rope before he held the box in his hand, her legs in his arms, and he took off running again.

'_Please let me get out… please let me get out!_'

* * *

"Allusius! Allusius, can you hear me! Potete sentire me!... **ALLUSIUS! Dammit, we've lost it completely!**"

Aoshi told them to calm down as he began to type for Michael and try to gain back the connection. All they heard was pure static and as they arrived back in the same spot they were before to wait. Yahiko was scared and as Tytto held him in his lap and calmed him down, Michael got out the car to listen. From classes on building things like warehouses, he could tell when a building was going to fall and how much time was left.

"Oh god… oh god no… please give it some more time!"

"What are you saying! Speak right!"

"They only have fifteen minutes to get out! Allen, can you get to them!"

"_NO I can't! This is fucking ridiculous! What the fuck was that goddamn box hidden in the fucking warehouse for! These are fuckings kids they asked to do this shit! You guys shouldn't even be **near** this type of shit! Those adults are fucking scared to do it themselves so they send those two knowing that they'll fucking do it!_"

"We know! They have to get out! I can't tell Kaoru's father that she died from underground causes! We'll all go to jail for hiding it!"

"_I know this, Mike! Just wait to see if it comes back and in ten minutes, I'll come abck to you._"

"Allen, wait… fuck!" Yahiko started to cry and as Michael took him in his arms, he began to make him quiet down and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"Uncle Allusius and Kao-kao are going to come out. They'll be here soon, okay? Don't cry, Yahiko. Just... help me pray n shit."

* * *

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven… fuck!"

Allusius held Kaoru tighter to him as he jumped over a gap and grabbed a rope to help him swing across. The rope fell an as he let out a scream, he managed to get the ending of the gap and keep running. His body ached, he was dizzy from the loss of blood, and he was ready to just pass out and die. But he couldn't do it because Kaoru was with him, Kaoru was on his back, and it was all to set them loose.

"This is for Kaoru." He told himself and as he reached the same door from before, he cursed as he forgot the japanese words.

"What's to open! Goddammit, what did she say!... Yes! I remember! Kono kami no no no shiri no doa o ake nasai!" the door slid open shakily and he didn't bother to close it as he shoved his flashlight in his mouth and he kept running. The pathway they took was shaking and as there was a small bridge, he jumped over the blood on it and it fell through.

He almost lost his balance as the building shook and more pieces of debri fell from the ceiling. He dodged a big piece of it as it crashed down and he jumped out of the way as it broke through the floor completely. He took off running again and as he saw the exit coming up, he cheered mentally and he began to pray that the door would open up again.

"Oh no. Oh no! **OPEN THE DOOR! MICHAEL! TYTTO! AOSHI! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! ITS JAMMED! PLEASE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE; HELP US OPEN THE DOOR!**"

Outside, they heard his cries and they set Yahiko down before they ran to the door and they told him to push from the other way. They were moving as hard as they could and as Allusius began to panic and cry out, they started as well. The door only slid open a little bit.

"**There's gas! There's gas; open the door! Fuck getting out the underground, I'll stay! This place is going to explode!**"

"**We're trying!**" Aoshi saw a mallet laying next to the shaking building, and as he saw a lock, he picked it up and Michael said they only had three minutes. Allusius was stil pushing as hard as he could, but the door wasn't opening as wide as they needed to escape. Aoshi began to hit the lock on the door and it broke quickly before they began to push again.

"It's opening!"

"**Hurry up! I can't see and the lights turned off now! Please!**"

They were flushed as the door was finally sliding. Michael cried out sixty seconds and as it opened up wide enough to get them through on the floor, they saw Kaoru being pushed out.

"Take her first!" Aoshi grabbed her and as Allusius began to crawl out. They thought he was safe and as he kept moving, a cry escaped his lips as he stopped and let his face hit the floor.

"My foot! My foot, its stuck! Goddammit it hurts!" Tytto began to pull him as they slid the door open more and Tytto got his foot out just in time before the top floor began to fully cave in. They ran to the car and Yahiko was quick to get in the back before Aoshi took the wheel and they shut the door.

"We got them, Allen. We got them." Michael told him. Allusius couldn't stop crying for his foot and as they took off his shoe, they winced as some of his bones were coming out of his skin.

"Go straight to the hospital, Aoshi. Allen's going to see us there." Tytto looked at Kaoru and as he saw blood begin to spill from her lips, he heard her choke and cry out seconds afterward.

"Hurry up! She has something internal that's bleeding, you guys!"

"**Fuck!**" As Aoshi turned the corner as softly as he could, Kaoru began to spit up blood once more and cough. Yahiko cried and Michael shielded his eyes as Allusius groaned and his eyes began to shut and open as he fought to stay awake.

"I lost to much blood… to much…I think I'm going to die, boys."

"No you're not, you italian fag! You better fight it! You can't die on us now!" Michael fought to keep him away as Yahiko was put in the passenger seat.

"Damn you, Allusius! Don't give up! We've come too fucking far together! The four of us! Don't let us become three, dammit!"

Michael forced back his tears and as Aoshi was on the phone with the hospital, they arrived to it and they saw people waiting for them. The van was opened and Allusius felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness as he was put on a stretcher like Kaoru and they were rushed inside, Kaoru choking and slowly losing air to breathe.

'_I made it just for you Kaoru… you better love me for this, dammit. I'm literally bleeding for you now._'

* * *

**R.S.: **WHOO! That was a horror kind of chapter! Don't know where I got the idea from, but it was kind of scaring me a little as I thought it up! Lol, I'm such a twisted mind.

_**Sigh** _Anyways, in the next chapter you'll find out what was inside the box, who Allen was, what he is to them, and how Kenshin reacts to Kaoru's little occupation.  Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

I'm not going to online for about two weeks because I'm going with my cousin to Trinidad! Hope you guys like this chatper thou, cuz I worked hard as hell to beat the clock to get this to you!

* * *

**_Next on " Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell"_**

**_Chapter Nine: I'm sorry that my heart is slowly fading from yours_**

"_Allusius was hurt pretty badly… I don't think he'll be able to run with that foot."_

"_I have to run… I have to! Fuck that doctor! I want to be free! I have to get out of it!"_

"_Daddy… I'm so sorry…"_

"_You're crazy! That's what you are!"_

"_You left me alone, Kenshin! So don't you **dare** come now and try to fix things! Stop calling my phone if you're doing things for pity! Do it because you love me dammit!"_

"_Aosh and Kaorui… they just left the Kamiya family, Misao. He says that he's a Loire now."_

"_Fresh air! I can't wait to get out of this place! I swear I'm going to have so much fun when I get on the outside!"

* * *

_


	9. Its an AN people

HELLO EVERYBODY!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. We're rebuilding our kitchen and it takes its toll since I'm going to help once we start it. Also, my uncles are up here and I'm getting to know them since I don't know my mother's side.

Lol, I really do apologize, but I'll get to everybody soon!

**Love,**  
_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

**P.S:** I have a **Freewebs** account! My name is **_Rampaging Demeanor._** So whoever has a **Freewebs **account, come and check me out! I have a one-shot up there called **Let Go** and its rele good.

Once again  
**Love,**

**_Rampaging Sorrow _ **


	10. I'm sorry that my heart is slowly fading

_Started: Sunday, July 23, 2006_

_Finished: Sunday, August 13, 2006_

_Reason for Delay: Document Manager wasn't working. :( _

**R.S.**: Hello people! I just got home from Trinidad yesterday and I'm itching to write! **_Sigh_** It was a nice relaxing trip, but it would've been better if I could've brought a laptop with me to write on and stuff, ya know? I wanted to start this ever since Monday of last week and I couldn't because I ran out of paper from writing a Kingdom Hearts story.

Speaking of that, look out for it! It's called **L.O.V.E.** and it's a yaoi. I don't know if you people don't like it or do, but to me it's a real challenge because it's going to be mostly written in **POV**'s and it's going to be dark and angsty, ya know? It should be going up around August because I have to start writing for it again. Man I missed fanfiction!

And I love the reviews I've been getting about this! It's not much, but I still like it! It fuels me to keep writing! People don't like Allusius, people want more KxK; it's all good for my ideas! But don't worry! It's getting better.

Okay! The beginning of this chapter is going to be a little weird because its flashback that the Italian Four are having of something in the past. You may think that it has nothing to do with it, but as the chapter continues, you'll see why I've done this. The flashback will be in complete italics.

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Utada Hikaru's music, A thorn for every heart's music, and other music by other people. I just own the made-up characters and the songs that I've written myself.**

And now for the chappy! Enjoy it! I think that flashback is written poorly.

**(KxK)**

_But all eyes fail before time's eye,_

_All actions come to justice there._

_Though never willed, though far down the deep_

_past,_

_Your bed, your dread sirings,_

_Are brought to book at last._

_**Antistrophe 2** from the book **Sophocles: The Oedipus Cycle**_.

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Nine: I'm sorry that my heart is slowly fading from yours_**

"_Hey pass another beer and keep the fire running!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, Anthony. Just relax it."_

_A soft smile came up on Kaoru's lips as Michael threw another log into the dying fire and made the flames instantly rise back up. They were all in the woods on a trip with four kids from America who had asked them to come along since they had the best English in their age group. They had beers, hotdogs, marshmallows, and some other foods that would taste really good. Behind them were the steps to the cabin that they were all sharing for the week._

_Allusius laughed as he put his arms around Kaoru and pulled her into a hug. The two American girls said 'awww' as Kaoru pressed a kiss to his grinning lips and got up with a stretch of her arms. Her wife beater rose up a little and Allusius ran a finger along her stomach before she giggled and she sat down, the music behind her giving a nice atmosphere to relax her even more._

_They all were just talking about random things and getting to know each other better. As Kaoru shifted and let Allusius feed her a piece of marshmallow, Tytto said 'take that inside' as Allusius licked some of the sweet substance off of her lip. As Allusius went to sit with a boy named Kevin and talk about soccer, Kaoru heard Anthony making noise about fear as he spoke with Tytto._

"_Why be scared of things! I'm a fucking man for god's sake! I shouldn't be afraid of nothing that comes to me. NO fear has ever come from me before."_

"_Really now? Are you sure you're not just trying to impress Lily?"_

"_Impress nothin', Tytto. Ask my friends. I—don't—get—scared."_

"_Of anything."_

_The two of them turned to Kaoru as she had her hair over her shoulder and she was looking down at the fire that separated them. It was bigger so she saw their faces through the flames._

"_You're not scared of anything. Not scared of killers, of suicidal bombers, of dying on a plane. You're not scared of getting shot, of blowing up in an accident, or falling to your death. You're not scared to see somebody die in front of you or something. You can honestly say that you're not afraid."_

"_Why do you want to know all this? Are you afraid or something? That's natural though because **ALL** girls are afraid."_

_As he laughed, Allusius looked through the fire as a smirk began to play on Kaoru's lips and his breath caught as he saw Kaoru's eyes slowly turn into a ruby reddish color. He was amazed as Kaoru asked him to answer._

"_No. I'm not afraid of that either. Its life and shit happens. Why be afraid, you know?"_

_Kaoru looked down at the fire again as her eyes slipped back to a shade of blue and she brought her beer to her lips with a frown because she hated liars. She then got up with a smile and she stretched her arms above her head again._

"_Allusius, Sto entrando nei legno.** (I'm going in the woods)**"_

"_Perche?" he asked with Michael and Tytto. She shook her head again before she spoke._

"_Sto andando vagare appena intorno per una punta piccola. Il fuoco che lo rendono sleepy ed io desiderano svegliare più successivamente per avere alcuno... "divertimento". Non lo seguono, giusto? Posso maneggiarsi. _I'm**_ going to just wander around for a little bit. The fire's making me sleepy and I want to wake up to have some... "fun" later. Don't follow me, okay? I can handle myself.)_**"

_They all watched as Kaoru smiled, gave Anthony a wave, and then turn around and began to walk. Michael wasn't dumb though because he saw the red coming out of the blue as she had turned. She was soon gone from sight and Anthony got up with a stretch before he grabbed a bag of chips and started to munch on them._

"_I gotta pee. I'll be back." Tytto told Anthony to drain his weasel in a nice manner before Anthony laughed and disappeared into the woods as well. After five minutes or so, a scream was heard loud into the air. All knew it was Anthony._

"_**What the fuck! Get away! Aaaah Stop!**"_

_Allusius and Anthony both jumped up at the same time as everybody else looked scared as they saw Anthony run back with blood on his arms from his own cuts._

"_Something just attacked me. It moved so fucking fast and it tried to slit my fucking throat. We're not safe out here right now."_

_Allusius looked towards the woods and as he saw Anthony sit down and put his face in his hands to calm himself, he knew something that nobody else did._

"_Let's go look then. We need to be safe and find Kaoru."_

'_**Before she gets bored**_**'**

**(A/N: The bar divider isn't working, so this is how i'll have to do it. So sorry) **

Light blue eyes watered up as they refused to shut and they continued to stare up into the light of the ceiling. It was blinding and as they shut again, the light was behind her eyelids now as well. As the sounds of monitors made her ears hurt and the noise of rolling things passed by, she forced herself to do one thing. Sit up.

"Get up, Kaoru. It doesn't hurt that bad, you lazy thing. Don't get soft."

Kaoru opened her eyes again and as she pushed herself to sit up, she hissed at the feeling in her throat. The cords in her arms were annoying so as she finally saw some bandages and gauze pads close by, she began to take them all out herself and patch herself up. The line went straight and Kaoru turned it off with an annoyed sigh before she looked around.

"Where's Llusi? I see his clothes hanging—oh."

Kaoru looked over to the bed that was occupied by the brown skinned boy and she let out a sigh of relief once she saw he wa still breathing. His face had small bandages and his arms were wrapped as well. As she saw his lip, she frowned at the stitches that were there.

"Oh baby… I'm sorry that we didn't leave like you said. It was my entire fault."

Kaoru hissed as she turned her legs to the end and they dangled painfully. She let her feet hit the ground and as she caught her balance, she saw some sweatpants and a t-shirt lying around under some panties. She guessed that Michael brought them since it had Allusius' name on the butt.

She slipped on all the clothing before she ran her fingers through her hair and she opened the door. Taking one last look back at Allusius, she blew a kiss and she left the room.

**(KxK)**

"I never knew that Kaoru could sing like this. She's a good ass rock star, huh Souj?"

"Yeah. Too bad you guys aren't together right now. You could be richer than you already are."

"… Gold digger."

"Hey, my girlfriend's not as rich as us."

"… Gold—Digger."

Dark blue eyes looked over in Kenshin's direction as a smirk came up on his lips and he gave his brother a tap on his red locks. The two were sitting in front of the computer his father put in the kitchen and they were going through un-read mail from Soujiro's account.

"She's very… dark in her words, though. I like this dark and light punk think she's got going for her." Soujiro gave Kenshin a smile as Kenshin arched his eyebrow and then the two turned around again.

"When did she make this?" Soujiro asked.

Kenshin looked at the words under it and then he said, "Three months before she came back .It was a big hit over there in Europe. I guess she didn't want it here."

Soujiro nodded before he took a bite of his sandwich and said 'mmmm' at the chicken flavor running through his mouth. Kenshin shook his head with a laugh before he shifted in his seat and listened to Kaoru's words as she kept singing.

"_Feel the pain! Take the blade!  
Slide it across your shame…  
Open your eyes! Feel the lies!  
They're all the ones to blame_..."

"Damn, this is that deep shit, huh?" Kenshin asked Soujiro and Soujiro just laughed and nodded before they kicked back and listened to the rest of the words. Slowly, Kenshin looked deeper into the words and he frowned as he truly understood that… it was about him in some way.

"_Hate! That is your biggest perfection…  
Love! That is your greatest flaw…  
Throw away your love n' you'll be the angriest of them all…_"

"I like this song! Don't you, Kenshin?" Kenshin made a 'so-so' motion with his hand before he looked at her in the video as she looked deadly and hurt all in the same time as she pretended to be somebody's conscience and walk around them as the stood there with tears in their eyes. Her outfit was all black, her hair out and moving with her. Her eyes… they were cold, they were angry, they were… lost.

"_Ignore the deception…  
Accept the lies…  
Feel rejection…  
But **don't** cry…  
Take the hurt! Accept the pain!  
Nobody understands…  
Grab the words! Let it sting!  
The blood falls down my hand…  
_

_ Hate, it's your biggest perfection…  
Love, it's your greatest flaw…  
Take away the love; you'll be most hateful of them all…_" Soujiro started to watch Kenshin's facial expression and then he looked back as the ending of the music video was coming close. He saw Kaoru's look and as she held the mic and fell to her knees, he tilted his head a little bit to see what was on her neck.

"_I can see… I can feel…  
I know what you're thinking…  
I can hear… I can taste…  
I know how you're feeling inside…  
You feel just like me…_"

"Hey answer the phone, Kenshin? I'm going to pee-pee."

"**TMI**, Soujiro." Kenshin said with a smile before he walked to the phone and he heard it ring again. He saw the name '**Aoshi Kamiya**' before he arched his eyebrow and answered the phone.

"Hello, Kenshin Himura speaking."

"_You're a fucking prick, you know. A real fucking heart breaker. I had a lot of hope in you, Kenshin. I figured that it would last. But I guess you get scared at things that are above your head._" Kenshin sighed at Aoshi's bitter words before he spoke.

"Look, what are you calling me for? I'm not in the best of moods now that me and Kaoru are separated for the moment."

"_For the moment? Is this just some little phase for you? You think you can just pull away and go back? Don't fuck with me, Kenshin. I told you what's going to happen. Now have you seen her anywhere?_"

"Seen her? Why?" he asked with some curiousness.

"_Because Kaoru left the hospital this morning. She checked in two nights ago with Allusius because of some… problems they were having. Now she's up and missing again._"

"… No, I haven't seen her—" Kenshin heard a **_click!_** and he looked at the phone in some shock as the line went dead. Soujiro came back into the kitchen stretching and as he saw Kenshin looking at the phone with a frustrated and worried expression, he asked him what was wrong.

"Kaoru's been in the hospital for the past two days and just this morning she's disappeared."

"Again!" Soujiro asked with disbelief.

"Again." Kenshin sighed and he sat down in his seat before Soujiro went into the fridge with a 'man!'

"It's like she goes missing every other week! What the fuck is wrong with her, Kenshin? Is she having fun or something? I mean, come on! She has to stop this."

"I know, I know." Kenshin replied and he ran his fingers through his hair again before he put his forehead on the back of his hands.

"I don't understand **what** she could possibly be doing. I know she's been on some drugs, but she swore with the others that she was off. I just… fuck, grab a coat, Souj."

"We're going to find Aoshi, aren't we?" Soujiro said with some hatred at Aoshi's name before Kenshin frowned and nodded.

"I swear to god if he hits me, I'll kill him."

"I gotcha back, Souj. I gotcha back."

**(KxK)**

"Where the hell are you?"

"_I'm walking down the hall towards the room. Has anybody been there yet?_"

"Yeah; Aoshi's here waiting for you to come back. What have you been doing?"

"_… I went to find something for Llusi. I'll see you in a few seconds, okay?_

"Okay. Bye-bye."

Aoshi watched as Michael shut his eyes and hung up the phone with an irritated sigh. Tytto was eating a yogurt and he was sitting in a chair as Yahiko sat right next to him and ate his own yogurt for a breakfast meal. Allusius still lay asleep, his face looking pained and peaceful as his breathing was deep. His hands were bandaged and there was a cast on his foot.

"Allen, what are you reading?"

"Some book with a different alphabet from us. I like it."

Aoshi looked over in the new man's direction before Michael called him a loser. Allen had green and brown eyes with a tan complexion, a stern face, and a head of light brown hair. His body was muscular and his style looked cool and casual. His voice was smooth and Aoshi knew that he was an intelligent man with a lot to give just by the way he spun his pen around in his fingers.

The door was heard opening and a female groan was released from behind. Both of them turned to see the missing beauty walk in with a frown on her face and her cheek bleeding. Michael quickly rushed over to her and he caught her as she was falling forward. He moved her to her bed before he sat her down and he cleaned the bruise with the things that were there.

"Kaoru, where did you go? Are you alright?" Kaoru nodded weakly as Michael made her take off her sweat pants so she wouldn't be hot. She lay back against the bed and she quickly turned onto her side before she snuggled into her pillow and she fell asleep without any words. Michael could only sigh and pull the blanket up over her waist area so she wasn't exposed.

"Aoshi, your phone." Aoshi looked at Allen as it was silent, but then it started to ring.

"How'd you—"

"Don't know. I've just always had that feeling when a phone's about to ring…. Gonna answer it?"

"Nah, you do it. It's Kenshin and I want to kill him right now." Allen took the phone and as he sighed, he picked it up and spoke.

"Hello, Allen Sanchez speaking. How may I help you today?"

"_Can I speak to Aoshi, please? This is Kenshin._" Allen looked over at Aoshi before he just nodded his head and put up one finger. Aoshi gave him a nod and said, 'have fun.' before Allen spoke again.

"Sorry, Aoshi's not around right now. Perhaps I can take a message for him?"

"_Okay, I just heard him in the background. Please, this is really important, sir. I **need** to speak with him._" Allen looked at Aoshi as he put it on speakerphone and Aoshi just shook his head again before Allen put the phone towards his lips.

"Sorry, he can't speak with you right now. He's with his sister at the moment and we're very busy with her. Can you call back at another time?"

"_This is very important! I need to tell him something that's a big issue._" Allen was slowly growing irritated and as Kenshin said, 'fuck', he narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Okay, look. I'll be honest with you. Aoshi doesn't want to talk to you, no matter what's important or not. You've been dirty and he doesn't want his clean hands dirtied by you. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but you hurt Kaoru, okay? This is another one of her friends and I came just because of what you did. Now please don't call back unless it's to apologize to Kaoru, or to say that you're leaving town or something."

Allen hung up the phone and he handed it back to Aoshi before he looked back into his book and started to read once more. Tytto ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair as her face was pained a little and she let out a whimper. Yahiko was doing schoolwork and he was busy with headphones over his ears.

"I see we have a lot of family here." The four men turned their eyes to see a doctor walk into the room with a clipboard in hand. Michael saw Tytto frown because it wasn't a woman. As the doctor shut the door, he looked over at Kaoru and he saw that all the cords were disconnected from her body.

"What happened here?"

"We came in and saw that they were there. She must've removed them after she woke up. Kaoru doesn't like **IVs **in her arm."

"I see… well, let's see if she's alright." The doctor went to her and he checked all the bandages to see if she had bled through them. He checked her heartbeat, her pulse, and he made sure that she wasn't running a fever as well. He pulled the sheet back and he ran his hands along her legs where the bandages were. Aoshi wanted to get up and pull his hands away, but Michael just shook his head and his index finger.

"He's a doctor." Michael mouthed before Aoshi just frowned and sat still. The doctor pulled the sheet back up and he fixed it nicely before he pulled Kaoru's hair from her face and saw the bandage on her cheek.

"She had a cut this morning so I just put it on. Sorry if that was wrong." Michael said softly and the doctor told him it was fine before he wrote some things down and moved over to Allusius's bed. There was a frown on his face as he checked him and Aoshi arched his eyebrow at the sudden change.

'_Is he a racist or something? He looks like he doesn't want to do it._'

"Alrighty now. I can tell you everything. I'll start with Kaoru. From what I see, she's healing nicely, and the internal bruise she had was healed. She should be able to leave anytime she just wants to go. Keep a close eye on her and we have medication for her to be on for a week."

"What kind of medication?" Tytto asked as he put more yogurt into his mouth.

"Just some medication for her to heal and be 100 again." Allen looked up into the doctor's face before he shifted and he shut the book.

"And what of my cousin Allusius?" The doctor looked over at him before he just shook his head.

"Silence doesn't really do much about his condition. I'd like words, if you don't mind."

"… He's not too good. His cuts are healing nicely and that wound to his stomach is coming along well. But his foot… it's not too good. It's healing, but it still looks bad from my eyes. His hands are still slightly swollen and he hasn't woken up yet like we figured he would."

"So what does that mean? Because he has to run for Italy in the **World Championships.**" Tytto said and he put his yogurt cup down as he folded his hands together.

"Well, Allusius was hurt pretty badly… I don't think he'll be able to run with that foot. I'm sorry."

The room was silent as the doctor bowed his head and exited the room. As soon as the door was shut, Tytto looked down at Allusius' sleeping form and he frowned with a sigh.

"He's going to cry. He's going to keep strong, but he's going to cry. This race is what he wants the most. He's been dreaming of it ever since he was ten years old. He wants to bring Italy some pride and he wants to race against Kenshin now that he knows he's running for America."

"Poor Allusius… he did this for Kaoru… do you think she'll run if he doesn't, Al?" Michael turned his body to look at Allen as he was spinning his pen in his fingers again.

"She's not going to want to, but he's going to make her run for him. To run twice as hard just because he can't do it. Allusius would never want her to back out of something because he was taken out. That's the whole reason why Kaoru's tougher than she used to be."

**(KxK)**

"Get out of my face."

"Kaoru, please tell him."

"I'm not waking up to hear your bullshit, Michael! Just stop fucking talking now!"

Kaoru frowned as she was fed yogurt by Aoshi and she watched Allusius slowly have an emotional breakdown. He had woken up an hour ago and after they made sure he was okay, they gave him the bad news. He wasn't taking too well, but it wasn't something that they didn't expect. They knew Allusius would lash out angrily.

"Allusius, calm down and breathe… you just woke up, you shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this… Just breathe and relax—"

"Who the fuck are you; Doctor Phil! Get—the fuck—out my face." He said again and he kept saying it until he raised his arm to swing at Tytto.

"Allusius, stop it!" Kaoru barked at him and he put his arm down angrily as he began to rock his body a little to try and calm down.

"I can run. I'll heal fast. I can do this. I need to do this… it's all I've ever wanted." Allusius put his head back against the pillows before he let out another sigh.

"Llusi… baby, I'm so sorry… this is my fault…"

"I have to run… I have to! Fuck that doctor! I want to be free! I have to get out of it!" Allusius leaned forward and buried his face into his hands before he began to rock back and forth.

"I have to run… I have to run… I'm going to run for my country… I'm going to give my dad something to be happy about…I have to run… Why couldn't it have taken my hand? ..."

Allusius kept rocking himself and as Kaoru got up and she pulled at the boxers Allen made her put on, she went over to him and she put her arms around him.Allusius bit his lip as he tried to hold it in, but as Kaoru apologized sadly to him again, he pulled her closer in a fast moment and he began to softly let go of his pain into her shoulder through tears.

"Allen, are you going back with him?"

"Yes, we'll leave in three days. He should be able to walk. You know how determined this black kid is." Allusius didn't have the energy to fight him as Kaoru rubbed his back and she told him that he was going to be okay. Allusius nodded as she kissed his head and then Allen got up as his phone rang.

"Please excuse me." Allen left the room for a moment and Aoshi put Yahiko's homework away as he had fallen asleep on Kaoru's bed. Kaoru let him go and she wiped his face before she wiped her own and rested her forehead against his as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"You're going to run and I know you will. You got two more weeks to heal. Do whatever it takes, Llusi. I have faith in you and you heal fast. You got this, okay? You got this."

"Hate to bring bad news… but there's one more club tonight." Allen said as he entered the room again.

"I thought they were finished." Allusius said angrily and Allen just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not. You know how fucking confusing this is. Michael and Tytto, you guys are going to do this. Say that you're sorry for Kaoru's fall and all that other shit. Kaoru, you're going too. But you're a dancer in the crowd with me, okay? Bring your sister and your friend, okay? You have to look like you're just a dancer and when they're done, we'll leave. Aoshi stays here with Allusius because I don't want him alone."

"Right." Kaoru said and she then looked at Aoshi as he arched his eyebrow in Allen's direction.

"Just who are you to them anyway, Allen?" Allen sat down and then he smiled as he put his hand out.

"Let's start over then." Aoshi nodded before he put his hand out and shook.

"Aoshi Kamiya. Freshman in college."

"Allen Sanchez. The Boss of these three in the underground." Aoshi widened his eyes as they let go hands and Allen just gave a lopsided grin.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty. Been in since I was thirteen and I been a boss since I was sixteen. I work fast, you know. But I don't want them in there anymore so that's why I formed a plan to get them out. They're still young, ya know? I want them to live without this on their shoulders n' shit."

"I understand where you're coming from." Aoshi replied and as he looked at Kaoru just run her fingers through her hair and rest her head on the silently sobbing youth, he sighed.

"I understand **_perfectly_** where you're coming from. This is too much for them already."

**(KxK)**

"Kaoru, stop faking sleep and answer it. You don't want him coming in here, do you?"

"No but… its daddy, Aoshi."

"**Just** answer."

With a nervous sigh escaping her lips, Kaoru flipped her cell phone open and she said 'Hello?' with a tired voice. As soon as she said that, she knew that she had gotten herself into something bad.

"_Where the **fuck** is you at?_"

"Excuse me? Who are you cursing at like that?"

"_I said **WHERE ARE YOU AT!**_"

"… In the hospital." She finally admitted and she ran her fingers through her hair as she let out air through her nose.

"_And just why are you in the hospital **YET AGAIN**, Miss Kaoru?_"

"Um… because I got hurt with Allusius?"

"Bad move." Allen and Aoshi both said before Kaoru opened her eyes as she got her words to the fullest extent.

"_Why the fuck are you always there! Don't you think the goddamn hospital is tired of seeing you there **every-other-week! **Jesus Christ, Kaoru! Give it a rest or something! Stop your crazy bullshit!_"

"You can't even say it like that! You don't even know what I'm doing!"

"_I don't give a fuck what you're doing! I'm tired of hearing the same shit! '_Oh, I'm going to change daddy' 'Daddy I'm good now.' 'I'm being clean, daddy'-"

"But I am being clean, so what the fuck are you talking about!"

"_Kaoru, how can I believe what you say when you're always doing this off the wall shit? Huh? You tell me how I can listen to your words and believe you when you **keep **lying to me. **Over and over and over **again, you keep telling me one thing and you run and do something else. Do you think I'm stupid? I am your mother's husband, Kaoru! I know all the tricks and I can play the game just as good as you can!_"

"This is no game! I'm not doing this for some kind of attention either daddy! I want to explain this to you, but I can't! I really can't!" Kaoru blinked her tears back as her father began to laugh in her ear and speak again.

"_Kaoru, why are you in the hospital?_"

"…"

"_Why can't you answer me? Kenshin tells me that you're in there with Allusius, so he must've been watching your ass and making sure you weren't wild n crazy._"

"It's not even like that, daddy! And who the fuck are you to listen to Kenshin before your own blood!"

"_Kenshin doesn't lie, my dear. **YOU**, on the other hand, **Lie** like a **dog.**_" Kaoru bit her lip as he kept making her feel terrible inside.

"But daddy… you're not even listening… I'm trying to explain."

"_I'm tired of explanations! You come home from Italy and it's like everything I taught you is blowing up in my fucking face! You were on drugs, you sneak out at the craziest times of the night, and you party worse than the college kids! You come home with the wildest tattoo on your arm and I have no fucking idea what that means to you!_"

"You don't understand!" Kaoru said and she finally cracked and began to cry because she was frustrated.

"_And I'm tired of trying to with you! Do you know how much I have worried for you! I could have a fucking heart attack and die! That's how much stress I got from making sure that **somebody** was with you and you were okay! You're scaring me, Kaoru! I've cried so much for you! Everytime you ran away, my eyes just well up with tears and I can't help but cry because this is the same thing Annalise was doing! The same exact thing your mother was up to, you're doing in your own little way! I lost her already, and I don't want to loose you! Why are you doing this to me! You think I like saying these things to you! You think I'm doing this for me! I'm doing this so you don't end up losing your family!_"

Kaoru brought her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed and she said, "Daddy… I'm so sorry…"

"_I've come to a conclusion and I've realized that you're not rebelling. Oh no. You can't be rebelling for no reason. So after thinking this over, I've realized that you've finally lost your nuts and screws in you brain! You're wacked, you're a nutcase, and you're **crazy!**_"

"No, that's not true!"

"_Don't tell me otherwise! You're crazy! That's what you are! Now that I've established this, I now know not to worry about you! So have fun and be wild and crazy because when you get shot, **I will not come** for **you**_._ Goodbye, Ms. Kamiya._"

"But daddy—" the phone line went dead and Kaoru dropped the phone before she began to cry in her hands. Allusius was fast asleep and as he heard the first sob, his eyes snapped open and he said 'what's wrong.'

"Daddy… he just doesn't understand. I keep trying to explain, but he listens to other people over me. I mean, who the fuck is somebody else to tell about me? Huh? I know me, not anybody else! That's **Fuckin Bullshit!**"

"Watch your mouth, **now**." Aoshi said and Kaoru just put her hands above her head with a 'leave me alone!' before she put them down and scratched her head in annoyance.

"I quit trying." She said softly and then she sniffed before she continued.

"I quit trying to make daddy happy. I quit trying to get out if it's only making him even more upset. The whole reason I want to leave is to be happy and make him proud. But no, he doesn't want to listen."

"Kaoru—"

"I said I quit!"

_**And you  
You're just so far away  
Our just couldn't stay  
That long… so now it's time  
For me to go  
I hope that you know  
That you'll always have my heart in pieces**_

"That's Kenshin… What." Kaoru said after flipping the phone open.

"_Are you okay?_" Kaoru glared at the phone before she got sarcastic and real pissed.

"Oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Besides the fact that my ex-lover's turning out to be a snitch and now my daddy hates me, I'm okay! Perfectly fine now since I have no reason to continue what I'm doing."

"_You're sarcasm isn't needed, Kaoru._"

"Sarcasm? I'm being serious." She said bitterly at him and then she wiped her eyes with another sniff and Kenshin asked if she was crying.

"No, my allergies are making me sob about dust and pollen. What do you think?"

"_Look, why don't you just stop being so goddamn sarcastic and get serious. You got yourself into this situation, not me._"

"You wanna know something! All you had to do was keep your fucking mouth shut and he wouldn't have worried! Aoshi was going to call him and he was going to tell him something that would've made this whole conversation non-existent! But you wanna jump in and be the big hero and tell, right!"

"_I don't want to be the hero if I'm not going to have a reason! Your father has the right to know that you and that… that **boy** are running around and doing senseless things that you probably can't handle at the moment!_"

"I can handle myself, goddammit! I have been on my fucking own making **my** own money for one year! I took care of Yahiko by myself for a year, okay! Don't you dare tell me that I can't handle myself because I've done it **and** I've handled taking care of Yahiko! How dare you insult me like that!"

Allusius glared at her phone and Kaoru just shook her head as she knew he was trying to burn a hole through it. 'Stop it' she mouthed to him before she heard him sigh softly.

"_Kaoru, what are you doing to yourself? Huh? You're hurting yourself, you know that, right? I'm worried about you a lot, you know._"

"Oh really now? You're worried about me, are you?" Kaoru gave a soft laugh before she mumbled 'you weren't worried when you broke up with me.'

"_Kaoru cut the bullshit._"

"No, it's you who should cut the bullshit! And don't ever curse at me either; I'm not your child, okay?"

"_**Sigh** This is getting nowhere. Look, Kaoru…can I at least help you?_"

"_You're wasting your time, Kenshin! Hang up and let's go!_"

"_Soujiro, shut up…Kaoru, please? I… I don't know. I feel bad that you're being hurt almost every other week and nobody seems to understand… Just let me understand, at least?_"

Kaoru felt the tears fall down her face even harder and as Kenshin thought that she was going to at least, agree, Kaoru snapped and she blew his ear up in a string of curses and hurtful words.

"Watashi ha watashi no tame no ookii totemo eiyuu de aru you ni koudou shi te iru anata ni u**n**zari suru! Teishi shi nasai sore o, Kenshin! Seikou ga naze suru ka tsuneni ki, suru watashi ni ka**n**ji no warui joutai o ka! Watashi ha anata no koe o kii ta nochi sakebu koto ni tsukare te iru! Naze shi nasai ka tsuneni kore o ka. suru! Watashi ha shiri tai to omou! Kore ha de aru nani, anata ga doujou kara ka. shi te iru totemo koto! Ii nasai watashi ni, Kenshin! Watashi o kinodoku ni omou node sore ha aru!** (I'm sick and tired of you acting as if you're some big fucking hero for me! Stop it, Kenshin! Why the fuck do you always come along and make me feel bad! I'm tired of crying after hearing your voice! Why do you always do this! Huh! What is this, some fucking thing you're doing out of pity! Tell me, Kenshin! Is it because you feel sorry for me!)**"

"_Kaoru, please—_"

"Please nothing, okay! You left me alone, Kenshin! So don't you **dare** come now and try to fix things! Stop calling my phone if you're doing things for pity! Do it because you love me dammit!"

Kaoru threw her phone into the wall and it broke into pieces as she put her fingers into her hair again and she began to scream and cry to herself. They were hesitant to touch her, but as Allusius told Aoshi to move, he winced and he got up from the bed.

"Allusius, stop it."

"The only way to full recovery is to bite through the pain, right? That's what daddy says."

"It's rest, you loon. Now stop." Allusius ignored Allen's words and he hopped over to Kaoru before he moved her arms for her holding herself. Kaoru said 'stop it! Get off of me!' but as he just sighed with a smile and pulled her into his chest, she put her arms around his back and clung to his hospital gown.

"Thank god he has boxers on." Aoshi said with a sigh and as Allusius began to speak to her in fast Italian, she just nodded and she sniffed as he told her it was going to be okay. He let her go and kissed her hair before they helped him back into bed and she checked to see what time it was.

"It's six thirty… are we going to the club tonight or what?"

"You really want to go?" Kaoru nodded and as Aoshi got up and called Tytto since he had left to drop Yahiko home, she smiled.

"I need to go and feel free."

**(KxK)**

_**9:30**_  
**_Club Aoi_**  
_**Bar section**_

"Kenshin, there's a lot of girls here tonight looking sexy and fly! Make a move!"

"Give me a chance, Tommy! Soujiro put down my drink and buy your own!"

As the four boys laughed on their 'boys night out' and they just danced and flirted, they made sure that their minds were free of anything stressful and they were strictly to having fun with as much ladies as possible. As Josue sipped on his drink and Tommy shook hands with Kenshin as they pointed to a sexy girl dancing around, Soujiro looked towards the stairs entrance and his mouth dropped.

"G-Guys… look…" the three looked at the stairs and as their eyes widened and their mouths dropped as well, Tommy said one thing.

"Kenshin, you are an idiot…"

"That's Kaoru! Whoa she looks hot as hell! What the fuck did she do! Damn, that body is nice! That outfit is bangin'; look at all the skin! Kenshin, I'm sorry, but tonight I have to ask her if she's gonna dance." Josue shivered in delight and as Kenshin just looked at her, he had to admit that Josue was right and he looked away.

**A/N: If anybody's seen the Ciara video 'Get Up' That's the outfit Kaoru had on. If not, go check it out.)**

Kaoru had on black pants with chains going from one belt loop to the other and the pants stopped at her mid calf and were slightly baggy. It hung off one hip showing the creamy skin there. Her top was tight and black and it went over the top part of her stomach showing her soft skin and her dangling star belly ring. On her hands were gloves that showed her fingers and her shoes were black k-swiss.

Her hair was down and it had just been washed so it was slightly curly and it smelled like vanilla. Her lips had a gloss and her face was clean of makeup. In all honesty, she looked good without it. Once they got down, Misao cheered and put her fist in the air.

"Let's par-tay!" they all laughed and agreed before Aoshi glared towards the bar.

"Kao, Kenshin's here." Kaoru narrowed her eyes and as he tilted his head towards the bar, she saw him with the others. Josue was waving and as he blew a kiss, she winked at him and gave Kenshin a cold look.

"Ooooo, Kenny, you're not on her good side at all."

"Well, duh, Tommy."

Michael and Tytto said they were going to work and as Allen told them 'good luck' they nodded and they walked off. Kaoru went to one of the tables on the side and as they all sat down, Genia giggled and pulled her dark blue top down a little as Allen said he was going to get drinks.

"Kao-kao, you know we're just pure torture, ne?"

"Hai. I see the way he's looked at me. Probably thinking about why he wants space." The two laughed softly and as Allen came back from the bar with a tray of glasses, they all picked one and he took it back quickly.

"Kaoru, they're looking over here! Just give a smile or something! At least be nice tonight because we're going to party and make him sooooo jealous." Misao said after she sipped her drink and she shook as it went down her throat.

Kaoru sighed and as she looked over at them with a cold look, her lips formed into a smile and she raised her arm up from the table and said 'hi' with her hand. The two brothers waved back and Kenshin just gave a nod before she rolled her eyes afterward and she finished her drink.

"Now that I'm ready, let's get dancing! Poor Llusi can't be here, so I promised him I'd make him jealous while Yahiko was keeping him company with Tara. Let's go already!"

"I'm going." Genia said and Kaoru took her hand before Misao said she was going too. The two men sighed and got up before they followed him out onto the dance floor. Genia said 'hey' to Josue with a smile before he said 'SEXAY!' and whistled. Kaoru gave him a sexy smile and as they found a place to dance, Aoshi started off the fun by crossing his arms and just bouncing his shoulders.

"You're such a stiff ass!" Misao laughed and he gasped and said 'really now?'

"Oh yes."

"If you think so, shorty." Aoshi laughed as she hit him in the arm and the two said they were going to dance together somewhere else. Allen was already missing from the crew and once Genia got ready, the two began to dance.

"Hey look!" Tommy turned his head and as he saw the two dancing, he gasped.

"Look at that! Since when can Kaoru move like… like that!" Kenshin turned his head as well and his eyes opened as he gasped.

"Oh my god, Kenshin! You really are an idiot! Whoa, those two are amazing!"

Genia saw their faces and she whispered, "it's working" in Kaoru's ear.

"I know. We're just too sexy, ya know?" the two laughed softly before Kaoru told Genia to call Josue out. Genia waved to him and as he pointed to himself, she nodded and he said 'yeah!' and he got up. He jogged over and once they met, they started to grind instantly and wind into each other for the song. Kaoru said, 'good girl!' and Genia just waved her off as Josue said, 'hey Kaoru.'

"Hey." Kaoru moved away and as she went to the bar, she sat three seats away from Kenshin and she asked for a drink. She gave a smile and nodded before she ran her fingers through her hair and she drank the small shot. Kenshin looked at her in the corner of his eye with Tommy as she pouted cutely and then she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

"Hey Allen!" she said after spinning around with a smile. Allen just waved softly and as he pointed to somebody next to him, Kaoru smiled and put her hand out.

"This is a friend of mine named Kyle! He's been watching out for you guys sometimes and I figured you should meet him since he's been protecting you when you don't know it!"

"Oh! Thanks for your help!" Kaoru took his hand and he kissed her hand with a soft smile before she looked at him. He was sexy in her eyes as he had light green and hazel eyes and some dark brown hair. His body was a nine.

"Are you part spanish!"

"Yeah, I'm actually half Puerto Rican! How'd you guess!"

"Your eyes!" he laughed softly and then as Allen left them to talk, Kaoru leaned back against the bar and she looked over at Kenshin to see him looking somewhere else jealously. She smiled softly before she nodded to him and she smiled.

"Hey, you wanna dance! I've heard you can move by Allusius, so I wanna see what his best friend is about!"

"Sure!" Kaoru took his hand and as he left a bill for the drink, she thanked him and said 'bye!' to Tommy as he waved. Kenshin just sighed and as they kept talking, Kyle found a good spot before the two just began to dance without touching yet.

"This is boring, don't you think!" she asked him as she took his hand.

"What do you wanna do then!"

"I think it'd be more fun like… this."

Kaoru started to grind into him and he put one hand on her waist as the two started to dance together to the Dancehall beat as the DJ shouted it out.

"**Yo, we're about to have a dancehall marathon! If you know you can wind and you know you got the body to get a crowd hyped, then get your ass up and dance!**"

Kaoru smiled to him softly as he said 'you're good' and he spun her around so her back was against his chest. The two began to move into each other and Genia said 'yeah little sister!' as she and Josue were taking a break and just bouncing through the crowd, his hand holding hers so she wouldn't get lost.

"You always get the hot ones!" Kaoru smiled as moved her body lowers and she gave a slow teasing grind. He was amazed as she got into her movements and the two got lost with the crowd around them.

"Kenshin, you look so jealous!"

"Am not. We're not married anymore, so let her do what she wants. Just hope she doesn't get drunk and that's about it on my part. I'm going to dance."

"Don't leave us!"

Kaoru gave a soft smile as she saw him get up and move into the crown with a jealous glance. **_'It's really working'_**

**(KxK)_  
_**

"Look at Michael! He's such a girl!"

Kaoru laughed softly as they all had got back together and they were dancing around each other and having fun. Josue had gone back to his boys because he thought it was wrong to switch groups like that. Kaoru smiled as she had a crowd with Misao and the two girls began to get seductive and sexual in their movements.

Kaoru put her fingers in her hair and as she bit her lip innocently, she danced her body low and she bounced her butt before she had guys whistling as she rose up with a moving of her hips, her body still winding softly as she was back on her feet.

"Come on, Kao! Let's do it!"

Kaoru laughed at Misao's choice of words since she thought of it perversely. Misao just shook her head and as Kaoru began to dance and walk towards her, Misao smiled softly as the people around them were wondering what was going on. Kaoru took her hand and she began to dance back towards the center, Misao moving right with her as they moved forwards and backwards at the same time.

"Look at the two girls dancing! Are they bisexual or something!"

"No, they're just kinky!" Aoshi yelled to answer and that sent laughter around as the two girls stated to dance to the new song playing. They stopped after a while and once they started to walk around again, Kaoru went to find Josue.

"Josue!" she called out to him and as she saw the four boys just dancing in the crowd and having fun, she saw him stop and say 'hey!' she jogged over to him and as she slowed down to a walk, she put her hand out to him.

"Do you like my outfit!"

"You're on fire, Kao-baby! Really sexy!" she smiled softly at that before she shifted and put her hand out more with a 'come on'

"What?"

"You wanted to dance, right! Genia told me earlier! I got better, so maybe I'll be good for you now!"

"Oooo I see! Well…" That made him turn back quickly and she crossed her arms.

"Don't look at him for an answer! Didn't you know we're separated! I'm Ms. Kamiya again, so I make my own decisions! Now are we gonna dance, or do I have you lure you out like a fish?"

Josue smirked and said, 'let's party then.' Before Kaoru took his hand and she backed up into the crowd. The two started to dance moves at first and as they saw people turning to look, Josue said 'you did get good!'

"I told you! I didn't just study over there! I partied **a lot!** Japan is the best place on weekends!"

The song changed and Kaoru said 'oooo shit!' as she did the **_chicken head_** and laughed with Josue. Josue took her hand and as he spun her around to him as the words began to come out. A smirk came up on her face as they started to grind.

"Isn't this your favorite song?" she asked him and he nodded before she giggled softly and went back to watching her movements. He spun her around so her back was against his chest and he whispered, 'you've came a long way in dancing. Hell, you're almost black.'

"Is that a compliment!"

"Of course, Kao-baby!"

Kaoru smiled softly and as he put his hands on her hips and they danced to Justin Timberlake's **Sexy Back** (Do not Own), Kaoru put her arm around his neck and she laid her head back.

"Look at Josue and Kaoru!" Misao said jumping up and down. The Kamiyas turned their heads and as they saw them, Aoshi opened his mouth in shock as Genia yelled, 'PAY ME!'

"PAY ME, AOSHI! You know how Josue is and you bet against him! Pay me, white boy!"

"I don't have any money!" he said in shock and Genia took his wallet and hit him for lying. He said 'fuck' as she slipped it in her pocket and she laughed as he just scratched his head and shook his head.

"I figured he saw her as a sister!

"That's when she was Mrs. Himura! She's Ms. Kamiya now! That means she's back on the charts for the boys!"

Josue asked if Kaoru wanted to stop dancing and she shook her head before he said 'cool' and Tommy just said 'whoa!'

"She's really a dancer now! Josue never dances through more than one song with a girl! Damn, she must be a beast, right Kenshin!... Kenshin!... Hey, you son bitch! Wait for me!"

**(KxK)**

"Snap Yo Fingers, Kaoru! This is recording for Llusi!"

"Does it just like the boys in the video!"

Kaoru nodded and as she stood by herself and she started to dance for Tytto's cameras. She started to move with it instead of standing still and as she jumped and crossed her legs, Misao said, 'sooo cool!'

"How'd you learn that!" Kaoru said, "Television!" before they laughed and she kept dancing and moving. Boys who knew how to dance came around and they started to do it with her, Josue being one of them as they all stood in one line, Kaoru being in the middle as they all jumped at once and continued to move with an 'Ey!'

"Watch this." Allen said to Genia and Kaoru said 'five seconds!' to them. The mix of white and black boys nodded before Kaoru threw her hand up in the air. They all looked around the ceiling as if amazed and after five seconds, Kaoru pretended to catch it and they all snapped and went back to moving around in a circle as the others laughed.

"**Alrighty! Let's bring this hip-hop into a Club mix people! This is for everybody, so just get your ass up and pull the moves! If you don't wanna, get on out and make room for the pros! Girls, start to shake that Rump!**"

As soon as he said that, "Rump the club mix" came on, and they said 'ooo!' before they started to pull out hip-hop moves one by one. They made a circle and as some girls came over to dance and Aoshi held the camera, the two Kamiya boys got in the circle and they all took turns dancing.

"Go Michael! Go Kyle ! Look at the Pop-lockin' boys! Ah, where's Allusius when you need em, ay!"

The two pulled out moves and as Genia said 'next!' Kaoru jumped into the middle with another girl and the two started to do the same moves since they had talked before.

"Crump it! Holy shit, look at that! Don't stop em, Genia! This is sexy as hell! Go wild gurlz! Go Wild Gurlz!"

"Slut material." Soujiro mumbled to Kenshin as they sat and just flirted with the girls next to them. Kenshin hit him and said 'watch your tongue' before Soujiro shrugged and said 'I call it as I see it.'

"That's not Kaoru. She's… she's just venting out stress through dancing, that's all."

"Says the man who broke up with her."

"… I'm starting to regret bringing you here."

**(KxK)**

"**We're about to bring out some of the romantic songs! About ten more of these up-beats and we're about to drop it down reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallll slow. Get ready and find a partner before it's too late! But right now, we're going to play a new club favorite called _Tippy Toe_ by _Kaoru Kamiya!_ This song's off the shit**!"

Kaoru sat at the bar, her head throbbing slightly as she and Soujiro were just finished with a screaming match. The two of them had met up and brushed shoulders the wrong way, Kaoru turning around and snapping at him harshly the same time he turned to say it himself.

Within the blink of an eye, the two had blew up in each other's faces with pushes and some heavy japanese cursing and names that could make people just cry. After they were split by Tommy and Aoshi, Aoshi sent her to the bar and told her to cool off with some soda.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It's a free country, pal. Take a load off." Kaoru said as she put her hand on her hair and scratched her hair as she let out a groan.

"Headache from partying hard?" Kaoru turned to him ready to tell him to just lay off before she widened her eyes and saw violet eyes widen in the same way. The two ex-lovers stared at each other with wide eyes before Kaoru just rolled her eyes and she got ready to get up before a hand was put on her shoulder to stop her.

"What do you want, Kenshin? You've caused me enough tears today." Kenshin sighed softly as she stared at him coldly and waited for her answer to come from his mouth. She shifted and she shook her hair from her face as she crossed her arms.

"I… I just want to talk to you, Kaoru. Please, at least give me this from you. I know that we're on the worst terms ever, and I know that it's my fault for making you feel awful. But… please, let me talk to you. I just can't stand the fact that we're like this. I really can't."

"… You did this, Kenshin. Not me." Kaoru said softly as his hand moved from her shoulder. As she was going to get up, he made her stay again and he asked what kind of soda she wanted.

"Why? I can buy it myself."

"Kaoru, what kind of soda do you want.?" Kaoru kept silent and Kenshin ordered two sprites since he knew that it was her favorite. As they put the drinks down and Kenshin paid for it, she thanked him quietly and glared at her drink before Kenshin took a sip of his own.

"What do you want from me, Kenshin? I could be dancing with the others right now."

"I want to talk about… I want to know what it is." Kaoru arched her eyebrow as he said it and she asked what he meant.

"I mean, I want to know what's going on. Why you're doing all these things that's making you get in trouble—"

"Well! This conversation is over quick." As Kaoru got up, Kenshin stopped her again and he said wait.

"Come back, come back. I'm sorry, that was rude to just pry in as if I was apart of it. That's wrong on my part." Kaoru sat back down and as she looked down, Kenshin raised her head up and told her to give some kind of smile. Once he saw he wasn't going to get it, he sighed.

"How have you been?"

"Besides my tears and being shunned in every other direction?... Broken."

**(KxK)**

"Kenshin, stop. Just stop right there. You can't just expect to make me feel better by doing that! What am I, some little kid that you can just bribe with candy to do what you want! I have a brain, you know, and I use it a lot! I think for myself and you're here making me feel stupid!"

"But how! All I asked was if you could just hang with me and I could make things right again! I hate the way we are right now! You are my everything and the way you look at me is like you've seen the worst thing on earth!"

"That's how you've made me feel, Kenshin! You think that you're making me feel good! I feel awful inside and I hate feeling this way! I'm so depressed over you, and you have no idea! Ask **anybody** from in Italy, and they will tell you that my heart's always been over here with you! Never anywhere else! What don't you understand!"

Kaoru sniffed and she put her hand over her mouth as Kenshin looked at her sadly and watched her wipe her eyes before she ran her fingers through her hair and put it on the opposite side as she just shook her head.

"Why am I even talking to you? You just make me feel… so wrong inside. I can't take this feeling. Everytime I think about you, I just get so upset. I cry so much because the way you just… you just left me, Kenshin! You just left me to handle it alone!

"I was ready to explain **everything** to you! I knew that if you knew, things would be right between us! I wouldn't have to keep hiding things from you! But you didn't want that… you couldn't just support me."

"So you really would have supported me if I were doing things behind your back! Tell me, Kaoru! Would you really have said, 'I'm here for you.', while I'm out doing things that I know can get me killed!"

"**Yes! I would have been with you because I trust you and I love you!**"

Kenshin looked at her with a shocked look as she buried her face into her hands and said that he was phony.

"How am I phony, Kaoru! You know that I supported you until you started going missing for days at a time and not telling me anything! You know I wouldn't have gone to Shinji if you had just told me to keep it a secret! But you decided to start playing secrets!"

"There was nothing secret! Aoshi understood it and that's why I told him! Because I knew he would have my back! You would have so much to say about it! I don't understand why you can't trust me! If anything, I shouldn't trust you anymore! You left me alone for all that time and I don't know anything! You could have gotten married or something!"

Kenshin looked into her angry eyes and he saw that one was red as she was fighting her emotions back. She wiped her tears again and then she sighed.

"I could have come home to just say 'you left me alone, now I leave you alone. It's over.' But I didn't because I decided to throw it aside. Whatever happened there, happened. I just wasn't going to complain about it and accept it because **I** _love_ **you**. That's how much my heart was yours, Kenshin. Now… I don't even know what to think about you."

"Kaoru… Kaoru, you know that I still love you. The reason that I did what I did was so… so we truly wouldn't have to end it. I told you before—"

"I know what you told me before, okay?" Kaoru snapped and she just wiped tears again before she just said, 'I hate this.'

"**Okay! Now we're about to bring out the first slow song of the night! This is a song called, 'Kairo', another by Kaoru Kamiya. I hear that she's somewhere around here in the club tonight, so if you're here sexy girl, you're japanese music is awesome.**"

Kaoru smiled softly at the DJ's words before Kenshin heard the song begin to play. He instantly liked it and he got up before taking a napkin and wiping her tears. Kaoru moved away from it and then he removed her from the seat before he began to walk into the crowd.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Kenshin found a spot away from the crowd and as he smiled softly at her, Kaoru couldn't help but feel her heart start to beat again for the expression on his face that she loved to death.

"One for old time's sake. If you really don't love me like before, as you say… fill your ex-husband's wish."

"So we really are broken up then… I knew it." Kenshin cursed as she took it the wrong way and as she was going to walk off, he grabbed her arm hard and she let out a growl as she turned to swing. Kenshin grabbed her other arm and then he spun them around so that her arms were pinned above her head. As she glared up at him and she saw his sexy smile, she tried to look away.

"Why do you always make me feel so weak? I hate being around you." She barked angrily and as he just chuckled and he leaned in closer so that their lips were inches apart, Kaoru's voice being heard through the speakers as the singing had begun.

"You really wanna know why? … It's because you know we still love each other."

Kaoru widened her eyes and as she felt his soft lips cover her own, her whole body just froze with shock as he put one hand on her hip and began to make them both move left to right. Kaoru's eyes suddenly felt heavy and as her lips began to move against his, the beat came in and she began to move against him by herself.

Kenshin's eyes slipped shut as well and as he let her hands down, she grabbed his falling hand and enlaced their fingers together before he raised it above their heads once more. As the beat faded away again and it got softer, the two slowly forgot about their problems and their emotions. The only focused on the moment.

Kaoru put her fingers in his hair as she opened her mouth and their kiss got more passionate. Things that were held back before were put into the kiss and as he pulled her closer to him, she whimpered softly as his tongue ran across hers and he put his arms around her waist.

"Look, Aoshi… she's over **_there._**" Aoshi turned his head as he and Misao were slow dancing to the song and it was slowly turning into something else. Misao said, 'she's happy.', as she pointed and Aoshi simply hmphed before he spun her around again.

"At least she's not by the bar crying with him anymore. I've been straining to hold you boys here with Genia and the brothers."

"So what? I was gonna kill em'."

"Which is exactly why we we're holding you. We just wanted them to talk. She's made him jealous enough to just sit and sulk by the bar for about the whole night."

"Because she's sexy. I won't just let her go back without him at least fighting for it. And she knows it too. That's why she better make him prove his love for her."

As Misao looked over again to see Kaoru passionately in his arms and she then looked back to Aoshi before she smiled softly and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"She'll make him fight for it. It's just a kiss, that's all. I've known that girl since we were younger and she's always been the one to make people fight for her… this night should end with something exciting."

**(KxK)**

"Just who the fuck are you! Get your hands off of me!" 

"Kaoru, you're slightly drunk. Stop and just listen to me!"

"NOOOOOO! Get your dirty hands off of me, you red-headed heart-breaker! I don't know why I kissed you in the first place!"

Kenshin glared at the man who was slowly walking away, his whole body raked with fear as Kenshin had threatened him in a way that he would never forget. Kaoru pouted and as she tried to move again, Kenshin told her to wait for Misao to come with Genia.

"I can handle myself, Kenshin! Let me go right now! I'll scream!"

"Go ahead! Nobody cares over this music, you know! Now stop it!" Kaoru glared at him and as she began to curse at him and tell him to stop treating her like a child, he just took it and he threw it out the window as she got tired and she screamed out at him.

"**LET ME GO!**"

"Shut up!" he barked and as Kaoru punched him in his arm, he told her to stop hitting him.

"Well, let me go! Now you want to come and suddenly care!"

"**I've always cared for you!**"

"**You don't show it!**" she barked at him and the two began to argue. Kenshin raised his hand, but he put it down because he knew that hitting a woman was wrong. Hitting the love of his life was even worse. To him, that was like sentencing himself to death.

"Kaoru, stop it! Why don't you understand that the men in here will hurt you now just because you are vulnerable! Do you wanna get raped!" Kaoru glared at him and as she called him the rudest name she could, Kenshin had enough. She jumped out of his arms and he lost his control a little bit and grabbed her harshly.

"**Why don't you listen to me! I'm doing this for you!**" His eyes were gold and raged and as Kaoru's head made her panic and her eyes widen in fear, she ducked her head and she cried out in pain as his grip tightened

"**Enishi, let me go!**"

Kenshin's hands let her go with a gasp and as Kaoru backed away from him and she rubbed her arms, she just began to shake her head as he tried to apologize.

"Kaoru… I didn't mean it, I swear…"

"Enishi… I saw it in your eyes… the same way he used to look at me…the same look when he was trying to abuse me…Aoshi! Aoshi, come get me! Michael, Tytto, anybody! Please come get me!"

Kaoru mentally crashed and she sat down against the wall with her head in her hands before Kenshin backed away and he ran off. Soujiro saw him moving towards the exit and he told Josue before they turned to see Kenshin running up stairs. Aoshi arched his eyebrow when they left and as his phone rang, he picked it up and he heard Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru what's wrong!"

"_Please just come find me! I wanna go back to the hospital! I wanna go away from here! Please, I wanna go!_"

"Just stay where you are! I'm coming!" Aoshi hung up and he said, 'head for the car' before he ran off in the direction that he saw her last. When he saw her on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, he knelt down and he removed her hands from her ears.

"What happened between you and Kenshin!"

"He wouldn't let me go! This guy tried to take me to the bathroom and he shooed him off!"

"So that's why you're here! Are you retarded; you should be thanking him!"

"**That's not it!**" she cried to him and then she began to speak again.

"I said to let me go because I was going to go to you! And he wouldn't let me! He started yelling at me and I was yelling back because I just wanted to go to you! And he grabbed me and just lashed out at me! I saw the same look Enishi used to give me, Aoshi!"

Aoshi pulled her into his embrace and he rubbed her back as she clung to him and said 'I don't wanna see that look again.' He raised her up and as she was pulled up into his arms, Aoshi made his way towards the exit as she buried into his chest and she began to whimper softly.

"I promise it won't happen like that! He's not here anymore! Enishi's gone, Kaoru! No more thoughts about him, okay!"

All Kaoru could do was nod and let the fabric move through her fingers as he walked towards the car.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital and have your mind checked. You're not in a good state of mind, sis. And I don't say that to be mean. I say that because I know about it, okay? Promise you won't get on bad about this."

"I won't. I promise I'll be good… Just don't give me that look."

**(KxK)**

"I got space for you right here."

"But… your foot…"

"Means nothing. Just come and sleep. You look exhausted, amore."

A now awake Allusius looked at Kaoru as she just shook her head and she continued to sleep against the door. He winced as he shifted and he blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes. He took the crutches that were near his bed and then he grabbed the thin sheet that was pooled around his legs. He knew she was in a deep sleep as he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth and began to tie the sheet to the crutches.

"Damn these bandaged fingers…Ngh…Grrr…" Allusius pulled it tight with this teeth and as he smiled and he made the crutches go to the shortest length, he raised it behind his head and he swung it forward. It brushed past her stomach and as he pulled it back again, he grinned as it almost got her around the neck.

"Come on, come on… shift a little bit…" As he pulled it back again, he swung it forward harder and it went around her neck.

"Yes!" he said softly. Kaoru wasn't all the way leaned on the wall so as he moved it down to around her stomach area, he grinned as he began to pull her towards him like she was a fish.

"Whoa, this one's heavy… steady now, Allusius. She's a keeper!" Kaoru opened her eyes as she felt her body moving and then she raised her eyes quickly to see him struggling with a determined smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" she said with a sleepy yawn in her voice.

"Pulling you towards me. You said don't get up, so I just got smart and I made this little contraption thingy! You like it? I worked hard with these bandaged fingers."

Kaoru just shook her head with a smile as he pulled her in once more. Kaoru began to fight it playfully and move from left to right as he said 'whoa!' and he pretended along with her. Once he got her close enough, he grabbed her and he pretended to beat her in as she giggled softly.

"I got a big ass fish today. Boy would daddy be proud." Kaoru sat down on the bed and as he told her to raise her legs, he began to untie her shoes and take it off of her feet. Kaoru just rubbed her eyes as he put them down and then he removed the chains on her pants and pointed to the end of his bed.

"See? You have shorts." Kaoru went and she changed into it before she got into bed and she yawned. Allusius rubbed her back in small circles and as he asked how her night was, she mumbled 'tomorrow'. He said, 'okay' gently before he went back to rubbing her back.

"I heard some new songs today." He said softly as the light in his room was turned off by the nurse. He mouthed 'thanks' before the door was shut quietly and Kaoru said 'hmm?'

"I said, I heard some new songs today."

"… What song did you hear, Llusi?" she said softly as she was ready to slip into sleep.

"Some songs from movies and stuff. Your siblings brought in a laptop and they let me watch movies and browse the internet. Tara's pretty cool."

"Mmmhmm… too bad she's going to loose badly at the races…" Allusius chuckled softly before he said 'you're mean.'

"She said she's running fifty-six seconds at the moment. Also, she says that she's working every day."

"So?" Kaoru yawned and she then snuggled deeper into his clothing before Allusius just kept rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm coming for all of them. Me and Aoshi are gonna do them **bad**…And you too right?"

"Of course." He said confidently and Kaoru just said, 'hmm' before she laid her head back down and Allusius told her to get some shut eye.

"I was, but you're talking to me. **_Yawn_**, it's rude to not listen." Allusius said 'polite ass' before she shrugged her shoulders and Allusius said that he was going to just sing to himself.

"Hey, go for it. It'll put me to sleep faster."

Kaoru silenced her words and she yawned again before she lowered her eyes shut and she heard Allusius begin to sing softly as a lullaby for her. With a few words, she was fast asleep, but Allusius didn't stop singing for her there. He kept singing the song for her and it sent her deeper into her tired slumber, his voice sweet and relaxing to her ears. He knew the song wasn't exactly a lullaby, but hey. It's Kaoru we're talking about. Her lullabies aren't exactly sweet and soothing in her head.

"_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears…_"

**(KxK)**

_**Noon  
Kamiya Residency  
Kitchen**_

"Daddy, why do you **always** make her feel that way! Why can't you just support her and let her have your trust!"

"Aoshi, don't bring this to me right now. Now is not the time."

"Now is a perfect time to talk about this. It's just you and me. I know what's going on, nobody else does. There's nobody's opinion in this. Just ours."

Shinji sat down at the kitchen table and as Aoshi glared at him, he simply ignored him and continued working on the bills that were in front of him. Aoshi pushed the bills off the table with one swipe of his arm and Shinji said, "Aoshi, what the hell!"

"Talk to me and answer my question! Why don't you support Kaoru! She's bad enough broken because Kenshin's playing with her fucking head! Now you want to come and just say you don't care! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Excuse me! I am her father, Aoshi! Don't you dare come in here and curse at me as if you're my wife or something! You don't have the right!"

"**I do have the right to care about Kaoru's mental well being! And if mom was here, she'd do the same thing!**"

"If your mother was here, this wouldn't be happening, Aoshi. End of that discussion." Aoshi glared harder at him and as Shinji just stared up into his eyes with his own icy gaze, he let out a sigh and he began to pick up his things.

"What do you want from me, Aoshi? I don't have time for this! I have to pay these hospital bills and I also have to pay a car damage bill that is **all from _Kaoru._** Medication for her, bandages, new paint job, new tires, there's also clothes on this and weapons. All from just Kaoru."

"What the hell is the point, father!"

"**The point is that this is about fifty-thousand-dollars! All in a two-month span! This isn't right at all!**"

"**IS MONEY ALL YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE A MULTI-MILLIONAIRE; THAT'S GODDAMN CHUMP CHANGE FOR YOU!**"

"Money is no issue in this and you damn well know it! The problem is that this is just too much! It's not needed for her to be like this! And you and those other two retards are hiding it! And whoever this Allusius boy really is, he's about to be shut down as well."

"What do you mean, shut down?" Aoshi arched his eyebrow as he sat down and then Shinji just 'hmphed and he said 'why should I tell you?'

"So I can ask you afterward what kind of way you want Kaoru to blow up in your face."

It was now Shinji's turn to arch his eyebrow as Aoshi just put his hands out and said 'your choice, old man.'

"You're saying that that child will really snap on me for him?"

"He's been with her for one full year. He's basically her other-half right now if you think about it. Whatever she does, he rationalizes it first. Kaoru's tame right now, considering the stories I've heard about her."

"Really now? What kind of stories did you hear? That she skipped school? That she partied hard and had to be carried home? The minor things in life for you guys?"

"Actually," Aoshi replied, "She was violent. Only skipped once or twice, but from what they've told me, she put **a lot** of people in the hospital."

"… boys or girls?"

"**Co-ed.**" Aoshi sang softly and Shinji just shook his head and said 'all the more reason to end this now.'

"You think so. She won't."

"I don't care what she thinks anymore, Aoshi! What don't you understand about the fact that I am her father and I am going to kill her before she does it herself!"

"Because she's not killing herself! You are with your words! All that hurtful stuff you've been saying to her over the phone! How can you tell her that she's killing you! You don't say shit like that to a person who needs you! You told her that she was crazy! Now she really is thinking that! I had to have her checked before at the club last night when we took her to feel happy, she lost it! And another thing! Just who are you supporting! Her, or Kenshin!"

"Look here, Aoshi. Kenshin doesn't lie to me—"

"**He's a fucking coward!**"

Aoshi's voice echoed through the whole room and it seemed to travel other places as he had slammed his hands ont eh table and he looked at his father dead in the eyes. Shinji wasn't too much fazed by it. After all, Aoshi was his son. He had seen this side of him before and he was used to it. But the thing that mostly surprised him was that Aoshi was more serious than ever before.

"He's some boy who lied to her, okay! He doesn't lie to you, but he did lie to her! He left her alone in Italy when she wanted to hear from him! He left her empty promises before she left! You think he's some saint who's looking out for her well being! **If he's looking out for her, why did he make her do all these things in the first place!**"

"He's not the cause of this, Aoshi!"

"Yes he is, yes he is, yes he is! And I will stand by this until the day I die! If we argue about this for years to come, I will **never EVER** say that Kenshin wasn't the cause. Because if he wasn't the cause of this, they'd still be together now."

"You know damn well what went wrong, and right now you need to stop."

"**How can you not defend your own blood, father! Kaoru is your flesh and blood! She's your favorite, isn't she! She told me that you don't love her anymore and now that she's not your child! Why does she think that! Because you don't tell her what she needs to hear to feel better inside!**"

"**You act as if Kaoru is five fucking years old! Kaoru is seventeen and she's basically an adult! Why the fuck should I bust my ass to make her feel happy! She obviously doesn't care!**"

"**IF SHE DIDN'T CARE, SHE WOULDN'T CRY AND YOU KNOW IT! I AM TIRED OF SEEING HER SOB HER HEART AWAY FOR NOTHING!**"

Shinji's eyes widened as he saw something that he'd never seen on his son in a very very long time… tears. Real, tears were pouring down Aoshi's face and he was glaring with hurt and anger at his father as he balled his fists up tightly and he breathed deep.

"She cries every time she thinks about it. She sobs like she's lost mom again. Why is she crying like that? Why? She should never have to cry like that. Kaoru is **your **daughter, and she doesn't even know what to do with herself. It's bad enough that Kenshin broke up with her when she needed him most and he did it because he couldn't handle what she was going to give him."

"That's not true, Aoshi! Do you know the full story!"

"**I know he left her on the steps crying because he wanted to take some time! He didn't want time! He's a coward, a fool, a punk! He's not a man and if you dare say he is, I myself will attack you! No man should ever leave the love of his life hanging! Don't you think that I should know this!**" Shinji kept silent as Aoshi spoke his mind and his tears kept pouring, his voice strained as he was trying to hold his tears back.

"I lost Misao because I thought I loved somebody else. But I realized that she wasn't the one and I have Misao back. I'm never going to let her go again. That's what true love is. When you can admit mistakes and go back to the person you love to fix it and make things right again.

"Kenshin tried that at the club, but he didn't make it right. Making out makes things right again? Making her cry at the bar makes things right? She told me all of what he said to her and she told me how he tried to say that he still truly loved her. But I thank God himself **every—single—day** that Kaoru is smart and that she knows damn well how to see through people."

"Aoshi… you're really hurt over this."

"**DAMN RIGHT I AM! SHE IS MY SISTER AND SHE'S TOLD HERSELF THAT HER FATHER IS GONE! YOU'RE NOT IN HER LIFE ANYMORE!**"

"How can you say that!"

"By looking at how you treat the situation! You don't say all those things to her! That she's killing you, that she's crazy, that you won't go for her when she's shot. You said that she's reckless, that's she worse than other people, that she's some lying dog. How can you call her a dog? A lying one at that? Where do you get off? Is this how the Kamiya family treats their situations now?"

"Aoshi, don't disrespect your family like this!"

"**My _family_ is a fucking joke! The Kamiya side is a joke if this is what goes on! And from what I've gathered by talking to sobo**(grandmother)**, it's true! Kono kazoku ha kanojo o sakeru koto o kokoromi ta tabi ni totemo fumeiyo no tame no de aru! choudo Kaoru ga haha no you choudo de aru node, hito sore no tame no kanojo o sakeru koto ga dekiru koto o imi shi nai! watashi ha Kamiya kazoku ga Loire kazoku o fuu****n**** na deki goto no ikutsu ka no tame ni kousei konoma nai, sou nani ka. koto o shitte iru! kodomo o hakai suru tame ni ka. sore o made tora nakere ba nara nai!**(This family is a fucking disgrace for every time they've tried to shun her! Just because Kaoru is just like mother, doesn't mean you guys can shun her for it! I know the Kamiya family doesn't like the Loire family just because of some of their unfortunate events, but so what! You have to take it as far as to destroy a child!)"

"**Stay in your place as a child!**"

"**Not when I know that there's another child out there who needs you! Why don't you just go to her! Stop the bullshit, dad! Just fucking stop!**"

_**SMACK**_

Aoshi wasn't too fazed, but he did widen his eyes and hold his cheek as his father's hand had went across his face. Shinji breathed hard and as he had started to yell at Aoshi, Aoshi blocked all the words out as he wiped his lip and he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"**You can't dare come here and talk like that! I won't have it! And if she did send you, then tell her too! You two are so fucking disobedient! Why can't you just follow the Kamiya way, huh! What's so hard about following the Kamiya way!**"

"… because we're not Kamiyas."

"**Excuse me!**" Shinji asked him full of rage and disbelief. Aoshi looked up with a sudden mischievous grin and then he said, 'that's right.'

"We're not Kamiyas! That must be the reason! We don't act like we're apart of this family, and our beliefs are **completely** different from the Kamiya way! That's why we're not Kamiyas! In fact, we were never Kamiyas to begin with! Mom always told me that I was a Loire and that Kaoru was one too!"

"So just what are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm trying to say… that we're out!" Aoshi began to laugh as he said it and he opened his wallet and pulled out a family card. He put it down and he just shook his head before he pulled out a paper from his pocket as well.

"What do you mean out? How can you just back out of a family?"

"It's so simple! Instead of us just backing out of both sides, we're going to the other side. I'm a **_Loire_** now, Shinji. And Kaoru is too. That paper is from her. Whoo, I should have thought of this earlier! Man, Kaoru was right when she said that in her e-mail from Italy!"

"Aoshi, stop it and be serious."

"Oh, but I am. I, Aoshi Kamiya, am officially, from this day, Aoshi **_Loire_**." He got close to his father's face as he leaned over the table and he just glared at him as he said his words.

"You don't want to support **her**, we don't want to be under **you**. We'll just talk to some family and we'll be set under mom's name. I'm tired of her crying, and frankly, this is the only way fit. So you can complain all you want and tell me not to, but it's how it's going to be. We'll write it on all our schoolwork, change our phonebook names, we'll even tell everybody what it is. I'm tired of this and I've just laid my foot down."

"Who do you think you are? You're not her father, so you can't call the shots for her!"

"I'm not her father, but I'm the only person who can help her right now. So I'll see you around, **_Mr. Kamiya_**. I need to go and see if Kaoru went home yet."

"_Home?_" Shinji asked as Aoshi turned and began to walk out.

"Oh, yeah! She forgot to mention this because she knew it wasn't a good idea to tell you. Kaoru bought an apartment and that's where she's going to live from now on. Since you don't care about her, she's left the house and now, I have too. She'll see you at the last parent teacher conference before graduation or something. There's one two weeks from now for Kaoru. I'm just going to stay on campus and come to her when I head back for weekends… well, ja!"

Shinji was outraged as Aoshi strode off humming to himself and heading towards the door, the words of Kaoru's song on his lips as he started to sing just to spite his father.

"If you leave this house, don't you **ever** expect to come back!"

"That's the point of us leaving old man! We know when we're not wanted!"

As the door slammed shut, Shinji punched the table and cursed for letting it get out of hand that way. He sat down after getting ice for his fist and as he opened the paper before he set it down and he began to read it. Instantly, he knew that Aoshi's words were true. His heart broke as he saw the teardrop stains on the paper.

**Dear Daddy,**

**Hey, it's Kaoru. Um… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to cause you some kind of stress and harm. I know that I'm not the best child in the world, and I know that I'm causing you shame. I don't mean to, but I guess that I can't help it.**

**I also want you to know that I don't think I'm crazy. But I guess you know me better than I do myself, huh? If I really am, then I'll just try to take medicine for it. I'll do anything just to have you love me again. It… it hurts me to know that you're angry with me and I want to make things better.**

**Genia tells me that you've talked to Kenshin and that he's been telling you things. I just want to tell you that Kenshin doesn't know what's going on, so please don't listen to him? If you do, that's your decision, but I just wanted you to know that I'm your blood and what I say on the matter is the most truth that you'll get.**

**Because you can't stand to see me this way, I'll make ur life easier and just leave. Me and Aoshi have decided that since our ways aren't Kamiya material, as that bitch of a grandmother said to us when she called, that we're going to the Loire side and staying there. It'll make life easier on your and you'll be able to raise Yahiko with the Kamiya morals. He's still young, so he's all yours now.**

**I hope that later on in the year we'll be able to talk. I'm not expecting you to, but it'd be nice. And Allusius is leaving in two days to go back home. He said that maybe it was his fault and he should leave to make things better. And Michael is going back home too. His father was just as mad as you, but he thinks that it's best anyways.**

**I hope that you'll be better and the stress will leave you soon. Tell Yahiko that I'll see him on Wednesday and Friday when Genia has him with her at the mall to get some things for him. I really love you daddy and I hope you'll be able to love me again too.**

**XoxoXoxo  
-Kaoru-**

Shinji sat down and as he turned it over on the back, he saw that there was more writing. It wasn't from Kaoru, thought. To his surprise, it was from Allusius himself. As he read it, he felt even worse about it and he decided that he was going to shower it off.

**-To Mr. Kamiya-**

**Look, I don't know what you're trying to get by making Kaoru feel like dirt, but whatever it is isn't worth your daughter's heart. I know that me coming here has made things worse and that's why I'm leaving to at least give things a start to get them better again.**

**I don't understand how you can say things to her like this, but she tells me it's the Kamiya way. Whatever way that is isn't good for Kaoru, so drop it. You could at least show her some love instead of giving her all that hatred!**

**Tell that redhead to stop telling you what his opinion is. If he wants to give his opinion on something, tell him to give it on what he was doing when he let her alone. I don't give a damn if you don't like me for this, but I hate Kenshin. You shouldn't want him for your daughter. That's just my opinion, and you can let him know if you want.**

**That's all I really have to say. Give Kaoru some love and stop shunning her. You don't know how bad that it breaks her heart when she thinks about it. She… she won't stop crying.**

**-Allusius-**

**(KxK) **

"Hey, what's going on with you, Genia? Why are you panicking like that? Did something happen?"

"_Aosh and Kaoru… they just left the Kamiya family, Misao. He says that he's a Loire now. He won't even say his last name right. It's Aoshi Loire this, Aoshi Loire that. He's really gone and Kaoru left with him… I'm worried._"

"Oh my god… I didn't think he was serious, Genia!"

"_I didn't think so either! I thought it was just drunk words! But he really stuck by it! He's here getting all Kaoru's clothes and all her school things! You should see the suitcase he has for it; its huge! And he has boxes! Kaoru's really moving out, Misao! She's going to live on her own with Tytto!_"

"And your father didn't say anything."

"_… He doesn't know what to say for it._"

Misao frowned as she drove towards Kenshin's house and she turned the corner in her mini cooper. Aoshi hated the car, but he bought it for her birthday anyway since she was in love with it. As she pulled up to his house and she parked, she slipped her sandals back on and she got her little back pack with the cute cat ears.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled to herself and she picked up a big manila envelope with things inside. She got out the car and then she fixed her short shorts before she looked at herself in the window. Her hair was tied up in a mid-way ponytail and she was wearing pink short shorts and a white zip-up hoodie with the sleeves up from the **Victoria Secret's Pink** line. On her feet were some slippers and she had her pink **RAZOR** to match.

"Not exactly something Aoshi would approve, but what the hell. I'm here already"

She jogged up to the door and she rang the doorbell before she began to rock on the heels on her feet. She hummed quietly and as she knocked this time and rang, she saw a light come on in the main hall with voices laughing. Misao shook the hair from her eyes before she gave a smile as the porch light turned on.

"Time to be nice." She sighed and then she gave a cheerful smile as the door opened and Soujiro's blue-brown eyes came into view as he saw his brown hair was slightly ruffled and he looked as if he was doing something wrong.

"H-hey, Misao."

"Hi! Are you the only one home?" she asked politely and she put her arms behind her back with a smile.

"Nah, Kenshin's here with Josue and Tommy. You wanna come in for a minute?"

"Yeah; I gotta give Kenshin something."

Misao walked in with Soujiro and he led her to the den where they all were playing video games. Kenshin was laughing hard with Josue as Tommy had a big smile since he was beating the opponents on the screen like crazy.

"Yo, Smash Brothers never gets old! Tommy, you are ridiculous!"

"I love this game! The way you can kill them is off the shit."

"Ahem." They stopped the game at the feminine voice and turned around to see Misao standing there with a soft smile on her face as she bowed and said, 'hey.'

"Hey, Misao. What brings you to the Himura residency? You're usually here with Genia and she's at home trying to talk to Aoshi from what she's told me."

"I just had to return something, Josue. That's all. Um… here, Kenshin."

Misao walked over to him and he said 'cute outfit' before she said, 'thanks!' and handed him what she was holding. She backed away and as Kenshin opened it, she got ready to leave.

"Take this back, Misao." Misao froze and she said 'dammit' under her breath before she turned around and put her hands together.

"What do you mean? I didn't bring it all this way for nothing, ya know!"

"**Take it back.**" She winced at his tone before she sighed and got serious. The others were shocked at how her tone changed.

"Look, I didn't want to give it to you. I don't even want to talk to you, okay? This is what they told me to give because Kaoru's unable to drive at the moment."

"And why is she unable to drive?"

"Because she had a blood test today and she's slipping in and out of sleep. She's not doing to well after her little… **break-down** at the club, which happened to be with you."

Kenshin glared at her now as she glared back. She wasn't going to back down and as she put her hands at her sides, she turned around.

"You take it back if you don't want it. But just don't say that I didn't give it to you." Misao felt it hit her back and she said, 'ow!' as it stung.

"What the fuck's your problem!"

"I said take it back! I don't want it here! I'm telling you to take it out of this house!"

"You don't throw things at me, okay! I don't know where you get off doing that, but don't ever put your hands on me or throw something at me like I'm some dog, okay! You don't know me like that!"

"I don't care. Take it out my house." Misao grit her teeth as she balled her fists up and then she walked over to him and she picked it up. She dumped out all the contents before she looked at him evilly.

"This is all the things that Allusius said that she wanted to give back, okay? Since you're playing with her head, she's giving this shit back. Keep it all and give it to somebody else because I'm tired of you playing games with her and she's sick of you being all around her."

"I'm not playing games! What I said at the club was true!"

"Then why did you grab her like that! She looks at you and thinks that you're acting just like Enishi was before! She has bruises on her arm from you grabbing her like that!"

"I didn't mean to! She was trying to go off with that man—"

"She wanted to go to Aoshi. Kaoru was tipsy, but she's smart. She was going to him because she saw him raise his arm and motion her over. I understand you wanted to watch her, but you grabbed her and screamed at her as if she was your child. You don't have that right. Oh yeah, here's a note."

She threw it at him and as she tried to leave, Kenshin said 'wait.' And Soujiro held her in the room. Misao tried to get past him, but he said 'uh-uh' and he made her stay. She glared at him and said 'move!' before Kenshin began to read aloud the message.

"Dear Kenshin I just want to let you know that I am sick and tired of you and your fucking games. If you don't want to be with me, just stop playing fucking games because I'm not up for your bullshit anymore and I'm tired of you breaking my heart. Just who the fuck—Grrr forget it. I just want you to take all the stuff that you sent me because it's meaningless right now. So do what you want with it, but I don't want it. Sincerely, Kaoru… P.S. I'm no longer a Kamiya, I'm a Loire. So don't come looking for me around the house since I've moved out and I'm living on my own. You're horrible and I don't know what's happened to you."

"See? Now just let me go."

"Take it back, Misao." Kenshin sat down and as he began to write on the back of it, Misao said 'no!' and she tried to get through. Soujiro pushed her back and she pushed him before he said, "What's your deal, Makimachi! Just take it and say what happened!"

"**No! You give it to her yourself!**" Kenshin handed her the paper and she dropped it before she said, 'let me go home!'

"I have to study for a test on Monday, okay! Let me go home so I can do this and get it out the way for tonight!"

"Could you please just give it to her? That's all I'm asking, Misao. It's not even that hard! You could drop it off and leave without knowing. Just give it back."

"**I SAID NO!**"

Soujiro felt her kick his stomach and he bent forward in pain before she jumped over him low and she let out a scream of surprise as he raised forward and she was flipped. Kenshin gasped as she fell and she hit the floor hard. She had landed on her side and he heard a faint crack.

"Soujiro, what did you do!"

"I just rose up! Who the fuck told her to jump over me! I was just going to move! That's her mistake!"

"Soujiro, she's hurt! How's it her mistake!"

Misao let out a cry of pain as she got up and she bit back her tears as she held her wrist in pain. She glared at Soujiro and as she walked back, the two brothers said, 'whoa!' as she spun and kicked him in his ribs.

"Ouch! What the hell, Misao!"

"You wanna flip me, so just fight me, Soujiro!" she sniffed and then she went and pushed him again before swinging at him with her good fist. Soujiro said 'stop it' and as Misao kicked him again, he took her and he threw her onto the couch. **Right** onto her bad side.

"Soujiro, are you fucking nuts! Do you know who Aoshi is!" Josue asked as she let out a cry and she held her arm in pain. Josue tried to help her up, but she said 'let me go' as she began to cry for her body.

"Misao, are you okay?" Kenshin asked softly with Tommy. Misao got up and she began to limp towards the door.

"Soujiro, apologize!"

"I'm sorry, Misao."

"Mean it, damn you! Do you know who she's going to call!" Tommy said, fear laced on his voice as he shook Soujiro and made him dizzy. Kenshin told Misao to wait and let him get her some ice.

"No! This would've never happen if you just **LET ME GO HOME!** Keep away from me!" they followed her to the door and Josue opened it for her before she sniffed and cried out again for her arm and her hip.

"It hurts… it hurts so bad… I hate you Soujiro! You're terrible!"

"It's not like I meant to! Who the fuck jumps over somebody!"

"You wouldn't let me go, so that's what I had to do to get out! But you wanna rise up and flip me over!"

"Misao—"

"No! I'm telling my brothers and I'm telling Aoshi. You better watch your ass, Soujiro."

"Whatever, Misao. I apologized and if you don't accept it, then fine."

"You say it like you did it out of the sympathy! You said it because they told you to!" Misao leaned against the car and as she pulled out her cell phone, she pressed **4** and she put it to her ear.

"Uh-oh… she's calling Aoshi… he's gonna kill you, Soujiro." Soujiro just got annoyed and he rolled his eyes before Misao began to cry to the person she was talking to.

"Watashi ha watashi ga watashi no tekubi o kowashi ta koto o ka**n**gaeru! Watashi ha watashi no hidarite ga tsui te iru watashi no kuruma o u**n**te**n** deki nai! Watashi no tame ni koko ni ki nasai! Sore ha kizutsuku shitagatte warui joutai, watashi ha jibu**n** jishi**n** no bara**n**su o toru koto ga deki nai!**(I think I broke my wrist! I can't drive my car with my left hand! Please come here for me! It hurts so bad, I can't even balance myself!)**"

Kenshin just sighed and he put his head in his hands as he sat on the steps and Josue told Misao to stop and just hang up. Misao said, 'shut up!' before she said 'please' and she hung up the phone.

"Who'd you call? Please tell me that you just called your grandfather." Tommy said in a hoping voice.

"You'll see when the person gets here… my wrist, how am I going to play tennis tomorrow! You ruined me, Soujiro! I hate you!"

Misao shut her car door in pain and as she thrashed about angrily, they watched her go nuts inside the car and only pray that she didn't call her boyfriend or her brothers. In all honesty, when Aoshi gets mad… he's the scariest person on earth.

**(KxK)**

"But Kaoru's scarier… look at her eyes, they're red. I'm surprise she didn't hit him yet"

"Josue, hush. Don't even try to instigate it."

Kaoru and Soujiro were screaming at each other as Misao held ice that Kaoru brought on her wrist. Tommy was holding Kaoru back as she yelled over his shoulder and she made sure that Soujiro heard every word.

"Where do you get off holding her anyway? What's Kenshin, your master or something! You should listen to what she says! She did something for me because I didn't even want to be near my house! Now I'm here because she's hurt! Look at her fucking arm! It's blue!"

"Next time she won't jump."

"I'll show you not to jump you mother—" Tommy said 'hey!' as she pushed his shoulder down and she jumped over him to get to Soujiro. Kaoru tackled him and as the two rolled around and hit each other, Misao gasped and she wiped her eyes to see if it was true.

"Yo! Kaoru never attacks dudes! She just leaped on his ass!"

"Stop gawking and help me, damn you!"

Kenshin and Josue got up before they went to help split them up. Kaoru wasn't backing down for anything as she growled and she sat on him and began to just attack him as he swung back. He hit her off and they started to roll again before Kenshin grabbed her and Josue and Tommy grabbed Kenshin.

"Let me go! He needs it! Let me go and don't ever touch me again!"

"Kaoru, you need to just relax—" Kaoru slammed her head back and it knocked his nose before he let go in pain. The other two let him go before the two at it again and Kaoru tripped him. Soujiro pulled her down with him and they just kept hitting each other. Kenshin saw Kaoru throw his arm behind his back and slam him in the grass as his foot was kicking at her back.

"That's enough! Genia, get your sister, man!" Genia, who had been leaning against her car the whole time, made sure that Kaoru was held before she went over and she grabbed her sister. Kaoru glared hard and as she told Misao to get in the driver's seat, Misao said, 'I'm sorry' since she thought Kaoru was mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the **brothers** who think holding women against their will is right. Wait till I tell Aoshi. You both are gonna get it."

"By who? Just him?"

"No. By all three of em'." Kaoru shut the car door and Genia led the way as they drove off and Kaoru said, 'assholes!' through the window. Soujiro rubbed his face and spit out dirt before he said, 'there was no backup!'

"You guys had fun watching me!"

"Dude, if you haven't noticed, that family knows people in all the right places. I'm not trying to get caught on the street and just have my ass pummeled by some random people that they know."

"You're fucking gang leaders!"

"Of just **one** gang. There are a lot of gangs out there, ya know. Don't wanna get my gang in trouble."

"You're so fucking—Grrr!"

Soujiro stormed into the house and as Kenshin just frowned and shrugged his shoulders, they followed him and turned the porch light off.

**(KxK)**

"Misao, stop crying right now."

"I'm trying! It hurts!"

Aoshi sighed softly as Tytto bandaged her wrist up and made sure the ice didn't slip off of her hip. Kaoru bandaged up her arm since she got a scrape from rolling around with him and Genia just sighed as she pushed ice onto Kaoru's cheek.

"You are such a tomboy, you little wannabe man."

"I'm not a **_wannabe man_**. I just wanted to kill em'. I've wanted to get at him for days now after his lapdog ways for Kenshin and the club. This just topped the icing on the hateful cake."

"Where's Allusius?" Aoshi asked and he said, 'ssssh' and he rubbed Misao's back as she sniffed and she leaned her head into his chest.

"He's plotting on his laptop by the window. Don't you see him over there with the ear piece and the palm pilot? Kid looks like Bill Gates."

Laughter went around and as they heard him begin to sing and end a call, he leaned his head back. The others kept talking and as he just sat there and spaced out singing, Kaoru kept one ear open to listen to him singing his own songs. Soon, she got up and she walked over to him as she watched his eyes stare up.

"_You want me to always remember  
And I promise I always will  
You'll watch and you'll wait for my return  
And I promise I'm coming home…_" As he kept singing, Kaoru just listened quietly and she stared out the window.

"_Sometimes I don't know where I am, or who I'll be  
Feels like I'm so far, far away, far away from home_." Allusius sighed and as he mumbled, 'thank you, next is **99 with an anchor**'Kaoru had to grin as she realized that him performing was drilled into his mind. As he started to sing the song with some emotion, Kaoru sighed.

"Don't be angry that I'm hurt. I gave him some bruises too, Llusi. It's okay to just vent out with words. You know I won't be angry." Allusius looked down at her with his gray eye open before the others said, 'whoa' as he started to scream the song now. He had never done it before, and now that he did it, they were amazed that he could make his voice that powerful.

"Allusius! Stop it and talk to me!"

"_Every day you cried out my name  
You said to me that you can't leave now_!"

"Allusius, stop it!"

"_Everything that comes to mind  
Will help you find it the last time I see you!_"

"I SAID STOP IT AND TALK TO ME!"

"**_Everything you want is over now!_**"

"**TALK TO ME!**"

"You want me to talk to you?" Kaoru glared at him and said, 'yes, damn you!' before Allusius sat up and he crossed his arms after putting his laptop on the floor.

"Okay. Let's talk. Let's talk about how you didn't tell me what happened at the club and I heard from a source there. Let's talk about how you said you wouldn't kiss Kenshin and he had you up against the wall. Let's talk about how you said that he wouldn't make you cry anymore and he made you shed tears in front of him at the bar. Let's talk about you thinking about that… that **loser** who almost killed you. Let's talk about what you're not telling me."

"I tell you everything, Allusius. But I didn't tell you about the club because… because…"

"Because **what?** Because I'd be disappointed? I'm more upset that you hid it from me than from you doing it! Yeah, to know that he's still making you cry annoys me to hell. And yes, to know that **he** put those bruises on your arms makes me want to slit his throat. But you lied to me, Kao. You only told me what you wanted to."

"Allusius, look at you! You have enough stress already! Why put on more!" Allusius just said, 'goodnight.' Before he grabbed his crutches and hobbled out the room. Kaoru threw a pillow at his head and yelled 'IDIOT!'

"Real mature, babe." Allusius said and he went and shut a door. Kaoru let out a frustrated scream and she grabbed her keys before she stormed out the house. They sat quietly looking at one another and once they heard tires skidding on the street and a deep engine moving away, they sighed.

"She's in a real triangle, boy. A complicated love triangle with a black boy and a japanese kid."

"Kid?" Michael said laughing.

"Kid. Until he can be a man, he's a kid."

**(KxK)**

"_… So how does it feel to be almost free?_"

"Don't know how it should feel. I guess I'm used to this place. I have space to myself, I've been thinking a lot, and they gave me a laptop! With internet at that, so I've been keeping myself good with current events. But I am excited to go places again."

"_I see…what about your brother?_"

"He got bailed out two months ago by his father. Daddy never liked me anyways, so I was just waiting out my sentence. I'm surprised they didn't give me thirty years."

"_We wasted a lot of money on you, you know. You better be ready to do what you said once you get out of that place._"

"Just trust me! I can do it. I've been in here with time to my-sel-elf."

"_Your singing sucks. Anyways, you better know that your family's kinda rocky with you coming home. Your brother doesn't know what to do about it. He's been home-schooled and you have to be too in order to catch up. Your sister's the only one who's going to school again._"

"Really? How is sis?"

"_Doesn't matter…well, I'd better let you go. You have to get your **time**. I'll see you in a a few weeks when the call gets there to release you. You really excited to leave?_"

"Hell yeah! I'll be able to go outside and breathe! It's fresh air, man! Fresh air! I can't wait to get out of this place! I swear I'm going to have so much fun when I get on the outside!"

"_Calm down now and go back to your alone time. Goodbye Yukishirou_."

"Goodbye, and for the last time I'm not using that last name right now. It's **_Enishi_**. Got it?"

"_I don't care what to call you. You better just be ready to send that girl into the grave._"

"Oh, trust me… **I** am ready… Hey, can you bring me some juice?"

_**Click!**_

_**  
**_

**R.S.: **That was long. Longer than I expected, but oh well. I don't think this was that good. I think I confused myself in the middle of it.

Now you see that Enishi is going to come into this story. But who was he talking to? And what plan do they mean?

Kaoru and Kenshin are still fighting and now Allusius is mad at her as well. Is Kaoru ever going to get everybody happy? And what of Aoshi? He's in the middle now as well.

If nobody understands the beginning, its to show that Kaoru acts on boredom and impulses. When she wants to prove something, she will go to all feats to show it. Just as she was trying to do at the club. She was trying to show that she didn't need Kenshin and when she couldn't do it, she broke down. Its something that her mother does, and because she is her mother, she does it too.

What's going to happen next chapter? Who knows, but it all depends on me! Yay!

_**Next on: "Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell"**_

**_Chapter Ten: I'm on a swing of crazy emotions_**

"_He…he beat Soujiro before he left? How? He's on one foot!"_

"_The next fight is Kenshin versus Kaoru! Let's see a good one now!"_

"_Kaoru, run your fucking heart out right now! I swear to god if you don't run your heart out, to hell with the races! We're not training with Japan, we're training with ourselves! Now you just made it fucking hard on yourself!"_

"_You found who? … How the fuck does she know where you live? …Okay. I'm on my way."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Kaoru's lying on Josue's steps with some bruises. I gotta go get her."_

"_They can't pick her up?"_

"_She's pointing a gun to shoot."_


	11. I'm on a crazy swing of emotions PART 1

_Started: Sunday, August 13, 2006_

_Finished: Monday, August 20, 2006  
_

**R.S. **Hello! It's about…**(checks watch) **2:49 in the morning, but I'm basically nocturnal, so who cares! According to my watch its **story time!** This is the best time. Nobody awake to kick me off, nobody to complain about my music, and all the time in the world to write!...

… Well, until six. But I'll probably crash before then, so let me get started now.

Oh! And I think I need anger management.

Now Enjoy the story!

**P.S.**: Check out my Freewebs! It's **Rampaging Demeanor**. It's really cool and I'm about to put an original story up there called "**Famished**" Not up yet, but it's about to be! 

Now, onto the story!

**(KxK)**

_Morning calls for pain relief  
A line above the step beneath  
The worst that you could do  
And the best that you could hope for  
Is hardly the best_

**-Morning Calls by "Dashboard Confessional"**

_**Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Ten: I'm on a crazy swing of emotions PART ONE_**

"We'll see each other in June! I promise."

"Don't break it, okay? I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hey, we got **myspace**, and **xanga**, and **AIM**, and **MSN**, and e-mail. We'll be in contact **a lot.** Now give me a good-bye hug and smile."

Kaoru jumped in Allusius' arms as he held them out and Allen balanced him as the two best friends hugged and swayed left to right with soft laughter. The others just stood there and had soft smiles as the two seemed happy and Allusius rubbed her back as she did his in the same hyper motion.

"Don't loose my ring, okay? I'll kill you if you do."

"I won't. Promise." Kaoru said and she let go before she put her hands behind her back and she smled softly for him again. She fixed her skirt and then she pulled down her tank-top before she put her arms behind her back again and smiled once more. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms and they laughed as the two hugged again. Misao said, 'awww' as they shared a soft kiss and Allusius got another one before she let go and he turned with Allen.

"Bye Llusi!"

"Bye, Yahiko! Sia buono per la vostra sorella, approvazione!**(Be good for your sister, okay!)**"

"Approvazione! Dovete ritornare alla vigilanza! E porti i giocattoli!**(Okay! You have to come back! And bring toys!**)"

"Will do, baby boy! Bye Aoshi! I love you, **_husband_**!"

"Love you too, **_faggo_**t!" Kaoru waved again with the others and lauged as Allusius pretended to cry and kept moving along with his crutches. Allen gave one last wave with him before they turned and vanished from sight.

"I know he's going to come back, so I'm not worried. France is a pretty place and he'll be okay at his Aunt's house. She's a real nice white lady."

"White lady? But he's black."

"He's got white in his family too. Have you seen that boy's eyes? He's so mixed up inside that it's sad. Let's get going. I have an essay to finish before I leave tomorrow morning."

As they left the airport and they headed towards the parking lot, Misao smirked as she got an idea to ask a question. She bounced up to Kaoru and as she opened her stride to keep up with the talle girl, her smirk turned into a grin.

"Hey, Kao-kao."

"What's on your mind, pip-squeak."

"Um… don't hit me for this question but…kare ga tsui te iru sei o yuushi ta ka?"

Misao shut her eyes waiting for the hit. Instead, she felt Kaoru pull her closer and give her a smile.

"What do you think?" Misao gasped as she read Kaoru's smile and she said, 'I wanna know, I wanna know!'

"I'll tell you when we get to my room, okay? I promise."

"You'd better. How could keep that from me! I should totally kick you!" Kaoru laughed as they got to the cars and they got in each one.

"Genia, switch with me! I gotta talk with Kaoru! It's important!" Genia laughed and said 'okay' before Misao slid over the trunk and she jumped into the car. Kaoru just laughed as Genia ran to Aoshi's car and jumped in since the roof was down. As Kaoru followed him and Michael's car came to join, Misao quickly turned down the radio a little bit and she put on her seatbelt.

"So, tell me! Really! How'd you feel!"

"A million emotions at once. It was…"

"Was what! Come on, Kaoru!" Kaoru gave a soft smile as she ran her fingers through her hair and saw Misao with her fists balled below her mouth and waiting in excitement.

"A time I'll **never** forget no matter how hard I try."

**(KxK)**

"When! … I thought he was asleep! … I'll tell her and I'll have her see into it, okay Kenshin? I'm really sorry. Is Soujiro okay? … Just some cuts and a swollen cheek. At least he's not hurt… Okay. Bye-bye."

Genia hung the phone and as she saw the others looking at her confused, she sighed and she sat down, her blonde locks falling over her shoulder as she shifted and she laid her head back.

"Soujiro got beat up by Allusius."

"Are you serious." Kaoru said first as she sat up and she looked full of disbelief. Genia nodded and pointed to her cellphone before Misao said, 'get real.' Before Michael spoke up

"He…he beat Soujiro before he left? How? He's on one foot!"

"Genia, it was a prank call."

"I'm so serious! Kenshin just called and said that he was going to kill him because he found Soujiro on the street and beat him up when he was walking past this area." They were all in shock.

"So he hunted him down?"

"Who knows. But Soujiro's not that bad. It's just the fact that he got beat up and he's sore all over from getting whacked with the crutch." Kaoru said 'sneaky bastard.' And she slammed herself against the couch with a frown.

"Did he get any decent hits in?"

"Kenshin said he only got two hits in before Allusius punched him to the floor and gave him a lot of hits with his fists and the crutch. That kid's violent. Kaoru, what did you see in him?"

"Hey, I'm violent too." Kaoru said as Yahiko laughed at her hanging him upside down and shaking him for money. She looked unfazed as she did it and he just kept laughing as she acted as if he was some kind of animal.

"Though, I wouldn't think about fighting with crutches. He had a disadvantage and an advantage all at the same time… Kenshin's going to want to kill him at the races."

**(KxK)**

"I know she sicked him on me. That bitch."

"She didn't do it, Souj. She's not that evil. If anything with anybody having somebody come for you, Aoshi should have been down your throat and not him. Kaoru fought you by herself without any problems, so she didn't do it."

"How would you know? Kaoru's been plotting for me ever since the club incident."

"Because when Kaoru fights herself, she doesn't ask for help. I know she wouldn't sick him on you. And you said he was on crutches, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she really wouldn't want him to do it. She's afraid for him getting hurt. But still… how did he know you were coming? What the fuck was he doing, hunting you?"

"That's the same thing I'm wondering."

Kenshin raised his head up, his eyes a heated violet as he saw Kaoru walk the kitchen in with some 'sorry' flowers and a teddy bear. It was well around four o' clock and as Soujiro just watched her with a glare and held the ice on his arm. Kaoru put the flowers down and as she went and leaned agains the wall, she heard two more voices.

"Netalia! Tai!"

"Oh no. You're evil." Kaoru gasped in shock and hurt as they sat down and shook their heads. She then pretended to tear and said, 'W-what did I do!'

"I came and brought flowers and stuff! I feel awful about this whole thing, you know."

"You sicked him on Souj. That's what he tells us." Kaoru gave Soujiro a glare before she shook her head 'not me' and she asked for a stool. Tai slid one over to her, green eyes slightly annoyed at the whole ordeal and she thanked him and sat down. Netalia threw her a water and she caught it before she thanked her and she spoke.

"I wouldn't sick Allusius on him. Reasons are really simple. **One.** I fought Soujiro myself and I don't want anybody to finish what I did. **Two.** Allusius is on crutches. I wouldn't want him to hurt himself. And **Three.**" Kaoru laughed as she thought of it and then she spoke.

"If **anybody** was supposed to come and tackle Soujiro out of nowhere, it would be Aoshi because Misao's his wife. We're all shocked because nobody knew that he left the house. At all. We went groccery shopping and to drop some things off at the **Salvation Army**. When we got home, he was asleep on the couch with his laptop out blasting music."

"He didn't look like he was fighting?"

"Not at all." Kaoru said softly and then she shifted and bounced to get a good seating arangement, her hair slightly swishing over her shoulder. She put her hands together and she bowed her head.

"I am so very very sorry for this. Truly and deeply, I apologize for this whole ordeal."

"Yeah, whatever. And I suppose my car having a broken window was Allusius too, huh? He just so happened to hop like ten miles on crutches to smash my windows."

"Huh?"

"**I said my car got trashed, you loser!**"

Kaoru was shocked as she put a hand over her mouth and gave him a nasty glare for his name calling. As she thought about who did it, Soujiro glared and threw some grapes at her.

"Stop it! That's something that we have no part in."

"Oh, sure. Just what makes you think that he wouldn't do this if he **came out of a fucking apartment complex to BEAT MY ASS!**"

"Because we don't damage cars. Business policy—" Kaoru gasped and covered her mouth before Kenshin arched his eyebrow and said, 'what?' Kaoru shook her head, but they all weren't buying it.

"What business policy? What are you, a gang member like the brothers now?"

"Hell no. Don't have the energy to do it. But seriously. We don't trash cars. It's against our code—**fuck**, where is my mouth today!"

Kaoru swallowed down water and let out a 'shit!' before she sighed and she sat up straight. She pulled her hair from her eyes and then she put her hands together once she knew that she had said too much.

"You must be wondering now, huh?" they all nodded and she cursed mentally before they saw her give a soft smile.

"Well, while I was in Italy we did a… how to put this in nice words… a beat-down business." Netalia widened her eyes as Tai said 'wow' and the two Himura brothers just gaped at her in shock.

"So you're saying you beat people up when somebody else wanted to!" Netalia asked shocked.

"**Nonono! **Not like **_that!_** It wasn't in that sense at all. What we did was we figured out who was picking on who. When he learned this, we went into action and stuff. It was a school thing. Michael and Tytto were the first ones to start it when they beat up this soccer player for picking on this girl about her hair. After that, I natually joined for the thrill."

"So you guys were good guys doing bad things, huh? **_Laugh_** Typical."

"Why don't you shut your face before I do it for you, eh? I'm talking to Netalia." Kaoru turned to Netalia again and she flipped Soujiro the finger before Netalia just flipped her red hair from her eyes and blinked her blue eyes in interest.

"So, that was basically it. We beat people up in the wierdest places, but we didn't mess up cars or skooters. Just people. And that's basically it."

"When did you start this?"

"During the summer last year. When we got there, they were still in school, so we just jumped into school after a two weeks of settling in and we saw that things needed to change immediately."

"So when you got there, Tytto was there?"

"We actually went to Japan first to pick him up. It was a two-way thing. Then we went back to Italy and settled in and then started up school."

"Ah, I see. Hey, did you take lots of pictures?"

"Of course." Kaoru said with a smile and she promised to send them to her. Netalia thanked her with a smile before Kaoru shook the hair from her face and she laid her head back against the wall. As she began to daydream and doze off into sleep, Soujiro's clap brought her back to her senses.

"Get out. Thanks for the sorry gifts, but time to leave."

"Whatever, Souj. I was just thinking before I leave. Hey, Netalia, you wanna go out with me and Genia and Misao tonight? We're gonna go for dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like a plan. What to wear?"

"Jeans or a skirt and a top. I'm going with a polo shirt. **_Yawn_** Time to go and take a nap and wait for the phone call."

"From who?" Kenshin asked curiously. Kaoru simply bid goodbye to Netalia and Tai before she turned and she headed off towards the door. Kenshin watched her form with a slight longing as her hips slightly shook with each footstep. She got to the door and then she said 'bye!' before she shut the door.

'_I want her again_.' Kenshin thought to himself and he sighed as he said he was going to fill a vase for the flowers.

**(KxK)**

"This is so much fun! Misao, thanks for buying this for me!"

"Anytime! I know how badly you like things like this, so I said what the fuck and bought it!"

Aoshi shook his head and he just rubbed his ears as he watched his sister and his girlfriend finish up playing **Dance Dance Revolution**, his laptop in his lap and his fingers moving against the keys as he was writing from memory. The two girls moved the playing pads and they moved the playstation as well before Kaoru grabbed a remote and she turned on the stereo.

"Kaoru, are you finished unpacking your clothes and whatnot?"

"Yes, Aoshi."

"Are you done getting all your schoolwork from Misao?"

"Just one more report and five homework assignments."

"Get started. I leave in two days early in the morning and I want to run with you before I depart." Kaoru nodded with a frown as Misao arched her at the music that was starting to playing. She saw Micahel pop his head out with a 'yes!' and immediately start to dance.

"What langauge is this techno, Kao?"

"German, Misao. It's a long story" Kaoru replied with a laugh before she got up and put her notebook down. Michael said, 'come on! Do the dance with me!'

"I am!" Kaoru laughed and Aoshi just cracked a small smirk as the two cousins started to do a dance routine. Misao just laughed as Michael shook his hips with her and spun with her before Kaoru danced back to her seat. Misao asked about the story before she just smirked.

"Well, Allusius took us out there for a weekend of fun since one week we got out on Thursday."

"What about Yahiko?"

"Allusius' cousins live out there, so he had a lot of friends on the street. We all went out there to party because there was a weekend long bash going on. We met the person who made this song too. Real cool. Allusius is the only one who could speak to her, though. Turns out she's in love with my music."

"He's that fluent?" Aoshi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a must in his family. His family is in almost every European county. They're scattered all over. And he's in Austrailia and he's in some parts of Africa too."

"None in Asia?"

"Well, his cousins just moved to Japan for school and his other cousins on his father's side moved to the Phillipines."

"Cool. But, how good was the parties!" Misao asked.

"Misao, when I say that I was paralyzed from the waist down after dancing so much, I couldn't even go to the bathroom without somebody helping me."

"She tells the truth. We were all so fucking gone on Saturday night that we almost missed our flight on Sunday. Kaoru's hangover was ridiculous. The little bugger passed out on the plane."

Kaoru glared as Misao laughed with Michael and then she crossed her legs and went back to her work. As she wrote what she thought for her opinions, her phone rang. She instantly pulled it to her face and sighed once she saw it wasn't who she was waiting for.

"You answer it, Misao. It's Shuichi and he might be pissed at me." Kaoru handed it to her and she went back to writing as her thoughts were fresh and she didn't want to loose anything. She grabbed the stereo remote and made the CD change to the other one inside. As the rock played out, she scratched her head as she figured out what to write. Then she said 'ah!' and began to write once more.

_To say that you are in love is to say that you will do anything for that person. When I say do anything, I mean that you are willing to give things up in order for a relationship to work. That you can change your ways and stand by the person that you deeply love and care for. When you love somebody, you don't let simple things like secrets break you apart. As long as you know that they love you and are behind you all the way, simple secrets don't matter. After all, secrets shouldn't harm relationships if you're deep in love and trust each other._

"Kaoru, Shuichi says that he's on his way here. Should be an half hour. He's not here to tell you to move back, he just wants to see how you're doing. Also he said he better have a bed to sleep on."

"Where's he coming from, Misao?"

"**_Sigh_** he flew here from his new college for you"

"He's transferred! Aoshi, you didn't say that! I thought that he was just out there to be there when I"

"He said not to tell you. He was going to wait until you called him, but you've been so busy. You'll be surprised when he says where he's been."

Kaoru just grinned at that before she went back down to writing her essay of her opinions on emotions.

_At times, I think that love is not needed. I know people say that love makes the world go round, and love makes people happy, and all this other stuff that I've heard millions of times before. Hell, I've even said it once myself. But, my point is if love truly makes you happy, then why do we do so many things that are wrong to achieve happiness? Why should we kill for love when we know its sin? Does love really mean that much?_

_I think… no, I **know** that love isn't needed. It's not needed because most of the time… love keeps you waiting. It keeps you away from other things you want to do. It makes you forget about who you are. To wait with a soft smile and let it turn into a depressing emotion. To cry for a long time for **nothing**. If love is so special, it shouldn't have ou crying and wanting to hurt yourself._

"Kaoru, you're really into this assignment. What is it?"

"Some freewrite on emotions. I have to write about three emotions and why or why not they're needed for at least one." She answered to Michael as he sat down and let Tytto go on her other side. They kicked their legs up at the same time and then she saw them both with work in their hands as well.

"What emotions did you choose? I choose hate, anger, and lust."

"I choose love, lust, and hatred. Those are the only three that you can get almost every emotion in. You know this has to be at least six pages, right? Front **and** back."

"Yup. That's why I got **wide-ruled.** I'm smart." With a laugh, Kaoru saw Micahel was doing math and then she went back down to her work. As they turned their eyes to her paper, they both began to read and got to where she was writing at quickly.

_No emotion is worth killing youself over. None whatsoever. Not even **love**. I say this because how do we truly know that if we die, that person would do the same for us if the tables were turned? How do we know that the love is true? People in this world are actors and their surroundings are a stage to see how well they can toy with people. For all we know, our love could be their hate. Our love could be their anger. Why would I die for something false? What if… what if it's just **lust?**_

"Kaoru, you know we have to read this out loud because we are the last two, right?"

"Yeah, I know. On Monday… you ready to shed some emotion?"

"Yeah. It's going to be interesting." He replied to her and Kaoru just nodded before Aoshi took a picture of them working.

"The infamous Kamiya trio defeated by education… sucks, don't it?"

"Bite me, hoe." Kaoru barked playfully and Aoshi snapped his teeth before he went back down to his own assignment.

**(KxK)**

"**I'm going to Greece for vacation!**"

"Hey, hey. Who said?"

"As of now, you did. Now hug me! Hug me, hug me! I want love, Shuichi!"

Kaoru laughed happily as her older brother caught her and held her up in the air as she planted kisses on his cheeks. His light green eyes looked electrified and as he just kept her up and he let his small suitcase sit on the floor with his book bag, Aoshi went over and he carried her off.

"Nice pad, Kaoru! Very very warm feeling!"

"Thanks! Sexy accent!" she said as she went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Aoshi took his suitcase to a room down the hall from the living room and then Shuichi fixed his polo shirt and he sat down. He had a white chain around his neck, his jeans were light and they suited him well, and he had glasses on top of his head. His tan fit him perfectly and his hair was still the same but a little bit longer.

"Hey, Michael." Michael waved to him and then did a handshake from across the table before Shuichi turned his eyes to Tytto. A grin came up on his face and Kaoru gasped as she stepped out of the kitchen with Misao to see Shuichi hugging Tytto for all he was worth.

"It's been such a long time, baby Tytto! Look at how big you got! Are you a man now!"

"**Get off of me! You're a perv!**" Misao began to laugh as Kaoru just sighed and put the treats down. She smiled as Shuichi went back to sit and then she ran her fingers through her hair. Aoshi sat down once Kaoru did and then Kaoru just shifted so that Michael and Tytto were not squishing her.

"Don't you look happy. You found new brothers to replace us?"

"No." Kaoru laughed and she just hugged the two before the cousin Kamiyas gave smiles. Aoshi snapped his camera and he whistled softly as to show he was innocent before they laughed at him and he sat the camera down. Shuichi shifted and he ran a finger throug his spikes before Kaoru said 'muscles.'

"Yeah, I've been running and whatnot over there. Easy scholarship. But that's not important right now. I heard some things about you, little sister."

"Like what?" she asked curiously and Shuichi thought that her facial expression was cute.

"That you're being a bad bad girl."

"I can explain that. Anything else?"

"Yup… I heard that you and Kenshin are over." Kaoru looked down for a moment and then she said 'yeah' before she looked up with a 'what can I say' expression.

"He hasn't been there for me for a long time now, so it's okay. It's not like I was really expecting for him to be there a hundred percent, but he could have at least tried, you know? _**Sigh** _Aoshi was right when he said Kenshin would break my heart." Shuichi frowned as Kaoru took a sip of her iced tea and then gave a smile and put her hands in her lap.

"But I'm okay now, Shu. I got Aoshi and Misao, who are always there for me. I got Genia, and she's always there no matter what. Even little Yahiko defends me."

"Really now? Did he get taller?

"Yup. Speaks fluent Italian now too. You should have a chat with him. It's fun." Shuichi nodded with a smile before Kaoru hugged Michael and Tytto close.

"And I have **these** two to love me. The other boy who loved me just left, so now it's only two groupies."

"Other boy?" Shuichi asked with an arched eyebrow. His smile showed his interest and Kaoru just raised her eyebrows twice with a 'yup' before she began to fill her brother in on **a lot** of things.

"You're lucky you have taste. I would've hit you if he was ugly."

"You think he's cute?"

"… I'm not saying all that. I'm just saying that he's not ugly and that's a plus on my side. Now Michael can think of what I'm saying."

"Um…Sexy boy?"

"No. I was thinking he's good looking for her. **_Yawn_** let's go to bed."

Kaoru nodded as she shut down the computer and then she left it on the table. Misao had gone home for the night and as the three remaining Kamiyas retreated, Shuichi whistled.

"This penthouse is **sweet.** It's huge, you know."

"Well, duh. Music doesn't make me cheap, you know. I wanted something that was nice for me. And this is it."

"**_Laughs_** I can tell… Night Kaoru."

"Night." Kaoru said with a smile before she went into her room and she untied her hair after locking the door. She then stripped her shirt from her body and she shook the hair from her face before she stretched and she slipped into bed.

"Now for this tank top and these shorts… there we go."

Kaoru sighed again and she then turned over with a soft frown as she stared up at her ceiling. She looked out the window with a soft sigh escaping her lips once more and then she turned over onto her side as she got ready to sleep. Once she shut her eyes, a smile crept up on her face as she heard music.

**_That I love you   
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…_**

Kaoru reached over onto her nightstand and she grabbed her cellphone before she opened it and she answered with a 'you remember me?'

"_Of course. Our flight just got in a few hours ago and we had to make it to Aunt Alena's house first. Sorry I didn't call sooner._"

"Don't worry about it. _**Yawn** _I was about to go to sleep because I thought you wouldn't call."

"_That's mean, amore. You know I keep promises. **Yawn**_ _i'm tired myself. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?_"

"Yes, Daddy Llusi." Kaoru joked before she got comfy and she put the phone on speakerphone. She heard him lock something and then she let out a yawn before she said, 'my brother came.'

"_Your eldest brother, right? His name was… Shuichi?_"

"Hey, you said it right. And yeah, that's him. He came from school in Greece to check up on me until Tuesday. He rushed over after talking to Misao and he thinks you're good-looking."

"_He's gay?_"

"No!" Kaoru said with a laugh. "He just thought you'd be ugly."

"_That boosts self-esteem._"

"**_Laughs_** you're so funny at night."

"_Only for yo_u. _You know I live for you, Kao-baby._"

"I know. And now... I can live for you too."

**(A/N: Poor Kenshin:( im so mean and i feel horrible! But, its all in the story, eh?) **  
**(KxK)**

"Very good, Tytto. Your report was very…** _different_** from all the men in this room."

"Is that bad?"

"Oh, not at all! It just shows you think on a… more mature level. Now I'm not saying that none of the boys in here are mature. I'm just stating that his writing shows a higher level of maturity."

Kaoru smirked as they all sat in english class, the rows going downward to the teacher's desk as Tytto bowed form standing there and he took his report and went back up to where Kaoru was seated at. It was a slow Monday, and the past two days they had been spending time with Aoshi and Shuichi since Aoshi left early in the morning for sports practice at his school.

"Misao, you sure you fine with Aoshi leaving?" Kaoru whispered as she saw her daydreaming and spinning her eraser on her binder cover.

"Yeah. He'll come back next weekend, so no biggie. Besides, he needs to go. He'll be relaxed with all the problems that's been going on around here."

"True… do you know where Shuichi said he was going?"

"All I know is that he's going to pay a visit to some places. Probably go to your Uncle's house." Kaoru arched an eyebrow as Misao just nodded in thought that she was right.

"Why would he go there—"

"**Miss Kamiya.**" Kaoru looked up with a 'huh?' before some soft laughter went around at her being caught. She then sat up and apologized before the teacher asked her to come and read what he had as an report. Kaoru nodded and she grabbed her papers before she put them in order and she walked down with the two different sets.

"This is my typed one, like you asked, and this is the written, Mrs. Alvaray."

"Thank you. Please read your written one." She took the other paper from Kaoru and then Kaoru sighed and she spun around before she started to read her paper.

"My three emotions were love, lust and hate. I choose these three emotions because theese are the only three emotions that you can get every other emotion with. Anger, Sadness, Happiness; they all will cross with these emotions at one point in time."

Kaoru sighed and then as she began to look up at the with her words memorized in her head, she started to speak and tell her words. The class looked at her and as they listened to her words, they all felt something different about Kaoru just by the way she was speaking. They felt something… darker in her. Just by her words they could tell that she truly had changed from what she used to be.

"These words are deep, eh Kenshin?" Kenshin turned his head to Sanosuke, the rooster head's light brown eyes looking at him for an answer. He just simply nodded and as Kaoru shifted her self and she then looked out towards the window as she kept going. Kenshin knew just by the way she was speaking that this had something to do with him. As he kept listening, his heart hurt at the way she said her next paragraph so coldly.

"No emotion is worth killing youself over. None whatsoever. Not even **love**. I say this because how do we truly know that if we die, that person would do the same for us if the tables were turned? How do we know that the love is true? People in this world are actors and their surroundings are a stage to see how well they can toy with people. For all we know, our love could be their hate. Our love could be their anger. Why would I die for something false? What if… what if it's just **lust?**

"To me it doesn't make sense for me to break my back over somebody who won't do it for me. It's not an equal exchange and love is supposed to be equal. Where on the other hand, with **lust**, there is no strings attached that you show."

"True." Tytto said and Kaoru just gave him a soft smile as a few others said 'yeah'

"The definition of lust emotion wise is **Intense or unrestrained sexual craving.** With lust, you don't have to love somebody or hate somebody. It's just one emotion that keeps everything balanced. The way you lust for somebody is different from anything else, am I right?"

"Yeah." Some people spoke up to say and Misao just nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"With lust, it's just the way that person looks at that moment. You don't want to get to know their feelings, you really don't want to see if they're your soulmate. You just want that person the way they are at that moment not knowing anything about them. It's not a time where you want to find somebody special. It's just a time where you want their body and nothing else.

"I think that lust is the easiest way to not get your heart broken. It's easiest because with the way lust goes, sometimes you don't have to go farther than you want to. One night could be all you need, ya know?"

"**Preach!**" Tytto yelled and some guys agreed with him as Kaoru just nodded.

"But then again, lust is the middle way for love and hate. When you lust after somebody, you get jealous easily when that person goes to somebody else. That is a sign of hate. It could be your best friend, but if they get the guy you wanted, you will easily show signs of jealousy and give secret dirty looks."

"Hey, I've seen that before with Megumi." Misao whispered to Tytto and he just nodded to her before they looked back down at Kaoru who just kept going.

"Lust can easily lead into clingy behavior. For example, once you learn who that person is, you don't want to let them out of your sight. You'll begin to stalk them, even if you don't want to and you'll always ask them questions. It doesn't make sense because you're not going with that person, but it's just sometimes how the human mind responds. You can say **_Oh, that bitch don't mean shit_** or **_ that guy's nothing to me._** But when time goes by and you keep seeing that person popping up in the places that you do, you begin to want more of them.

"And when they don't want to be with your, they don't want to return your sudden love, you get a serious hate. You want to make them suffer the same way you are. You start to get murderous thoughts depending on how serious you felt. You get depressed, you get angry, you get relieved you can't feel that emotion anymore. You shut down, you wonder if that was the only one for you. You hope that it wasn't somebody who got away."

Kaoru shifted slightly as she was deep into her words and she kicked at the floor absent minded. She then got a small sympathetic smile.

"Sometimes that's how men kill their wives or wives kill their men. Sometimes that's how people go psychotic and kidnap others. Because they want that person or people to themselves so they don't want **anybody** to see them and mess up their chances to have their eyes only on them. It's a sick way of thinking, but that's just how some people think—excuse me—**all** humans think at one point in time."

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Megumi yelled out pissed and then Kaoru just leaned against the teacher's desk with a grin and looked up amused. The teacher just laid back and she didn't interfere with the discussion Kaoru started.

"So you're saying that if you wanted Sanosuke for… I don't know, **ten** years. You were seven years old when you met him and you've been trying for **ten **years. You're saying that if Sanosuke kept your hopes **high!** And then had the nerve to just go and get a girlfriend. You wouldn't have **one** thought of wanting to kill him. At all."

"Well, no! This is highschool!"

"And that's where I **know** that you're lying. You know it inside that you would **kill** to have her place."

"Kaoru, you don't even know!"

"You've been chasing him for **ten** fucking years! That's just denial, Megumi and you know it. That's just how the human mind works sometimes and we can't change it! We're not perfect people and if we were perfect, we'd be god himself! Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Kaoru." Tytto barked and Kaoru apologized quickly and bowed before she finished up her lust part and moved straight into hate. As she spoke it cold and showed the meaning of hate, Kenshin winced as she glanced up at him.

"Hate gives you the power to do the worst things. Leave somebody, kill somebody, break things, destroy many people, you have to have some kind of hate to be able to do this. If your heart is pure and you don't have hate, hateful people will eat you alive in this world."

"Why?" Misao asked.

"It's a dog eat dog world, Misao. You have to be strong or else you'll get burnt out in the long run. You gotta work hard to achieve any kind of greatness. Rich or not, things come at a price and if you want to keep up without having to see that price, you have to be in tune with yourself. And that concludes my report."

Clapping went around and she bowed, her hair falling over her shoulder as she said 'thanks' and she gave another bow.

"Are there any questions for Ms. Kamiya!" many people raised their hands and that had the teacher surprised as Kaoru picked one with a bandage on his hands.

"What do you have with these emotions? I mean, you didn't just pick them out of a hat, right?"

"Nope, I chose them personally." Kaoru answered.

"So, why did you pick them? What made you speak so strongly on them?" Kaoru sighed softly and she put her hands together with a soft smile.

"I had a lust, it turned into a love. A deep love too. That deep love ended and it slightly turned into some hate before I found another lust that turned into love again."

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin to see him look down at his desk with a frown on his face.

"Ah, a heatbreak of sorts and then a rebound, huh?."

"...Yeah, you could say that. Any more?" a few people put their hands down, but others kept their hands raised. Kaoru answered each question easily and with confidence in her words. Misao raised her hand and bounced about before Kaoru just laughed and picked her.

"Last question, Misao. Make it count."

"Okay… is this the reason for the songs on your CD?"

"...What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Kaoru, you and I both know **very well** that from last year to this year, you've matured **a lot**. Hell, when you came home, I almost forgot it was really you. The way you talk, the way you carry yourself, it's in a more mature manner. Even if it's getting you in trouble, you've matured really quick.

"Now, you know your new songs on your album are not like the old ones that I used to watch you write about. Come now, Kaoru. You know it as well as I do that they're different. So…is it the reason? Because of what happened over the year with emotions and the few things that have happened here?"

Everybody was shocked at Misao's statement and as Sanosuke leaned out to look, he asked, 'Misao, are you okay?'

"That sounded…deep. You on drugs?" Laughter went around and Misao just shook her head 'no' before she looked at Kaoru and arched her eyebrow.

"Well?" Kaoru then gave a smile and she nodded before she said 'yes, Misao.'

"That's exactly why. I've matured, so why can't I just put it in through my music? Seems fair enough to people to show them that I've grown up, right?"

"Right." Misao said with a soft smile before they clapped again and Kaoru bowed once more before she went back up to her seat and shook hands with Misao and Tytto.

"Thanks for asking questions."

"Anything to help you be relaxed down there."

**(KxK)**

"Alrighty! Let's do one lap on the track and then we're going to get ready for our daily fights! Anybody interested in racing today! It'll determine who runs two laps!"

"Kao! Test yourself!"

"Okay… **I DO I DO**!"

Kaoru jumped up and down and she raised her hand so the gym teacher knew that she wanted to go. Kaoru tied her shoelaces and as she moved over towards the track, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in days.

"I wanna race too!"

"Come on, Tara. Let's see if your sister can beat you."

"Nah. She hasn't been running from what I've heard."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she stripped her shirt and was left in her sports bra. Men whistled at the action and Kaoru just rolled her eyes with a cold face before she tied her hair up tighter and she stretched out. Tytto leaned her more forward as she touched her toes and Kenshin just sat in the bleachers interested with the others as Tara stretched with Soujiro helping her out.

"Now! Pick your lanes!"

"I got four, no questions asked." Kaoru said coldly and she walked over to where she wanted to go before she just touched her toes at the line and she stretched. Tara went to lane five and she did the same before the gym teacher pulled out his capgun and he held it up.

"Today, this is to determine whether Kaoru's side of the gym has to run **or** if Tara's side has to run! We're going to do a full lap! I want you going all out and just using it! This also is to determine whether we have a new female champion **AND** to tell which sister is the greater racer! Are you to ready to start this!"

"Yeah!" Tara yelled and she jumped up and down hyperly. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun and her light green-hazel eyes excited. Kaoru kept calm though as she nodded and they stood straight and waited.

"Good luck sis! You're gonna need it!" Tara gave a thumbs up and then Kaoru just said 'whatever' before Tara turned around with a 'hmph!' The gym teacher smiled softly and then he raised the gun up. Tytto held Kaoru's stopwatch and Kenshin held Tara's as they waited.

"**On your marks!**" The two got down onto the line and as cheers went around for them, Kaoru blocked them out and she got her hands right. Tytto was cheering her on in Italian.

"Giusto come voi stanno correndo Llusi! Giusto come voi desideri batterlo male, Kaoru! Urli il suo asino!**(Just like you're racing Llusi! Just like you want to beat him badly, Kaoru! Whoop her ass!)**"

"He speaks Italian?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin. Kenshin just nodded before he looked back at Kaoru and Tara, his eyes mostly focused on Kaoru and how cold she looked.

"**SET!**" the two raised up a little, just hovering over the line. Kaoru's balance with herself was perfect and Tara's was the same, their bodies completely still as the gym teacher had raised his other hand.

With a shot of the gun, the two were off and the stop watches had gone off. The cheering was loud and as Tytto had jumped off with Misao to wait at the finish line with water, Kenshin nodded to Soujiro and they did the same.

"Whoa! They're completely tied up!" people began to say and Tytto just laughed softly as he watched them head for head.

"**STOP PLAYING AND MOVE IT!**" he barked and Kenshin's eyes slowly widened as he saw them going for the last two hundred.

'_no… she's not that fast… is she? … **Holy shit**_'

"**GODDAMN!**"

Misao and Tytto began to cheer as the gap between Kaoru and Tara opened up big time. Kaoru's legs were moving in a blue and as Tara tried to catch up, Tytto just moved up towards her lane and he cheered her on. Kenshin's eyes were wide with Sanosuke, Soujiro, and just about the rest of the class as Kaoru kept going and she ran past the line, Tytto pushing the stopwatch once more.

"**That's my girl!**" he said and as she ran right into his arms, he grabbed her and he spun her around. Kaoru just smiled softly as Misao came over and gave her some water. She drank it down and as Tara walked over to her, her eyes were angry.

"They said you didn't run! Why lie!"

"I don't know who told you that. I've been playing every sport imagined up. They just fed you lies."

"That's bullshit. I can't believe you beat me and I was running my hardest!" Tara said jealously. Kaoru then arched her eyebrow as she saw her sister's cheeks flushed and her breathing hard. Suddenly, she let out a smile and an arched eyebrow.

"_**That** _was your fastest?"

"Yes, damn you!" Kaoru then looked to Tytto as he walked over with a small handtowel and she said, 'hey cuz!'

"What's up?"

"Questo dice che era il suo più veloce.**(This one says that was her fastest.)**"

"Really! Il suo più veloce!**(Her fastest!)**"

"Yup. Told you we had nothing to worry about."

"Kao, you speak italian too?" Sanosuke asked confused. Kaoru just nodded before Tara glared at her sister.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean! You have nothing to worry about; what the hell is that, Kaoru!" Kaoru gave a smirk and then she let her hair down to run her fingers through it.

"Well, Aoshi kept telling me to watch out for you. That you're going to beat me and be faster than me. If that's your fastest… then you're going to have to come better than that."

"And why is that?" Soujiro asked now interested with Kenshin and Sanosuke. Tytto then began to laugh to himself and he let it out louder.

"What's so funny!" Tara asked angrily. Tytto then put his arm over Kaoru's shoulder and gave a cool smile.

"Do you really think that Kaoru was running her fastest?" Tytto chuckled again and just looked at Tara, eyes amused.

"Cousin Tara, this is **gym** class. Why show the whole package for a school thing? We're not **that** dumb. Come on, let's get you seated while they're running their lap."

Kaoru just nodded and she said 'see ya' before she flipped her hair onto one side and walked away with Misao and Tytto. Tara kicked at the floor angrily before she joined her class to do the lap. Kenshin was still shocked.

"What's wrong, Kenshin? You act as if Kaoru was a ghost."

"Sano… she was five seconds behind me."

"WHAT! It's fucking Jou-chan, Kenshin! You're the fastest guy in school! How is she catching up!"

"I don't know!" Kenshin barked back at him and then he ran a finger through his hair frustrated.

"I just know that if that wasn't her fastest and she can catch Aoshi who's a second behind me… then if her **_friend_** Allusius heals his foot in two weeks… I'm going to have a **hard** time."

**(KxK) **

**R.S.**: And that is where I stop! This is the first part for this chapter! Lol, i'm splitting it into two parts to update **_something_**.

Hope you enjoy it! And Please read and review! The button's so cold down there! And I'm so clueless as to what people think! No reviews, no reason to write, ya know?

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	12. I'm on a crazy swing of emotions PART 2

**R.S.:** Hello there! This is the second part of Crazy swing of emotions! Not much to say, just that I decided to put it into two parts since it was getting long and I HATE extra long chapters like the last one.

Well, enjoy!

**(KxK)**

_Morning calls for pain relief  
A line above the step beneath  
The worst that you could do  
And the best that you could hope for  
Is hardly the best_

**-Morning Calls by "Dashboard Confessional"**

_**Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Ten: I'm on a crazy swing of emotions PART ONE**_

"Alrighty then! Let's do our big battle of the day! Everybody's worked up a good sweat and all our muscles are good now, right!"

"Yes sir!"

"Great! Now I'm going to pick **two** people to fight, so let's be on our toes and have our minds ready!"

Kaoru and Misao just laughed amongst each other as Tytto held a black boom box from the gym teacher's room, a CD of different remixes playing. The two were just bouncing from left to right and moving around in a circle as they did simple feet moves and waited for him to choose.

"Hey! Turn that stereo off! It's a nice remix, but don't go promoting music in gym class, Kaoru!"

"Sorry, teach! Wasn't trying to promote music! Whoever likes it, likes it, ya know!" Kaoru turned it off and as she and Misao just stood and waited. As the gym teacher looked at Kenshin, a soft smirk came on his face.

"And I've figured out today's match for our current gym champ!" A soft grin came up on his face and he clapped his hands together with a 'yes!'

"The next fight is Kenshin versus Kaoru! Let's see a good one now!"

Everybody looked at their shocked faces and then Tytto gave Kaoru a tap on her back to snap her out of it. Kaoru moved towards the insides of the white lines in the grass that was out for them and then she began to stretch. Kenshin walked up and then he cracked his knuckles and his neck before he watched her do a quick handstand and stretch her arms out.

"Are you two ready! Shake hand before the battle!"

Kaoru walked over after tying her shorts and she put her hand out. With a firm shake and Kaoru telling him to be rough, she turned around and moved back to her place. Kenshin sighed as he knew she was serious and then the gym teacher asked if they were ready again.

"Yes." They said and then Kenshin got into his stance. Kaoru noted some weak spots and then she sighed and brought her arms all around to slowly go into hers.

"And… **begin!**"

Right after those words were said, Kaoru was already in Kenshin's face, Kenshin's arm barely blocking the kick that was intended. Sanosuke and Soujiro gaped in shock as Tytto grinned with a video camera in his hands. Kenshin pushed her away and then he just shook it off as Kaoru got back into her stance and she waited for him to strike.

"Come on! I said be rough!"

"And if I'm not!" Kenshin asked teasingly. Kaoru then gave a soft smile.

"Then I'll kill you." Kenshin knew somehow those words were dangerous behind the smile and once he started to move, Kaoru met him head on and they hit hands together before the fight began.

"Go Kaoru!" Misao cheered as she jumped up with her fist in the air. The class watched as Kenshin kicked her back and Kaoru simply began to flip away from him. Tytto smirked as he said, 'here it comes!' Kenshin was lost, but as Kaoru's last flip was slower than the others, he arched his eyebrow.

'_What the hell?_' As soon as Kaoru's left foot hit the floor and her right foot was barely touching with her toes, she was off like a bullet and Kenshin winced as she sent a kick to his chest.

"Damn, that's speed." Sanosuke said to Tara and she and Megumi just nodded softly as Kenshin rubbed his chest and dodged her next attacks with one hand as he kept rubbing. Kaoru backed away to her side and as Kenshin didn't waste time, she barely missed the punch that was thrown to her face. He countered with a hit to her stomach and an elbow into her back. Kaoru refused to fall and as she lowered herself and hit him right in his stomach, she jumped up and hit him with one knee at a time. Kenshin moved backwards in pain and the class watched the speed of both fighters.

"Look at Kenshin… he's getting angry. He's never gotten angry fighting Kaoru before."

"That's because this is real. They're feelings are raw. Anything can happen in this little fight right here. Neither of them are starting to care." Tytto explained and Misao just nodded to Tara before she looked back up.

"**Fight me like you mean it!**" Kaoru barked as she jumped away from his slow punches.

"What are you, soft on women! What if I was some martial arts champ, huh! Then what would you do! Get your ass kicked! Fight as if I'm somebody you hate! Fight… fight as I'm the person who took me away from you."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as she said it and then she got back into her stance.

"If you truly love me more than you think he does, then fulfill the wish. Fight like you mean it."

It was quiet and nobody moved. Suddenly, Kenshin was in Kaoru's face and Kaoru's arms were up blocking his attack. Nobody had even seen Kenshin move. At all. Kaoru grinned as she grabbed both hands and pushed him backwards.

"That's what I want to see! The gold in your eyes, that's the Kenshin I want to fight! Let's get this going good!"

With an exhale of breath, Kaoru blinked and she grinned, her eyes instantly flashing red with excite. Misao said, 'uh oh' and they arched their eyebrows at her

"This isn't just for gym class anymore… it's personal."

"Damn. They're fighting hard… where's the gym teacher?"

"He's going to get some teachers to come incase the fight gets out of hand like it is right now. Both of them are obviously in a rage. See the speed?"

"Yeah. Its amazing Kaoru's keeping up. She's been busting her ass in Italy if this is the result of a year away from us."

Each fist met another fist, each leg another leg. To fighters watching, the speed was beautiful and something that they would always want to accomplish. It was like they were at equal strength, even though people could see Kenshin had the upper hand.

"What's wrong, Kaoru? You can't take it anymore?"

"In your dreams, red-head." Kaoru said with a smile and Kenshin attacked her again before she saw a section that was weak. She put her arm out to block and she took the other arm and grabbed it before she showed serious power and swung him over her back to slam straight into the floor.

"**Damn.**" Tara said as she watched and then she heard two familiar voices.

"Why are they fighting, Misao?"

"You guys missed it earlier, Tommy. Just snuck out of class?"

"Yeah. We got the text a big fight was going on. Didn't know it was them. Right Josue?"

"Right."

"**Watch out!**"

Misao made the two move as Kaoru was thrown back and she landed onto the floor. They kept moving until they got a good spot and Kaoru just flipped herself up before she went right back for Kenshin and she gave it her all. Kenshin was having trouble and as Kaoru kicked and turned to give another kick, he grabbed her leg.

'_You must've forgot, baka._' Kaoru thought and she jumped on one foot before she spun the other leg with such speed that Kenshin didn't have the time to block it. It hit him directly in the face and he let her go and fell as she fell to her knees from the pain of him gripping her leg and holding her up.

"Get up, Kaoru!" Tytto yelled.

"Come on, Ken! You can't loose to **_her!_**" Soujiro called out.

Kenshin quickly got up and Kaoru was in his face again. Kenshin grabbed her arm and he threw her over him to slam her in the grass. Kaoru let out a grunt of pain as people said 'damn!' and they wondered if she was okay. Kenshin was soon flipped over and Kaoru was throwing punches at him as he fought back and he soon kicked her off.

"Come on, Kenshin. Give her that last blow."

Kaoru held her stomach as he had sent a blow there and Tytto could tell that they both were in pain since Kenshin held the same spot. Kaoru blinked dizzily and as they charged for each other fast, they hit each other's cheeks with their fists and turned to hit each other again.

"This has to stop **now.**" Misao and Tara both said with agreeance.

"Leave them fight." Tytto and Tommy said before Josue just nodded and watched the two continue to destroy each other.

Kaoru flipped backwards from him and as she landed on her toes again, she met Kenshin's fists and she ducked before she grabbed him and she launched him over her body with it taking a toll on her muscles. Kenshin hit his head hard and he groaned in pain before he got up and he slammed his knee into her stomach after hitting her in the back.

"Kenshin, stop!" Sanosuke said, but Kaoru just grabbed his knee and he cried out as she punched it to break it. She pushed him away and she punched him in his chest and his face with a combo hit. She sent him walking backwards with her swings and then she tripped him. He grabbed her and she fell with him before the two were rolling and hitting each other hard.

"Break them up!" Megumi cried to the others. They simply ignored her voice and kept watching the fight. Kaoru let out a cry of pain as she got a blow to her leg and she grabbed it before she did something unexpected. She jumped with her other leg and kicked him before falling into the grass. Kenshin dropped as well and as they cheered for them to get up, the two slowly and weakly rose to their feet.

"You can do it, Kaoru! Come on!"

Kaoru went onto her knees and Tytto just winced as she spit out blood and she coughed and breathed. Kenshin was dizzy and as he got to his feet and Kaoru rose up without using her hands, Kenshin was right there to kick her back onto the floor. Tytto growled 'cheap shot' and Kaoru just rolled away before jumping to her feet as fast as she could.

She blinked back the blurriness in her eyes and she kept hitting at him the best way she could. Kenshin dodged her attacks and sent his own, but she just kept dodging his as well. They had reached their limit, eyes tired yet angry, and as they gave each other one last powerful kick, both of them had moved backwards and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god; Kaoru!"

"Kenshin! Bro!"

"Don't do anything yet. Just wait."

Everybody waited it out and as they looked at the two just laying there, they were shocked to see movement. Kenshin just groaned and he kept still, the feeling in his both his legs decreasing, but Kaoru refused to keep down even thought she felt the same way. She coughed as she shakily rose onto her hands and as she cried softly in pain, they watched her just use everything that was keeping her awake to rise to her knees.

"Kaoru… stop hurting yourself…" Misao said sadly and as Kaoru let out a scream with her head down, it gave her a little bit more boost to put one foot up onto the ground. She wiped her face as she rose the other foot and then she looked over at Kenshin.

"Get up you faker! Don't bullshit me, Kenshin! Get the fuck up and stop letting me win! I can't take this anymore! What do I have to do to show you that I'm not weak and I'm an equal too, huh! Jump off a fucking cliff!"

Kenshin didn't move as he listened to her cry to him and then Kaoru grit her teeth and fell to her knees again. She grabbed the floor and as she looked up at him, the words she said touched deep.

"If you really love me, you'll get up and finish! Show me that you still love me so you say! I swear to god I'll hate you if you lay there like that! Get up!"

Kenshin sighed mentally in pain before everybody opened their eyes to see him sit up and slowly rise to put one knee into the ground. He spit out blood and then he rose up slowly, his eyes ice cold as he looked at her struggling to get up. He walked towards her in slow steps and then he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to her feet. Kaoru bent forward, her upper body so sore that she couldn't stand straight. He then rubbed his face a little and he glared down at her.

"We are equal. You just think I don't know."

Kenshin raised his foot up and with a swing left and a swing back to raise it up, he dropped it down on her and Kaoru fell to her knees in the grass. She gripped the grass to keep standing up and then she tried to get up again.

"Just stay down, Kaoru. You're finished." Kenshin said as he turned and began to walk away. Kaoru growled as she rose onto her knees and she called for him to stop. She saw that he wasn't and Tytto opened his eyes as he saw her eyes turn to a different shade of red.

It was the lightest shade of red he had ever seen in her eyes and for some reason, he grew slowly afraid.

"Kenshin, watch your back! Watch your back now!" he called out. He didn't know why, but the look she had in her eyes was dangerous. Kenshin stopped once he felt her anger and he turned around to see her walking towards him with her head lowered. He backed up a few steps and he shook off his tiredness and his numb feeling once he saw her speed up.

"What the fuck? Where is she getting this energy from?" Sanosuke asked in amazement as he saw Kaoru swing at his face and then turn to kick. Kenshin blocked them the best way he could and once he grabbed both her arms, he turned to hold her by the waist.

"You asked for it." He said and they gasped in shock and horror as he flipped his body backwards and slammed her into the grass. Kaoru cried out in pain as she hit and he let her go before he quickly got up and he backed away enough to fall and sit on his ass.

"Kaoru?" Tytto asked and then he handed the camera to Tommy absent minded before he ran over to her and he fell to his knees. Kaoru's eyes were shut and she was still as he looked over her frame to see the small bruises that were forming. Kenshin pushed himself onto his knees and he crawled over to her quickly before Tytto told him to move.

"Shut up and let me do this." Kenshin said desperately and angrily before Tytto just growled and let him continue. Kenshin put his head to her chest and once he heard her heart beating, he pulled his hair from his face and he put his arms under Kaoru's body.

With a growl and a puff of breath, Kenshin had Kaoru up into the air, her head dropped back and her arms limp as they fell over his arm.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Kenshin said tiredly and Tommy turned the camera off as Kenshin weakly walked away holding an unconscious Kaoru in his arms.

"**Gym class is over! Everybody can go the fuck away!**" Tytto barked and people quickly moved in fear to the lockers. Misao watched Tytto grab the camera from Tommy quickly and put it away before he pulled out a cell phone from his shorts pocket and he flipped it open.

"Shuichi, I need you to meet me in front of the building in fifteen minutes." He began to walk away and they arched their eyebrows at his behavior before Misao said 'bye' and she ran to catch up with him. Sanosuke sighed and he looked at the remaining friends before Josue and Tommy waved and went their own way.

"I guess that we're all really split up, huh?"

"Yeah." Tara said softly.

"We're all on sides now."

**(KxK)**

"I can't believe this shit… fucking nurse is **nowhere **to be seen… fuck, fuck, fuck…. guess it's just me."

Kenshin moved Kaoru to lay onto the small bed in the office and he shut he door and locked it before he searched through the nurse's cabinets for anything he could find. Once he put them all in a big basket, he moved them over to the desk that was next to the bed and he put a cup under the sink. He drank down two cups of water and washed his dirty hands before wincing at the cuts.

"Let's get this started." He said quietly and he blinked stressed gold eyes before he tore Kaoru's shirt with his hands and he moved it away from her body. He pulled over a chair and as he pulled out peroxide and different creams. He grabbed a cloth and then he poured peroxide all over it before he began to rub it over the cuts she had gotten.

He kept quiet as he rubbed a cream to help bruises over the ones she had gotten from his kicks and punches, his mind in a small daze as he was thinking the whole fight over. He got bandages and he put some slightly wet gauzes over her cuts that were spiraling down her arm from her falling into the bad parts of the grass that were mostly dirt and rocks.

"You're so different from before, Kaoru. So different… can't you understand that now I love you more than before? I'm not afraid of whatever you do and I've never been afraid. Hell, I'll even join you to make the stress easier on you. I'm just tired of seeing you hurt... so tired of you being in hospitals and running from getting help."

Kenshin slowly wrapped her bruises and he moved with gentleness and care as he smoothed his hand over it and pressed a gentle kiss. He moved to her legs and he took off her shoes and socks before he sighed and he continued to speak to her sleeping form.

"I just wish that things between us could be better. I hate fighting you so much and you now just want to tear me apart. I wish I knew a way to make it better. A way to apologize for all those months of absence. I never wanted things to happen this way… I feel like such a demon."

Kenshin finished Kaoru's legs and he sighed as he untied her pants and checked to make sure she didn't have bruises on her hips. He found a big bandage and he put it on her stomach before he smoothed it down and he rose her up so he could sit behind her.

"A few bruises on your back." He said softly and then he cleaned them and bandaged them before he laid her back again and he began to bandage up himself. Once he was done, he grabbed ice packets from the freezer that was there and he put one on her cheek, one on her hip, and one on her stomach.

"She can ice bathe later." He mumbled softly before he folded his arms and he rested his head down. His mind immediately went into watchdog type thoughts as he watched her and he slowly felt his eyes slip into sleep.

**(KxK)**

_**Two days later…**_

"Are you going to thank him?"

"Why?"

"He bandaged all your wounds and is the main reason you're not sore right now. It's the right thing to do, Kaoru."

"I know, I know… I just…where is he?"

"Over there eating lunch. Go be nice or something and thank him. Even if you two are fighting, he still stopped and went out of his way to make sure you were alright."

Kaoru nodded to Misao and as Tytto said, 'good luck' she took her **Quiznos** bag with her lunch and carried her **Yoo-hoo** towards where Kenshin was sitting outside alone. He was wearing a black tight shirt and Kaoru could see some of the scratches and the other bruises that were bandaged. He looked distant as he chewed on some french fries and he started out into nothing. With a sigh, Kaoru kept walking to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kenshin looked up with a slightly surprised look in his eyes as he saw Kaoru giving him a small smile. He said 'no' and Kaoru then sat down before she put her lunch aside. Kenshin said 'hey' and she said the same thing before he looked down at his french fries and went back to swirling one of them in ketchup.

"Why are you eating alone?" Kaoru asked, finally breaking the silence. Kenshin shrugged his shoulders after a second or two and then he asked her where her cousin was.

"With Misao. They're probably chasing rabbits or something near the trees. I heard there's a lot at this time."

"Oh." He said softly and then he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. Kaoru started to eat her own sandwich and after she wiped her mouth, she sighed and she called him. Kenshin looked up with a 'yes' before Kaoru gave a soft smile. It wasn't much, but it made Kenshin's heart feel somewhat better.

"Thank you. For treating me while I was so mad and wanting to kill you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in a worse situation."

"It was nothing, Kao. Nothing to apologize for. I was just doing what I thought was right for you."

"Right for me?" Kaoru asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. Everything I do for you is always thought over because you're special to me and I want you to have the best…sorry if that seemed random."

"No, no. It's okay." Kaoru said and as she sipped on her juice, she saw Kenshin begin to dig through his pockets. She arched her eyebrow as she took a bite of her sandwich and then Kenshin finally found what he was looking for.

"What, your pockets go all the way to your house?"

"Ha ha." Kenshin said sarcastically and then Kaoru saw his hand was balled up and hiding something. She poked at his finger and then she pulled back because she thought she was flirting. Kenshin just grinned and then he opened his hand and she looked at the small crown in his hand.

"What the hell? What's that?" she asked confused. Kenshin smirked softly and then he motioned for her to give him her hand. Kaoru passed it over to him with hesitation and once Kenshin put the ring in his fingers, he slipped it onto her middle finger and saw that it was a perfect fit.

"Hey, it looks good on you." Kenshin said and then Kaoru looked down to examine the ring. It was gold with rubies swirling around it. She examined it and then she looked back up at him with curiousness.

"What's this for, Kenshin?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just found it in a box of old things from where I used to live. My grandmother gave me that ring and she told me to give it to somebody special and whom I love eternally. So when I found it again… I thought of you."

Kenshin got up with a soft smile and said 'see you in class' before he carried his empty lunch with him towards the bin. He dropped it in and then he waved at her surprised look before he turned around and put his hands in his pockets as he kept moving towards the inside of the building.

"His grandmother gave this to him… and he gives it to me… why do you do this to me?"

Kaoru sat there as sudden hot tears poured down her cheeks and she looked at the ring. She wasn't hungry anymore and then she just wrapped her lunch up and threw it away, her drink in her side small backpack pocket. She buried her face into her arms as sudden emptiness filled her and then she looked at the ring again.

"He loves me so much and I'm doing this… but it's not all my fault. He deserves whatever he gets. He left me alone, not the other way around… so why do I feel so wrong?"

**(KxK)**

"**CONCENTRATE!**"

"I AM!"

"**RUN!**"

Kaoru growled at Aoshi's angry voice and she glared at him before she picked up her speed and she began to sprint with her cousins around the track. He had come down to practice with them and he had been yelling at Kaoru ever since he arrived since he could tell that she was distant in thought.

"No water for you. You get back on the track and do it again."

"Why!"

"**That was horrible! No go!**"

Kaoru glared as her cousins winced and sat in the grass. Shuichi just stood there watching as Kaoru sprinted off again and got focused on doing her four laps again. As Aoshi kept telling her about her form, she slowly grew irritated and she picked up more speed. Aoshi could tell she was getting annoyed by his words. Finally, she snapped and she stopped running.

"**Shut up!**" she barked at him and then Aoshi just glared harder at her as she started to run again.

"You think I'm bad! This is minor compared to what they'll do! They scream at you to push it! All the fans, all the people that will be there are going to try to push you and put you down! I'm just a minor thing! You know damn well that you can do better than this, but you're not because nobody is here to push you like Allusius, huh!"

"**That's not true!**"

"Well, it's what I see! Nobody should have to push you! You should be pushing yourself **all the time!** You don't need any of us to make you run faster! You need yourself! What are you, weak! Because you fought him and he still helped you! It's making you weak inside! You better throw that shit out and toughen the fuck up! Now run 'till I say stop!"

Kaoru kept running around the track and as she felt her legs get tired, Aoshi barked at her to stop paying attention and to keep running. Sweat poured off her body and she breathed in short breaths, but she didn't stop because she and Aoshi both knew that it wasn't her best. Aoshi soon got tired of her giving seventy-five percent. He dropped his clipboard and he put his hands over his mouth as she was on the opposite side of the track to scream. Misao winced at the anger.

"Kaoru, run your fucking heart out right now! I swear to god if you don't run your heart out, to hell with the races! We're not training with Japan, we're training with ourselves! Now you just made it fucking hard on yourself!"

Kaoru felt tears coming into her eyes at his roughness, but she didn't stop once. Instead, she sped up and she tried to block out his words about her being weak. Kenshin's face ran through her mind and his ring popped up inside with his words each time making her feel more horrible by the second.

_My grandmother gave me that ring and she told me to give it to somebody special and whom I love eternally. So when I found it again… I thought of you._

"**He's not worrying about you when he runs!**"

Shuichi watched as she gave it her all and she sped around the track as fast as she could. Michael said 'Aoshi, let her stop' and Misao just agreed before Aoshi said 'no'

"She's going to run until she can't anymore. She's going to get it through her thick ass skull that it's not worth it. Her thoughts are not going to help her win this. If she wants to get out as bad as she says, then she had better block out and be cold. She had better make sure that she's at her strongest. She doesn't need emotion weighing her down. **_Especially_** emotions about him."

"Yeah, but still, Aoshi. Look at her out there… she's crying." Aoshi turned and he heard Kaoru's small sobs and gasps as she kept running and it raked through her very soul. Shuichi frowned to his brother and Aoshi just nodded to him before he put his hands over his mouth.

"**Yo, that's it—KAORU!**"

Aoshi took off into a run with Shuichi and the others as soon as they saw the Kamiya princess' legs give out and she fell to the floor. Aoshi pulled out a water from his pants pocket as he saw her heaving for air and crying about her head. He put the water to her lip after sitting her up and he made sure that she was drinking it without choking.

"That's it, Kaoru. You got the message. Relax."

"N-no. I can still r-run."

"That's it, Kaoru!"

"**Let me do it!**"

"**NO!**" Kaoru began to cry as she put her head in her hands and Aoshi just rubbed her shoulders and let Shuichi pull her into a hug with his arms around her waist.

"H-he gave me a r-ring, Aoshi! He gave me a r-ring and it was f-from his gr-grandm-mother! Why did he g-give me that r-ring, A-Aoshi! Why does h-he k-keep doing t-this to m-me!"

"Ssssh, Kaoru. Ssssh." Shuichi said and he just kissed her fore head as she kept crying and letting out her frustration through her tears.

"He s-said, he s-said that his g-grandmother gave h-him the ring w-when he was y-y-younger. And she—she told h-him to g-give the ring to s-somebody special and w-whom he l-loves d-dearly. A-and then he s-said t-that he th-thought of m-me s-so he w-wanted me to h-have it."

"Oh, Kaoru." Misao said softly with Michael and then Aoshi fell to his knees and he hugged her with Shuichi still holding her.

"Why is he doing this? He's the one who broke up with me! He did it on my fucking doorstep! And here he is doing this! Why do I feel like the bad person! He did all these things to me! I didn't do shit to him!"

"Kaoru just let it go."

"But I can't! I can't let it go because he does these things everyday! He fights me and then he heals me himself! He defends me even when I'm trying to attack him! What does he want, Aoshi! What does he want!"

"I don't know, Kaoru. I really don't know."

"I wanna go home… I wanna go home to Italy…I can't do this anymore… I wanna go home…"

**(KxK)**

"Isn't her myspace song beautiful?"

"Yeah. It's called **So Damn Beautiful**."

"I know. It's so deep… she's had so much time over there and her music taste has stepped up… damn, she even took pictures with the singer. She's been a real star. "

"I'm surprised you care. Her little boyfriend beat Souj up."

"**It's not her boyfriend.**"

"… jealous?"

"……Fuck you, Netalia."

Kenshin gave his sister a small glare as she sat down and she smiled at him before she told him to go away as Genia pushed him from her seat. He kicked them both playfully in their legs before Genia just said 'suck it' and he laughed and said he was going to pick up their dinner.

"The phone's ringing. Answer it before you leave, please?" Kenshin nodded and then he grabbed the phone off the jack of the wall before he looked back at the two sit behind the computer in the kitchen with smiles at the things on Kaoru's **myspace** page.

"Hello?... Hey, Tommy. What's going on?"

"_Nothing much. We passed by the track and saw Kaoru up there running with Aoshi barking down her throat. Harsh words man. She looked like she was going to just cry right then and there with how he talked._"

Instantly, Kenshin's hands gripped the phone a little bit tighter, but he then let out a sigh and calmed himself down. He kept forgetting that they weren't together anymore and that it was out of his hands. With another sigh, this time mental, he opened his mouth and he spoke.

"It's not my problem anymore, Tommy. She's a free woman and it's her brother anyways. He has the right because he's family."

"_Yeah, but still. And there was some other guy that was there in a wind breaker and some baggy jeans. He had black hair._"

"That's Shuichi. That's her older brother, remember?"

"_… Oh yeah! Well, anyways, that's now why I called. I just called to tell you that we found this black box. It's really cool looking and when we get home, we're gonna put it down, eat a lot of food, and then beat that shit open and take whatever's inside._"

"And if you blow up?"

"_Then we die! Might as well go now, eh!_" Kenshin smirked at Josue's voice in the background and then he said, 'Okay. I can't join until later.'

"_Cool. And don't ditch! I'll knee you in you balls this time! Gotta go! Peace!_"

"Peace." Kenshin said and he hung up before he said 'be back in a few ladies.'

"Okay. Just get out already." Netalia joked and he just grinned at her and left. Once they heard the door slam, they instantly let out a squeal and Genia said 'add it!' On the screen, they were currently looking at a request to be friends with a person named '**Allusius-n-Kaoru-4eva**'

"I added it. Yay, now we can see!" Genia said and she went through her friends and put it on the first page before clicking it. After two seconds, they were on the page and they said 'awwww!' simultaneously at the picture that was posted up.

"Now this is cute." Netalia giggled. The two were hugging each other close with snow hats on and red balls on their noses a sign above them saying '**outcasts can find luv 2!'** They looked at the **About Me** and then Genia asked Netalia to read.

"My contacts aren't in. You read, Genia. You've got the best vision in the room." Genia nodded before she shook a shiver off her arm and she spoke, the two reading it as Genia spoke it out loud.

**_From walks through school hallways to drives along the coast. From our big arguments and verbal fights to our games of who loves who the most.  
_**

**_From our first laughs and smiles to our first frowns and tears. From our first acts of braveness together to our first time admitting our fears._**

_**From playing around in the daylight to holding each other in the dark. From whispering sweet nothings to revealing secrets of the heart.**_

**_With blood, sweat, and tears; friendships broken because of what we are, and times when we made up for losing trust underneath the stars.. _**

**_All the things that's happened with everything we continue to do,_**

_**I know in my heart that I'll always say that I love you.**_

_**Allusius xKaoru**_

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever read." Netalia said with a small tear. Genia sniffed and nodded before they looked to see what the song was called on the page.

"Allusius can sing. This song is very nice. They got any pictures up?"

"A lot. Look at the url to go. I think you gotta be family." Netalia replied and Genia clicked it and put it in a new tab before they finished going through the page and left a comment on the page.

"Our site isn't as cool as this."

"What? Our **Genia BFF Netalia** isn't good enough?"

"They got a lot of nice shit on here. You know Kaoru got bored." They laughed before exiting it and they went to the pictures.

"A password that we know…oh!" Genia typed in Kaoru's name and a password before she was let in.

"What'd you type?"

"Our mom's name. But now look at these pictures!"

Netalia shifted and shook her ponytail from over her shoulder before the two began to just go through them and giggle at the antics of their friends and Genia's family members. As they looked at what seemed like millions of photos, the two suddenly gasped and Genia slapped her hand over her mouth as Netalia hit her chest. After a few moments of silence, the two began to scream like high school freshman watching the sexiest high school boys play sports together.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I was right! I was right, oh my god! Do you see these!"

"See what?"

The two gasped and they looked up to see Kenshin walking in. Netalia began to type and delete all history as they said 'nothing' and then they went and left it alone. Kenshin arched his eyebrow as he put the food on the kitchen table and then he called Soujiro down.

"Son bitch can't hear me over his music. Goddamn it! **Soujiro!**"

Kenshin walked off calling him as the two girls passed out food and then they stopped and they shared knowing smiles.

"I knew she had to have done that. I just knew it! She gave hints the little sly thing!"

"And why do you say that?" Netalia.

"She's my sister! I know Kaoru like the back of my hand! If she didn't do it, then something was missing in it! Now that I know she's done it, I know that relationship was **solid**."

"Solid? It can't be that serious." Genia leaned against the counter and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Green eyes bore straight into light blue ones and then a serious look came on Genia's face.

"Netalia, if Kaoru had been there for longer without Kenshin still not responding, she would've **married** that boy."

"Get the fuck out!" Netalia said with shock and Genia just nodded before she pulled out her **Sidekick 3**.

"Look. We had a whole fucking conversation during her free period when she was in the library with Tytto studying. Just read from… right here to… right there. I saved it **just** for you and Tai because I know he's not a snitch."

Netalia took it and she ran her fingers through her bangs to pull them back and then she then began to read it. As she kept going, her eyes widened at the conversation that the two had. She then passed it back and Genia put it away.

"See? She was basically a Micolagio over there. They didn't even say **Ms. Kamiya** to her. It was **Mrs. Micolagio** or **Allusius Wife**. Tell me that isn't serious and I'll pinch your cheeks until they turn red."

"Wow, I didn't think Kaoru had a rebound that quick."

"She's a Kamiya. We _**always** _have somebody to love us. In that case, it was a perfect match like Kenshin was. That is, until Kenshin left her."

**(KxK)**

"I love marshmallows! Roast some more!"

"Genia, this is in our freakin backyard and you act like we're camping.."

"I **_said_** to **_roast_** some **_more_**, **Kenshin**."

"Why'd you have to say my name like that?"

"Because you're not doing enough **roasting!**"

Kenshin glared at his sister's best friend as he handed her back a stick filled with marshmallows and he sat down himself to munch on his own little treat. Netalia and Soujiro just laughed softly as Tai tried to lick some off of his face and ended up hurting his mouth in the process, the mood light and relaxing.

"Hey, Genia. I'm surprised you haven't tried to… **you know.**"

"Hey, I'm here for Netalia and you, Tai. My brothers and those other two Kamiyas got it covered with the weasel."

"She'd kill you if she heard you say that." Netalia laughed before Genia just shrugged her shoulders and said 'mmmm!' at the marshmallow she bit into. Just as Kenshin was going to open a new bag of **Jumbo Marshmallows!**, he heard his phone begin to ring.

"Who's that, Taking Back Sunday?"

"Yeah. **Liar Liar. **Really cool song."

"That's because you know what you are." Genia mumbled to herself and Netalia gasped and said, 'Gen!' before slapping her arm in surprise that she would say it. Genia just shrugged and she sipped on her alcoholic beverage sitting right next to her before Kenshin arched his eyebrow.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing about you. It was about the lead singer." Tai answered before Kenshin shrugged and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kenshin! It's Tommy calling again and I'm just wondering where you're at ya know! Eh heh heh, we're just being worried about our **good friend** Kenshin who would **hate** for us to **die**, ya know?_"

"Um… are you okay?" Kenshin asked with some concern and then he heard the phone being passed and a click.

"What the hell is wrong over there?"

"_Well… we found your ex-wife. And let's just say she's not here too happy._" Kenshin heard Josue's voice come in and it got him confused quickly.

"Wait, wait. You found who? … How the fuck does she know where you live? …Okay. I'm on my way."

Kenshin slammed his phone shut with a growl and then he grabbed his socks an began to slip them on as he cursed to himself and got his shoes.

"What's going on?"

"Kaoru's lying on Josue's steps with some bruises. I gotta go get her." He said without thinking.

"They can't pick her up?" Kenshin shook his head and they asked 'why not?'

"She's pointing a gun to shoot."

**(KxK)**

"Nice Kaoru. Good Kaoru. Just lower the weapon and we'll all be a-okay, ya know? You're such a sweet little girl—"

"**Give me my belongings.**"

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't have anything that belongs to you."

"**Stop—lying.**"

With a shiver, Kaoru turned her body a little and winced at the pain in her leg. On the way to Josue's house, she had gotten into a small ambush from the fight before that Allusius had started the first week he was there. She had managed to get out of it without being stabbed, did some stabbing herself, and ran the rest of the way to the two brothers' house in the night.

"Kaoru, how do you know where we live?"

"**Give me my shit.**" Kaoru spat and she just glared up at them, her eyes red and angry as they just stood in the doorway with two guns pointing right back down at there. She expected it because Josue and Tommy are always ready for anything. It's just in their nature, to explain it shortly.

"Kaoru, is this how friends treat each other? You're injured, we're pointing at each other. Before my sister comes out to see and you two fight, let's just make this easy, eh?"

"Let her come fight me. I'll **murder** that bitch. Now give me my box."

"We don't have a box for you." Tommy growled and they heard a car pull up before Kaoru just kept still and continued to point.

"It's about time, Kenshin. I'm scared to call Aoshi because they're plotting to kill us." Tommy said jokingly and then he heard Kenshin give a soft laugh. It cut off quickly and Josue leaned over to say 'damn' as he saw Kaoru pointing another gun with her other arm that was laying still at Kenshin.

"Whoa." Kenshin said as he put his hands up.

"You move, I'll shoot you. I can feel you moving, so don't try no speed shit either. I'm not stupid."

"Kaoru, what's this about, huh? What are you here for?"

"**My box.**" Tommy said 'fuck this' and he pulled out his cell phone and began to call Aoshi.

"Yo, come get your sister before I end up kicking her white ass… no! She's here pointing a gun at us **and **Kenshin now!... So what if you don't care if she shoots him! I don't wanna get show, you know! … Please, Aoshi, come on! She says she wants a box, but I don't know what the hell she means!"

Kenshin felt his brain begin to work and as he said 'hang up' Tommy arched his eyebrow and ended the call. Kenshin then sighed and he put his hands on his head with a sigh as the little wheels in his head began to move at a fast speed.

"Tommy. Didn't you call me and say that you found a box earlier?" the two brothers looked at each other and then they said 'yeah' before Kaoru's head lifted and she sat up a little.

"It was a black box, right?" Kenshin asked again.

"Yup! It had some cool lookin' designs. We're waiting for you to get here to break it open."

"Give me my **black** box." Kaoru growled and the she suddenly froze. She looked towards the end of the long street and then she suddenly put both guns away and she said to head inside.

"Why?"

"Go inside! Hurry, hurry! You two, red-head!" Kenshin glared at her, but listened nonetheless and he walked into the house with her behind him slamming the door shut.

"Hey, what's going on—Kaoru?"

"Hey, Jessica. Go somewhere away from the windows. It's not safe." The boy's mother nodded at the seriousness in her voice before Kaoru went to the window and she fell to her knees. They followed her and Kenshin went to the touch with Tommy since Kaoru growled at him to move.

"What's your deal, Kamiya? Why are we like this?"

"Turn out the light." Tommy flipped the switch and Kaoru then opened the window up a little and pointed the gun out. Her red eyes glowed as she breathed through her nose quietly and she bit her lip and squinted. She rose up a little bit more and as she saw the window lower, she told Josue to point his gun out as well.

"You two. Get ready."

"Kay." Tommy said and Kaoru just tossed Kenshin a gun without telling him before the two pointed and got ready. Kaoru put her hand up and held up three fingers.

"They're going to shoot at this house. We're going to shoot first. On the count of three, okay boys?"

"Yeah, boss lady." Josue said jokingly and Kaoru just smirked before they all waited.

"Three… two…" Kaoru put her finger on the trigger and then she said 'let it rip' before they shot twice and dropped down to wait. They heard air and curses before Kaoru said, 'let's go.'

"They're bad people." Kaoru opened the back door and they snuck out before they rounded the house on both side. Kaoru was first at the car and the door was open as she pointed her gun and said to get on the floor.

"Sulla terra ora! Cada tutte le armi!" the three boys were lost as they got on the floor and Kaoru told them all to get in front of her.

"Chi state lavorando per? So che tipi non state guidando intorno a queste parti basse giuste per prendere una passeggiata, voi so.**(Who are you working for? I know that you guys aren't driving around these low parts just to take a stroll, you know.)**"

"Vi non diremo mai, razza selvaggia ripugnante.**(We'll never tell you, filthy wild breed.)**"

"Oh! Allora dovete desiderare una pallottola allora che si affonda nel vostro cranio, huh? Posso organizzarvi quello per.**(Oh! Then you must want a bullet sinking into your skull then, huh? I can arrange that for you.)**"

"Kaoru, speak english dammit! I can't understand shit!"

"**They don't speak english!**" she snapped at Tommy and he just glared at her with a pout from being yelled at. Kaoru turned back to them and she said 'on your knees.' Before she said 'don't move' and went into their car.

"You guys are working for **him**, aren't you? This proves that shit." Kaoru then got out their car and she stuffed the envelope into her pocket before she told them to go.

"Non desidero mai vederlo ancora in queste parti. Sarò sicuro farle spararli se ritornate qui! Dovete ottenere i lavori decent!**(I don't ever want to see you in these parts again. I'll be sure to have them shoot you if you come back here! You need to get decent jobs!)**"

With many apologies, they drove off and Kaoru just glared and let out a shot before she pointed it back at the boys. They pointed at her because she was pointing at them and then she gave a sweet smile.

"Can I have my box now?"

"Tell us what it's for." Kenshin said and Kaoru said 'fuck off.'

"Then no box." He answered and Kaoru just shrugged before she ran to their door and let herself in. They ran afterward and they saw her heading for the kitchen area.

"Where is my goddamn box!"

"Get the hell out of my house! Josue, what's she doing here!"

"Uh-oh. Chantel's awake."

The three quickly rushed down the hall to see Kaoru just searching and Chantel barking at her to leave. Kaoru threw a spoon at her and barked 'shut the fuck up' before Kenshin held her back as Kaoru stormed off.

"Just let her go, Chantel. Just let her go. She's not right in the head."

"Well I think I might fix that problem if she touches me again."

"**Ha! You're funny!**" Kaoru yelled and then Kenshin made her sit down before they jogged to see her towards the hallway to their rooms. She was opening each door and shutting it and then she said, 'aha!'

"My baby." She grabbed what she was looking for and she shut the door that said **Josue** on it.

"Hey! We found that—"

"At the track in the grass where the gates are near the bushes along the path." They quickly grew quiet as Kaoru said exactly where it was, her eyes lowered in sudden boredom and her mouth quick.

"It was there for me to get. And I see you two idiots pick it up while I'm running. But at least I got it back, so no biggie now. Well… night."

"That's it? After all this you just say goodnight!" Josue cried out.

"Well, the moon **is** shining up there, so it is night, right?... Exactly." Kaoru bounced down the hall and out the front door before Kenshin just sighed and felt his pockets. He gasped as he realized his keys weren't there and he heard an engine starting up.

"HEY! THAT'S MY CAR!" he ran out the house and watched as it rolled off down the street and turned the corner. The two brothers began to laugh at his shocked face and then he said 'shut up!'

"She just took my car! One of you guys better take me home."

"Yeah we will. Just let us grab our keys."

"That little bitch." Kenshin growled as he pulled on his jacket.

"Taking my car. I'll skin her for touching my child."

**(KxK)**

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Something's going wrong over in Europe. I just got this thing from Allen and it's saying that they're on the fritz in the underground. Everybody's confused because things are missing in data files and now they're looking for some of us."

"Like who?"

"Well, Allusius was already found and they know he's not in it because of the crutches. Next is me, but I'm dead underground. And they know the Kamiya boys are out because I'm dead. So all that's left is… Yahiko?"

"Shut up."

Kaoru widened her eyes as she set down her cup of tea and Misao looked over to see what she was saying. They both were in total shock and as Kaoru read it, she frowned.

"This isn't good. This is not good at all. Not. good at all."

"He was an underground member? Kaoru, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"He's not! I don't know what they're trying to say by this, Misao. I think that we need to go hunting tomorrow. You in?"

"What about the others?" she asked quietly and Kaoru just shook her head.

"Not this time. Just you and me. It'll be like old times when we were ten. Come on, what's there to loose?"

"Nothing much, seeing as we've lost all manners anyway."

Kaoru grinned and the two locked pinkeys as Misao gave the same knowing grin before they looked back down at the papers.

"We've changed a lot, Kaoru. You're making me soooo bad."

"At least we're having fun, eh? Now tell me that if I wasn't here, you'd be having as much excitement and thrill as you are now."

Kaoru leaned back in her arm chair and she gave a knowing sexy smile as Misao just laughed and shook her head.

"No, Kaoru. I wouldn't. And that's why I'm glad you're home. You bring excitement wherever you go."

"So I've heard, Misao. So I've heard."

**(KxK)**

**R.S.:** And part two is finished! Whoo, I was working pretty hard.

How is Yahiko in the underground? Is there something Kaoru doesn't know?

What to the boys think of Kaoru's actions at Josue and Tommy's house?

What's inside that box? Is it the same box as from the mission, or another one that Kaoru's hiding? And what information will they find?

My next update might be slightly delayed because more family is coming to visit and I have soccer now for school. :) I love soccer.

And please keep reviewing! I'd love it to death and it pushes me to write people!

**(KenshinxKaoru) **

_**Next on: Who'll raises you to heaven and drops you to hell**_

**_Chapter Twelve: My playground is your obstacle course_**

"_Look at this, Kaoru. Somebody's been hacking into this."_

"_Hey, you there! Stop right there unless you are one of them!"_

"_Kaoru, you're never coming home, are you?"_

"_I miss you Kao-Kao! Daddy doesn't treat me the same!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He… he thinks that I'm you now."_


	13. My playground is your obstacle course

_Started on: Sunday, August 27, 2006_

_Finished on: Friday, September 01, 2006_

**R.S.:_(Yawn)_** Morning everybody! It's about eleven o' clock and I have been **woken **up **_earlier_** than I was supposed to because **_Francesca_** decided that barking at my cousin Dwight was the right thing to do. Damn girl doesn't know when to quiet her feisty ways. But now that I'm awake, let's get on with the chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

And keep reviewing people! It makes me very very happy!

Oh yeah! And thanks to a good friend **Angiez** (who's been an awesome reviewer); I'm now going to put a little game! At the end of the chapter, when I put lines from the next chapter, we're going to play a guessing game! You guess who it is, and I tell if you were right! Lol, its fun once you try!

And now, we head to the story.

**(KxK)**

_You'll see me rise again  
You'll feel me fly again  
you're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side_

_I see before the race you've won  
And jump ahead to find  
Your so Damn Beautiful_

**-So Damn Beautiful **by**_ Polaroid_**

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Twelve: My playground is your obstacle course**_

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Allusius. Mmmhmm I'm so bad and I need a spanking. Cock head."

"_Shut up and put your clothes on. I have people coming and I don't want them to see you on this web cam in that._"

"What's wrong with me in my sports bra? It's **my** clothes and I like em'."

"_Kaoru, they're going to be scared of your non-sexy body. I mean, you're totally a cardboard. Straight **all over**. I don't wanna do that to em'._"

"Know something? Fuck you. Prick ass bitch."

Misao giggled in her hand as she watched Kaoru move to her closet and Allusius, from the computer screen, smirk and make faces. Kaoru gave him the finger as she moved inside and then he spoke.

"_You small—ugly—white—_" Misao began to laugh as Kaoru said, 'piss off, black boy.' and he whined for her to kiss his ass.

"Shut it." She snapped playfully and he laughed softly before Kaoru pulled on a regular bra and she put on a nice dark blue shirt with '**Micolagio**' on it in light blue letters.

"_That's a nice shirt! Misao, isn't that shirt sexy!_"

"It has your last name on it."

"_That's **why** it's so **sexy.**_"

Misao began to laugh into her hand as Kaoru just gave him a 'freak' expression and Allusius then pouted.

"_Why are you being so mean to me? What did I do?_"

"**You** didn't tell **me** about **Yahiko's** little _**situation**_."

"_I found out the same time you did, you little scrub!_"

"Scrub! Me! I live on my own, baby! You're stuck at your Aunt's house."

"_Driving my **brand new** car bought by **my own** money and doing things that **I** want to do. It's basically a hotel for me._"

"It's still your aunt's house…" Kaoru sang teasingly.

"_Well you can blow me…_" Allusius sang back. Kaoru gasped and was going to throw her brush, but then she realized that he was on the opposite side of the screen smiling like an imp. She said 'fuck you' and then she went back to brushing the small tangles out of her curls.

"You washed it?" Misao asked and Kaoru nodded before Allusius said 'I'm thirsty.' And went out of sight. Kaoru heard music come from the speakers and then she said 'I love this song!' before she started to just sway and bounce as she did her hair.

"What's this song called?"

"**XO.** His band made it. You like it, Misao?"**(A/N: The real artist for this band is Fall Out Boy. I do not own.)**

"Yeah. You have this as a ring tone, don't you?"

"Yup." Kaoru replied and she then tied her hair into a midway ponytail. She brushed her bangs and Misao looked at her hair.

"You have blonde and red strands at your tips, you know."

"I'm cutting them in a few weeks with my hair grows some more." Kaoru said bitterly and Misao just nodded before Kaoru went and she changed into a pair of jeans. After she put on her shoes and she flipped half of her ponytail over her shoulder before she grabbed her small backpack.

"_Hey! Are you leaving me?_"

"Yeah; I gotta go and look into some things in the city and around my neighborhood… Don't give me that face. I'll be back around seven."

"_But it's noon over there, right? That's seven hours that you're going to be gone from me… Please come back soon?_"

"Okay, whatever." Kaoru giggled and after four seconds of kissing noises, the two said 'bye' with smiles and Kaoru signed out. Misao said 'awww' and Kaoru flung a pillow at her face with a laugh before the two got up and they left the room.

"We'll be back, Shuichi!"

"Okay! Be back by seven! Tonight we're all going out to dinner!" he yelled from what Kaoru looked down to see was the bathroom.

"Who's going with us!" she asked.

"You, me, Aoshi, Genia, Michael, Misao, Tytto and Yahiko! And Genia said she's bringing Netalia and Tai, so we're gonna be doing a lot!"

"Tara's not going!" she yelled as a statement.

"No!"

"What happened between you two!"

"She's a suck up for daddy and she fucked me up by telling him I was here! He doesn't know I'm away from school and she said that she saw me when I asked her not to say anything!"

"How'd you know!"

"Yahiko called and told me! Turns out you have him a cell phone! Now hush so I can scrub my hair!"

Kaoru laughed and said 'bye' before she grabbed her keys and left the house with Misao. They took the elevator down to the basement before Kaoru took Misao's arm and linked it with hers as they walked to the car. Once they got in, Kaoru started it up and they buckled up before Misao shook the hair from her face and turned her back towards Kaoru.

"See? It's back to the middle again. I think it's a bit higher, though. What do you think?"

"I think it's cute on you. Tie your hair up, though. We're gonna be nitty gritty today."

"Cool! Just like that time when we dug through the mud to find my father's watch!" Misao's eyes began to twinkle and Kaoru just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"… not that kind. I'll never do that again." Kaoru shuddered at the thought and Misao let out a laugh as Kaoru reversed the car.

"We dug through mud that was up to my knees and your freakin waist. We were out there in the rain for fucking hours and at the end you found it when I threw you face first."

"Yup! Caught it in my teeth, you bitch."

Kaoru bit her lip and then the two burst out laughing as they turned the corner and went off down the almost empty street.

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

"Why are we at the library out of all places?"

"What's so wrong with it?"

"It's Sunday, the library is closed, we **snuck** in through the fucking **_basement_**, and you turned the cameras **off**, Kaoru. Is there anything else I need to say?"

"… I hate you."

Misao giggled and as Kaoru and her jogged up the steps and moved towards the best computer at the head librarian's desk. Kaoru pulled out a **USB** memory chip and she let Misao put the laptop in front of her before she began to hook both computers up together.

"This way, it'll get confusing if information ever gets… you know, found."

"Uh huh." Misao said and just watched as Kaoru began to type quickly, her fingers just going across the keys as if they were apart of her fingers already. She pressed **enter** and as she went into a network, Misao said 'wow' as a whole bunch of green words came up with a black screen.

"Now, what I'm doing is very illegal, okay? Don't tell anybody I'm hacking into the underground."

"I won't. But won't they find you?"

"Nope." Kaoru said with a grin and she began to drain information as she whistled and she tapped her fingers. After ten minutes of boring silence and Misao kicking the air absent mindedly, she turned off the big **PC** and she put the **USB** onto the laptop.

"Is it there?" Misao asked.

"Yup. Let's get out of here." Kaoru shut off her laptop and put it back in the bag before she yawned and the two quickly moved back to the stairs. They ran down and once they reached the basement **a.k.a.** children's area, Kaoru let Misao go through the big window first. She jumped up after bouncing on her feet and Misao pulled her arms to help her out before Kaoru shut the window and she went back to the wired that she had messed with.

"Hurry up, Kaoru. I'm getting nervous." Misao whined and after Kaoru put the wires back in correctly, she said 'go' and the two jogged back to her car. They got in and after they sighed and buckled up, Kaoru turned back on her car and they drove off.

"So, what did you get?" Misao asked innocently as she sipped on the bottle of water that was there.

"I got some information about the Kamiya underground children. You know there are more of those people on my dad's side, right?" Misao shook her head with widened eyes and Kaoru said 'yea'

"Turns out they're serious in Japan. If I had gone there, I'd be some kind of queen for them."

"Cool! And then you'd get money and riches!"

"**BAD** money and riches." Kaoru corrected as she turned at the light.

"What do you care?"

"… Good point."

**(KxK)**

"Hey, where's Kaoru?"

"She went with Misao somewhere with her laptop and some small black book bag… what's wrong, Tytto?"

"Did this black book bag have some kind of designs on it, or just plain?"

"Um… from what I saw from far, it was some crazy designs at the sides and a **K.A.L.K.** in the middle pocket… what's wrong?"

"Kaoru's up to something **_bad_**…"

Shuichi sat down with a towel over his shoulders as Tytto passed him a bottle of lemonade and he thanked him and opened it. After he took a long drink, Tytto ran his fingers through his hair and he frowned.

"What's she doing that's so bad? I mean, come on. Almost everything Kaoru does is bad in its own way. What makes this so bad?"

"She's running around hacking into things. **BAD** things. Things that could get her into **serious **trouble. She could get arrested if she tampers with **_anything_** that she finds." Shuichi now frowned and he groaned and said 'damn you, baby sister.'

"And just why is she doing this?"

"Well, from what her little plaything tells me, Yahiko's been put under something that she doesn't like. She's going around grabbing information and once she gets a lot of sources and people… she's going to risk being found out."

"Found about what?"

"Pulling a what Machiavelli said in the underground… but without getting profits and shit from it! Your face looked amazed."

Shuichi just sighed and he shook his head before he looked out the window and he saw the rain pouring down. His light green eyes were focused on it as they moved a little to examine it and then he looked back over at Tytto thinking with his head in his hands.

"Daijabou?"

"Watashi ha juute**n** o oi te iru.**(I'm stressing out.)**"

"Why?" Shuichi asked with some concern.

"Ashita watashi no chichi no ta**n**jou bi ha aru. soshite te**n** o shiharau koto o watashi ha watashi no haha to iku you ni ie de nai. watashi ha sari tai to omou gai ka ni shira nai. watashi ni nayami de okane ga, kubi fukai Kaoru ima ari, Shinji ojisa**n** ha sudeni watashi no haha o yo**n** de iru, shitagatte kanojo ga. Watashi o nikumu kamo shire nai node watashi o tsukutte todomari tai to omoi nasai.**(Tomorrow is my father's birthday. And I'm not home to go with my mother to pay respects. I want to leave, but I don't know how. I have NO money right now, Kaoru's neck-deep in trouble, and Uncle Shinji is already calling my mother, thus making me want to stay because she might hate me.)**"

"It's tomorrow?" Tytto nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, the semi-dark room cool and relaxing his nerves as they kept all the lights off and let the light from the rain outside be all that they needed.

"Tytto, it's up to you. I have a lot of flying mileage and if you want to go back, I'll pay for you."

"You really would?" Tytto looked up with some light now returning into his eyes as he looked at Shuichi nod and tell him, 'it's okay.'

"You don't have to pay me back or anything. Who knows, maybe we'll all go. What do you think?"

"I… I don't know. Last year, Kaoru and Michael went with me and it wasn't all nice. Remember, grandma lives in Japan. She went to the funeral and they met up and clashed really violently."

"Yeah, but I can take care of that. Kaoru would want to go if me and or Aoshi go, you know. So it's up to you to think about it. If you want to go alone, that's fine. I know that it would be better if you did because you're good by yourself."

Tytto looked down into his folded hands as he thought and then he rubed them together with a small frustrating whine. Shuichi told him to take his time and he took another long drink from his juice.

"I'm going to go alone." Tytto finally said and Shuichi told him to go pack some things while he called the airport.

"If I know correctly, there should be a flight in about… three hours. You can go there for a few days and come back. You'll be alright?"

"… No." Tytto finally said and Shuichi got up as Tytto buried his face into his hands and slid his hands up into his hair. He knelt down in front of him and he put his hands on his shoulders as he felt Tytto's shoulders give a small shake. He pulled him into his embrace and he said 'it's alright, Ty.' as he rubbed his back.

"I can't go alone. Come with me, Shuichi. At least you knew daddy longer than the others. Come with me and help me say something."

"… Alright." Shuichi said gently and he pulled out his phone as Tytto just folded his hands above his head and Shuichi cancelled the dinner.

"I'll call the airport and get us the next two tickets."

"Thanks." Tytto said from his thigh and Shuichi just rubbed his back and pulled him up so they could go and pack.

**(k.A.o.R.u**)

"Dinner's cancelled."

Kaoru frowned as she flipped her phone shut and then Misao just nodded as they were strolling down the street and whistling at high pitches. What they wanted was to get all attention on them. And it was working too. The men looked at them and said 'dddaaammmnnn' at their rain-soaked bodies and the way they were carrying themselves.

"Hey there sexy!" Kaoru gave a small wave with a charming smile before she stopped at the corner and she leaned against the wall with a sexy sigh.

"I'm just sooo frustrated! All these buildings and I don't know **_which_** one is the building for **I.U.G.C.**! And this rain is making my clothes… clingy!"

Kaoru tugged on her shirt and as some of her cleavage came out, Misao saw two people jog across the street to come over to her. Kaoru shook her wet hair since she removed her ponytail a while ago and as she just pulled her shirt up a little, a secret smirk came up onto her face.

'_It worked._'

"I hear you two sexy ladies are looking for the **International Underground Gathering Center**, am I correct?"

"Very." Kaoru said licking her lips and Misao just stood there with an innocent yet seductive smile as she held her belt loops with her fingers and she tried to act shy.

"You want to go there now? We're supposed to passing that way fast, but we could always take you two along for the walk."

"You'd do that for us?" Kaoru asked with slight excitement. They looked at her as she bounced, her chest giving a slight bounce as she put her hands together. Misao bit her lip as one of the men gave her a lustful gaze and she gave a small smile and lowered her eyes to the floor a little.

"Sure. We're heading over there now. So tell me, what are you guys going there for?"

"Oh, no reason really. We just… know some people there that we… need to talk to. Right Misao?"

"Uh huh." Misao said with a soft smile and as Kaoru held her hand out and Misao took it, the two boys opened their eyes as their fingers enlaced.

"Are you two… lovers by any chance?"

"Nope! We're sisters! Kaoru takes care of me!" Misao said happily and Kaoru just said 'Misao' before Misao just gave another smile and they continued to walk. Once they arrived, the two men stopped them and turned around. Misao looked up at the building name and stifled a laugh.

**HYLEN'S INTERNATIONAL TRAVELING AGENCY/PASSPORT AGENCY**

"So… do we get some kind of reward for this?"

"Um…here." They both gave them kisses on the cheek and said 'thanks!' before they ran down the steps. The two men growled at being played before they continued along the street under their umbrellas. Kaoru sighed softly as the two laughed and she wrung her hair out and tied it up into a ponytail.

"That was good." Misao said with a giggle before they turned to see the man at a desk with an arched eyebrow.

"Um… I take it you two need towels, huh?"

"How'd you ever guess that?" Kaoru asked sarcatically.

"Just a hunch. I have a **_sixth sense_** for these things. Besides the fact that you're dripping, anyways."

**(k.E.n.S.h.I.n.)**

"Go Josue! Go Kenshin! Go Soujiro! Go Tommy! Woohoo!"

The best friends all stood around each other just dancing to **M-flo's Astrosexy** and laughing it up at their stupid antics. The two brothers didn't understand the words, but to them, the beat was hot and good enough to dance to. Genia and Netalia sat at the big screened laptop in the basement as they just looked through e-mails and they checked to see if they got anything from friends internationally.

"Hey, look at this. It says **To Kaoru's pretty sister.** **_Laughs _**At least these people know I look good."

"Who's it from?"

"… **Mr. Micolagio?**" Genia said confused and then she just shrugged and turned off the music for a moment to click it. The three boys sighed and drank some water before Genia said 'ooo shit! He's a beast!'

"What?"

"We're looking at Kaoru's… **_friend _**dance." Netalia said and as Genia said 'start over. That move was fucking crazy.', they started it over and the others went over to watch.

"_Hello! I am bored and in France and because I know my best friend Kaoru isn't around, I figured I would show you American ladies what a **true** dancing man can do. Hope you enjoy this because it's a M-Flo mix of hot songs! Like, Lotta Love, Astrosexy, those types! Oh, and there's one by Lady Sovereign. Thanks for listening to me talk, and enjoying my style! And now, a performance by Mr. Micolagio himself. And as for this mask… I'll take it off at the end._"

Genia made it full screen and fast forwarded his words and as the songs started and the man on the screen with a hoodie, a mask, and some pants started to bounce from left to right and he waited for the song. As he stripped his hoodie and looked at his watch, the song said **'3, 2, 1**' and he started to come out with dances, his short sleeved shirt saying '**Mr. Micolagio's a monster'** on it with a litte cute animal in the middle of the words.

"Damn! This kid's a beast!" Tommy said and Josue just nodded as he sat on Genia's seat with her, Tommy sitting with Netalia, and Kenshin standing up behind with Soujiro. They were amazed at how fast he was going with the song and as he slid across the floor dancing, he spun and the song immediately changed as he did a handstand with one hand and spun into the floor.

'_Only Allusius would pull a spin like that._' Genia laughed to herself as the others watched him just start moving slow-motion. She looked at the boys as they were watching intently and knew if they knew who it was that they wouldn't. After another few bits and pieces of different songs, it came onto the last one by **Lady Sovereign** called **Love me or Hate me.**

"Yo look at his legs! This shit is crazy! I can't even do that!" they kept watching as he put his hands to his heart for 'thank you!' and then he put up his finger for 'fuck you' in the song. Once it ended, he went up into the camera and removed his mask. They all gasped and the boys soon got angry as Genia giggled.

"_Thanks for watching the talent! And if any guys are in the room, don't try to do it. I'm crippled doing tricks, so what does that tell you? This is just minor. Now if you want to see Tytto or Michael or even **Kaoru AND YAHIKO** in the action, go to Google__and type in **"Tricks are for the ones who love to do em' "**_ _The first link is our website and you'll see that we've been in **a lot** of italian dance events and traveling. Hope you enjoyed! Love ya!_"

"Take that shit off." Kenshin barked and Genia typed in google and went to the site that he said.

"Why, Genia? Why?" Soujiro asked, irritation showing on his face like the others boy.

"To see Kaoru dancing. She told me she was good, but I wanna see her freestyle to the max."

**(KxK)**

"Damn… baby girl got **_skills…_**"

"You see her? Who know she could dance like this? She was holding back because these moves are **way** better than yours, Soujiro. Kenshin, she's up there with you **and** Tommy."

"Shut up." The three said to Josue and they laughed before going back to watch the former Kamiya girl dance and give an innocent yet guilty smile. After a while, Genia's phone rang when they went through more videos.

"What! I can't even do that move!" Kenshin said and Netalia put her hand over his mouth as Genia glared at him.

"Sup, Shuichi… really? As in right now? … No, no, its okay with me. I'll tell the others. Safe flight for you two, okay? … Alright. Love you… me too. Bye" Genia hung up the phone and then she gave a small sigh.

"What's going on?"

"Shuichi and Tytto are going to Japan."

"Why so sudden?" Netalia asked with worry.

"Because tomorrow is Tytto's father's birthday and Tytto's going to pay respects since his father died at midnight **on** his birthday. I could hear him in the background breaking apart. That poor kid doesn't deserve the past he has on his shoulders. It's so fucked over, he's like… he just doesn't even know what to do with himself."

"So he's going back to pay respects with his mom, I'm guessing."

"Yeah. He's cracking up, you know? It's been held in for so long and now that he's feeling all these other emotions like anger on the daily basis, it's showing with what he does. Maybe this trip back will be good for him."

"I hope so. Tytto's a cute kid who just wants to be loved." Netalia replied softly.

"I've seen the way he protects you, Kaoru, and Yahiko. He just wants to feel it and you can see it in his eyes. He's broken inside. Just like how Tai was when he first got here himself, ya know?"

"Yeah." Kenshin and Soujiro said and Genia just sighed before she closed the dancing and got up.

"I'm going to head home. My father's probably pissed and Tara told on Shuichi. Little suck-up."

"Where's Yahiko?"

"Sleeping. He's not feeling well today. I'll be back guys." As Genia walked up the steps and vanished from sight, the remaining five just let out a sigh and shook their heads softly.

"The Kamiya family's a mess right now."

"Oh yes. A real big mess. And Genia knows it too. That's why she's helping keep what she can together with Shuichi. With Aoshi and Kaoru changing their last names to **Loire**, Kaoru leaving her house to live on her own, Shuichi's in Greece for school now, and the children and split onto two sides basically."

"What sides?"

"Shinji's side or Kaoru's. And so far, Kaoru's loved more than Shinji seeing as she has all the siblings that she needs."

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H)**

"Kaoru… Kaoru, I think we're about to be found out."

"Why do you say that, Misao?"

"Because all the way at the end… they're looking over here and three girls who look like total sluts just walked out the room mouthing 'let's go tell.'"

"What did they look like?"

"I said sluts, Kaoru."

"Oh… then they're prostitues for the underground. And who cares? We can run. I'm almost finished…"

Kaoru let out a soft sneeze as she ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair and she went back to typing as fast as she could. Her eyes ran across the screen as she let out a breath of air and then she typed in **Yahiko Astroxi Kamiya** under **Member Name**. After she pressed enter, a few seconds went past before she finally got what she wanted and she saw Yahiko's picture.

"Time to upload this." She took the mouse and she sneezed again before Misao just chewed on her finger nails nervously as she looked up and kept guard. Kaoru said 'hurry up damn you' as she saw it was halfway done and once it made a sound, she heard **'File Transfer Complete.**'

"Yes. Let's go." Misao sighed in relief as Kaoru took her **USB** out and she looked out of the desk to see anything. With a grin and somebody's voice making a muffled whine, she looked down to see the man she had tied up laying on the floor and glaring up at her.

"What's wrong, buddy? You said you wanted to help me, and you did. Don't be sad about it. At least you can't see who did it."

"It's that dark?" Misao asked.

"Yeah. The screen mostly was black backgrounds, so I'm safe. And he doesn't know who I am anyway, so who cares? Let's go over there."

Kaoru took Misao's hand and with quick steps, they jogged over to a big metal drawers filled with doors. She said 'damn' and she looked at the alphabetical order.

"First names or last names…" she wondered and opened one before she saw it was last names. She closed it and then she looked at each label.

"**A-C… D-F… G-I … J-L.**"

Kaoru pulled it open and she knelt down before Misao turned her head to see that the three girls had returneda nd were walking over towards the man's desk with two big men behind them.

"Hurry up… they've called _back-up…_" Misao sang worriedly and as Kaoru said 'one minute.' She went into the **K.**

"Kabrins…Kacklis…Kadrez…Kaemol…Kahli…Kakroshi…Kamiya."

Kaoru found Yahiko's name and she pulled it out before she saw her name and a big red **'Closed'** on it. She smirked before she shut the drawer and she slipped the folder right back into her black backpack. Misao said 'fuck' before Kaoru turned around and she saw the girls pointing.

"There! There they are! The ones who tied him up are right there!"

"Hoes." Kaoru said loudly.

"Always doing something that lets them get a free fuck, huh?"

A grin came up on her face and as she slipped her book bag onto her back. As she knelt down and she tied her shoe laces, Misao knelt down and did the same thing. Kaoru gave Misao a grin and then she looked up at the two big men and the three women.

"Well? Aren't you coming to get us? We're waiting…" she said, singing the last sentence and then she mumbled to Misao.

"What? I can't understand you."

"And that's the problem! You never understand me, Misao! Goddammit I speak english you know! It's not like I'm that drunken man you call a grandfather who slurs almost half his sentences!"

"**HEY!** Don't talk about Jiya that way! At least he's not some **bitch** like your grandfather is! He's such a fuckin' wuss!"

"He's not a wuss!"

"Um… ladies…" One of the big men said, but that didn't stop the two dark haired girls from screaming at each other and pointing with arms flinging about and their eyes heated.

"Fuck you, Misao! I don't know why we're friends!"

"Me either, you stupid bitch! You're always getting me into some kind of trouble! Like right now!"

"Oh yeah!"

"**Yeah!**" Misao screamed back.

"Well… run!"

"What?"

Kaoru took Misao's hands and she ran at full speed before busting through the men and letting Misao's hands go as they took off. The five that were watching them screamed out in frustration and they took off chasing them. Kaoru just laughed as Misao kept up with her and they ran up the stairs because there were a lot of floors.

"That went perfect!" Kaoru said with a big smile and Misao just gave her a 'you're stupid' glare before they ran up another set of steps and into another floor. Halfway through, two men stood up from their seats and yelled out to them.

"Hey, you there! Stop right there unless you are one of them!"

"Them as in them people who don't belong here! Or them as in them workers who are in the underground making lots of dough!" she yelled back with a questionable look on her face."

"Them as in the people who work here, you damn kids!"

"And If we're not!" Kaoru barked teasingly.

"Then you shall suffer right now!"

"If you can catch us, that is." She said and then she shook her hips and yelled out 'come on big boy!'

"**_Grrr! Get over here!_**"

"**Grrr!**... Well… no."

The two took off running again and as they bounced through the floors with amazing speed, they ran to the top floor and the man at the desk looked up with a bored expression, his hands holding the magazine that he was slowly turning.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay. Don't die."

"Thanks; we'll remember that!" Misao said with nervous happiness and she bowed before Kaoru pulled her and they ran down the street and felt the many thugs and workers chasing them with one thought in mind. **Beat Down**. As they turned another corner, they slowed down to a stop and they looked around confused.

"Where did they go? They just turned onto this street! They're not that goddamn fast, are they!"

"**No!**" a tan-skinned one barked and as they checked the street, they cursed out in anger and one of the men hit the wall before they turned around in defeat and they began to jog back around the corner.

"… Coast is clear?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Right up above them, Kaoru had been stretched out flat, her hair behind held in her shirt as she grabbed the bar and she made sure that she couldn't been seen in the alleyway entrance. Misao was laying above her against the wall, her breathing quieted and her eyes shut in thought. As Misao climbed down and she landed safely, she looked up to see Kaoru let her legs go first and then her arms before she flipped her body forwards and landed onto her feet perfectly.

"You did gymnastics?"

"No. I just learned the **hard **way. Let's get out of here."

Once inside the car, Misao shook her head and turned her blue-green eyes towards Kaoru as she focused on the road and going towards a place to find some kind of food.

"Kaoru, are you crazy? On a serious question?" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and then a grin came up on her face.

"Everybody's a little crazy, Misao. It's just locked inside. That's why the government locks the crazy people who get released. It's because they get scared of what they could do, ya know?"

"True… but what about you? What do you think you are?"

"Well…I'd say was…me."

**(k.E.n.S.h.I.n)**

"I miss her."

"She'll come back."

"No she won't. She hates me."

"She **_loves _**you. If she didn't she wouldn't cry over you and accept things you give or talk to you."

"Yeah but… she's my world."

"...Dude. This Sims game is getting to your head."

"… I was talking about Kaoru, Thomas."

Kenshin shook his head and as he leaned his head back and he yawned, Tommy stuck his finger down his throat and Kenshin gagged as a reflex. He punched Tommy in his ribs and then with a laugh, he got up and he turned the game off. The two walked out of the den and Kenshin grabbed his car keys before they left the house and got into his car.

"See? If Kaoru didn't love you, this car would be broken up right now. She had the damn thing **washed.** And its shining! You know she loves you. She's just not ready to come back yet."

Kenshin gave Tommy a soft smile and then the two got into his car before he turned it on and let the engine run for a minute. After he did, he reversed out and he went towards the city, Tommy's stomach growling and his mouth mumbling 'clothes.'

"What are we going to buy?"

"Things." Kenshin said as he turned right and he drove down the long street with one hand on the wheel. As he leaned back and relaxed in his seat, Tommy glanced over to see his eyes slightly stressed.

"You seriously miss her, don't you?"

"I miss her every time I do anything. Every minute I'm thinking of her along with whatever we do. It… it's just not the same. And I know that it's my fault because I broke it off with her and what not, but I just want her to at least talk to me again like before. I want to at laest have her as a friend that I can run around with me.

"She was my girlfriend and my best friend. I could tell her anything and she could soothe my pains with what she did. I used to wake up and be so happy because I knew that I would be able to go with her and we'd be able to have a lot of fun. But now… now I just want her to tell me more than 'hey' in the hallways."

"Awww…. Poor Kenshin." Tommy pinced his cheeks and Kenshin pushed him off with one hand before he turned and he saw the sign for the mall.

"We're almost there."

"Hey, Kenshin. What if I could… I don't know, get Kaoru to go to your house while you're there **_alone?_**"

"… What are you getting at?" Kenshin asked curiously to his innocent smile.

"Me and your sister were thinking about setting you two up. It's like this. She'll go to your house because Netalia calls her. Once she goes in, we lock all the doors and what not for one hour. During that hour, **you, **Kenshin Himura, have to bust your friggin **ass** to talk to her and **not!** make her cry, but talk to her and let her know how you truly feel.

"You have to give her everything because if you don't, I think that Allusius boy might take your place, Kenny. Do you want some Italian smart-mouthed punk taking your girl?"

"Hell no." Kenshin answered quickly as he drove into the parking lot.

"Well, when we do this, you better either get her to at least be your best friend again, or end up as lovers once more. It's all up to you."

Kenshin nodded in thought as he found a quick parking spot and then the two got out the car. Kenshin locked it and he made sure he had his wallet before the two walked up the lot and into the mall. They walked through the store and straight into the real mall before Tommy turned to Kenshin and gave a grin, gold eyes showing mischief.

"You wanna harass Aeropostale again? I think that blonde guy likes you." Kenshin shivered in disgust and he said 'ew!' before letting out a sigh.

"No thank you. I wanna buy something for Kaoru." Tommy arched his eyebrow and then he just nodded before the two started to walk through the mall. Kenshin looked around at different things and just as Tommy was going to **Abercrombie & Fitch**, Kenshin put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Why not? That's Kaoru's favorite place to go." Kenshin shook his head and he gave a soft grin.

"That's Kaoru's favorite store **one year ago.** Her favorite store is… over there."

"**Hot Topic.**"

"Yeah." Kenshin said and he dragged Tommy along inside, Tommy's face going into one of pure confusion.

"She likes **_this?_** It's punk and goth city in here."

"Her tops are from here. I'm buying her t-shirts. Besides, they have **a lot** of crazy shit in here. Josue shops here all the time, you know. You just think he doesn't."

Tommy nodded and he went to explore the store as Kenshin walked over towards the t-shirts section. He pulled his hair over his shoulder and he let out a small yawn before he blinked tears from his eyes from doing it and he began to see what shirts would suit her.

"I should buy one for Misao too. To apologize for Soujiro's fuck-up." He nodded to himself before he continued to look. As he walked through the shirts and pants, he made a mental note to come back and shop for himself. He walked back to the beginning and he found a white top with black skulls going around it.

"This is cute." He said and then he saw a blue one with the same thing before he decided on the white one. He kept going and he picked up seven shirts for her before he went to find one for Misao.

"She's not as dark as Kaoru so what would she like…" Kenshin walked over to another set of t-shirts and then he said 'nice' as he saw a graphic t-shirt with the words **'Your lips keep moving, but all I hear is blah blah blah**' As he picked it up, he then thought about it.

"Nah. That's Kaoru one-hundred percent… I'll get her that too… and Aoshi would **love** this."

He laughed as he grabbed him a shirt and he went back to looking for a shirt for Misao. He grinned as he came upon a black shirt that said '**I am stabbing you with my mind**'. He found the smallest size and he picked it up before he found two shirts for himself and another three shirts for Kaoru.

"Wow, mister. This is a lot of shirts." Said the cashier, his light brownish green eyes looking at them with an arched eyebrow. His bangs on the left side fell into his eye and his mouth had a tongue ring inside as he let out a yawn.

"Fifteen shirts, kid. They're mostly for some girls I know." Kenshin said and then he called Tommy over to hold them before he went back into the clothes. The punk rock kid started at Tommy as Tommy arched his eyebrow at him.

"You shop here?"

"Now I do. Why? Because I'm black?"

"No. Because you're a hip-hop dressing guy." Tommy gave him a small glare as he looked down at his baggy jeans and his **RocaWear** top. He then looked back up at the guy over the counter with a shirt that says '**If you read this you're stupid**'

"Stupid." The cashiwer said after he realized Tommy had read it.

"Up yours. And this was the last outfit I had in my friend's closet since I'm crashing at his place. Problem **_Kevin_**?" Tommy asked after reading his shirt.

"Not at all. You look pretty level-headed."

"I'm back! And this is the last of what I'm buying today." Kenshin said with a smile. Both Tommy and Kevin the cashier arched their eyebrows at him.

"What? I don't look hot in a mini-skirt?"

"No." they both said after looking at him and then he laughed and said 'it's not for me' as he placed it down. The cashier began to ring it all up humming the tune on the radio.

"Is this **_Lips like morphine_** by **_Kill Hannah_**?"

"You listen to them?" Kevin asked curiously.

"The girl I'm shopping for has a shirt with the name of the song on it."

"How'd she get that? I'd kill to do it."

"She custom-made it and she had them send it to her. It's black and the letters are awesome."

"Wicked." The cashier said and after he finished, he sighed and the two best friends helped him fold all the shirts up.

"Thanks. And the total is… one-hundred and fifty dollars and ninety-eight cents."

"Cool." Kenshin opened his wallet and he pulled out a hundred dollar-bill with a fifty dollar-bill and an extra dollar to put in. He gave the cashier a twenty and said 'thanks'

"For what? I just work here."

"You're pretty cool. I think I'll bring my friend here to talk with you. You'll have a blast with her. She's crazy."

"Cool. See you around." He said and Kenshin saluted before Tommy nodded his head and they left the store.

"Where to next?" Tommy said.

"Um… **Abercrombie & Fitch**. They have some nice skirts for Gen & Tali and I wanna get some shirts… God, I feel like a fucking girl shopping like this."

"**_Laughs_** Soon you'll loose your dick and you'll grow boobs."

"… Stop scaring me like that."

**(k.A.o.R.u.)**

"_Hello, is Kaoru Kamiya in?_"

"This is Kaoru **_Loire_**. May I ask who this is?"

"_This is your father. I was calling to check up on you._"

"I'm fine, thank you. You act as if I haven't been living on my own before."

Kaoru sat on the trunk of her car as Misao was buying them both blizzards at **Dairy Queen**. She let out a soft breath of air as her father was silent.

"_I don't. I was just cheking on you. You're still my child, you know. I have all rights._"

"You weren't thinking that way when I was in the hospital."

"_Kaoru, that's not true—_"

"Daddy, what do you really want? You're not just calling me out of the blue, you know. I know you must want _something_ to do with me."

"_I don't! I really was worried about you, Kaoru. You haven't called for days and I was growing scared because I figured you'd call for Yahiko or Genia._"

"I'm alright. Genia comes to check up on me, and I see Yahiko during my lunch breaks at school. No need to call seeing as I'm living on my own. If anything, it's **_you_** who should have thought of coming for me. Not waiting to see if I'd cave in."

"_But that's not what I'm trying to say—_"

"Daddy, what's going on? Is there something wrong? Do you need something from me? Did I leave something behind? What?"

"_…Kaoru, I really just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry if this was a bad time or something and I'll try to call earlier and make sure that you're okay by it. I didn't think you'd react like this…Are you sure you're okay?_"

"_**Perfect**._" Kaoru said calmly, but as it was released from her mouth, something deep inside of her pulled painfully. She winced quietly and she shut her eyes tight before she rubbed her chest and he opened her eyes once more.

"_Kaoru, you're never coming home, are you?_" he asked quietly. Kaoru didn't know how to answer, so she just kept silent and she scratched her head. It kept quiet on both ends and after she heard her father sigh, she felt bad as she heard something in his voice change. It sounded… sad and depressed.

"_I'll let you go now. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay. I'm sorry that you're not happy today, but I know that you'll be able to smile tomorrow because that's just how you are. I'll hopefully see you around, Kaoru. Love you._"

The phone hung up before Kaoru could say 'wait' and as she shut her phone and she put it on her hip, she buried her face into her hands and she tried to calm herself down. She ran her fingers through her hair after letting out a shaky sigh and she swallowed back her emotions quickly before putting on a smile as Misao bounced back out.

"Here we are! Sorry; the line was super long!" Kaoru gave a nod.

"… It's okay, Misao. Let's just eat these and take our break, okay? No worries right now."

**(KxK)**

"Kenshin, she's going to love these. They're amazing. Five necklaces from _Tiffany & Co._ That's crazy, even for you."

"I haven't bought her anything at all. This is making up for everything."

As Kenshin drove out of the mall and headed down the road, the sunset was relaxing for Tommy and he quickly relaxed and turned on the radio.

"Since when do you listen to this kind of music, Tommy?"

"I just like this one group. Is it a crime to like **The Fray**?"

"Not at all. I like them myself."

As it grew silent again and Kenshin turned at the light before Tommy finally decided to speak.

"You really miss her."

"Yes. I really miss her. And I always will if she doesn't accept me again."

"Kenshin…"

"I just… I just want to be her friend again. I don't want her thinking that I don't understand her because I do! I really do! Her favorite color is black now, she loves rock music to the max, she skateboards on weekends, her favorite store is **Hot Topic**, she loves track; I know more about her than she thinks! I can accept her changes now! I really am ready!"

"But the problem is before you didn't have the heart to."

"W-what? What the fuck do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked and turned his head to Tommy as he forgot about the road for a moment. Once Tommy put his attention back, he spoke.

"You weren't ready to handle it. The tattoo that's on her forearm, her crazy partying ways, the drugs, the sneak-outs; it was overwhelming for you. And I know this because I know **you**, Kenshin. I know you inside out, as much as you'd probably hate to believe that. I understand where Kaoru's coming from… she needed you, and you weren't there. Even if you did try to be there, it wasn't **_your_** best, brother."

As Kenshin parked into the driveway, he sighed and quietly got up and carried everything into the house. Tommy followed behind him carrying his own bags and as Netalia came out of the kitchen, she pulled Genia along with Josue and Soujiro following close behind with Tae. Soujiro was first to speak.

"Hey, Kenshin! Where have you been all—"

"Shut up." Kenshin barked as he kept going and once they heard his door slam, they turned to Tommy with arched eyebrows.

"What'd you say to him?"

"Something he needed to hear. Something that he didn't **_want_** to hear."

"And that is…"

"What he did to Kaoru." Their mouths dropped and as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen, Josue grabbed his shoulder and spun him around harshly.

"Ouch! What the hell is your deal!"

"What did you say to him?" Josue barked harshly. Tommy shook his body away from Josue's and he glared at him.

"I told him exactly what nobody else would! I'm tired of babying Kenshin! Kenshin needed to know what happened and what went wrong with them both! He needed to know that he hurt her, okay! He needed to know and if he didn't know, then he didn't think about it the way he's doing now!

"I know that Kenshin is my best friend and that he's my brother until I die, but that girl is fucking priceless. Can't nobody measure up to Kaoru. That girl fixed what we couldn't and then she made him a real man. He had sombody to care for, somebody to share things with, somebody that needed him as much as he needed her.

"But when she left, something went wrong inbetween. The connection they had was gone. It literally vanished. And I don't know what side of the relationship ended it yet, but this is the result. Kaoru didn't have him to assure her like he used to, so she went off and did her own thing with that Allusius kid.

"And I understand that he helped her because I spoke with him."

"**You what!**" Josue and Soujiro screamed with rage. Tommy just nodded slowly as he backed away since he saw that he might get hurt.

"I spoke with both of them. At different times. And I stll don't like Allusius because of who he is, but I have some respect for him because if he didn't watch her like Aoshi used to, she'd be dead. He took care of her, okay? He made sure that she was healthy, that she went to school, that her two cousins could handle her.

"That's the only thing that I'll every give him credit for. Otherwise, I hate him with my heart because he's killing Kenshin's chances! He knows what he's doing and he's working his way in. I don't want that because Kaoru belongs with Kenshin. No matter who says she shouldn't, he does."

Tommy looked over at Josue and he gave him a small smile with a sad laugh.

"Come on, Josue. She's made our lives so much interesting! Can you honestly say that before we met Kaoru that our lives were this much exciting? Everyday we're doing something different. Sure, we've all gotten injured at times, but we've all managed to keep together through her smiles and what not. Kaoru kept us all together because she was the one that all these things were happening to.

"And it didn't matter before because together we were okay! Now look at us, brother! We're all split up, choosing sides, hating each other. Why? Aoshi was your best friend and now that this is happening, you guys are driftin apart. You two are best friends! Why is that happening!

"This all circles around those two and I don't care if he gets mad at me or not! But he needed to hear that he has to man up and face it! Kaoru needs somebody to protect her and not question everything she does! To stand behind her! And I know that some things are just not good, but it's alright! As long as they're together, they'll be able to face it!

"I don't want us all fighting anymore! I'm sick of us getting hurt! It doesn't make sense for us to be fighting after we all came so goddamn close together! We're all a big family! The Himuras, the Kamiyas, our family, Josue. We're all one big fucking family and I'll be damned if we get split apart over this!"

"Tommy…" Josue said as he saw his eyes watering up.

"This is the first true family that I've ever had! I've never had people who care for me besides mom and my brothers! Half my family is in jail and the other half I don't want to know! And now that I finally have a real family, I don't want to loose it because Kaoru and Kenshin can't just shut up and love each other again!"

"Tommy…" Josue walked over to his brother and he pulled him into a tight embrace as he finally started to cry.

"I want us all to stay a family! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Ever! I never had a father and now I have two! I have brothers and sisters who actually take the time out to make sure that we're all togeher doing something some days in the week! Sure, you're all a different color from us and it looks weird, but that's fine! I don't care!

"As long as we're together I'm fine! But now we're splitting apart, it hurts! And I'm sorry if I look weak… but I don't want us to split. This is the realest thing that I've ever felt in my whole entire life."

Josue held his brother as they all just frowned sadly at Tommy. He couldn't help it and he didn't want to hide it anymore because it had been held in for so long. They turned to the stairs to see Kenshin at the bottom, his eyes quiet yet holding in some sadness. He quickly walked over to Tommy and Josue let him go before Kenshin pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Kenshin…"

"We're not going to split up. I promise, Tommy. We're all going to stay a family whether we like it or not because that's what we are, okay? We're all one big family and I'll be damned if we don't because we've been together for a long time now and we shouldn't loose the best thing that we all have."

Kenshin's voice was tearful and they could tell he was crying as he held his best friend—excuse me—**_brother_** and he cried with him gently.

"And I'm not upset for what you said, okay? You had every right to. I needed to know and you told me. What's what family does. We help each other. **_Sniff_** We're going to be a family because we all love each other and it will bring us back together no matter what. I swear on my life."

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

"_Kaoru, tell Tommy that we're still family._"

"Why are you calling me, Kenshin?"

"_Tell him, dammit! He thinks that we're all not a family anymore! He's crying, Kaoru! Either you come to hug him, or you tell him over the phone that we're all still a family! Regardless of what's going on between you and me, he shouldn't have to think that because we're splitting in groups! Now I'm sorry if you hate my guts that fucking badly, but let him know that we're all family, damn you! I'm tired of him crying like this!_"

Kaoru hung up and as she passed her street with Misao on the passenger side, she sped towards Kenshin's house because she had a spot for Tommy deep inside. As she parked up quickly. The two got out and they walked up to the door. Kaoru unlocked it with her keys and she let herself inside ebfore she heard Tommy's voice.

"I don't know about her, okay! I don't know! If Kaoru wants to leave the family, let her go!"

Kaoru followed the voice holding Misao's hand and as they walked into the living room, she saw them all look up at her with surprised faces. Kaoru smiled sadly and she walked over to Tommy who had his head in his hands before she tapped his shoulder and knelt down.

"I'm here, Tommy." Tommy raised his head up and Kaoru gave a smile that said 'yeah' before Tommy just wiped his eyes and said 'hey'

"What's going on, bro? You're crying. I thought thugs don't cry."

"I'm not crying. I was chopping onions." Kaoru gave a soft laugh and she then pulled him into a hug before he slowly hugged her back.

"It's alright, Thomas. We're all still a family. I heard what Kenshin said over the phone and I rushed over here just for you. So don't think that we're not. No matter what happens, we're all one big family, okay? Don't ever think otherwise, bro."

Kaoru gave his head a massaging scratch and she then wiped his face before she hugged him again and she assured him that he was okay. After Tommy was fine and he fell asleep on her shoulder, she leaned him back in the chair and he turned a little. Kaoru got up and she stretched her arms before she turned back aruond and she yawned.

"I'm heading out. I'll come by to spend time tomorrow or something."

"Bye, Kaoru." They all said and Kaoru just waved before she saw Kenshin already halfway up the steps. With a mischevious grin, she said 'goodnight, Kenshin.'

"Whatever." Was her reply and she said 'feel better' with sarcasm before he said 'blow me.'

"**_Gasp_** Well, that was rude! But I'll let it slide, a-hole."

"Shove it." And with that the door slammed and Kaoru laughed.

"He's not happy. Oh well. Come on, Misao." Misao waved to them and she and Kaoru walked out the living room and to the front door. As they left the house and got in the car, Kenshin looked out his window with a small glare. Kaoru looked up at him and she waved. He gave the finger and as she just glared and got into her car, he sighed as she drove off.

"Kenshin, what was that about?" He heard Genia ask as she entered his room.

"You know damn well what that was—"

"You ruined your chances at talking to her—"

"Her tone was **full** of sarcasm—"

"I thought you wanted her back!—"

"**I'm tired of playing games!**" he said, finally snapping and turning to the slightly shocked Kamiya female.

"**Everything I do to her is like I'm trying to play games! I heal her, she thinks I'm trying to get nice to use her! I gave her my fucking grandmother's ring, and she cries like I'm abusing her head! All I want to do is have Kaoru love me again and she thinks I'm some fucking Enishi! What does she want, huh! For me to jump off the bridge with a sign planted on my chest saying I love her!**"

Genia said 'sor-ry' and she turned around to leave. With a grin, she stopped recording on her phone and ran down the steps.

"Everything is going according to plain, Tali. I just got him to snap and say something that Kaoru would **_love_** to hear. It came out clear and true filled with Kenshin's thoughts."

As Netalia heard it, she said 'awww' and Genia sent it straight to her sister's e-mail.

"She'll get it when she gets home. Hopefully by tomorrow we can get her to come here looking for us and he'll be the only one here."

"Good, girlfriend." The grabbed each other's hands with a grin and then Genia asked 'Ice cream?'

"Let's go out for it."

"Cool."

**(k.A.o.R.u.)**

"Very good, Yahiko! You're a regular violin prodigy, boy!"

"Thank you, daddy!"

"He's right. That was pretty good."

Yahiko's whole body grew happy as he yelled out, 'KAORU!' and he put his violin down before running to her and letting her pull him up into a hug. They laughed as they spun around and Kaoru kissed his cheek.

"I missed you a lot, Kao-kao!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh! Ci era nessuno da comunicare con! Della Tara molto a me la media ora perché li parlo ed alla lei è jealous."

"She's mean because you talk about me? I'll just have to kick her down the stairs, won't I?"

"No!" Yahiko said laughing. "Be nice, Kao-Kao!"

"Okay. Go get some things so you can spend the night, okay? Michael's already at the crib waiting for us."

"Okay!"

Yahiko ran to the stairs and after he went up, Kaoru looked at her father slowly putting both violins away. He was quiet and as she said 'daddy', he looked up and he gave a soft smile.

"Hey there. Sorry, I spaced out for a moment… You look good."

"Thanks. Why's he doing violin now? He told me he'd quit."

"I don't know. He asked me today. I guess he found love in it again or something. Yahiko's very confusing."

"I can tell." Kaoru said with a small laugh before she walked over to the piano and she sat down.

"I haven't touched one of these since Italy for school… can I play?"

"This is your piano, you know. Play how you feel."

Kaoru nodded and as she blew some dust off the keys, she put her fingers on it and she began to play. Shinji shut his eyes with a sigh and it moved through him and Kaoru just let her fingers move across the keys without thoughts or hesitation. Whatever came out, came out. By the end of Kaoru's little recital, she had mixed six songs into one beautiful piece.

"That was amazing, Kaoru. You always manage to make shivers run when you play."

"Thanks, daddy."

Kaoru rose up and she stretched her arms before she let out a 'whoa!' as her father pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She put her arms around him and just rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I've broken your heart again. And I don't want to keep doing this.**_sigh_** that's why I haven't come for you. Because I know that this is right for **you** and not for anybody else. I just hope that you're keeping your house clean."

Kaoru laughed and said, "You know I'm a neat freak." Before Shinji let go and he kissed her forehead. He put his hands on her face and looked down at her. Light blue clashed in both their eyes as they looked up at each other.

"You sure you're alright?" he whispered gently. She said 'yeah' before he kissed her forehead again and hugged her once more.

"I love you. No more fighting okay? I want you as my best friend, child."

"Okay." Kaoru said with a soft smile and then after that she saw Yahiko run and cling onto her leg.

"I'm ready to go!"

"Cool! Now we can get out of here." They walked to the door and they said 'goodnight' before Kaoru carried him to her car, got him seated, and she drove off. Yahiko said 'pretty lights!' as they drove past the streets towards her house.

"Pretty lights. But not as pretty as Italy, right Yahi-chan?"

"Right! Nothing will be as beautiful as Italy!"

**(KxK)**

"Let's lay down and get some shut-eye! You have school tomorrow."

"You don't, Kao-Kao? Michael?"

"Nope. Highschool's are closed. So you're learning and we're not!"

"Ah, no fair!"

Kaoru grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder before she stuck her tongue out at him playfully and Michael laid him down and tucked him in.

"Where's Shuichi and Tytto?"

"… They're in Japan."

"Why!" Yahiko asked full of shock and worry.

"Remember last year when we went to say hi to Tytto's daddy?"

"Uh huh. Tytto's papa is with mommy." He replied in an innocent cute voice. Kaoru nodded with Michael and gave a sad smile.

"Well, they're going again, but we're not going this time because Tytto wanted to say hi alone and not be afraid, okay? He'll be home in a few days."

"Oh… okay!" As Michael got up and said he was going for water, Yahiko waited for him to leave before he frowned.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Yahiko jumped into her arms and she laughed as he hugged her as tight as he could with a whine.

"I miss you Kao-Kao! Daddy doesn't treat me the same!"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked with some confusion.

"He… he thinks that I'm you now."

Kaoru froze as Yahiko pouted and looked up into her eyes with a sad expression. As she was silent and in surprise, all she could do was hug him and tell him that it was going to be alright.

"You're not me, okay? You're better. I'll talk to daddy and I'll talk to Tara. I'll do whatever it takes for them to treat you right, okay? This is my fault."

"Nuh uh! It's not your fault, Kao-kao! Daddy just… they don't understand. It's been a year, Kao-Kao. Did you think they would understand how we're different people now?"

"No, I didn't. But I didn't think they would look at you different. You're still a baby, you know."

'I'm no baby! I've seen things that you've seen, so that makes me big!"

"**_Laughs_** I guess so, Yahiko."

As Yahiko held his sister and they had one of their mature conversations, Kaoru slowly realized painfully that Yahiko was indeed turning into her. Not with the wildness, but with maturity and a different look on things. He was still a child, but with Kaoru she felt as if…

_As if I'm talking to a mirror._

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)** _  
_

**R.S.:** Sorry to end it that way, but I just had to! It was gettign too long! In the next chapter, Kaoru and Misao read all the files, Genia's plan works, and Enishi makes another appearance.

Please keep reading and reviewing! I'd be so grateful!

-**Rampaging Sorrow**

_**Next on: Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**Chapter 13: We make love, but our problems are still there**_

"_Look at this. It says Yahiko's good with… violin deals? What the fuck?"_

"_Why is Kaoru living on her own! Show some backbone, Shinji! Act like a father!"_

"_I'm almost out of jail, baby… I can't wait."_

"_**Kiss** I still hate you."_

"_**Kiss** Good.** Kiss** I love you too."_


	14. We make love, but problems r still there

_Started on: Friday, September 01, 2006_

_Finished on: _

**R.S.:**Hey! School's one week away! I don't wanna go! I hate school! I barely learn there! Oh my god, I just want to stay home and **sleep! **That's the life for me, baby!

Lol, but enough of that. Onto the story now! I won't let you listen to me ramble and bullshit.

There's a lemon in this chapter, so i'm warning now, K? Don't say i've never told you.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down._

**_-Lips Like Morphine _**by** Kill Hannah**

**(KxK) **

_**Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Thirteen: We make love, but the problems with me are still there_**

"Love me, break me! Woohoo!"

"Shut up and read, Misao. Your attention span is so damn short."

"Blow it out your ass, Kaoru!"

The two girls burst out laughing as they sat at Kaoru's living room table and laid their heads back at the silliness that Misao was giving. Once they calmed down, they sighed and continued to read. It was about eight thirty-seven in the morning and both of them were awake because Misao had joined Kaoru and her two guys for breakfast before dropping Yahiko off to school and dropping Michael off in the city with the other car.

"You're not afraid for your car, Kaoru?"

"It's Michael. He's a fucking racer. I trust him with my car. And besides. He'll pay for all the damages if he breaks it. Little shit."

After more laughter, the two sighed and they went back to reading the information that was on the laptop, in the folders, on sheets of paper, and other things that were laid out for them. As Misao bounced in her seat to the music and she picked up the pictures, Kaoru wrote down some things on a notepad with her pen, her body still as she had better concentration than her best friend sitting next to her.

"Look at these." Misao said and she turned to her before she put three pictures down. Kaoru blinked her light blue eyes and she looked down to see pictures of different things.

"When the fuck was Yahiko doing this? He's never been to that playground ever. This is getting weird, Misao."

"I know." She replied as Kaoru put those pictures aside before she turned and she picked up a stack of papers. She looked down and read them before she arched her eyebrow.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Kaoru asked and Misao pointed. Kaoru shook her head after reading it and she said 'it's opinion.' Then she picked up another paper and called Misao's attention.

"Look at this. It says Yahiko's good with… violin deals? What the fuck?"

"That's what I'm saying. When did he deal violins? And who the fuck taught him?"

"… Let's take a break. We'll be better after we relax."

The two nodded and they put the papers away and they put it under the couch cushion. The two got up and after Kaoru turned off the stereo, Misao stretched and stood up on her tip-toes.

"**_Sigh_** I gotta head home for a while, then. Shiro's upset because I've been out the house too much and Jiya is too."

"Cool. But before you do, can you drive me to my house?"

"Sure." Misao said and Kaoru ran to grab some things before they exited the house and she locked the door. As they walked to the elevator, Kaoru decided that she wanted to check her mail. She pulled out her **Sidekick 3 **and Misao pushed the elevator button as Kaoru opened her e-mail from Genia.

"If this doesn't show you that your red boy loves you, then you're a blind cat who fucks squirrels. Stupid lesbo… Oooo a voice message."

"Play it! I wanna hear!" Misao bounced as the elevator finally opened and the two walked in. Misao pushed the basement floor and after the doors closed, Kaoru finally opened the mail and she began to listen to it. As she heard the words, her heart suddenly opened up wide for the words.

"**_I'm tired of playing games! Everything I do to her is like I'm trying to play games! I heal her; she thinks I'm trying to get nice to use her! I gave her my fucking grandmother's ring, and she cries like I'm abusing her head! All I want to do is have Kaoru love me again and she thinks I'm some fucking Enishi! What does she want, huh! For me to jump off the bridge with a sign planted on my chest saying I love her!_**"

Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat and then she looked up at Misao who just gave her a soft reassuring smile. Kaoru just nodded and as she put her phone away, Misao grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You know he still loves you. At least talk to him more, ne? He's losing his mind without you. He knows how you feel now. And from what the guys tell me, he's super depressed. I mean, the not wanna go anywhere depressed. The '**I want my wife back and I'll commit suicide if I don't see her**' type."

"Damn… is it really that bad?" Misao gave Kaoru a straight face.

"Kaoru, Kenshin went and apologized to your father and his twin because he felt as if he shamed them in some way. Then he went and apologized to Genia and gave her a diamond necklace. He hasn't caught Aoshi or Shuichi and there's no need for Tara. She has her own thing and we don't care for her smart ass mouth."

"I know, but that bad?"

"… He apologized to **_Yahiko_** and he bought him five thousand dollars worth of whatever he wants. Yahiko has those electrical cars now and he drives it along the street."

"Wow." Kaoru said and she looked at the floor as she began to think. Once they hit the basement floor, Misao snapped her out of her concentration and she led her to her car. They got in and Misao quickly drove out before Kaoru could even buckle up. Kaoru did in some fear and then she sighed.

"Misao, I don't even know. It's like, I love him sooo much. He's my husband, you know? And it's his fault this happened. Last night he acted so freakin mad at me for Tommy and then now I'm hearing this. **_Sigh_** I swear, this is why I used to smoke, you know."

"**_Laughs_** I know, Kaoru… things will be okay. You'll be able to find your way and hopefully you'll end up with the right person. I mean, look at me and Aoshi. I ended up back with him even after that… that **_bitch_** came and we were apart for a moment."

"True. I'm so glad that it's you and Aoshi. I really hated her."

"**_Laughs_** me too."

**(KxK)**

"Hello! Anybody home!"

"No!"

Kaoru made a face at the stairs as she shut the door and she ran up the steps before she bust into her sister's room and jumped on the blonde reading a teen magazine.

"Hey, what the hell!"

"What's up with that message, Genia! Huh! I'm a blind cat who fucks squirrels!"

"I couldn't help myself!" she laughed. "It was just a perfect opportunity!"

"Squirrels! You could have at least said something else like other cats or alley animals or something!"

"But it sounded the best! Stop it tickles!"

The two sisters laughed as they tickled each other and they made each other's stomachs hurt from all the laughter. Once they were done, Genia sat up on her pillows as Kaoru sat Indian style.

"So, you got the message, right?"

"Yup. And I have to say that… I'm partly convinced."

"What! Just partly!" Genia asked shocked and Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Their eyes met as they glared at each other playfully and then Genia tackled her sister and pinned her down.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"I've learned from the best." Kaoru retorted and Genia ground her hips against hers. Kaoru gasped and glared up at her sister with a small blush. Genia just gave a sexy smirk and she snapped her teeth playfully.

"You're such a lesbian."

"I go out with Tai and I'm a lesbian?"

"You do! Since when!" Kaoru asked with shock and happiness.

"The morning after the club. He said his girlfriend started cheating on him and he broke up with her because he liked me more and didn't want to deal with it. So… yeah. But you're not being fair."

"Well, why should I? Kenshin isn't the number one person on my list you know—stop grinding on me!"

"Then listen and don't say a word." Genia barked and Kaoru 'eep'ed at the seriousness in her voice that suddenly came. She looked up at her sister shocked and slightly nervous before she met her heated green eyes.

"Give him a fucking chance, Kaoru. I'm tired of you both fighting each other when I can see **_perfectly_** that you're lusting for one another. Craving for touch, for words, for connection. It's as if you're two magnets with the same sign. You want to come together, but force keeps pushing you apart."

"Genia—"

"Shut up and listen, Kaoru. He's trying so hard for you, baby sister. It's killing me to see him busting his ass and doing everything he's doing for **you**. I'd kill for somebody to give me that kind of attention once and a while. Kenshin barely has a social life anymore. I know that something happened while you two were in Italy, but I know he regrets it now. He truly does. He actually sheds tears now. That's how much he loves you.

"He never used to cry for anything. And now he's crying for you once every two days or something. Even if it's like two tears, it's still something."

"But—" Genia put her hand over Kaoru's mouth and she glared at her again.

"Please go to his house and tell him something. **_Anything._** I don't care if it's a 'hello' or something. Just go and give him a true smile. For Christ's sake, you're wearing his grandmother's ring on your finger!"

Kaoru sighed and Genia got irritated and got off of her before turning and continuing to read her magazine while sucking her teeth. Kaoru tried to talk to her, but Genia just sighed loudly and she turned the page. Kaoru glared at her and then she rolled her eyes and bounced on the bed with anger.

"Come—on—Ge-ni-a!"

"No. You're fucking ridiculous." Genia growled and Kaoru then got up and she stomped her foot.

"Why are you not on my side!"

"I am on your side and I always will be!" Genia said as she stood up and looked dead into her sister's eyes.

"You know I'm behind you one-hundred percent! But when you know that he's sorry and regretting everything and he's trying so hard, then it upsets me! What man do you know would do this for you! He's wasting every goddamn day of his life for you and you're just sitting around and letting him slip away! One of these days when you want to love him again, he's going to find somebody else! And I know you don't want that! Kenshin's the one for you and you're throwing him away!"

Kaoru looked at the floor and Genia just breathed deep as she had finished screaming at her sister. Kaoru didn't look up and as Genia just sat back down on her bed and she opened up her magazine once more, she looked up at her sister.

"Please get out of my room if you're going to be this way, Kaoru. Now you're just being heartless."

Kaoru said 'whatever' and she shut the door hard before she walked to the stairs and stomped down the whole thing. Genia felt bad for going off on her sister, but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted them back together badly. As she heard her sister's car drive off, she sighed and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn stubborn ass Loire child. I should've just kicked her in the ass."

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

"I'm so freakin' dirty… damn this yard work."

Kenshin Himura glared at his watch as he pulled weeds from his father and his sister's garden and he started to plant vegetables and flowers in different spots. As he wiped sweat from his face and he reached absent mindedly for a pack of seeds.

"Where are those roses… they were just right here…"

"I see you need a woman's touch on this."

Kenshin froze, violet eyes opening up wide as he heard a voice that sent his heart beating at a faster pace. He flipped his hair from his eyes and he turned around to see the person that he had been dying to see for a long time.

"Oh. It's just you, Kaoru." He said bitterly after finally remembering what had been going on between them. Kaoru's light blue eyes were bright as she gave him a soft smile and she stripped her jacket. He felt his mouth begin to drop, but he quickly shut it as he mentally told himself to fight the urge to go and grab her.

Kaoru had on short shorts and her wife beater clung to her body as she shifted and she put her hair up into a flat clip.

**(A/N: Kinda like Quistis' in Final Fantasy 8)**.

Kenshin turned back around and as Kaoru kicked off her shoes and picked up the roses, she walked over to him and she sucked her teeth.

"What?"

"You're planting them tacky-like." She said in disgust.

"I don't see you dirty and pulling weeds." Kenshin said angrily at her. The blue-eyed girl gave him a glare at his smart mouth.

"I'm about to, so hush." Kaoru snapped and she fell to her knees before she opened the pack of rose seeds. She moved a good amount of dirt away and Kenshin watched as she moved with gentleness and care.

"You can't be too rough with them." She said softly as he watched her put soil back over the seeds and pick up the water pail to pour some in to start them up.

"It's like people. The rougher you get with them, the worse they become sometimes. Flowers need to be cared for gently and lovingly, okay?"

Kenshin nodded dumbly and then Kaoru smiled and patted his shoulder before she got up and she asked where there were more weeds. He pointed in a direction and Kaoru nodded before she walked over and she got back down and started to pull. Kenshin glanced over to her and instantly his mind went in the gutter as he started at Kaoru's ass and he watched her pull back and move forward.

'_I'd love to have her like that... Damn I'm a pervert! Stop thinking these thoughts. Stop thinking these thoughts._' He told himself and as he finished planting the line of roses, he walked over to help her as he saw her get tangled in the long plants.

"Need some help?" he asked coolly, a smirk on his face as he watched her growl and glare up at him.

"No. Just because my **_husband_** Takashi didn't tend to them and they're like four feet wrapping around my legs, doesn't mean I can't untangle myself."

"Ssssuuuurrreeee it doesn't. " Kenshin said with a cocky grin and Kaoru just gave him the finger as she got even more tangled. Kenshin finally pulled out his pocket knife and Kaoru looked up at him with a gasp.

"Get that thing away! You've always been shaky with swords, you know." Kenshin thought about it and the he gave a perverted smile.

"I guess that's always been my perfection with jerk off, huh?"

"**Kenshin, ew! Nasty Hentai!**"

Kenshin laughed as he went over to her and he began to cut her loose. He put it away after she squirmed and he began to pull her out gently until she was resting in his lap and the weeds were finally not wrapping around. Kaoru could feel his heartbeat and as she put her ear against his chest with an absent mind, she could hear it beating. The thumping sound soothed her mind and then she suddenly pulled away as if she was caught doing something bad.

"S-sorry." She said and as Kenshin just nodded and the two began to pull the weeds, Kaoru looked over at Kenshin as his hair fell into his eyes. He blew it away and it fell back into the same spot. She thought it was cute as he frowned and groaned at his locks. As she smiled softly, she heard her mind telling her to be careful.

'_Remember the year._' It said to her. '_Remember everything that went on._'

'_Yes, but it's a new year, Kaoru. Let's throw it behind, ne?_' another side said.

Kaoru shook her head and Kenshin watched her raise up onto her knees and move over to him. He was about to ask what she was doing, but then he felt her soft fingers against his scalp and he let out a quiet sigh as it felt **_real_** good. Kaoru removed his hair tie and she pulled his hair back from his eyes before she tied it up into a nice and gentle ponytail.

"There. That's better, right?"

"Yeah… thanks."

"No problem." Kaoru said with a smile and as they went back to weeding in silence. Kenshin got tired of it and he pulled out a small remote from his pocket before he pointed it towards the house and pressed 'play.' Kaoru's ears were drawn to the techno type beat and with a smile, she began to slowly bounce and sway from side to side as she listened.

"You like **M-Flo, **Kenshin?"

"I'm half Japanese, Kaoru. Who doesn't like them from there?"

"Beats me." She said with a laugh and Kenshin laughed with her as well before Kaoru got up and she began to sway her hips.

"Come dance! I know the next track on this, and I love it."

"I bet you do. And this is my **Ipod**. You might be surprised."

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and as she danced and she spun, Kenshin looked at her fingers.

"I see you still have her ring on... Why didn't you give it back?"

Kaoru stopped dancing and as Kenshin got up, she felt the need to leave.

"I should go. I just dropped by, ya know?"

"Stay." He ordered and as he walked over to her and picked her up hand, she looked up into his eyes and she watched as he brought it up to his lips and kissed the ring. The song changed and a soft smile came up on his face as Kaoru's face had a small blush.

"I love this song. You didn't know it was this remix, did you?"

"… Shut up." She said and Kenshin just laughed softly and he backed away.

"You said you wanted me to dance, right?"

"I change my mind." Kaoru said smartly and she crossed her arms before Kenshin just started the song over and said 'suit yourself.' Kaoru watched as he slowly swayed to the music and he chuckled softly at himself as he shut his eyes. Kaoru bit her lip as she gulped and after a mental battle with herself that she lost to her lusting side, she slowly walked over to him and she began to dance to the beat.

Kenshin felt her coming and once she neared him, he put an arm around her waist and he felt her opened her eyes to meet his heated violet gaze. Kenshin took her hand and as he said 'just feel it' the two slowly began to dance around the grass. Kenshin put his hand in Kaoru's hair and removed her clip as their dancing slowly grew different and he gave her body a slow teasing grind.

'_He's playing dirty… he knows how I react… damn you Kenshin._'

Kaoru bit back a moan and as he spun her around and then she pulled away and gave a teasing bounce as he watched her body move by itself, his eyes watching her backside as she had turned away. With a grin, he heard Kaoru gasp as he moved up on her and brought their bodies together with one slow raise of his hips.

"I hear a whimper escaping your lips, you know. Is that lust I'm sensing?"

"Hell no." she said and Kenshin just laughed as he moved away and he went back to the weeds. She gaped in shock and hurt as he left her hanging and then she glared at him.

'_This is exactly why things get hard. Fucker's always playing games._'

"I heard that. You suck at hiding your thoughts these days. And I'm not playing games, Kaoru. **You** are."

"Me!"

"Yes you!" he barked and then he got up and he walked towards her. Kaoru back up a few steps and then she held her ground.

"You're playing games, Kenshin! From the club, to healing me, to giving me this ring! And then today Genia sends me some message with you barking at her about me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Kaoru grabbed her phone and she went into her mail before she let him listen to it. Kenshin's eyes softened as he listened to his words and Kaoru just glared at him before she said 'there!'

"I got that last night and opened it this morning! Just what the hell are you trying to pull! You say this shit, but then you act like a bitch towards me last night!"

"You think I didn't have reason! Kaoru, for the past two weeks, you've been the biggest _**bitch**_ in the world! I never even thought you had that side because it was that fucking ridiculous! I try to talk to you; you say one word and walk away. I've tried to call you, but you don't answer. I fucking contact you on myspace, and you tried to delete me! And I'm the one who's playing games!"

"Shut-up, Kenshin; you can't even stand here and act as if I don't have a reason!"

"I know there's a reason, but **you won't let me talk to you and apologize!**"

"**An apology isn't going to change shit! Just saying 'sorry' doesn't do shit for me!**"

"**I wasn't going to just say sorry!**" he screamed back and Kaoru felt a nervous shiver run down her spine as his eyes flashed gold and he grit his teeth. She backed up and he just followed until her back was against his glass door.

"All I've been trying to do is get you to sit down with me and let me talk to you. I've give up my fucking social life for you, Kaoru! I lost the urge to go out, to laugh and have fun; I lost the urge to fucking **eat!** I'm living off juices and water right now!"

"That's not my—"

"Shut-up and don't interrupt me, damn you." He growled and Kaoru just glared at him with anger before she looked down at the floor and Kenshin's fists shook at his sides in fury.

"I've been breaking my **fucking _back_** just to get you to notice me. I've went out and bought you things for **all** the occasions I've missed. They're all just laying in boxes on under my bed right now. I wanted to call you to give them to you, but you won't even pick up for me!

"I spent **two thousand** dollars on you yesterday, Kaoru. Ask Tommy and he'll tell you. I went to the mall and went anyplace that I thought could describe you. And it was hard because none of the stores can really describe what you are. What's really beautiful about you. But you'd never know that without me screaming it to you!"

Kenshin let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it away and talking with a little bit of calmness in his voice.

"I apologized to your whole damn family over there. Your father, his brother, your cousins... I said my apologizes in some kind of hope that they'd tell you what I've been doing. I went out and bought Genia a fucking diamond necklace. I spent **_five thousand dollars_** on **_Yahiko_**. If you think his father bought him that little electric car, think again.

"I've been waiting every single day to get you, and every single day I'm fucked over. **Every-single-day**. Your father told me that I'd see you, but I stopped listening to him because I know you. You're avoiding me **every chance** I see you. Why? Huh? Why can't you just let me talk to you? **_I'm pulling out my hair trying to figure out what to do!_**"

Kaoru instantly felt guilty and then she sniffed and said 'I hate you'

"What?"

"I said I hate you!" she cried and she looked up and glared at him as he looked at her with some surprise.

"Everytime I see you, I feel so guilty! I'm tired of feeling guilty when it's you who needs to feel this way! I always feel as if I was the one who left you! As if I was the one who left you alone! But it's the complete opposite! You left me, Kenshin! I waited and you didn't respond for anything, okay! I thought you didn't love me anymore and that's why I won't accept this! Accept you apologizing!"

"… You think I don't love you?" Kenshin asked slowly. Kaoru felt his anger inside and it gave her some fear as she backed up until her back was fully touching the wall, Kenshin quickly in her face and looking down at her with heated gold orbs.

"You really think I don't love you? That my heart doesn't beat for you? You **_really_** think that I wake up everyday just wishing that you were by my side again? You, Kaoru Loire, can really stand here and tell me that I don't love you anymore."

"I can." She said defiantly and Kenshin just laughed softly before his glare came back quick with words.

"Than you're more fucking stupid than I thought."

"And this is exactly why I hate you now! Because you call me that! I'm stupid for voicing my thoughts!"

"No! You're stupid for standing here and talking bullshit!"

"So it's bullshit!"

"Yes! It's pure bullshit!"

"You know what! Fuck you, Kenshin! I don't know why I came here!"

"Neither do I, you stubborn little brat!"

"I'm a brat now!"

"**Yes! You are!**"

"**I HATE YOU!**" Kaoru barked at him.

"**GOOD!**" Kenshin barked back at her.

Their breathing was ragged as they glare into each other's eyes, and just like that… their lips were on each other's hungrily. Their mouths were instantly opened to each other and Kaoru's hands were right on his face to hold him as their tongues fought against each other roughly and they shed held back passion through that one long kiss.

Kenshin hands went right on her waist as he pulled her close to him and brought their hips together so she could feel his clothed skin against hers. A soft moan fell through the kiss and Kenshin grinded against her as she soon wrapped her arms around his neck to put her fingers in his hair as they slowly lost air.

With a gasp, they let go and they panted as they stared at each other through half-lidded eyes. After both of them got a few seconds they were back at each other and Kenshin's hands moved onto her buttocks and palmed it in his hands as he brought her closer to him. Kaoru moaned again and the kiss slowed down at a fast speed before it was at a calm pace. Kenshin let her lips go and she dropped her head back as he licked her neck and began to suck in one spot.

'_Why is my body burning up? His mouth feels like fire against my skin… its so hot…_'

Kenshin kissed up to her lips again with a soft smile and Kaoru pulled him closer because she didn't want to loose the feeling of the heat.

"**Kiss** I still hate you."

"**Kiss** Good.** Kiss** I love you too."

**(k.E.n.S.h.I.n. X k.A.o.R.u.)**

From the upstairs bathroom, you could see steam escaping from the crack at the bottom of the door. It rose like a mysterious mist and it would make even the wisest of people curious as why it was **that **much steam rising in what seemed to be an empty house. Did somebody leave the water on? Was there a fire? Questions like those could arise.

Behind the door, the shower was indeed running. The mirror was fogged and lying across the floor was articles of clothing that seemed to be thrown in different places. Shorts, tops, and socks … a bra and panties… boxers…two cell phones lying on top of the sink. There were **_definitely_** people inside that shower.

Through the steamed glass you could make out two bodies. One was a male frame, the other female. Though many could determine that from the clothing on the floor. Inside the shower, planting soil and dirt fell and slid down the drain as if it were darkness being vanished away by the heavens.

Lips moved against each other feverishly and tongues danced across each other lustfully as the water from the faucet above dropped down and soaked them both from head to toe. Small fingers ran through red locks and tugged at them gently as the red-head nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on it between his teeth.

Her light blue eyes were now a shade darker with desire and his were a steamy gold as he put his hands on both sides of her face and pushed her black locks away, his lips instantly claiming hers again as he couldn't bare to keep away for a very long time. A moan escaped her lips as she put her arms around his neck and his hands slid down her sides to rest at her hips and giving a gentle squeeze.

Her back hit the wall as he moved them both and the kiss got deeper until both of them were refusing to let go and it filled with passion. Kenshin was the first to back away and trail kisses from her lips all the way down her neck. Kaoru dropped her head to the side as he began to slowly suck and leave a deep mark for her to see whenever she looked into the mirror.

He gave a gentle bite and then he nipped at her collarbone before his head trailed lower and Kaoru moaned as he breathed on her chest with slow teasing puffs from his chest. His mouth opened and he slowly went closer until it was latched onto her skin gently and his mouth was giving slow calm sucks that drove her mad.

"K-Kenshin…" her voice finally moaned and her fingers went on his arm and gave a small grip as he licked with tease and paid attention to her other side. His hand went sneakily down her stomach and her head dropped back with a gasp as his hand cupped her and his fingers brushed against her slowly.

"What do you wanna do, _Kaoru_." His voice was deep and sexy in her ear as he rolled the '**r**' in her name and he opened his mouth again to lick the shell of her ear. She held onto his arm as she moaned in painful pleasure and he began to nibble on her earlobe with a groan escaping his mouth.

"Do you… want me?"

"… yes…." She whimpered and then she met his lips to give him a slow kiss, her tongue tracing his lips after she was done.

"I want you… so badly…I can't take it anymore…" their lips met again in a lazy hold and then they let go before Kaoru pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Love me, Kenshin… Please…"

"I'll love you every way I can… it's what I live for…"

**(KxK)**

Her moans were music to his ears, her hands pinned under his were soft and hot. Her body around his was electrifying, his mind refusing to stop as he dug deeper and deeper into what he knew was his life, his everything, his **_Kaoru._** Their bodies soaked his bed, but he didn't care as her hands found a way up into his hair and tugged with a soft cry as he bit her neck.

He gave a warning growl to her as he thrust deeper and her hands let go and gripped his shoulders. Kaoru's breath began to grow shorter and he picked up his pace a little as made sure that she could feel every emotion that he held inside.

"K-Kenshin…" her voice whimpered and her head dropped back as he sucked on her neck and felt her pulse beneath her skin. Her nails dug into his skin and he said, 'no scratching' in a husky voice before he pinched her hand until she let go. Kenshin dropped it down against the bed and he drove his palm into her own before doing the same with his other hand and locking their fingers together, Kaoru instantly giving a grip as she cried out into the air.

Kenshin dropped his lips over hers and Kaoru tilted her head up to keep them together as his tongue slid against hers and licked the roof of her mouth before he pulled away a little. The sounds of _**M-Flo** _was on the floor below them and it raised up through the floor to add to the atmosphere they already had. As their lips parted, their eyes met and locked as the colors made them both equally dizzy in desire. Kenshin took his hands and he pushed her legs a bit wider before he paused at her whimpering voice.

"M-more, Kenshin… M-more…"

Kaoru arched up into him and cried out in his neck as he suddenly just slammed into her and he pulled out only to drop back in the same way. She cried out his name as he let one of her arms go to place on his shoulder as she gripped it hard and she rose her hips up to slam against his, the sound sending Kenshin's senses into overdrive.

"Kaoru… you're so tight…shit…" Kaoru could only moan out 'yeah' and swallow her spit to breathe. Kenshin could hear it in his ear as he dropped his head to one of her breasts and let her arch up into his mouth. He could tell that she was close, he could tell that she was ready to drop off the edge. But she was holding back.

"Let go, Kao… let go…"

"No…" she whimpered against his lips as she rose up to press a kiss to them.

"Together…" After Kenshin heard those words slip out, he gave a sexy smile and he said 'together' before he picked up speed and left Kaoru crying out and gasping for air. Their hand grip was tight and her head dropped back as she gave one last cry of his name and saw stars twinkling around her.

Kenshin brought her up against him with one arm and she cried out again his neck as he let a yell into her shoulder as he slipped into ecstasy. Within a few seconds, they collapsed against the bed in a heap of tangled limbs with shaky uneven breaths. Kaoru stared up at the ceiling and as Kenshin found strength and raised on his elbows, he pressed loving kisses to her lips and down her cheek to her neck.

Downstairs, The Himura family had just returned with Genia and the brothers from groccery shopping. Tommy said that he was going to see if Kenshin was upstairs once he saw that he wasn't in the backyard anymore. He jogged up the steps with Josue and they saw the bathroom was opened.

"Maybe he just got out the shower." Tommy said and the two walked over to it before they looked inside. Their mouths dropped as they saw the clothes laying around and the floor soaked.

"Oooooo shit. Kenshin got tired of waiting for Kaoru… Uh oh."

"Let's just go and see if he's in his room still." Josue replied to that before they followed the trail of water to Kenshin's door. Tommy looked at Josue and the two counted down from five before they swung it open.

"**SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!**" they slammed it shut quickly with a 'sorry!' before the two ran back down the hall and down the steps. They bust into the kitchen screaming 'she's up there!'

"Calm down." Tai said before the two sat down and just kept bouncing as the others put the grocceries away.

"Kenshin's up there in his room with **_Kaoru_**." Tommy said after catching his breath. Everybody froze and Genia spun aruond quickly with Netalia.

"Talking or—"

"They were fuckin'! I swear on my life! The bathroom is soaked, their clothes are all over, the hallway floor is soaked, there's this one spot on the wall with water dripping down; they did it!"

Genia and Netalia screamed out in victory and hugged each other as they jumped around happily. Tai said 'it's about time!' with a smile before he sighed and he looked at the backyard.

"Oh yeah. They were definitely doing something. Look at the glass door. It has body marks. And there's a dirt trail right… here."

"Damn you detective." Genia giggled before he gave her a pinch and they just cheered again.

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

"You're not cutting these off."

"Why? I like it black all the way."

"I like the red. If you don't cut em', I'll get black tips on mine."

"… Promise?"

"**_Kiss_**."

"…Fine."

With a smile of victory, Kenshin shifted and pulled Kaoru into his arms to snuggle as he leaned against his backboard and looked at the clouds swinging by out the window. She was drowsy as she gazed at it with him and then she blinked slowly and let out a soft yawn. Kenshin said, 'aww' as she blinked the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"It sounds like a dog whine a little bit."

"Oh, so now you're calling me a dog?"

"No, love. Your whine sounds like it. You're not the only one in your family, you know. Aoshi and Shuichi sound just the same way and your father's the worst."

"**_Laughs_** I should buy him dog treats."

Kenshin chuckled softly as Kaoru gave a grin and then she pressed a kiss to his neck before she yawned again and he yawned seconds later.

"Stop yawning. It's contagious." Kaoru grinned again before Kenshin tickled her sides and then he laid back down with her. His fingers went to her hair and he smirked as he saw the red streaks at the bottom of her black tresses. Kaoru swatted his hands away and she got comfy again before she draped her leg over his and told him not to move as she dropped an arm across his chest as well.

"Awww, is Kaoru tired?"

"It's your fault." She snapped playfully at him before he said 'mwa?'

"Yes, you. You were always a machine type." He laughed full heartedly before he kissed her forehead and roughed her head up a little bit. She gave him a playful glare before she laughed as he whined and hugged her in a playing mood.

"I miss you, anata! Kenny-wenny ha so**n**nani nogashi ta!**(Kenny-wenny missed you so much!)**"

"**_Kenny-Wenny?_**"

"Yup. Your sister and my sister gave it to me."

"… it's cute." She said softly and then she snuggled against him again before Kenshin held her hand up with his and closed them together.

"Perfect." He said sleepily and then he dropped their hands down before he yawned and mumbled 'I Love you.'

"Me too." Kaoru mumbled back and her eyes dropped before the two just drifted off into a relaxed sleep. Minutes later, Genia popped her head into the room with Netalia looking below her. The two said 'awww' silently to each other and pretended to tear up at the sight before closing the door.

"It's about time." Genia whispered.

"I was about to think Kaoru would really do herself."

**(KxK)**

"They're just stopped **_again_?** This is the third freakin' time!"

"Yup. I just popped my head in, and Kenshin glared at the door so hard there's probably a burn mark on my forehead right now."

"Damn. I knew they had to make up but…damn."

Genia sat in the backyard with Netalia, Tai, Soujiro, and the brothers as they all ate chinese food and shared a couple of drinks amongst each other. The mood was relaxing with low music and laughter going about as the brothes attempted to use chopsticks and settled for their fingers at times.

"You guys are really not asian at all." Soujiro chuckled as he scooped up some more noodles into his mouth.

"Well, neither is Genia!" Tommy pointed out. Genia smirked as she used the chopsticks better than Soujiro and she spun them around in her fingers.

"But I've been around asian culture for basically **all** my life. So that makes me asian in a way, **_black boy_**."

"How about I flash you my black—"

"**Ah! Kenshin, stop!**"

Genia got up after hearing Kaoru's girlish scream again and she pulled Netalia with her as they walked through the house and went to the stairs. They walked up quickly and they walked down the hall before they knocked on the door and waited. It was silent in the room now and as they knocked again, Kenshin spoke.

"**We don't want any.**" Genia opened the door and Kenshin said, "**Out!**" before Genia just smirked and Netalia looked around the room.

"At least the bed was the only thing used."

"**I said out!**" Kenshin barked and Genia just said 'shut up' before she checked her watch.

"I don't know if you two realize it, but it's almost eight o' clock. You've been fucking and sleeping **all day**. The sun's about to set and Misao just called saying that Yahiko's sitting in her house with her sisters playing video games and waiting for you, Kaoru. As much as I hate to do this… sister, you have to get dressed and leave."

Kaoru stared at Genia hard, her arms still pushing against Kenshin's chest and her leg still pushing at his hip as she was listening. After a minute of thought, Kaoru sighed and after pushing Kenshin off, grabbed the towel on the floor before wrapping it around herself and getting up. Kenshin didn't like the idea and he instantly began to throw a fit.

"**I hate you, Genia! Oh my god, I hate you so much! You're such a loser! You know that YOU could have gotten Yahiko your damn self!**"

"Hey, shut up over there and go to sleep. Big bitch."

"**Me!**" Kenshin growled and got up before they squealed and shut the door. Kenshin snorted and he turned to see Kaoru thinking about what to wear from his closet.

"Get out of my closet."

"I have no clothes."

"Acutally, you have a lot of clothes here. Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

Kenshin got up and pulled on a pair of boxers before he walked over to his closet door and he shut it. He led her back to his bed and he sat her down before he dropped to his knees and began to dig and pull out boxes. Kaoru's eyes opened up as he put them on the bed and then he sneezed from the dust. He came back up and he wiped his nose before he gave her a sly grin and he passed her the first box.

"Happy Holidays. All the one's I've missed, ya know?"

Kaoru nodded and as she opened the first box, she said 'wow!' as she saw all the shirts. She looked at each one, keeping them folded and Kenshin handed her the next box.

"I love these! Wow, where'd you go!"

"**Hot Topic.**"

"I went there and they didn't have these!"

"I got the last ones." He said with a shrug before Kaoru just said 'awesome' and she went through two more boxes of shirts, skirts, and jeans. She turned around and she ebgan to choose out what she wanted to wear with a smile on her face. Kenshin held himself up with his hands behind him, a smile on his face as Kaoru flipped her hair over her shoulder and she said 'I love this one!'

"There's five more things for you." He said catching her attention. Kaoru said, 'More! Really!' with an excited smile on her face and then Kenshin nodded to her.

"After you shower."

"Meanie." She said with a soft smile and then she got up and Kenshin barked like a dog before grabbing her around the waist and following her to the shower.

**(KxK)**

"Now that you've been showered and they put these clothes in the car, here's your gifts."

Kaoru shut her eyes with a squeal and then Kenshin just chuckled before he pulled out five small boxes. When he said open, she looked at him holding the boxes in his lap.

"Do you want to wear this one?" A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the beautiful gold necklace in the box with a heart and a diamond in the middle of it. She took it and she said 'wow' with a soft laugh before Kenshin put a finger up.

"Or do you want to wear this one?" She widened her eyes as she saw a silver necklaece with the **'Return to Tiffany'** lock charm on it. It shined at her and as she was going to take it out and put it on, Kenshin spoke again.

"How about this one?"

He did this two more times and as Kaoru was going to say 'no more' with a whine, he pulled out the last one. It had a ring and a necklace inside, both gold with the both having **K& K** engraved on it and the month that they had gotten together.

"Kenshin… I don't even know what to say… Wow…"

Kenshin put the last one around her neck and he slipped the ring onto her finger before he shut the other boxes and put them in her bag. She jumped up and put her arms around his neck, her voice whining, 'you're spoiling me.'

"I haven't spoiled you in a very long time. This makes up for it." Kaoru bit her lip as he walked her to her car in the driveway. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he instantly deepened it before they both felt a vibration against their hips. Kaoru looked down with him and then they both laughed as it was Kaoru's cell phone.

"That's Misao… I'll talk to you later."

"Sure."

With another kiss, Kaoru got into her car and she reversed out the driveway. Kenshin just waved with a smile and Kaoru honked her horn before racing off down the street. Once she was around the corner, Kenshin cheered and he clicked his heels before running into the house screaming "**I got my wife back!**"

The others laughed from the kitchen as they saw him running through the house screaming it. He ran up the stairs and their laugther grew louder as they could hear him open every door and scream it to nobody in particular. He ran back down the steps and he ran right past them in the kitchen before yelling it outside for his whole street to hear.

"**I GOT MY WIFE BACK!**"

"**HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" he heard somebody scream at him.

"**GO BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS OLD MAN THOMPSON! YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN TODAY, FUCKER! I GOT MY WIFE BACK SO YOU COULD FUCK MY DOORKNOB FOR ALL I CARE!**"

"Kenshin!" Netalia said shocked and Genia just giggled and put a thumbs up and Kenshin ran back into the house and jumped on Josue. He fell to the floor as Kenshin cheered on his shoulder and jumped up and down.

"**I got my wife back!**"

"I—can't—breathe!" Josue cried back and Tai pulled Kenshin off before sitting him down.

"Man I feel soooo good! Oh my god, I'm alive again! This deserves a drink! Round em' up, Genia! You little whore you!"

Genia gasped as he jumped into her arms and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks so much. I owe you **a lot**. I mean, we're not a couple, but we're friends with **_benefits! _**That's good enough! My best friend talks to me again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now… get off…I can't breathe… and my tits are squished…"

"Oh your implants? Sorry." Kenshin gave a squeeze and he ran with a laugh.

"**You better run. Dick head**"

**(k.A.o.R.u.)**

"You tired, Yahiko?"

"Nuh uh. Just hungry. Where's Michael?"

"He'll meet us at dinner, okay? You just go and get dressed. Misao gave you a shower, right?"

"Uh huh."

Kaoru watched Yahiko run off down the hall and as she sat down in the living room, her phone began to ring. Instantly, her eyes opened from being closed and she felt her blood run cold. As she slowly pulled out her cellphone, she looked at the name and said "Fuck."

_**Llusi-Baby**_

As she thought about whether she wanted to answer or not, she finally gave in and she pressed 'accept' before putting the phone up to her ear and taking in a deep breath.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"_Hey! What's going on, Kao-baby! You promised that today we'd be crazy and do random shit on the computer to each other. You went out today?_"

"Yeah… you could say that." She replied softly and flipped her hair back from her eyes.

"_What happened to your phone? You said you'd always pick up for me, you know. Whatcha been up to?_"

"Well… this morning I went to Dunkin Donuts and left my phone there on accident. So I've been with my other phone all day."

"_… If you've been with your other phone, you should have picked up because I called that phone too. You're catching yourself in lies, Kaoru._"

Kaoru mentally cursed for having two phones and she ran her fingers through her hair before Allusius let out a sigh.

"_Tell the truth, Kaoru. It's not nice to lie. I'll be honest to you. Today, I went out and I had fun with a couple of gals and guys. Had a drink or two and shopped. And now I'm exercisin my foot and leg. That's my day. What about yours?_"

"…"

"_Hello, Kaoru. I want to hear you voice, you know._"

"…Hi."

"_You were with Kenshin, weren't you?_" Kaoru froze as she heard him say it coldly. It sent a chill down her spine how he just guessed out of the blue and then she swallowed her spit and answered.

"How'd you figure that?"

"_I took a guess. Were you?_"

"… Yeah." She heard him give a long sigh and she asked what his problem was.

"_No problems, Kaoru. I'm fine._"

"No, you gave that long sigh. I know you're pissed."

"_Nobody's pissed! It's your life, you know. Not mine._"

"So why do you sound so goddamn angry about it!" Kaoru asked angrily.

"_Nobody's angry! Why I gotta be angry for!_"

"Because I know you, Allusius! I can tell you're furious about it."

"_Oh my—I'm not furious, Kaoru! It's you, not me!_"

"What the fuck is up with you!"

"_Don't curse at me like that._" Kaoru glared at the phone as he said it low and then she sighed.

"Could you please tell me **why** you are upset."

"_I repeat to you for the **fourth** time. I'm not upset._"

"Well, you sound upset."

"**_I am not upset!_**" Kaoru got mad at his voice and then she got up.

"Look, what-the the fuck-ever. You call back when you're not so fucking pissy."

"_Fuck that. I'm going to fucking sleep. I stayed awak to talk to you, but now I see that you obviously don't fucking want to._"

They both hung up at the same time and Kaoru just frowned at it before she walked to her room and saw Yahiko tying his shoes. He was wearing a gray shirt and black jeans. Kaoru went into her mirror and she brushed her hair into a slightly high and tight ponytail before she fixed her shirt and she smiled at Yahiko.

"Let's go to dinner, ne?"

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" Yahiko cheered and Kaoru just laughed before taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment.

**(K.a.M.i.Y.a.)**

"_Hey! Is Kaoru around!_"

"Who's this!"

"_It's Kenshin! Her father asked me to see where she is because she's at my house! Who's this!_"

"It's Michael! Kaoru's with me at this **bangin'** ass club! What does he need!"

"_He wanted her to come by my house since he's here, but nevermind that! Just tell her later!_"

"Oka—**Oh my god! Kaoru, you're such a hoe!**"

Michael shut the phone with a cheer and he slipped the blue razor into his pocket as he danced with his brother Tyler, his sister Kaname, Genia, Kaoru, Aoshi—who had just come down minutes earlier for the event—and a few other Kamiya family members that lived in other cities. One brunette, two black haired, and one blonde.

"This is a Kamiya party night! Let's keep happy tonight, right!"

"Yeah, but Tara's not here! She's a Kamiya too!"

"Too fucking young!" Aoshi laughed and they soon just laughed with him before Kaoru felt Michael pull her into a hug and whisper into her ear about who just called her. She nodded as she rubbed circles on his chest and then he peck her cheek. She pulled her skirt a little and then she fixed her top and let Genia tie it back around her neck with a soft smile on her face.

"**Who's a Luv Addict in here!**" the crowd cheered to the DJ and Kaoru said 'this is the song!' as she knew what was going about to play.

"I wanna go dance on those!" Michael looked up and grinned as she pointed and then he said 'move along' to her before she cheered and walked off. Genia arched her eyebrow as she looked and then she laughed at her cousin's antics.

"Mailey, stop!" she laughed as her cousin hugged her around the waist and she flipped her light brown hair back and she blinked sexy gray-green eyes at a guy walking by. Her hair went to the middle of her back and her body was beautiful as she showed off with a short skirt and a stylish tank-top.

"_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!_"

The whole party began to cheer and as they started to dance, Aoshi looked up and he said, 'Oh shit!' before he pointed and showed his cousins and family.

"Look at Kaoru!"

"**WORK THAT POLE BABY!**" Michael cried with his cousin Ayoshi, their blue eyes bright and their voices loud. Ayoshi had short blonde spikes on his head and he had cobalt blue eyes with a fit body and a dazzling grin. It seemed that all the Kamiya children had it with the way they were dancing and cheering for the Kamiya girl that was up there.

"**Sexy!**" Michael cried and he took a picture with his digital camera. Aoshi and Genia just grinned and as Kaname gaped with Mailey, the last remaining Kamiya teenagers just got hyper and said 'go baby go!' One was a boy named Kisho and the other was his twin named Masahiro.

But names aren't really important right now. The biggest thing that was important was Kaoru dancing about the pole as the song was remixed to start back over. With her soft hands, she held the pole and she shook her hips in sexy motions. Men watched as Kaoru winded around on it and she turned around to put her hands on her knees as she slid down the pole, her face showing painful pleasure as her legs opened up a little bit wider to tease. She rose up shaking her finger with a sexy smile and spinning her hips around.

The cheers she got were ridiculous as she put her leg around the pole and she spun before dipping her body. She rose up slowly and then she bit her lip with an innocent look as she rose her shit up above her stomach and shook her finger again as somebody cried out to take it off.

"She's really working a fucking pole… who taught her this!"

"Allusius!" Michael laughed and they all just gaped and looked at him.

"You serious! That boy you guys were best friends with pole dances!"

"For fun in his basement, but yeah!"

The way Kaoru moved was sluttish, but she didn't care as she went free and let out a week's worth of partying that was held inside. She held the pole again and she moved low before she winded her body into it and she let out moan that everybody could see coming from her mouth.

"If she wasn't my cousin, I'd fuck her. I'm dead ass serious! I'd kill for my neighbor to do this!" Masahiro said to them and they just laughed before looking back at Kaoru as she flipped her curly hair from her face again.

Kaoru dipped her body on the pole and as she shook her hair from her face, she held the pole with one hand and she slid up against it before she fell to her knees and she crawled across the small walkway.

"Ooo shit! Is the film still rolling!" Kisho cried to Michael, his hazel eyes blinking as he watched Kaoru arch her back up and down. Michael nodded as he sat on the bar and he filmed his younger cousin work. Kaoru fliped her hair over as she rose up on her knees and she danced her upper body wildly and teasingly, a sexy smile on her face.

The song ended as Kaoru rose her shirt up above her stomach again and she showed a bit of her bra to the men just watching. Girlfriends were jealous and single women were furious as they watched Kaoru just give a smile while breathing and run her fingers through her hair. Aoshi and Tyler jogged over to her and they helped her down before she got money pushed towards her.

"I'm not a stripper! Just having some fun, boys!" she cried to them and then she saw a few hundreds that had been slipped into her pocket. It kept going until she got to her family and Michael just put his arms around her and hugged her with a laugh.

"You little slut you! I got it all on footage!"

"Awesome!" she said with a smile and then she laughed as her cousin Mailey put his arms around her with a smile. Genia came on the other side and Kaname joined in before Michael took a picture of the four girls all giving smiles.

"Sex-ay!"

**(KxK)**

"_Shinji! musuko! zutto sore ha watashi tachi ga hanashi ta node tsuki de aru! ikani mochi nasai atte iru ka!_**(Shinji! Son! It's been a month since we've talked! How have you been!)**"

"Watashi ha yoi no zutto haha. Ikani nippo**n** ni i ta ka? Watashi ha yoku shi te iru koto o nozomu. **I've been good, mother. How have you been in Japan? I hope you're doing well.)**"

"_Watashi ga yoi kochira ni koto o shitte iru. Watashi ni yoi ga atte iru anata no chichi. Kare ha ora_**_n_**_da no shucchou ni ima aru._**(You know i'm okay over here. Your father's been good to me. He's on a business trip right now in Holland.)**"

"Yoi.**(That's good)**."

Shinji sighed as he sat at Takashi Himura's kitchen table, his phone on his ear and business papers in front of him with two cups of tea for him and Takashi to drink. His mother had suddenly called for him and as he was about to explain to Takashi some stock drops and he was forced to take it. He knew the reason she was calling.

"_Shuichi oyobi Tytto ha kite_**_n_**_ ni iku tame ni hayai kesa o nokoshi ta. sorera ha ima goro ha mou soko ni aru beki de aru. 2 tsu ga anata no kyoudai o houmo_**_n_**_ suru koto o koko ni ki ta koto o shitta ka?_**(Shuichi and Tytto left early this morning to go back home. They should be there by now. Did you know that the two came here to visit your brother?)**"

"… Iie. Sorera ha watashi ni nani demo tsuge nakatta.**(No. They didn't tell me anything.)**"

Shinji let out a sigh and he rubbed his head as he knew he was going to have to put some authority down on his children later **once again**. He could hear his mother give a soft sigh as well and then he heard her voice speak again.

"_Anata no kodomo ha doko ni aru ka? Sore ke_**_n_**_ze_**_n_**_ na sou shizuka._**(Where are your children? It sound so quiet.)**"

"... Sorera ha Kaoru ga sorera ni tsuge ta tou ni subete de aru. Sore ha Kamiya no koto de aru. Asahi no kodomo oyobi Kananji no kodomo ha soko ni iru.**(... They're all at a party that Kaoru told them about. It's a Kamiya thing. Asahi's children and Kananji's children are there.)**"

"_Partying again?_" he heard his mother say with a thick accent.

"Yes. Again. And speak more english, mother. My head's kinda fuzzy at the moment."

"_I'll try… how is Aoshi?_"

"Doing well in college with basketball. He's a forward and is very good with jump-shots and lay-ups. He's living out what he wanted to do."

"_That's good… Genia?_"

"In college as well. She doesn't wanna live on campus, so she just drives there. She doesn't like the dorms."

"_Soko ni mada de aru kanojo ha bijinesu no tame ka?_**(Is she still there for business?)**"

"Yes, mother."

"_I see. And what of Tara?_"

"Straight A's and a star on her basketball team. She's a point guard. And she's running track right now. She's doing very well."

"_I see… and what of Annalise's child? The untamed one_."

"Her name is Kaoru." Shinji replied to his mother's bitter and hateful voice.

"And she's doing fine. She just got home from being in Italy for a year. It's been rough, but she's fit back in pretty nicely. The worst she does is party hard and sleep in classes. She's still getting straight A's and colleges are calling her for track because she's running for a traveling team. She told me that they're all about to race soon. The top teams of the world."

"_And **she**_ _got into that? Hmph. A **big **surprise in my eyes._"

"Kaoru's the best athlete in the house next to Aoshi, mother. She's going very far, so don't talk like that about her."

"_You know the reason I speak this way of her. She is not on my good side of the family, you know. Her mother is all over her actions._"

"I know, mother. And there's no problem with it. We've been fighting for a while, but we're alright now. She's living in a penthouse with Tytto and—"

"_Kanojo ha ie de iki te i nai ka! Shinji!_**(She's not living at home! Shinji!)**"

"Maa maa, okaa-san. Kanojo ga kono ie de iki te iru nai mou doko ka ni toiu yoi riyuu ga ari.**(Calm down, mother. There's a good reason that's she's living somewhere else and not in this house anymore.)**"

"_Why is Kaoru living on her own! Show some backbone, Shinji! Act like a father!_"

"Chouse**n** no shitsumo**n** watashi no sodateru gijutsu! Watashi ha subete ikani hataraku ka Annalise ga shi**n** da shitte iru nochi mottomo nagai no no tame no watashi no kodomo o sodate! Sekini**n** ga aru Kaoru oyobi kanojo ha mada gakkou oyobi subete ni itte iru! Watashi ga aru node sou watashi ni chichi no you na koui o itte ha ike nai! Watashi ha kanojo no tabu o, imaimashii tamotte iru!**(Don't you dare question my parenting skills! I've raised my children for the longest after Annalise died and I know how they all work! Kaoru's responsible and she's still going to school and everything! So don't tell me act like a father because I am! I'm keeping tabs on her, damn you!)**"

Takashi walked in the kitchen with Kenshin under his arm, the two just chuckling softly at the things on the television before. They stopped as they saw Shinji sitting at the table with angry dark blue eyes.

"Akutai o anata no haha ka! Aete suru haji ka nai?**(You dare curse your mother! Have you no shame!**!"

"Watashi ha kanojo souiu kaze ni noberu koto o kyoka shi ta itte i nai! Kaoru ha watashi no kodomo de aru! nai anata no! Watashi ha Kaoru o tsuduku made kanojo no yume ni age, sore ha watashi no kodomo ga kanojo no haha no you ni naze utatte, watashi tachi no kazoku ni jiso**n**shi**n** o motte kuru tame ni supootsu o shi te iru ka de aru! Kaoru ha shini kanojo no yuuse**n** ju**n**i ga aru watashi shi**n**rai suru watashi no kodomo o choudo shiri, doko ni! Watashi ha kanojo ga tsuujou you ni kanojo ga anata no namae kara koko de yo**n** dara okotte iru anata jishi**n** node kanojo souiu kaze ni noberu koto o kyoka shi nai! Soshite mo**n**dai o yuusure ba, sore watashi ha chichi o yobi, kare ni iu! Ima kanojo koto ga deki nakere ba, soshite kono kaiwa o ukeireru aru. Goodnight.**(I'm not going to let you talk about her that way! Kaoru is my child! Not yours! I raised Kaoru up to follow her dreams and that's why my child is singing like her mother and doing sports to bring pride to our family! Kaoru knows exactly where her priorities are and I trust my child to death! I won't let you talk about her that way because you'd be angry yourself if she was here calling you out of your name like she usually does! And if you have a problem, that i'll call father and tell him! Now unless you can accept her, then this conversation is over. Goodnight.)**"

Shinji slapped his phone shut angrily and then he just glared at it before Takashi asked if he was alright. Kenshin gave a slightly worried glance and then Shinji just looked up with a soft smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just sick of her doing that to Kaoru. She may have changed her last name, but she's still a Kamiya birth cirtificate wise. She's blood and she can't change that. Now, let's get down to these graphs. You missed a lot when you went on vacation, Takashi."

**(KxK)**

"Oh my god! Tytto, you made it!"

Kaoru jumped into her cousin's arms and then she hugged Shuichi as well as they all saw them and cheered them in with a 'hey!' Two more Kamiya children had joined and it was a special event as they had cameras taking pictures of them and Kaoru took pictures with some of her fans.

"Family picture!" Shuichi said with a big smile after he greeted all of his family.

"Not yet! You guys gotta get down and party to look kinda sweaty like us! You, Tytto, Remmy and Arjui just got here!"

Arjui Kamiya was another male Kamiya with dark reddish brown hair to the end of his neck and dark blue-green eyes. His bangs were choppy and he had small freckles on his face to give off the cute boy look. Remmy Kamiya was a girl with brown hair to the top of her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was the second youngest girl amongst them, even though they were all born in the same year(minus Genia).

"Par-tay!" Kaoru said as she danced with Michael, the two swaying to the beat and just having fun. Ayoshi quickly went over and he turned around before Kaoru laughed as he put his hand on his knees and started dancing into her. Tyler took a picture as Shuichi laughed and finished his drink.

"Still being wild, eh Ayo!"

"Damn right! You wanna be a fag and go to Greece! But it's okay! More women for me, know what I'm mean!"

"Sure, you say that now! But you'll freeze up like a bitch!"

"Whatever!"

Tytto was already dancing in the crowd with Genia and Kaname, the two talking to him and asking how it went. He had a calm smile on his face, but Kaoru could tell that he was slightly troubled by the color of his eyes. She took Michael's hand and then she said, "Hey, we gotta stick together!" before the Kamiyas walked over and all got a group hug.

"We love you, Tytto!"

"Okay! I love you guys too! Now get off of me!" he laughed before they let go and Michael took his camera from somebody with a 'thanks!'

"Let's get down and dirty!" Shuichi cheered and they all said 'hell yeah!' before they started to party and get down with the music.

"Look at Kaoru! That guy is goin' nuts!"

"Work em' Kaoru!" Mailey cried as she was spun around by Tytto and they slid to opposite sides. They slid back together and started to two step before they heard the DJ speak up.

"**We got word that a Kamiya dynasty is up in here, so shout out to those Kamiya children who got fame under their name!**"

They cheered and Kaoru laughed as Mailey said 'damn right!'

"Let's celebrate our joining together!" Tyler said and they all got drinks before they came together. Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair with a smile as they all had their glasses near each other's and waited. Tyler then cleared his throat with Shuichi since they were the two oldest boys there and they spoke.

"This is to who we are, this is to what we do! This is to all of our accomplishments as people and our accomplishments are family! Even though **Two** of us turned to be **_Loire's_**, they are still Kamiya's on the inside and it's in their blood!"

"Hell yeah!" Arjui said proudly and they just laughed before Tytto said 'sssh there's more!'. Shuichi shifted and then he started to speak.

"This is to our ups and downs! This is to our smiles and frowns! This is to all of us being together for a very long time and for us not breaking apart over simple things! This is to our tears, to our smiles, but most of all this is to our love for one another! So I finish this off this toast by saying something so truthful it would hurt if we were hiding it! I love my Kamiya family and we all are beautiful people!"

"To the Kamiya dynasty!" Genia said happily.

"To the Dynasty!" they all cheered and clashed glasses before drinking down whatever they had in their cups. Michael hugged Kaoru with a squeal before Kaname took a picture with an 'aww!'

"I love my best friend!" Michael said happily and Kaoru just laughed as she hugged him back. Tytto pouted cutely and said 'what about me?'

"Awww!" Kaoru pulled him in and she hugged them both with a smile.

"These two are my boyfriends!" she said happily and as they smiled wit her, another picture was taken.

"Come on! Let's get a group picture!"

Michael asked a person walking by to take the picture and they all joined together and gave pretty smiles. He took the picture and they thanked him and looked at it before nodding to each other.

"This is the best night ever! Kaoru and Michael are home from Italy, Tytto's living in America, Shuichi's back for a little vacation; we all have to shop tomorrow!" Remmy said happily.

"Are you happy, Kaoru! No more sadness right! We're all back together now!"

Kaoru smiled a sweet happy smile and then she said, 'yeah.'

"We're all together now."

**(KxK)**

"_You snagged a cellphone from a guard… that's sneaky, Enishi. Even for you._"

"Well, I had to call you. It was important."

"_Well… what do you want?_"

"Did you hear about the races? The High School World Cup, I mean."

"_… yeah, I hear about it. What's up with it?_"

"She's running in it. For Japan."

"_Get the fuck out._"

"I'm serious. She's their top girl right now. She's running the hundred, the two hundred, the four hundred, and all the relays except for the eight-hundred relay team."

"_How'd you get this information?_"

"A source."

"_You and your damn sources. Anyhow, is it coming on television? Because if it is, I want you to watch it if you're not out yet. And even if you are, watch it and see how much she's changed and what not. Then you have to plan better and we'll start to do what we planned… you do remember, right?_"

"Yeah. We're supposed to erase **everything** about her."

"_Bingo. If we can pull this off, when you two meet, it'll get hard for police and what not when you kill her. So **you **say._"

"Oh, I'll kill her. Her and her little boyfriend. And those black fuckers too. Meddling and almost killing Hiroshi."

"_You do know that Hiroshi hates you, right?_"

"Yeah, but who cares… I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to sleep now."

"_Have fun dreaming. Goodnight._"

"Yeah yeah."

_**Click!**_

**(KxK) **

**R.S.: **And this chapter is done! Woohoo! Right before school too. I start tomorrow, and I do **not** want to go.

Lol but anyways. You see that Kenshin and Kaoru are getting somewhere now! They're not together, but at least they're talking. It was like a frustration release with sex between them, ya know? Make-up sex, to put it simple.

The Kamiyas that I've shown right there are going to be used further in this story. Not big parts, but they're going to have some importance to Kaoru in the long run when she needs help.

And you hear from Enishi and that mysterious voice again! And he only says **part** of his plan. There's **way** more to it than that.

**_Sigh_** School is here…. Fuck. I do **not** wanna go.

**_Rampaging Sorrow_**

**_(KXK) _**

_**Next on: Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

**_Chapter fourteen: The races are right around the corner and I'm about to be busted_**

"_Let's remain focused for the task at hand! We're going to win the races and show these americans what we're about! I don't care if we're here in America! We're gonna show them that japanese people are **the** best!"_

"_Can't you just trust me? I swear I wouldn't say anything."_

"_Tytto, stop fighting! You'll kill him!"_

"_I can't belive it… we're really screwed."_

"_Kaoru, come home if you have to… Please."_


	15. The races are right around the corner 1

**R.S.: **I just started school two days ago, so that's why this is being started so late. My apologies, but now that school's in and soccer's there too, I'm not getting home until seven and then I do homework with two of my best guys in the world Aaron and Hilburn. Love those two to death!

And I wanna give a very **very** big special shout-out to one of my favorite guys of all time. Josh. Best friends for live, babe! Luv ya:)

Otherwise, hello to everybody and thanks for the people who take time to review. I'd **kill **to have more and see people's thoughts, but I'm not angry about it. Just being able to write and let people see my work is good enough. Lol.

And now, onto the chapter! **_Takes a bow_**

**(KxK)**

_When I say…_

_Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door (yeah)  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended_

**_-Saturday_ **by** "Fall Out Boy"**

_**Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Fourteen: The races are right around the corner and I'm about to be busted PART ONE_**

****

"_I was waiting for a cross town train in the london underground when it struck me(when it struck me)  
That I've been waiting since birth to find a love that would look and sound like a movie  
So I've changed my plans, I rented a camera and a van, and then I caught you (and then I caught you)  
I need you to pretend that we are in love again, and you agreed to…_"

With a happy sigh, Kaoru put the mask back over her nose and she continued to scrub her bathroom with strong chemicals, her mouth singing along with the song. Her Ipod blasted '**Clark Gable' **by **_The Postal Service_** loudly from the hallway as Yahiko was down the hall with Tytto cleaning up the living room, their mouths doing the same. As Kaoru told them to turn it off with a scream in italian, it stopped and she openened her phone with her feet and pressed the green button.

"Hello!" she asked with a loud voice.

"_I'm sorry._" Kaoru paused her scrubbing on the toilet with a disgusted face before she dropped the mask down with a sigh and she looked at the phone.

"What number are you calling from, Llusi?"

"_My cousin's. He stole mine and I stole his. An exchange of sorts. But I called to apologize. We haven't talked in two days and I miss hearing your voice, ya know? I feel guilty because you were right. I did get mad because… well, I don't want you hurt. I'm like, half jealous, and then the other half is just my brother side kicking in because we're more siblingish than lovers, ya know? You're home now and we'll be so far away… I don't want you hung up on me._"

"Allusius, you know I'll never be mad at you." She said as she removed the gloves with a sigh and she said that she was taking a break. She walked down the hall to her room and she shut her door before she sighed and she let her hair down.

"_What are you doing?_"

"I was cleaning the bathroom because I said I'd use the chemicals. Tytto and Yahiko are doing the dusting and vacuming. But I was just waiting for you to call me back."

"_Why couldn't you call me back?_" he asked slightly hurt.

"My cousins have been coming around **a lot **now and we're spending soo much time. Today we're not until dinner at Asahi's around like eight or so."

"_Oh… that's good that you're getting together with ur family, Kao. Makes me happy that they've got your back. Do they know your situation?_"

"They're figuring it out because I've been leaving at times and at the clubs, for some reason, people come to me now and ask where's the fix. Random people too."

"_Well, as long as they'll defend you I'm fine about that… I miss you soooo much. I swear, not talking to you was like not breathing at times. I went on the internet and it was sooo boring with you not on. I just harassed myspace, fucked with xanga, gave **purevolume** a visit, and then talked to some people from Italy. You know I was sexy over there._"

"Hmph. Sexy with me." Kaoru said proudly and he laughed.

"_But seriously. I miss you **a lot**. I didn't think I'd be this lonely in France. Last time I was here… you were too. And Michael and Tytto and little Yahiko. But it was mostly special with you._"

"Awwww, that's cute. And I miss you too. France shouldn't be so boring! There's so much places to go, pictures to take."

"_True, but they were better with you. Honestly. Oh! And I changed the song on our page. You know that song by Nickelback? The new one?_"

"Um… **_Far Away_**?"

"_Yeah! I liked it because we're basically the song. Far away from each other. Let me sing it to you._"

"Sure." Kaoru said softly and then Allusius smiled softly before he began to sing.

"_That I love you, and I've loved you all along. And I miss you, for far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_"

"… It's beautiful." Kaoru admitted and she got up and went to her computer before turning it on. She signed in to their myspace together and she looked at the page with a soft smile.

"You changed the layout to our graffiti art on that t-shirt."

"_I loved it. Mr. and Mrs. Micolagio._"

"**_Laughs_** It's cute." She said softly before she heard another ring. She turned her head and she saw her other cellphone ringing. She told him to hold on and then she flipped it up and put it to her ear as she put Allusius on speakerphone and he started to play music.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kaoru._"

"Oh! Hey there… Kenshin…" Kaoru heard Allusius suck his teeth and then she said 'don't even.'

"_Huh?_"

"Not you." Kaoru put the phone on speakerphone and then she said 'Don't be mean.' In italian before she started to type.

"_Yo, what's up with me hearing that you was rocking out yesterday on, um, Josue's side of the neighborhood?_" Kenshin asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she replied with a soft grin. Allusius said, 'oooo' and then Kaoru said, 'shush' again before she heard him snicker.

"_Who's that?_"

"Don't mind that." Kaoru said and then she grabbed her earpiece and put it on so Allusius wouldn't be heard.

"Now what's this about me fighting in Josue's side of the neighborhood?"

"_Just as I said! You were rocking out hard last night. Guns blowing and all. What the fuck's that about?_"

"_Tell that bitch to mind his business._" Allusius said to Kaoru before Kaoru just laughed softly and apologized to Kenshin.

"And to answer your question… yeah. I was bugged the fuck out last night because I went to a hot ass rave with my cousins and after that I dropped Tytto home before I went onto his side of the neighborhood and bugged the fuck out. Is that a crime?"

"_Nope! I'm actually happy that you're doing something with your spare time._" Allusius said.

"_It is a crime, stupid. The cops were out there afterward. You're going to get in trouble._" Kenshin answered.

Kaoru eyes spun as they said it at the same time and then she said 'mmhmm' before she went onto another website and clicked a link. From there, she just sighed and she started to read. Allusius said, 'put me on speaker! It's important!'

"Fine."

"_What?_"

"Not **you**, Kenshin." Kaoru said again before she put Allusius back on speakerphone and Kenshin asked how was her day.

"I'm cleaning up my house, so right now it's just relaxed since we're going to meet up with the rest of my cousins and eat lunch."

"_Oh._"

"_Cool._" Allusius answered as well before he turned on music from where he was at and he started to sing. Kenshin asked 'who the fuck is that?' with some suspicion before Kaoru just said 'the computer' and she hit her head on her hand.

'_I'm setting myself up for failure doing this. Talking to them **both** at the **same** time… why do I do these things to myself?_'

"_I calm the crowd, but keep it quiet. I'm like a shadow, to your mattress. Gentlemen, they don't ask questions. We could pay attention._" Allusius sang and then he grew louder before Kenshin said, 'turn that shit off.'

"_It's annoying._"

"_Fuck-a-you!_" Allusius sang in a high pitch with a smile.

"_Excuse me?_"

"That's in the video I'm watching." Kaoru said to cover it up as Allusius kept singing. Kaoru felt chills run up her arm as Allusius but some passion into his voice and he kept singing.

"_Say it loud…Say it loud…_" he screamed out in song and then it stopped and he said 'yeah baby!'

"_Finally. My ear drums hurt._"

"Kenshin, don't hate because you can't sing like that." Kaoru laughed and Allusius chuckled before another song turned on and he started to sing that as well.

"_Kaoru, pause that video please?_"

"Can't." Kaoru said with a smile and as Allusius just chuckled before he turned it off and it became silent.

"_So Kaoru, what's on your agenda for today?_" Kenshin asked.

"I told you cleaning and then my cousins for lunch."

"_Oh._" Kenshin said again and then he said to hold on and she heard the phone being put down.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru!_"

"Yes, Allusius." Kaoru said to show that she was listening.

"_I got a hot ass rap for you! Do you wanna hear it! I just wrote it just now!_"

"Sure." Kaoru said with a laugh before Allusius put a beat on from his computer and he chucked.

"_It's this hot ass rap about random things. And I'll add on whatever I think is right. Got it?_"

"Sure, loser." Kaoru said as she started to talk to her cousin through **AIM.** He started with a 'yeah. Yeah. Check it. Check it.'

"_My—name—is—Llusi, da hoochie; secret hoe on the block  
One hand's on my chest, one hand's on my glock  
I hop in cars and ride guys nice  
Put a gun to the head, tell em' "Pay **ma** price"  
I'm a sexy hoe baby; my eyes are dreamy  
When I touch my clients, their pants get **steam-may!**  
Mmm, I love my job  
Super famous hoe with a big ass "knob"…  
Yeah, I'm nice in that way  
Everybody who fucks me comes back the next day-ay  
They like the violence, they like me  
They like the way I talk things dirty  
One night, that's all it takes  
Back the next day with a 'fuck me for pete's sake!'  
But I can't help! It's not my fault if**(starts to sing)**  
People want my body at all costs…_

_I'm good like that  
Yeah  
I'm good like that  
Uh  
I'm good like that  
Sexy lil' hoe with a big ass gat **(rapping again)**_

_Llusi, da hoochie, secret hoe on the block  
Just ask for me I and suck ya--_"

"**Allusius oh my god!**" Kaoru started to cry in laughter and she hit her leg as she pulled her chair back and she laughed with pureness that Allusius loved to hear. Kenshin had returned to his phone and said 'hello?' but Kaoru didn't hear him as she kept laughing and holding her stomach.

"It hurts… it hurts; you're so stupid!" Kaoru said to Allusius, but Kenshin thought it was him.

"_What did I do?_" he asked confused and Kaoru just put her face in her hands as she called Tytto. He came in and then he asked what was wrong.

"Ha colpito circa essere una zappa!**(He rapped about being a hoe!)**"

"Didn't I tell you it was hilarious! You thought I was laughing for having the giggles that day! I told you that shit was hilarious!"

"_Sono molto buono a colpire! Vi ho detto che sterà colpendo nel mio lato del eccellente-cappuccio! È sexy, di destra!_**(I'm very good at rapping! I told you I was tapping into my super-hood side! It's sexy, right!)**"

"You're stupid!" Tytto laughed and then he left the room before Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice humming softly.

"S-sorry, Kenshin. I just heard the funniest thing ever."

"_What was it?_"

"A rap about being a hoe."

"_Oh… you listen to the wierdest things._"

"_It's sexy, so don't hate._" Allusius snapped and Kaoru said, 'no!' before Kenshin said, 'who the fuck was that?'

"Tytto." Kaoru lied before Allusius snickered and Kaoru kept typing and talking to them both. She thought she had it down pact, but then she set herself up for a big failure as Kenshin asked 'hows your thugged out **_best friend_**?'

"_Fine, thanks for caring. Loser._" Allusius answered sarcastically.

"Shit." Kaoru whispered before Kenshin caught on and answered.

"_That fucker's at your house?_" Kenshin asked slightly angry.

"No… he's on my other phone…" Kaoru answered back.

"_That's right._" Allusius said proudly.

"…_Why do you wanna talk to **him?**_" Kenshin said, his hate showing in his last word.

"Because we haven't talked in days. And he's in my heart just like you are."

"_Hpmh. Lord knows why._" Kenshin mumbled.

"_Because I'm not some scared punk bitch who backs out of things. I'm a **man**__and I take things head on._"

"_You could just shut the fuck up because you don't know who the fuck I am, **boy**. _"

"_I met you, fuck-up. I know **exactly** who you are. You're a fucking punk!_"

"_You wanna know what I think you sonova--_"

"Okay! And now I step in and say listen to this song! It's called **Circles **(A/N: Song made by **_Paramore_**). My cousin Mailey made it and I wrote the lyrics and composed it **and **played a guitar in it as a guest appearance. You'll like it, Llusi. Kenshin, I don't know because you barely listen to rock anymore."

"_Okay…_" Kenshin slowly said and Allusius said play it.

They both growled and then kept silent as Kaoru opened the link from her conversation with her cousin and she turned it up before she called her housemates.

"Tytto! Yahiko come listen!" she said and then Allusius said, 'YAHIKO!'

"**UNCLE LLUSI!**" Kenshin heard and then Kaoru pulled the young boy into his lap as he said 'Uncle Llusi! Uncle Llusi!'

"_Come siete, il mio caro figlio dolce! Li ho mancati così tanto qui in Francia! Iete essendo buoni per la mia moglie Kaoru, destra?_**(How are you, my dear sweet son! I've missed you so much here in France! You're being good for my wife Kaoru, right?)**"

"Uh huh! Buon reale! Sto ottenendo i buoni gradi a scuola anche! Kaoru dice che posso venire vigilanza le corse a causa di loro! Sarete là, a destra! Uh huh! Real good! I'm getting good grades in school too! Kaoru says that I can come watch the races because of them! You'll be there, right! **(Uh huh! Real good! I'm getting good grades in school too! Kaoru says that I can come watch the races because of them! You'll be there, right!)**"

"_Awesome!_"

"Okay, okay." Tytto said before Kaoru pressed play and she said 'sssh' Yahiko got comfy and Kaoru then let him lean his head back as they heard her singing. Allusius screamed 'pause!' and Kaoru did and said 'what.'

"_I want to meet her. Rewind the first line. I want to tell you something about it at the end._" Allusius said in awe.

"Sure." Kaoru said and then she started it over before she let it play again.

"_take this time to realize  
that you always shut your eyes  
in the midst of trial  
and everything is always right  
and I think that it's time  
this battle must be won  
but you pushed it aside  
pushed it aside  
pretend that it's gone_

_this circle never ends  
and it's time you just face it, don't pretend  
that it's over  
this circle never ends  
and it's time you just face it, don't pretend  
that it's over_."

"_She's good._" Kenshin said and Kaoru said, 'yeah' before Allusius said 'sssh!' and Tytto shook his head with a smile at Kaoru having them both on the phone. Once the song ended, Allusius said 'Kaoru.'

"What's up?"

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you for the longest. Your guitar skills are awesome right now, but her singing. Did you hear the way she used her voice? How she played the emotions of the song through everyline? How she can hang her voice with the words?_"

"Yeah. I heard it."

"_That's what I wanted to explain to you, but you were too hard-headed to listen. You can't always display every emotion in rock music. Not every one that's not needed, anyway. Did you hear at the bridge of the song? How she made a ripple in her voice?_"

"Yeah."

"_I know you can do it, but hers is perfect for this type of music. Get me?_"

"Yeah. I understand. You want me to tell her good song?"

"_Tell her that the lead singer from **Chariot Far From Home**__says that he's in awe and wants to meet her with him on tour one day._"

The Kamiyas laughed and Kenshin said 'I'll be back' before Allusius said 'don't come back.'

"_Why don't you just shut the fuck up?_"

"_Because I don't like you! How many times to I have to tell you this! I hate your voice, I hate your presence, I hate **you**._"

"_And that makes two of us! I hate your fucking existance! You're nothing but a fucking prick who just **loves** to annoy me. Lord knows why Kaoru loves you._"

"_And the same to you, asshole! It's a big fucking question for you! If I were Kaoru, I'd drop your ass like you were fucking hot coals! But Kaoru's a nice person, so be grateful, red-head._"

"_Whatever, bitch._"

"_Dick head!_"

"_Fag!_"

"_How'd you know unles you thought about fucking me, you queer!_"

"**Would you two SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" Kaoru finally barked as she covered Yahiko's ears. Tytto laughed softly and then picked up Yahiko to go finish cleaning.

"Allusius, stop starting trouble! Kenshin, stop responding because he likes to hear you angry! Goddammit, I'm driving myself fucking nuts!"

"_oooo… she cursed…what does she get for that, Tytto!_"

"**A spanking!**" Tytto screamed out and then Kenshin said, 'be back' before the phone was being heard put down again. Once she heard a door shut, she sighed and Allusius laughed evilly.

"Stop it. And I want you to hear this song I made. Remember those lyrics you had wrote for me?"

"_I wrote a lot of things for you. Which one?_"

"**Going Under.**(A/N: Owned by **_Evanescence_**)"

"_Oh! Yes, I want to hear this and see if you fucked it up._"

"Hey!" Kaoru said hurt.

"_Those lyrics are beautiful and the darkest I've ever written for you. Don't dissapoint me._" Kaoru pouted and then she opened up a folder before she typed to her cousin some more. Allusius said 'tick tock' before Kaoru shut him up and pressed play. Allusius said 'ooo' as he heard her first few lines before Kaoru just grinned and let him keep listening.

"_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom  
_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_."

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
**Whispering** (So I don't know whats real and whats not,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
**whispering** (whats real and whats not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
_

_I'm dying again_."

Kaoru could hear Allusius' soft gasp as he listened to th song and once it ended, he was speechless. Kaoru just said 'well?' and it kept silent until Allusius swallowed.

"_Kaoru… my hairs are standing on end… I got a fucking chill…I love it…I want it…_"

"So you do lik it. Told you I can be good when I want to."

"_Kaoru… my body got the craziest chill and that shit hit my spine. That one line. That one line where you draw it out… its… I can't even describe it._"

"Which one?" Kaoru said and then she said 'oh!' before she drank some of the water and she sang it for him again.

"_That's the line! Gods, Kaoru, your voice is so electrifying!_"

"I learned from the best." Kaoru said and Allusius said, 'your mother'

"Her and you. She's my japanese side. You're my rocker side, ya know?"

"_I feel you. Hey, I'll be back. I gotta go and pack something away. It'll take about ten minutes, kay?_"

"Sure, amore." Kaoru said and she went back to talking to her cousin.

**MaileyRockz15:**What took so long? I was thinking you forgot about poor Mailey.

**Kamiya'sbLaCkShEeP:**_Sorry. You remember Allusius and Kenshin, right?_

**MaileyRockz15:** I remember Allusius because you went me a picture with you at him. But Kenshin's fuzzy.

**Kamiya'sbLaCkShEeP:**_No big deal. He's my… I guess I'll say best friend right now because we aren't together anymore._

**MaileyRockz15:** what happened?

**Kamiya'sbLaCkShEeP:**_ we broke up because he couldn't handle my ways. And he wants to get back wit me, but imma c how thingz turn out. I don't trust him 100 yet._

**MaileyRockz15:** i c… well, at least u kno where u stand, cuz. That's good. Why don't you just go with Allusius?

**Kamiya'sbLaCkShEeP:**_ It'll make thingz hard n I'll get in trouble wit ma popz n shit. We're **super** close thou, so thatz kool._

**MaileyRockz15: **nice.

**MaileyRockz15: **Brb

**Kamiya'sbLaCkShEeP:**_K._

Kaoru spun around in her chair before she heard Kenshin's voice again and she said, 'took you long enough.'

"_Sorry. I just got off the phone with my Uncle. Something's happened and he wanted to see if I could pick up his children because they're on a flight here. He's in some serious shit. Remember a long time ago when I said over the phone that I would die to protect his kids?_"

"Yeah." Kaoru said softly.

"_Well, I'm doing it now. And guess what I'm mad about?_"

"What?"

"_They **love**__ your **best friend's**__ band. Huge fans, their father just said. So now I have to listen to his songs and probably get drilled by them for a while. They eve n have shirts for it._"

"_They have good taste._"

"_Nobody asked you, Italian fag._"

"_Ba-low meeee…_"

"Allusius, stop it. And when'd you get back?"

"_Just now. I'm finishing up my homework and shit. I hate writing in english._"

"_**sigh** Slow italians._"

"_You wanna talk, Japanese boy? You only speak two languages, bitch._"

"Guys…"

"_Me! Ha! You could suck me off, Allusius. I'm tired of hearing your trash-talkin' mouth._"

"_You'd probably love that, you fucking gay ass bitch. We don't tolerate that shit in my house, so watch your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you._"

"**Shut up.**" Kaoru barked before Allusius laughed and Kenshin just growled.

"You two are like a fucking couple."

"**_Get out of here with that!_**" they both cried out in unison.

"_If I was gay, I'd date Tytto. Not that bitch over there. He looks too much like a bitch for me to want him and I hate his personality. Bitch._"

"_Yeah, well I'd date **anybody** over you. I don't like two-toned freaks._"

"_You got a problem with my eyes? Hating because they're different and I **still** get more love than you ever will?_"

"_Hating! Ha! Not me. And fuck you with that bullshit about getting move love than me. You're a loser. Who wants to love you?_"

"_Your ex did._" Allusius said and Kaoru gaped as Tytto said 'No he didn't' in japanese.

"_Excuse me? What did you just say to me?_"

"_I **said** that Kaoru did. I'll be back._" Footsteps were heard and then Kenshin spoke.

"_What the fuck does he mean by that, Kaoru!_"

"It's just to get you mad! Chill, you short-tempered dog!"

"_Chill! He's sitting here trash talking me! Who's side are you on!_"

"I'm on the sideline."

"_**Grrr**… whatever, Kaoru. I'm going to pick up my cousins. I'll talk to you later._" Kenshin hung up and then Kaoru heard Allusius go 'finally'

"You never left."

"_No. I just walked and crawled back. He's so mad._"

"Well, duh. He's got a short-temper for **you**."

"_That's good. A quicker way to fight him and beat him senseless. I'll teach that fucker who I am at the races on the track **and** off the track._"

"I bet you will." Kaoru said with a laugh before she sighed.

"You finish your homework and call me when you're done, kay? I have to finish the bathroom."

"_Alright. Love you, sexy girl._"

"Love you too." Kaoru said and then the two hung up before she wrote it on the computer and she went back to the bathroom. Tytto leaned against the doorway with a smile and he shook his head before kaoru looked up at him and she said 'what.'

"You're playing with fire. Allusius** _and_** Kenshin? I'm surprised you didn't get revealed."

"Me too." Kaoru said with her mask on as she finished washing it and she poured some water to clean it off. As she told him to watch out, she grabbed the **swifer** mop and she began to clean the floor.

"You're **super** slick, Kaoru."

"I know." She said with a frown inside the mask before Tytto said that he was going to make some tea for them to drink and walked away humming a tune on his lips.

**(KxK)**

_**Next Morning  
Maxson High School Track**_  
**_6:00 a.m._**

"Come on, you two! Nobody told you to have that much pasta last night! Now run it off! It's supposed to be fuel anyways!"

Kaoru stood with Yahiko and Misao as Michael and Tytto were doing their six laps before the real practice. She had gotten there at five and she had been running straight until they had arrived. As she drank down some more gatorade, she looked to her left as she heard a 'ready!'

"About time, you two. Gods, what did you do? Take the longest way possible?"

"Leave it to Kaoru to bitch, eh Mailey?"

"Yeah, Kaname. Total bitch. Should be fucking grateful I dragged my pretty ass out of bed."

Kaoru grinned as she saw her two cousins walk up with shorts and sports bras, their bags over their shoulders with clothes to change into when they went to Kaoru's apartment. Mailey had her hair tied up in a ponytail and Kaname's was just out because it went to the top of her shoulders. **(A/N: Think of KH2 Version Kairi. That's her hair)**

"Let's get this going you brunettes." Kaoru said and Misao just played with Yahiko in the grass. Kaoru got on the track again and once her two cousins joined, they started to jog around the track. Mailey started up a cheer and once the boys caught up, they all started to sing it.

"_We are the Kamiyas!_"

"_We are the Kamiyas!_"

"_Mighty mighty Kamiyas_!"

"_Mighty mighty Kamiyas!_"

Misao laughed as Yahiko joined them and they slowed down so he could keep up. Yahiko wanted to train as well because he wanted to show that he was supportive. Misao just cheered them on as they jogged three more laps. Yahiko panted as he finished and then he got some water for it before Kaoru cleared her throat as her male cousins got on the line.

"**Go.**" they took off running and then Kaoru began to speak as she got ready herself.

"Let's remain focused for the task at hand! We're going to win the races and show these Americans what we're about! I don't care if we're here in America! We're gonna show them that japanese people are **the** best!"

"Sore ha migi de aru! Nippo**n** no hitobito ha sekai no mottomo yoi! Watashi tachi ha koto o, watashi tachi hatsumei suru koto o, watashi tachi shihai suru koto o sekkei suru! Amerika ni watashi tachi no nani mo nai!**(That's right! Japanese people are the best in the world! We design things, we invent things, we dominate things! America has nothing on us!)**" Mailey said with her fist in the air. As they came back over the line, Kaoru was already sprinting around the first hundred.

"Damn. She's getting really dedicated." Tytto said as he took a sip of some water and Kaoru started pushing her speeds. Mailey said 'woohoo! That's a beast baby!' as Kaoru passed the line and she slowed down to a stop.

"That's good." Michael said as he stopped his watch and then Yahiko started to run. Kaoru smiled softly as she wiped her forehead and Yahiko kept moving with the same form Kaoru had.

"He's following in his words. He told him if he keeps running, he'll be honored to run with him."

"Who, Llusi?"

"Yeah." Michael said with a soft smile and as Yahiko came around the last hundred, Kaoru ran down to him and began to jog along side him and cheer him on. Once he passed the line, they cheered for him and gave him a bottle of water.

"Good job. You two do a lap." Mailey and Kaname got on the track and then started to run.

"They're pretty good. With some training, they'd be awesome." Kaoru thought as Mailey was in front of Kaname with some speed.

"_Real_ awesome."

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

"Your pad is awesome, Kaoru."

"Thanks. We're all eating at your house, Mailey?"

"Yeah. Have fun at school."

"You too." Kaoru said before they turned in different directions and headed for school. Kaoru stopped to drop Yahiko off at his first grade class. He had skipped kindergarten and was slowly excelling higher than average at first grade.

"Sorry he's late. We had a family thing in the morning. I'm his sister, Kaoru."

"Oh, you're Kaoru! Yahiko tells us that you're his favorite sibling. He says you teach him what you know and that's why he's so smart." Kaoru gave a soft smile as Yahiko bowed his head with a blush.

"Well, he's my favorite sibling as well. And I can't take all the credit for his intelligence. He studies without me because we live in different houses."

"You don't live together?"

"I live in a penthouse and he lives with my father. We had some… troubles, so I moved and he stays with me for half the school week."

"I see. But Yahiko's an excellent student and he's a great asset to the class."

"Thank you." Yahiko said shyly and then Kaoru just smiled before she bent down and she pulled her ponytail onto her back.

"Siete buoni a scuola e verrò prenderlo non appena la scuola si conclude, kay?**(You be good in school and i'll come to pick you up as soon as school ends, kay?)**"

"Prometta che noi andrà ottenere oggi le guarnizioni di gomma piuma, Kaoru.**(Promise that we'll go to get Donuts today, Kaoru.)**"

"Prometto.**(I promise.)**" Kaoru said with a laugh and then she let him go to his seat after kissing his forehead. She bowed to the teacher and then she turned around and shut the classroom door quietly.

"Doing pretty good, Yahiko. Your Uncle Llusi will _love_ to hear this."

**(k.A.o.R.u.)**

"Kaoru and Tytto, your late **_again _**and your shirt is… well, I asked for everybody to wear something cheerful today."

"Sorry if my clothing doesn't suite your taste, **Mr.** **_Evans_**. But sadly, me and Tytto don't think that we should have to change our _appearances_ because the class is affected by it. If there's a problem, then let them speak up. But I'm not changing my clothes and I'm not changing my personality for… well, **_them._**"

Kaoru and Tytto both walked in, after stopping back at Kaoru's to change, wearing dark blue shirts with lyrics to songs on their shirts. On Tytto's shirt, he had a piece of lyrics from a song called **_The Killing Lights_** by **AFI.** On Kaoru's heart, she had lyrics from a song called **_11:11 _** by **All-American Rejects.** As they went to their seats and they sat dow, both pulled out their books and they quietly grabbed their pens, everybody's eyes on them as they acted calm and relaxed without a care in the world.

"Tytto, what's the words on your shirt?"

"Why?" he asked towards the student teacher sitting at the front.

"Because I want to know. It could be a good discussion. Sing it for me." Tytto sighed and he pulled out his cellphone before he flipped it open and pressed a few buttons. He held it up high and he said 'Shut up and listen' before Kaoru smirked as it pressed play.

"_Five A.M. on the bathroom floor from the night before.  
Do you find me dreadful?  
What a shame such a sad disgrace,  
Such a pretty face,  
But she's not regretful…_"

"That's what's on my shirt." He said and he shut his phone and he fixed his necklace before he pulled out a set of glasses and put them on his face. They all said 'you wear glasses?'

"My contacts are messed up. Stop worrying about me." He said again with irritation and then Kaoru just flipped her hair over her shoulder as she asked if class was going to start.

"Okay!" Mr. Evans said and he got up with a soft smile.

"This history class, you're going to pair up with people and work. I don't want groups of five. Four is the most I'm allowing to a group and two is the least. Obviously, you know that. You can go anywhere in this class and in **this **hallway. Now that it's been said… Go!"

Kenshin was going to get Kaoru, but he was instantly grabbed by Soujiro and Tommy. He looked at Kaoru and Tytto as they examined the paper they were given and then get up.

"Where's Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"She got into a fight for you and was moved to another room for today." Kaoru cursed as Tommy said it and hung on Kenshin's shoulder. She then grabbed her book bag and she took Tytto's open arm as he waited for her before the teacher and half the class watched the two Kamiyas walk out the classroom and not look back.

"They're so stuck up these days." Kenshin turned to see Megumi 'hmph' and flip her hair back before Sanosuke just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"They're not stuck up." Kenshin said softly. "They just think different. From us and keep to themselves."

"And that's not the definition?"

About two minutes after, Kaoru walked into the room with Misao's arm linked in hers, the smaller girl wearing some bandage on her arm with dark colors as well.

"They've converted Misao." Megumi whispered to the others.

"Stop the bullshit." Kenshin said playfully and then as Misao walked to her seat and she let the two Kamiyas follow her, she sat down and they stood on either side and bent forward to talk to her. Misao looked irritated beyond belief and as she just let her hair out of her ponytail and shook it from its hold, Kaoru began to whisper in her ear as Misao's left leg kept moving under the seat.

"Let's go in the hallway." Tommy said and Kenshin and Soujiro nodded before heading outside the door.

"Come on. We might as well do this now, eh? Don't want him to call Uncle Shinji again."

"In the hallway, or on the stairs?"

"Stairs." Misao said before she got up and she walked with them out into the hall. Tommy looked at Misao and then he asked if she was alright as she now looked slightly angry.

"I'm **fine**." She said with a slight bark before Tytto opened the door for the stairs and turned back around. He put his hand up and shook his head before they understod and he put their bags down.

"Make sure nobody takes these?" he said in an asking form before he just turned and let the door close without waiting for their answer.

"Well that was rude. But what do you think they're going to do?"

"Who cares?" Soujiro said with a silly smile and a shrug of his shoulders. The other two boys just shook their heads with a smile before they sat down and they started to do the task at hand.

**(k.E.n.S.h.I.n)**

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm**_ fine_**, Mr. Evans."

Misao sat in class and she combed out her hair and tied it up. Kaoru and Tytto just gave each other secret smirks and pounded fists as Misao ran her fingers through and she just put her head down on the desk for a moment.

"Misao, you don't look okay. What happened when you guys went to—"

"Let's go, Misao."

Everybody turned to the door to see Aoshi standing there, his voice showing some signs of annoyance. Misao said 'finally you respond to my text message' and she packed up her things.

"Aoshi, aren't you in college?"

"No classes today, so I drove down early in the morning. You got your things?"

"… You know you can't take her without permission, right?" Mr. Evans asked, his light brown eyes showing some signs of irritation as Aoshi just watched Misao finish packing up.

"You two stay in school, alright? I'm not letting her get suspended because you guys are reckless."

"What! Us! That bitch swung with a knife! I'm sorry, but we just held her and let Misao get some hits before grabbing the knife and letting her finish her off. Is that really a crime?" Kaoru looked at Aoshi's glare and said, 'fine' with a smile before she continued to write down the last minute things.

"Kaoru, take my book bag?" Misao asked and Kaoru put her arm out before grabbing it. Misao put her phone in her pocket and her wallet in her little cute bag. She walked to the door and she said 'bye Mr. Evans.'

"Misao, you can't just leave like that."

Aoshi turned around and then he just gave a small wave as he shut the door. They watched outside as Misao began to throw her arms about and explain everything to Aoshi in japanese. Aoshi widened his eyes and he suddenly opened the door.

"Kaoru, get your **ass** out here. **Now.**" Kaoru got up and jogged to the door before she shut it behind her. They watched as soon, Kaoru was giving out barks as well as Misao was. Aoshi kept the quietest and as he kept speaking, Kaoru said 'hell no!'

"You could tell Uncle Asahi because that's bullshit! Who the fuck do I look like!"

"I don't care what you look like! Either **_you_** handle this bitch, or **_I_** will! Watashi ha anata ga yaku kidukawa nai o**n**nanoko ga tsui te iru biifu no tame no nayami ni hairu you ni suru Misao ga okonatte i nai!"

And with that, Tytto said 'mind your business' to the class as Kaoru came back in pissed and sat down. Mr. Evans just sighed and he shook his head before Kaoru turned her head to Tytto and she began to talk to him quietly. Nobody could catch on because they were speaking Italian and were the only two in the class who had the language under their belt.

"Quella femmina piccola ha avuta il NERVO per dire a Misao a che non la gradisse perché era il mio amico migliore. Chi la scopata la pensa è? Misao di lotta per ottenere la mia attenzione.**(That little bitch had the NERVE to tell Misao that she didn't like her because she was my best friend. Who the fuck does she think she is? Fighting Misao to get my attention.)**"

"Tutti posso dirvi che sia che state andando scoparli in su.**(All I can tell you is that you're going to fuck her up.)**"

"Damn right I am." Kaoru said loud before she went back to writing down what was on the overhead and she shrugged off all the looks.

**(KxK)**

"Kaoru, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Get off of me."

"Kaoru, relax. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Kaoru sighed as Kenshin held her wrist as gently as possible and spoke to her in the hallway while they were switching classes. As he tried to ask what was going on, she looked down at her forearm and started to scratch it. A soft frown came up on his face.

"I still want to know the meaning of that tattoo." He said as a demand.

"And I want to know why I'm still here. I have to go find Tytto. He and Soujiro had a share of words at the end of class."

"I heard them. He called him a bitch and told him to fight him if he had more shit to say. **Everybody** heard him."

"I know." Kaoru said with a laugh and then Kenshin just told her to get serious with him.

"Kenshin, let me go!"

"Can't you just trust me? I swear I wouldn't say anything."

Kaoru looked up into his eyes and as she saw him looking back at her with a look that made her feel slightly guilty about lying to him, she shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek before shaking her wrist free and walking down the hallway. Kenshin frowned at her vanishing form before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Josue." He said after turning around with a soft smile.

"It's alright. She's not ready to open up to you. You lost her trust, you know."

"I know." Kenshin said with a sigh before the two turned and continued their way towards the art class.

**(k.A.m.I.y.A.)**

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Tytto Lucas Kamiya. I know **exactly** who the fuck I am. Why don't you get the fuck out of my face, Himura? I'm tired of seeing your family up close to me."

"Well, if you're so mad, why don't you do something about it?"

"Know what?"

Kaoru moved in an instant to grab Tytto's arm and push him back behind her as Kenshin grabbed Soujiro and he made him relax. Kaoru shook her head to Tytto and she began to whisper to him.

"But Kao—" Kaoru sighed and brought his head back down to her lips so she could whisper into his ear.

"You're not _listening._ I can handle Soujiro for you, okay? Don't beat him."

"But who the fuck does he think he is talking all this shit?"

"He's all talk and no bite." She whispered again and then she let him go before Tytto just sighed and he said 'alright'. The two shook hands and then they went to stand on the other side of the gym. Kaoru gave one glance to Kenshin who was looking at her retreat and then she just glared at Soujiro before turning around and stopping to lean against the wall.

"Alright! Let's start gym class! Today is a free day! That means we do whatever we want inside the gym except sex, kiss, and leave! Sports or work!"

Kaoru and Tytto just started to walk towards the soccer balls and Kaoru barked, "**I called the top one**." The other students left it for her and Kaoru took it out before she told Tytto they were going outside. The two walked out and other students began to out outside as well.

"Yo, what's up with Jou-chan these days, Kenshin? She's ice cold. Literally. The only two people she opens up to are Tytto and Misao. And then when she brings Yahiko to school, she's locked with him."

"**_sigh_** Kaoru's changed a lot, Sano." Kenshin answered truthfully as he threw a football to Josue and Tommy who were competing to catch it.

"During that whole year, she's been with them everyday. She's made friends and I heard she's been sociable, but she's got into other crazy things while she was there. Like drug raves, drugs itself, things like that."

"Kaoru's been doing that!" Sanosuke asked shocked as he caught the ball and threw it again, the two brothers running with a 'I got it!'

"Yeah. But there's more to what she's been doing. And her little best friend down there, I'm suspicious at him. Those two are **extremely** close."

"Why? Aren't they just best friends? I mean, best friends are always close. Misao and Kaoru are close because they're best friends. Misao and Tytto are best friends now too. And Tytto flirts with her in fron of Aoshi's face."

"Yeah, but Aoshi beats him for it **and** Kaoru's friendship with Misao is different. I'm talking about suspicions like, those two were **more** than just best friends. I got the ball."

Kenshin ran and he saw it heading for the soccer field. He saw Kaoru back up and caught it with a jump before he stopped and said, 'nice catch!'

"Thanks." She answered before she saw the two brothers pushing at each other waiting.

"Ready!... Set!... GO!" they ran backwards a little bit, but as Kaoru threw it, they said '**whoa!**' and took off running at how far it went.

"Nice arm." Tytto complimented before Kenshin jogged back and saw the two boys both catch it and drop to the floor. Sanosuke laughed as they got up and shook hands with excited screams.

"Nice arm, Kaoru!" Kaoru gave a thumbs up as she trapped the ball on her knee and passed it back to Tytto after tapping it around on her feet.

"But anyways." Kenshin said and he turned back to Sanosuke as Sanosuke caught the ball and threw it off after a few seconds.

"I'm thinking they were more than just best friends. Like, some kind of love was between them while they were there."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when he came to visit, he stayed at her house. That's one. Two, they way they had danced in the backyard at Kaoru's house wasn't just playfulness. It was sexual. Three, everytime she cries, he does too."

"He's a big baby?" Sanosuke asked with a soft laugh and an arched eyebrow.

"Only when it comes to her, from what Michael had told me when he wanted to explain the first time we argued. They have some kind of connection because everytime he calls for her, she drops everything for him."

"What do you think they had?"

"… I think they went together, but I'm not going to say anything because they could just be close enough to be family. Aoshi and Kaoru cry together too sometimes, so it could be that. Just don't say anything, Sano."

"I won't."

"**I'll throw!**" they turned to see Kaoru grabbing the football and setting herself up. She backed up three steps and took a bounce forward before launching the ball. It went high and far and as the two boys ran for it and Josue got the upper hand, he went up fancy like and he caught it with one hand in the air.

"Woohoo! Highlight tape!" Kaoru laughed and then Tytto went to a gaol and he kicked it high up into the air. Kaoru ran over quickly and some students said, 'whoa!' as she flipped her whole body backwards and kicked it into the goal. She fell on her back and Tytto helped her up as the ball rolled away from the net.

"That one went in fast. It made a little mark."

"Sweet… Tytto, where's your bracelet?" Tytto froze and he looked down at his wrist before he slowly started to panic.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Please god don't do this to me."

"**Don't throw it!**" Kaoru yelled down before Tytto fell to the floor and he moved dirt away from where it piled up from him digging his feet in. He got up and he started to walk around the soccer area looking for it with Kaoru. Tytto got down into the grass like a kid who loved to be dirty and he crawled around and looked everywhere for it.

"It was just on my wrist a minute ago!" Tytto cried to Kaoru and she nodded before she saw him crawling faster and pushing grass aside. Kenshin arched his eyebrow with Sanosuke and the others and they started to laugh as they thought he was doing it for fun.

"That's my father's… that's his prized possesion… I can't loose that… I can't…"

"**Has anybody seen a bracelet that's gold with sapphires in it! It has initials!**"

Nobody answered Kaoru and as Tytto kept digging through the grass with a scream, Kaoru saw a glimmer and she called out to him.

"Yes, Kaoru!" Tytto answered. He was worried, but he answered her with politeness because he knew she was helping him.

"Over there! Go down south fourty steps!" Tytto nodded and he coutned as he crawled off in he direction she said. Kenshin jogged to Kaoru and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, Kenshin. He just lost his bracelet."

"It's that important to him? He's going crazy down there."

"**KAORU! WHERE IS IT!**" he finally barked at her with some anger.

"**Go down some more, stupid!** And yes, it is important to him. It's his father's, kay?"

"Oh… Hope he finds it then."

Kaoru looked at Tytto stop and then scream out in happiness as he grabbed it and rolled over in the grass. Kaoru just looked at him with a 'only you' smile and she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as he kept screaming out thanks.

"How'd you see it?" Sanosuke asked.

"The sapphire and diamonds twinkled a little. I have an eye for that stuff now."

"_Now?_ You say it like you were taught to have it." Kenshin replied.

"I was." She answered and after that, she jogged over to him and he grabbed her and brought her down into the grass to roll with him. Kenshin and Sanosuke gave each other looks of uncertainty before they continued to play football.

**(KxK)**

"You like rolling in the grass, huh? Typical hill-billy on a grass top with his dog and his musket."

"**_Laughs _**You must want to get punched in the face."

Tytto looked at Soujiro with some anger and after Kenshin got into it protect his brother, it was a two-on-one as he barked at them both and he threatened their lives with the worst things possible. All Kaoru could do was wince in their dance class since their teacher hadn't arrived in the room yet.

"Tytto, relx babe." Kaoru said but Tytto just shook his head and he glared at the two brothers glaring right back at him.

"Why don't you two just back the fuck off my cousin, huh! Soujiro, you're always picking a fight for no reason! And Kenshin, just because Soujiro wants to start trouble doesn't mean you have to jump in it too!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!" Kaoru said after she went up into his face. Their glares were heated as they spoke lowly and Kaoru told him to watch himself. Tytto pulled him back and after she calmed down, Tommy and Josue walked over since the dance class had all grades in it.

"Let's all just relax and calm down. Be friendly."

"Just for now." Tommy finished and then Tytto glared at Sanosuke as he saw him walking over with Megumi.

"Soujiro, chill. Jou-chan, chill." Kaoru said 'whatever' before Megumi asked what her problem was.

"It's none of your business, woman. Mind yours."

"You're such a little brat. All Sanosuke wants to do is keep things at a calm pace so that we can all be in control before the teacher gets here. You don't have to tell him 'whatever'."

"**What—ever**. I'll say it to you too." Kaoru said back with a cold voice.

"Look here, Kaoru. I've had it up to **here** with you and your bitchy attitude." Megumi barked at her with her hand up above her head.

"Got a problem with it? Solve it." Sanosuke held Megumi's arm as she raised it to smack Kaoru and Kaoru just held her ground without movement, her arms crossed as she glared at the girl with deep rage.

"Jou-chan, what's up with you these days? Why are you so dark? I can feel anger hitting off of you every day."

"Because it's just the way I am."

"No, it's not." Sanosuke said irritated. "The Kaoru I now isn't always angry. Sure, there's some annoyance, but she's somewhat happy. Where's that Kaoru at, huh? I know she's there somewhere because I see it everytime Yahiko's with you. Your true smile. Why is it just with him?"

"I ask this question every single day." Kenshin muttered to himself, but Kaoru picked it up.

"If you have something to say, then speak up, Kenshin! Stop being such a bitch and talking under your breath!" Kenshin finally snapped and he glared at her before he growled.

"I'm tired of your mouth, you little ungrateful bitch."

The others were shocked, but then they said 'whoa!' as Kaoru kicked him in the chest and punched him in his face. Kenshin was grabbed by Josue and Tommy. Tytto held Kaoru, but then she broke out of his arms as she was ready to kill.

"Come hit me, Kaoru! See if I treat you like a woman."

"You wouldn't know how to treat a woman if it came to you in a fucking book." Kaoru spat and the door opened to reveal Misao carrying Yahiko on her bcck. His school had to end early because of a fire that got out a little out of hand on the basement floor.

"Kaoru, stop!" Sanosuke let Megumi go and he used his long legs to run to her and grab Kaoru by her arms.

"What's going on, you crazy thing! Why can't you just relax!" Kaoru cried out because his grip got tighter accidentally and Sanosuke let go as she kicked his thigh. Tytto stepped in and he walked up to Sanosuke before pushing him. Kaoru grabbed her cell phone and she began to text to some people before she shut the phone and she saw Yahiko running to her.

"What's going on, babe."

"There was a fire at school, so Misao and Aoshi took me to put my stuff down at home." Kaoru nodded as Misao just waved and asked what was going on.

"A big fight." Kaoru said as Tytto glared up at Sanosuke.

"Why you grabbin' my blood like that? Huh?"

"Nobody meant to grab Jou-chan so hard." Sanosuke said pushing him back.

"No, I think you meant to. I saw the grip tighten on her arms. You grab females that hard all the time?"

"No, I don't. I have respect for females."

"So why the **fuck** are you trying to bruise her arms, huh! You think she's not a female! What are you trying to say by that statement, chump!"

"Chump? Who the fuck are you calling a chump?" Sanosuke growled and he looked at Tytto as he glared up at him with no fear.

"I'm calling **you** a chump. The tall bitch in front of me. Nobody grabs my blood like that and thinks they can get away with it. If her little boyfriend got his ass kicked for it before, what makes you think you won't get away with it?"

"**Nobody meant to fucking grab Kaoru like that!**"

"**So why the fuck did you grab her like that if you didn't mean it! To put some fear into her!**"

"**Nobody wants Kaoru to be afraid! And even if we did, she wouldn't be afraid anyway! She has more backbone than a fucking serial killer!**"

"Excuse me?" Kaoru said and she put Yahiko down as she got ready to walk over. Tytto put his hand out and as he shut his eyes for a moment to think.

"Let me." He said to her and then he raised his other fist and punched Sanosuke in the face. Sanosuke's anger rose as he hit Tytto back and the two started to square off. The class said, 'ooooo' as they shared some rude words and instantly, they went for each other, Tytto grabbing Sanosuke around his waist area and tackling him to the floor.

"Get em' Sano!" Soujiro cried to him and Sanosuke just kicked him off before punching him in the face. Tytto ignored the hit and he instantly went for his mid-area because he was tall. He dodged hits and punched as Yahiko said 'Tytto!'

"It's okay, Yahiko." Kaoru said as she made him go back an sit down. He sat down obediently and he gave a worried glance as the two men kept fighting.

"Tytto, stop this! It's not worth it!"

"Hell no!" Tytto barked to Misao and he got tripped by Sanosuke's legs before he rolled out of the way as Sanosuke's fist came down. It left a mark in the ground and Tytto kept crouched with one leg stretched out onto the side. His hands were on the floor to hold himself up and as he just glared up at Sanosuke as he breathed. Sanosuke cracked his fists as he sighed and he taunted him.

"Come on, you fag. Let's go. Crouched like some bitch. What are you afraid of?"

"Me? Afraid? Ha. The only time I was truly afraid was when my father got shot in front of me. I have no fears for things like this. This is excitement. It's **you** who's afraid. And it's alright to afraid of me, tall man. Most people are afraid of people who can kill them."

"I think you have it mistaken because it's me who'll kill you!"

Sanosuke ran for him and as he got close enough, Tytto spun his legs around in a break-dance sort of move to take Sanosuke off of his feet. Sanosuke fell backwards, but he put one leg backwards and his hand down as Tytto rose to his feet and he put his guard up.

"His guard is weak! Take em' out, Sano!" Kenshin said coldly and after Tytto just grinned and told him to come forward, Sanosuke went for him and they began to block each other's hits.

"This is crazy." Misao said and as Tytto let out a sigh, Kaoru said, 'don't even think about it!'

"That shit is dangerous! I don't want you doing it!" Tytto didn't answer as he put his guard up again and they began to swing once more. Sanosuke got the upper hand and he grabbed Tytto's arm before he twisted it behind his back and he pushed him forward. He turned and kicked him before Tytto hit the floor and he groaned.

"That's right, Sano!" Soujiro cheered and then he gave Megumi his seat. Tytto just sat up and shook his head before he said, 'that's it?'

"That's all? You're leg is soft." Tytto got up and as he ran up to him, he ducked his hits and got right where he wanted to be. A spot where his arms couldn't hit. He began to throw punches and as Sanosuke started swinging downard and punching him back, Tytto got behind him and he kicked him the same way he had gotten hit before. Sanosuke grit his teeth as he fell onto his side and he rolled over onto his back.

"That's a good foot. And now I'm going to finish you off." Tytto ran over to him and as he was going to kick him while he was on the floor, Sanosuke caught his leg and he threw it up before he punced him in the stomach and twisted his leg. Tytto screamed out in pain and Sanosuke got behind him before he got into a head-lock.

"Tytto!" Yahiko cried worriedly. Kaoru said 'he's okay' softly before she saw Tytto grit his teeth and try to breathe. Sanosuke felt his body weaking and as he slowly began to lower him to the floor with a 'ssssh' Kaoru kept silent with Misao and stood with their hands behind their backs.

"You're just going to let him go down like that? Kaoru, I'm shocked." Megumi said with a sarcastic tone. Kaoru just gave the finger and as Sanosuke had him on his knees, Tytto's eyes opened up and he looked straight to Kaoru. He moved his eyes left to right and Kaoru just chuckled.

"Take em' out." Kaoru said calmly for him to hear. To the class' surprise, Tytto began to push back with a growl.

"Get the fuck out… Isn't his hold always deadly? He should be asleep right now." Tommy said to Kenshin. Kenshin just looked on in some amazement, his gold eyes open now as Tytto let out a scream to push himself and he then put his energy into one leg and one arm.

"NOW!" Kaoru said with a nod and Tytto slipped his arm out as if it were broken before he put it behind Sanosuke's head and he brought him forward. He raised his leg to knee him in the gut before Sanosuke's grip weaked and he punced him in the head.

"Hey! None of that!" Misao said in shock and Tytto backed up as Sanosuke grabbed his head in pain and he got up. Tytto breathed deep as well as he spit blood out towards the garbage can. It surprisingly went in at his good aim and then he let out a cry as he got a kick to his back.

"Cheap move." Kaoru muttered as Tytto went to the floor and he stared up in a small daze. Sanosuke knew it was about to be over and as he walked away to leave the room, Kenshin yelled at him to turn around.

"Watch your back!" Kenshin barked it but it was too late as Tytto had given him the same kind of cheap blow to his back. Sanosuke let out a cry of pain and he turned around to get punched in the chest. As they got angrier and they went blow for blow, Kaoru saw a side of Tytto that truly scared her. His eyes were almost dark grey as he let his body drop back limply and swing back up to his face. Tytto didn't stop and as they both began to weaken, Tytto slammed Sanosuke down with everything he had and he put his hands onto his neck to choke him. Sanosuke began to throw blows to his back, but Tytto didn't let go as he remembered something his father had taught him long long ago.

"_A choke will always put your opponent down. It'll kill em' too, Ty. Only use it if you need to, but don't ever kill anybody, okay? Don't be like your old man."_

He let go and Sanosuke gasped for breath as Tytto kicked him in his ribs and he backed away. Sanosuke grabbed his leg and he pulled him down to the floor before Tytto felt him start to punch at him violently. He flipped them with one thrust of his body and he began to just punch him non-stop in his chest since he didn't want to tear his face up.

"Tytto, stop fighting! You'll kill him!" Kaoru cried to him worriedly and as she was going to pull him, Kenshin dove for him and he pushed him off and went to beating his face in. Tytto fought him off and once the door opened, Kaoru gasped as she saw Michael run in with her cousins Ayoshi, the twins, and Arjui.

Michael ran for Kenshin and he pulled him away from Tytto before it turned into a Kamiya fight. Sanosuke's gang **(A/N: The ones in the first story who beat on Kenshin the first day he was there.) **ran into the room and they got into it as well.

"Kaoru, stop this!"

"I'm trying!... Oh my god." Kaoru looked at the doorway and her eyes instantly went wie with Misao's as the door shut and Aoshi and Tyler stood with Shuichi, the three of them looking evil in their own way as they looked at the fight.

"Who's side we on? I know both well." Aoshi said calmly as he chewed gum. He then spit it into the garbage can before Shuichi shrugged.

"Kamiya comes first."

"Cool." And that was all that was said before they just jumped into it and they started to fight off the gang members. Kaoru winced as Aoshi drilled one into a desk and broke him straight through it.

"That's for hitting Michael, ass hole." He said before backing up a few steps and turning around to dodge a hit and throw one over his shoulder to hit the floor.

"Over here!" Shuichi barked before he pointed to Tytto. Tytto was losing to Sanosuke again as he was drained from being choked himself. Aoshi sighed and said, 'Sorry Sano' before Michael said, "I got it!" He ran over to him and he stepped in front of Tytto before he swung violently and landed on a body part with each hit that was given.

"I have to jump in this." Kaoru said as she tied her hair up and she made a neat little bun for herself. Megumi was off on the side just watching in horror as they all beat each other violently.

"Why?" Misao asked as she held Yahiko and made sure that was okay.

"Because. I want Soujiro for myself."

"And Kenshin?" Misao asked softly. Kaoru froze in thought before she just grinned.

"He'll get it too if he wants it." And with that she ran and she saw Soujiro swinging for Ayoshi.

"Ayoshi, back up!" Kaoru barked and she ducked a hit and punched Soujiro in the face. Kenshin looked over in that direction as he grit his teeth and took a break from hitting at Arjui. He was obviously hurt as he was on one knee holding his chest. He saw Kaoru just swing again quickly and then bounce back before hitting again.

"Come on, Soujiro! Round two!" Before she could kick him, Kenshin grabbed her and she gasped as he held her arms behind her back. Soujiro grinned as he was going to hit her, but Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru slammed her head backwards into him and Kenshin let out a grunt of pain as he let go. Kaoru turned around and gave him five goot hits before she turned back around and kicked Soujiro in the stomach with one spin. She turned to swing and then she heard a 'whoa!'

"Not us!" Tommy cried as he put his hands up and he backed up.

"I'm not hitting you, sis! Me and Josue are just helping both sides! We're neutral!"

"Alright!" Kaoru said and she jumped on one of the gang member's backs before she began to punch at him and send him to the floor. She kicked at his rib and she got a hit to her arm before she turned and hit another one.

"La polizia! La polizia!" Michael yelled and as Misao was already gone with Yahiko, they began to split apart. Tytto was stumbling as he fought Kenshin, his body tired from getting beat all over. Kaoru ran back for him as Aoshi said, 'let's go' and she kicked Kenshin right in the center of his back because she knew it was his weak spot. Kenshin fell to his knees as Tommy ran back for him and Kaoru just glared at him with uncertain emotions as he looked at her shocked and hurt. Kaoru grabbed Tytto and Michael came back to help before they led him away.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." Kenshin said and as the classroom was soon empty, the police came to see the blood on the floor and everything destroyed. Kaoru and Michael helped Tytto into the car and as Kaoru jumpe into the passenger side and drove off, the police ran back outside to see a bunch of cars retreating the parking lots.

"After them! Don't let them escape!"

**(KxK)**

"Isn't this some shit... Karen, make some lemonade for these boys and the two ladies right here."

Tytto laid on Asahi's couch as the Kamiya dynasty retreated to his house. They all had bruises and as he looked at them all and shook his head, he looked over at Kaoru as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"This somehow started with you and Tytto, huh?"

"Yup." She answered dryly with her eyes shut.

"And you text the family because you know the Kamiya boys love a good fight, huh?"

"Yup."

"And you **_made_** them all fight, huh?"

"Yup."

"**_Sigh_**… Well, all I can say is good job for protecting the family." Kaoru opened her eyes and she said, 'really?'

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but Tytto's a Kamiya, right?"

"Yeah. But me and Aoshi are Loire's now." She answered.

"True, but the fact is that you're Kamiyas on your birth certificates. And you all came together and did it with a organized fashion, am I correct?"

"Yes." They all answered before Asahi's wife, Karen, entered the room with the drinks. Yahiko was fast asleep on the recliner and as Misao just stretched her arms and finished cleaning up Aoshi, Asahi looked at Tytto's wrist and saw that his bracelet was gone.

"Your bracelet son."

"I have it." Kaoru said as she watched Tytto's body tense. She walked over and removed it from her pocket before fastning it around his wrist. He thanked her as he iced his head and he laid his head back. Asahi asked him what happened.

"The Himura boy with the black hair and started talking shit and then after I got dirty with him, the other Himura got into it. The lying caniving one."

"Kenshin, you mean. "Asahi said as he realized who he was talking about.

"Whatever. But those **_Himuras_** thought they could take me down and Kaoru jumped in it and started to bark at them. That tall brunette guy got into it to calm both sides down and started preaching some soft shit to Kaoru after she barked at his girlfriend. Ugly bitch."

They smirked and laughed at how he was talking before he said, "I'm serious."

"She's ugly. But anyways, after the lying Himura muttered some shit and when Kaoru put his ass out in the open, the little fucker had the nerve to call her a bitch. So she attacked him and Sanosuke grabbed her arms. After she made a noise, I didn't like what he did, so I went up and then we started to fight. The rest is what we all know. I choked the bitch, let em' go, and the family came and did what we do best. **Kamiya beat-down**."

The Kamiya boys cheered after he said it and then Karen just sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"Tytto, fighting isn't good. Your mother told you that when you went back home, right?"

"How'd you know, Aunt Karen?" Tytto asked curious.

"Your mother and me are good college friends, Tytto. She called me before you even got on the plane to get here to tell me to watch you since she knows that now you have all this freedom you're going to be as rebellious and ruthless as possible."

"**_Chuckles_** Only that woman would say that when **she** knows that she's been fighting herself lately."

"Well, she's a born fighter." Karen replied with a smile. Asahi just sighed and shook his head.

"That woman is nuts. She's almost as bad as Annalise at times. She loved to wake me up and straddle my hips and then she waited for your father just to walk past the room when they were here with you that one winter when you were very young. He almost **killed** me when she was like **_Oh Asashi. You're sooooo good in the sack_**."

They all started to laugh as he blinked his eyes dreamily and he shook his hips a little as he remembered what happened. They just shook their heads as Tytto blushed for his mother and gave a soft embarassed smile.

"But the **worst** was Annalise herself. My god, I thought she invented that book on how to be a sex beast. You remember the one, Karen. I bought it for you on your birthday a **long** time ago."

"You and that goddamn book." Karen said with a deep blush and they all just said 'oooo' as Asahi gave an evil chuckle and rubbed his hands together.

"But seriously. I think she made the book under another name because when Kaoru was like… what, two I think?... Yeah. She was just turning two three days ago. And Aoshi was four, Shuichi was eight and Genia was seven. Tara was born like two months before and shit."

"Little trouble maker." Kaoru growled in annoyance.

"Behave, Annalise junior." They laughed as Kaoru just smirked softly and she gave the finger to her Uncle.

"I'm married and **_wwwwaaayyy_** out of your league." They laughed again as he sat down and he hit his leg gently.

"But anyways. Everybody was sleeping at the house again because there are so many rooms and this freakin' place is **_long_**. And Annalise got bored one night while Karen went to visit her sister three cities away. So she crept out her room **_really_** slow. I mean, she moved so slow a snail would've beasted on her in a race.

"Once she got out the room, she tiptoed down the hall on the quietest side of the hallway and came _all_the way to mine. She stole my key from earlier, right, and this little minx unlocks the door, strips her shirt at the doorway, removes her shorts to leave her in some **_sexy_** undergarments—"

"Sahi." Karen hissed with a hit at his arm.

"What! Red's my favorite color. But anyways. She went all the way onto the bed, made her hair messy like and she straddles my waist. She hits me to wake up and I'm thinking this is Karen wanting a piece of the Kamiya action, if you know what I'm saying."

"Oooo yeah." The boys said and they all laughed as they said it at the same time. Asahi just grinned and gave thumbs up. Karen just hit his arm again and he snickered before he continued.

"But yeah. She was sitting there and she kept hitting me until I woke up. I'm opening my eyes thinking '_Baby, you better let me do whatever for waking me up like **this**_' and I see some ruby eyes like Yahiko's instead of the green. So then I finally realized **…this isn't Karen**! And I rubbed my eyes and did the only thing I could do… gape."

"Sahi!"

"What! I mean, she's my brother's wife, but she was sexy as hell. I won't **_ever_** deny that. I asked her to cheat on Shinji about five times every two months. But it was all in good sport. Shinji tried to hump my wife."

"**Sahi!**" Karen hit him again as he winced and the family just laughed at the information being given.

"He did, so don't you deny it. We almost fought because he pinned you to the front door. But anyways. She sat there and shen she flipped her hair to the other side and said, **_Hey Sahi. You said you wanted me, right?_** And me being the shocked idiot I was during that year, I just nodded and kept real quiet. So then she grins again and she whispers in my ear, **_Are you sure you can handle me?_**. And I nodded again and I'm thinking oh—my—god. This bitch finally snapped.

"She thought it was funny because she laughed at me and started kissing at me, grinding on me, and really **_waking me up._** And she's moaning and she's saying the craziest shit to me. I mean, I had **_never_** heard this shit before. It was shot the fuck out. Literally."

"Why?" Kaoru asked as she sat down on the floor with crossed legs a foot or two away from her Uncle. He just grinned and said, 'Because it was'

"She said things like '**_I'm gonna suck you so dry you won't be able to cum for weeks._**' And things like '**_I think you're getting excited there, Sahi! You really want some of Annalise's cherry, huh?_**' She was smooth too and I was just shocked so I didn't make noise after she tied a scarf around my mouth. Hell, I didn't **_want_** to make noise. And she just kept moaning and flipping her hair onto one side after it got a little in the way.

"And I was feeling sooooooo**_ good_**. I mean, I relaxed after she sat me up and tied my arms to the headpost and I just dropped my head back while she giggled at me and she bit my neck. Then I was thinking, hey this is wrong! My wife is probably thinking about me somewhere drinking it up in a bar! So I broke through the scarf and I pushed her off of me.

"I said, **_you crazy bitch! Are you nuts! Stop doing these things!_** And the next thing she did was so evil, I will **always**remember Annalise for doing this to me. She pulled one of her breasts out and she started to bite and pinch at her skin. I asked what the hell was her problem after she smacked herself, but then I knew that I was set up for failure throwing her off the bed."

"What did she do?" Kaoru asked as they all were filled with the excitement of the story.

"She screamed. A real loud, crying out scream. And she said, **_ASAHI STOP DOING THIS TO ME! I'M MARRIED, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU TOUCH ME THIS WAY!_**'"

"**No!**" Shuichi and Tytto said in shock with the others who had gasped with smiles.

"Yes, that little witch pulled the card on me after she didn't get what she wanted. And the door bust open and little Shuichi, Genia, and Aoshi are standing there while Kaoru's holding Aoshi's hand and rubbing her eyes. Kaoru, you're not going to remember, probably, but it was hilarious what you did. You looked up at your mother while she was sitting there pushing out fake tears and then you said, **_Hey mommy… are you being touched by Asahi again?_** Girl, you finished off my failure that night. Shuichi, you should remember this."

"I do. It's a little fuzzy, but I do. Daddy leaped so far I thought he'd break the record for long jump."

"That's the memory all right. And he tacked me off the bed after I said, **_Wait! I'm blood!_** And he beat me up that night. He slapped my ass and my legs so hard that I started to shed some tears. And then my children came up afterward and Tyler, you remember this well."

"Yup. I pointed a rifle at Shinji and I promised to shoot him in his left butt cheek."

"That's right. And he just looked at you an after he threatened to take away all the money he gave you, sonovabitch left me alone and he put the rifle back and sat down on the floor while Shinji just started blasting me with my pillow. And little Michael, bless his heart, he's my loyal child. He ran and he jumped onto Shinji's leg. Gave him a bite out of this world."

"I did?" Michael asked surprised.

"Yup. He's still got the marks from it. You had some sharp teeth, boy. Still do. But Shinji screamed and he swung his leg and he dropped on the floor, he dragged his leg, and then Annalise put on her clothes and she took Kaoru and Genia to bed while the others just watched Shinji start to hit him. Michael started to cry after the sixth hit and then I just started beating Shinji. Goddamn Annalise was awful. She went to sleep as soon as she hit the room. But I dragged her out of bed and Shinji lost his mind."

"He blacked on her?"

"… Nope. He humped her against the wall outside so hard that she had bruises from his legs. He gave her a **_real_** good lesson."

"And the lesson was..."

"Don't try and fuck my twin when the real twin your married to has a sexy drive of a person hyped up on red bull and there's no need for it."

They began to laugh hard and as they started to cry from it as Asahi just snickered and kicked his heels into the ground as he shook his head from left to right. Kaoru held her stomach as she laughed and once they were all done with it, Asahi just sighed.

"Aoshi, Kaoru and Shuichi. Always love that woman because she made life **_real_** exciting. Just as **_you_** are doing now, AJ." Kaoru grinned at her little nickname before she just gave an innocent smile.

"I do make things exciting, huh?"

"Kaoru, you get home and two days later I'm writing up missing posters for Michael. What do you think?"

"**_Missing Posters!_**"

"Look, son. You came and left two days later. I was gonna call the costal guard, but Karen said don't waste the time. At least you guys are clean now, eh?"

"… Yeah." Kaoru said with a grin and her fingers crossed under her butt as she gave an sweet smile and lied to her uncle once more.

**(W.R.Y.T.H.A.D.Y.T.H.)**

**R.S.: **Well, this is the ending of the first part! Tytto fights Sanosuke out of all people. Really weird seeing as they've barely spoken to each other, but that's how it went people! Lol, anyways.

The next part will have the rest of the lines that were shown at the ending of chapter 13! Lol, what's going to happen? How are they going to get busted? Will they need help? All will be told next chappie!

**­-Rampaging Sorrow**


	16. AN: IN LUV

* * *

**Hey everybody!** I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But now with school and soccer taking up almost all my time, I have to fight to get computer time and I have to wake up earlier before school just to get at least twenty minutes of typing or something. The chapter is almost done, so don't worry!

I've just been slightly off my rocker because first, I suffered from a minor head concussion when I fell on my head in soccer. That had me recovering and what-not, so I was writing slower because I was getting writer's block **A LOT.** And also, recently, my Uncle died, so that had me really fuzzy and upset for a few days. It was a rocky September, but I officially have good news!

And that news is….

**I am in LOVE!**

Yesterday, October 4, 2006, a lovely being was brought into my life and has officially stolen my heart faster than anything or anybody else can. **_Sigh_**.

His name is Vincent Valentine Mofokeng and he's my new dog! He's four months old and he is sooooo smexy. He's my little stud-muffin: ) **I AM SUPER HAPPY!**

I love Vince in every-single-way, shape, or form.

But besides all this, I just wanted to let you all know that the chapter will be updated soon! I'm almost done and after I'm finished re-vamping pieces of it and grammatical checks, it will be updated!

: ) Just wait a little bit longer! I'm so sorry for the delay!

_**Love always,**_

_Rampaging Sorrow **a.k.a.**_ **VINCENT LOVER**

**P.S. **: I'll have a picture up of him and me soon: )

* * *

I love my Vincent, I love my Vincent, I love my Vincent, I LOVE MY VINCENT! WOOHOO! 


	17. The races are right around the corner 2

_Started on: September 14, 2006_

_Finished on: October 22, 2006 **(reason at the end of chapter)**_

**R.S.:** Hello everybody! **_Sigh_** How's school and stuff? Mine is going alright, but I just don't like it too much. I mean, I know everybody there and I love the sports, but it needs to change. Education-wise and shit. But oh well. I'll just make the best of it and reach **_HIGH_** up like I want to.

And onto the second part! This part something surprising happens close to the end. You'll go wide eyes and say '**This is getting crazy!**' But, it's what goes on in my mind, friends! It's what goes on in my f-ed up mind.

Songs from Mailey Kamiya are from _**Paramore**. _I do not own. And the song that Allusius was referred to sing by Mailey is from **Emanuel.**

* * *

_I waited for you yesterday_

_I waited and missed the last train_

_I waited to say_

_That I've fallen in love with your ways_

**_-Asshole Father_**by** "Sick Puppies"**

_**Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 15: The races are right around the corner and I'm about to be busted PART TWO**_

* * *

"_One day you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright_

_And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending just like I am tonight_

_Please don't get me wrong…_"

Kaoru rocked her head and shook about with her cousins as they listened to Mailey's rock music through the speakers. She had made a demo **CD** and after she had decided to go to Kaoru's house for a visit with the other girls, they laughed as they saw all the boys sitting around in different spots and Kaoru just chilling on the couch as Misao had answered the door.

"This is awesome." Kaoru said to Mailey before she thanked her as she bounced about. After they turned it off and they all sat around with the pizza that Aoshi had ordered half an hour earlier just arriving and steaming. They sat around the floor as Kaoru had pushed the chairs away and she made everybody sit on the floor like back in their home country, Japan.

"What songs do you guys like the most?"

"**My Heart **and **Circles.**" They all said simultaneously and Mailey just said, 'whoa' with a smile on her face, her eye surprised that they all had actually fell in love with one song.

"That's weird. Misao, you liked them too?"

"I actually liked **_Conspiracy_** and **_Let this Go _**the most." She admitted before Aoshi just pushed her gently and said, 'agree with **me**.'

"I'm your husband."

"So? This is a free country and I'm independent. I'm not some lost bimbo like Genia is."

"Hey!" Genia said shocked and she threw a pepperoni at Misao's face.

"Watch the floors! I just cleaned them the other night!" Kaoru said with warning and they just laughed at her because they all knew she was a clean person.

"You're such a neat freak, Kaoru. That's sad."

"I can't help it. I hate being dirty and seeing dirty places. That's why I always use to clean back in Italy. Allusius barely stays there and he's constantly throwing clothes around. It just got worse after that. And I hate men who can't control their hoses. It's nasty to leave that shit on the seats."

"True." Kaname said with Remmy before they just laughed at Kaoru's face of disgust and continued to eat the pizza with friendly conversation about school, the events of the day, and other things that made them laugh and joke around. Yahiko smiled as he chewed quietly and they all just said, 'aww' as he looked innocent.

"Yahiko, you're the cutest Kamiya we know right now."

"Hey. My sisters are adorable." Michael said in defense for them.

"But they're older than him. We're talking about the ones his age. He's the cutest. And then there's my baby sister Emily." Mailey replied with a grin.

"How can you put her second?"

"I don't like about looks. Yahiko's got his mother written all over him. And Auntie Anna was sexy as hell. Shit, if I was gay and she was alive, I'd totally date her."

"Mailey!" Genia and Kaname said with shock. Mailey just shrugged her shoulders as the guys and Kaoru laughed and then she ran her fingers through her hair and she asked what was on the agenda for the night.

"Let's go play miniature golf or something like that."

"Nah. Let's go relax somewhere like… Mailey's house!" they all agreed as she said, 'no!'

"Why the hell not? Emily and Yahiko can sleep at Michael's house since your parents are out of town. And your house has the most shit because your father's a big ass kid."

Mailey sighed and as they all just begged her, she finally gave in and they cheered. Kaoru went to grab some clothes with Shuichi, Tytto and Yahiko before they grabbed all the boxes and took them out the house. Kaoru quickly cleaned the floor and as Misao was getting in her car, Mailey frowned and then got a smile.

"Misao! Come with us!"

"Huh?" she said as she turned around, her ponytail going to rest on her shoulder. They all grinned softly as Aoshi said 'you're going with us.'

"You're my wife and you're taking my last name. So, Misao Kamiya is going to Kamiya night. Sounds good to you?"

"… Yeah." Misao said with a smile and then she left her car there as Kaoru held up a bag of her clothes that she had left.

"Washed and pressed and folded neatly."

"Damn, Kaoru. That cleaning thing of yours is scary." Arjui laughed as Misao just took the bag with a shake of her head and Mailey took her arm.

"You're going with me in my car. I wanna get to know my cousin's wife since all these loons know you. Me and Remmy barely do."

"Sure." Misao said and she waved at Kaoru before Mailey stuck her tongue out. Shuichi got into Kaoru's car with Yahiko and Tytto before Kaoru said 'cha-ching!' at the two hot boys sitting there looking calm.

"I'm getting laid tonight!" they laughed as she jumped into her car and pulled the car door in shut. They all drove out in a single line and they drove off. At the next light, Mailey got caught by it and they all slowed down onto the side and parked.

"Wow. You guys really stick together." Misao said as Mailey finally got the light and they drove out one by one to be in another line.

"Yeah. We're all the next generation of Kamiyas and we're all going to achieve greatness and **keep** together. And we'll teach our kids this way too. We get into fights and we'll not talk, but we'll not talk and still be around each other because when one of us isn't with the group, it just doesn't feel right."

"It's a tight family thing?"

"Yup. It's been passed down for a long time. We're not going to get rid of it **ever**. Kamiya children for life."

"Kamiya children for life." Remmy said with a smile that Misao thought was the cutest thing in the world.

"Your smile is way cuter than mine!" she pouted cutely and then Mailey just laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You give each other competition."

* * *

"**CANNON BALL!**"

Misao laughed as Aoshi flipped into the pool and held himself in tight, the splash huge as Kaoru hid herself from the water and she got wet anyway. They were all in the pool and after giving Misao a tour of the house, she wanted to live there instantly. The house was **HUGE.** It had a game room, an indoor pool, many room on the third floor, and the middle floor was **super** elegant. Kaoru had hugged a statue for two minutes straight that was by the front door.

"Kaoru, you look **extremely** sexy in this bathing suit." Ayoshi pointed out as Mailey returned into the room with a picture. Genia grinned as Michael sat down and then she jumped into his lap.

"Hold me, big boy."

"Sure." Michael smiled and then he got up and held her in his arms. Genia gasped and she said 'no!' as she saw him walk towards the edge. A cry was released from her throat as Michael jumped into the water and they both went under. Kaoru just laughed and wrung her hair out before Misao hugged her and Mailey took a picture of her natural smile.

"You weren't thinking about the camera, so it was sexy." Kaoru nodded and as she walked over to the edge, she looked down and she examined her reflection in the water. A sexy grin came on her face as she looked at her body and then she posed before she shut her eyes.

"**Ha!** I am **_so_** sexy!" she then gasped as two arms were put around her waist and she was held by her brothers. Aoshi and Shuichi grinned as they stood at equal height and they just grinned down at their struggling sister. Mailey took a picture from the other side of the pool and the two boys then gave each other mischievous looks, their hair dripping. Aoshi shook his bangs from his face and Kaoru let out a cry for help as Genia was pushed right next to her. They held each other's arms as they began to laugh nervously and tell them to wait.

"Wait! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" Kaoru cried and soon they both screamed as they were up in the air with the two boys holding them and Mailey took a picture of their screams. Misao laughed as she sat on the edge and they made a big splash before the other Kamiyas just clapped.

"Nice." Mailey said as she put her camera down and Misao grabbed it.

"Family picture!" they went towards the edge of the pool as Genia and Kaoru were leaned against the edge to get out and they then fell to their knees as half of Aoshi's head popped up out of the water with Shuichi. Misao flashed the camera as they looked suspicious and then they just laughed as the two boys vanished back under the water.

"Those two are the male fish and Kaoru and Mailey is the girl fish's of this group." Remmy explained to Misao as she just arched her eyebrow at the two boys appearing in different spots.

"They're stupid when they get together." Kaoru smirked and then she saw them stand up tall in the shallow end and keep completely still. As they dropped into the water again, Misao just laughed with Mailey and they began to get out of the pool.

* * *

"Come on Kaoru! You have to tell us **_some_** of the crazy things you did there!" 

"Why."

"Because we're all family! We want to know!"

Kaoru stuck her nose up into the air as she crossed her arms and she kept her mouth silent. Aoshi smirked as she sat down with her pajama shorts and her tank top. As she stuck her tongue out, Mailey grabbed it gently and Kaoru pulled away with a whine.

"Look. I'll put some of my business out. Over in Italy, I fucked every week with somebody different, had condoms of every flavor and color, I had some fuckin' cuffs, I had sex dice, I had everything."

"Tytto, damn!" the twins said with Remmy as Mailey grew a big grin.

"What? They weren't only mine. Me and Michael shared it and when Allusius came over, he stole from us."

"He's like you guys?" Remmy said with some playful disgust.

"Ew, no. He was married to Kaoru over there." They all froze and looked over at Kaoru as she bowed her head and let her hair hide her face as she refused to look up. Mailey suddenly tackled her and she straddled her hips before flipping her hair over onto one shoulder and giving a sexy grin.

"You were having **_sex_** over there, baby cousin?"

"**_Baby?_** I'm younger by a month and a half. Remmy's the baby."

"So? You're younger than me, so I'm going to call you baby. Now, were you?"

"…"

"You were! Awwww, my baby is a freak!"

"She's been a freak **_way_** before she left." Tyler snickered and they just laughed at her gasp before Mailey let her go and Kaoru sat up, her hair flying over her shoulder and into her face with her blush.

"Good! Now that it's established, let's ask some questions because we all know about everybody but you. The only virgins in here are Kaname and Remmy. And Remmy says she's getting rid of it next week."

"You say it like it's some sickness." Remmy said with irritation in her light brown eyes towards Genia and Mailey.

"It's not! We're just **bitches**. Anyhow. Kaoru, were you on top, or on bottom?"

"…Both?" she spoke quietly and they said 'oooo!' as Kaoru's face got a small blush on it and she put her hands over her mouth as she rested her elbows on her thighs. Misao just looked at her shocked with Kaname, Remmy, Shuichi, Tyler, and the twins. Ayoshi and Arjui just grinned like maniacs with the others.

"I see. And have you tried any other positions? Like 69—"

"No. I disagreed to that." She quickly defended herself for that one and they laughed at how she put her hands up and then took a swig of her bottle of water.

"I see. But there are places too. There's the table, there's a wall, there's the kitchen, the washing room, the living room, the bathroom, the dining room, the **garage**… how many did you do? Out of about… I'd say 10 positions if you count the basement and a floor. Or the front porch. How many, Kaoru?"

"…"

"Come on, **_baby sister_**. Tell us." Shuichi urged as Kaoru just looked away and she kept her mouth silent. Then, as she was going to answer, she caught herself and said, 'hey!'

"I'm not telling you this stuff! This is **_personal_** and between me and the person I did it with. So unless you ask him **and** me, I'm not saying shit."

"Mmmhmm… say, Kao-kao… you ever get head before?" Kaoru gasped as turned towards Genia as she and Mailey hit hands with matching looks.

"Excuse me?!" she said with pink cheeks.

"You know. Head, eaten out, tongued…well, have you?!" Kaoru didn't answer and as she just blushed and bowed her heads, they said 'oooooo!' and Misao hit her shoulder with a, 'kinky thing!'

"Hey, I never answered!" she said to defend herself.

"You didn't, but that blush on your face did." Kaname and the twins replied to her. The others nodded and as Kaoru just brought her knees up to her face, Mailey cooed for her and she hugged her from behind.

"So, Kaoru. Now that we know you've done that… you ever **_give_** head? Like, blow-job, go for the apple; you know what I mean, Kaoru?"

"Yes, I know what you mean, you pervert." Kaoru snapped to Kisho. Kisho gasped in mock-hurt and Masahiro was quick to his aid to hug him close and rub his back.

"It's okay, brother. She's just feisty. She didn't mean those words."

"But it hurts, Masa." Kisho whined into his brother's arms. Genia took a picture with the words, 'in-cest' on her lips as she sang it to them and made them laugh.

"A serious **Ouran Host Club** set of twins." Aoshi sighed before they laughed again. Then Mailey looked at Kaoru and saw that she thought she was free.

"Don't think you got out of that question, Kaoru… did you?!" they all looked at her now and as Kaoru tried to keep a straight face, the blush didn't hide itself and it spread like wildfire.

"**YOU DID! YOU DID, OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOLY SHIT!**"

Kaoru buried her face deep and she just began to shield herself from all the commotion and the shocked faces. Aoshi was so shocked that he fell over onto his side and his eyes just kept wide in amazement. Genia just smiled big and laughed with Ayoshi and Mailey.

"So Kaoru… how was it?"

"Shut—the—hell—up—Mailey."

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you sucked—"

"**Let's go outside!**" Kaoru said as she jumped up and put her fist into her palm. They watched her walk away muttering curses before Mailey just finished the sentence and dodged her slipper.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**_**  
Mailey Kamiya's Residency**_  
**_11:30 a.m._**

"My head is killing me… those fuckin drinks Genia and Kaoru made are ridiculous…"

Michael sat up and he pulled his hair from his face and tied it into a small ponytail. He stretched as he stood up from their sleeping bags and then he looked around to find that one person was missing.

"Hmmm… The princess is missing… where could you be… Oh Kaoru…"

"She's outside by the pool."

Michael looked down to see Tyler up already and just laying and reading a book for school like Aoshi was. After he thanked his brother for the information, he walked towards the stairs, ascended, and then he traveled through half the house to reach the doors for the outside. A soft smile came on his face as he saw Kaoru sitting on a float and relaxing with shades on her face.

"She's sleeping… aww…"

"I'm wide awake, asshole. I watched you walk up to the door."

"You're so vulgar in the morning." Michael teased before he stripped his clothes down to his boxers and he dove into the deep end. Kaoru sat up as she saw his body move forward gracefully and then he rose up and shook his hair from his face before swimming to her. He put his arms on her float and as she pushed her glasses up, he grinned sweetly and he turned his head.

"Like my ponytail?"

"You know I hate it. That's why we're getting it cut today."

"Who's cutting it?"

"Misao is. She knows how to cut hair. Pretty good at it too seeing as Yahiko looks extremely adorable now."

"Oh." He replied softly and then he shifted before Kaoru ran her fingers over his face and she hummed softly. Michael just laid his head down for her and shut his eyes as he kicked his feet slowly underwater and he made the float move. As Kaoru removed her fingers from his face, he raised his head up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You miss **_our_** pool, don't you?"

"… Yeah." Kaoru sighed after thinking and Michael just gave another soft smile.

"It's alright. Allusius has our house safe, you know. We'll go back on holidays and stuff. And who knows? Maybe we'll go there for college like we all had planned too."

"That would be exciting to go back and start up again." Kaoru said in a deep thought as she let him rest his head on her thigh.

"Of course it would. You didn't want to leave, remember? You changed the ticket five times. If you didn't, we would have been back in March. We came back the last day in April… you ready to graduate?"

"**_Sigh_** Doesn't really matter to me. We're already alumni of our Italian high school. This one just shows that we're alumni in America is all."

"True, true."

It was silent as they drifted about the pool and as they reached the wall, Michael kicked his feet to the wall and pushed it forward, his mouth opening to start another conversation.

"So what's going on with you and Kenshin? Did you two have make-up sex?"

"Yeah." Kaoru answered truthfully.

"And after that?"

"He bought me a lot of clothes for all the holidays he missed. And it was okay for about… I dunno, **two** days?"

"That's it?" Michael said in disbelief. Kaoru nodded as she finally reached over into the cup holder and took a sip of the drink she had made in the morning.

"Two days. And after that, we just fell apart again. He's… I'd say too protective, but he's barely around to actually watch me. It's better to say…"

"A man who just doesn't want you to talk to your best friend or be independent."

"That's the perfect way to say it. I talk to Allusius and him at the same time, right, and it went smooth in the beginning because Kenshin didn't know. And Allusius barely cares about what Kenshin thinks, so no harm done. As soon as he knew, he got pissed and Allusius started an argument just to piss him off. And after like twenty minutes, Kenshin just got mad at me because of what Allusius said and he hung up."

"Sounds like some jealousy."

"Who knows? But after that, we've just been fighting. Yesterday was the biggest fight we've had since we had the make-up shit. But anyways, it felt good to actually beat on somebody. I was itching for a fight after what happened to Misao earlier on that day."

"I see. And you called **_all_** the Kamiya Boys in the area for it."

"I didn't call all the Kamiya boys. You know there's two more missing."

"Who?" Michael asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Dad's youngest brother, Taylor."

"Oh! The only one with the english name. Isn't he graduating this year?"

"Graduated last year and he's on a little break from his first year in college like Aoshi is. I didn't wanna mess with him seeing as he owes me an ass whippin' anyway."

"He's owes you, meaning that you did something to him?"

"Yeah. I… well, I kinda did something to his house… okay; I basically exploded his car."

"**What?! To Taylor?! Are you nuts?!**"

"No! He just said that he didn't want his car and he had tried to drown me in wine!"

"Wine? You should've drank it, you stupid drunk."

"I did. That's why I blew up his car. I was so drunk afterward I lit his car up and roasted marshmellows in the flames. Shuichi and Genia had to hold me so I wouldn't eat it. And now everytime I sign onto myspace, he leaves me death messages. I'm not scared, but he'll call cousin Lucius."

"Lucius Kamiya? Wasn't he on your mother's side?"

"Not at all. My mother simply made him say that because she loved him to death." Kaoru laughed before the two shared a pure thought of the past and laughed it up into the air.

They sighed and Kaoru finished up her drink before Michael pulled her into the water. Kaoru gasped at how cold it was and then she just glared at Michael as he held her up and twirled about the water.

"You can't even get mad at me for this. If it was you-know-who, you would've thought it was romantic."

"That's because we were in love and we were basically married." Kaoru said in a matter-of-factly voice. Michael just grinned at her pushed up nose.

"Do you still love him?"

Kaoru tensed up as she froze and Michael let her go before going under and vanishing from sight. Kaoru sunk to the floor angrily and then she chased him before grabbing his waist and letting him pull them up.

"You're such a loser!" she laughed as she hit his arm and he just laughed with her before they started to pull themselves out at the edge. Kaoru wrung out her hair before she pulled it over her shoulder and Michael asked the same question as before.

"Do you still love him?"

"…I'm going to shower so I can head to the mall for Yahiko's things." and with that, Kaoru avoided the painful question and she grabbed a towel before heading inside. Michael just looked at her disappearing form with a frown before he stood up and he went right back into the water quietly.

* * *

"What happened to him?" 

"They said they don't know. Enishi's little brother came back to school today from a suspension and as soon as he entered his class, Yahiko lost his mind."

"Oh my god… did he got revenge?…"

Kaoru ran up to the elementary school building with Michael and Tytto, a worried expression on her face as she moved to the stairs and went down. She jogged with the others towards the last room and once she could hear Yahiko's voice screaming out in English and Italian, she stopped at the door before it and she pulled it open.

"Yahiko." She sighed and she quickly ran to her little brother, his hands tied up with rope and his legs tied to the chair.

"Who tied him up like this?! Huh?!" she asked the security and the teachers in the room. The principal stood there calmly and as Kaoru pulled out her pocket knife and let him loose, he leaned himself from the wall and greeted her. Kaoru looked at his young features and then she glared at him.

"Who tied up Yahiko like this?! What the **hell** is this school doing roping students to chairs?! Look at his fuckin' wrists!"

"Please calm down." The principal urged and Kaoru just got even angrier before she calmed herself and turned to Yahiko. She knelt down and then she put her hands on his shoulders as he sniffed and he began to sob.

"What happened?" she asked him calmly.

"H-he came back to s-school and he's in m-my classes!"

"Who?"

"H-his brother, Kao-kao! His brother's in my class! I've been seeing him all week around recess when he walks by. He keeps threatening that you're going die. Why is he saying that?!"

"I don't know, Yahiko. What did you do to him?" she asked gently as she wiped his face with her sleeve and she held him by his shoulders.

"I hit him! I did it for you and I did it for what he did to me! I still remember what he did! I still feel it everytime I got to recess! I kept sleeping and it was there, Kao-kao! I wouldn't go away! So I did what Allusius told me to do. I got him for what he did to me."

"Allusius told you to do this?" she asked in a quiet voice. He just bowed his head and said, 'hai' quietly.

"What did he tell you to do?" Kaoru looked up at Michael and Tytto as they just glared at the others and they stood on either side of Kaoru as protection. The principal just sighed before he sat down and he spoke.

"Yahiko put the Yukishirou's youngest son in the hospital. He broke his arm and he gave him a stab wound with a pen before beating him up. That sum it up for you?"

"Who are you getting smart with?" Tytto asked as he took a step forward. The security guard went to get in front and Tytto just held his hands ready as he spread his legs apart so one leg was in the back.

"Relax." Kaoru said and Yahiko just apologized as he wiped his tears. She ran her fingers through her hair and then she tied it up neatly before she spoke.

"What's his punishment? Is he getting expelled, suspended; what?"

"This is expulsion, but now we don't know because last year when… his incident happened, they gave him a suspension of two months and home-schooling for the rest of the year."

"What do you want to give him?! Stop beating around the bush and bull-shitting me!"

"I'd advise you to watch your mouth—"

"I'm not watching my mouth for anything."

"Hey, what did he just say to you?"

"Touch her, and you deal with **us**." Michael cut in and he said his remark towards the guard as he stood forward and he cracked his knuckles as Kaoru picked Yahiko up. She wiped his face again and grabbed his book bag before she turned to face the principal and his teacher.

"I'm sorry for this… whatever, but in all honesty, this makes things equal for them."

"You're treating this like there's nothing wrong! That was an act of revenge!"

"Look." Kaoru barked, "The point is that Yahiko did what he was trained to do. This is his last day. Best education or not, Yahiko's not going to be here with that **_boy_** and his cousins. I'm not going to have Yahiko get hurt again because it's ridiculous!"

"You're not his parent." The principal said with a glare.

"No, but I'm his guardian. Good day and I'll request for his papers transferred when we find a school for him."

Tytto opened the door and once they all left, he brought his leg up and broke it through the chair. They gasped in shock as he shut the door and the Kamiya trio quickly left. Yahiko sat in his seat and as he began to cry in fear of his father, Kaoru called Allusius and put it on the speakerphone the car had for it.

**_Brrrrr…brrr…brrrr…._** "_You now want to call? What do you need from me?_"

"Who the **fuck** told you to tell Yahiko to attack that boy?! Huh?! Because of you, he's **expelled!** What's the reason you gave him that information for, huh?! To beat that kid up. He has the kid in the fucking hospital!"

"_Don't you dare bark at me right now because when I see you, I'm going to show you what he was supposed to do._" his voice sounded full of anger and it was deep with rage, but Kaoru didn't care. Kaoru was just as mad as him and if not, even more.

"Where are you? Huh? Where are you talking like a big shot?! You have my brother on the fucking fritz! When I find you, I'm going to punch you in your fucking face you sonova—"

"**_I'M IN AMERICA! I'm so close to you I'm breathing down your neck. And you better show your ass in school tomorrow because I went there today, and you're not around. You got in some fight yesterday, as I hear. Don't you DARE come looking for me either. I'm going to beat you senseless._**"

"Excuse me?!"

_**Click!**_

Kaoru looked at the phone in anger and as she did a **U-turn** and she drove off in the other direction, Michael asked what was going on.

"I don't know. But he's really here if he knows that we fought yesterday. The question is where he's at and why he's so angry. That's what I'm dying to know right now."

"Let's just take Yahiko to the apartment and calm him down. Your father's probably going to be there anyway."

"He doesn't know where I live." Kaoru said as she turned and headed for her street.

"No, but your siblings do."

* * *

"He's not here. Stop making me so goddamn worried, Michael." 

"It was only a thought."

Yahiko lay in Tytto's arms fast asleep and as Tytto sat on the couch and kept him in his arms, Kaoru watched Yahiko start to twitch and move his fingers in a certain movement with his arms. Michael looked on as well and as Yahiko let out a cry to stop, Kaoru's eyes opened in realization.

"It's a violin… he's moving like he's playing a violin… shit!" Kaoru ran to her room and as she dug through her dresser drawer by her desk, she pulled out a manila folder and she opened it on the floor. She licked her finger as she moved papers aside and then she pulled a paper up before she shut the folder and she ran back into the room.

"Look at this, Michael. Tytto, hold him close!" Tytto nodded and Yahiko cried in his sleep as Tytto made him rest his head against his shoulder and he cradled him to his chest. Kaoru and Michael both began to read the paper and as Yahiko let out a long groan, Kaoru got up and she removed him from Tytto's arms.

"Snap out of Yahiko!" Kaoru laid him on the floor gently and she gave him a soft slap with the back of her hand. Yahiko gasped and he arched his body up as his eyes opened up. Kaoru began to whisper into his ear in Italian and as Yahiko was pulled up into her embrace, he put his arms around her neck and he just shivered and held her against him the best way possible.

"Michael, take him to my room and rub him down with some cold water." Michael nodded and he slowly took Yahiko from Kaoru.

"No! Kao-kao don't let me go! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back!" Kaoru watched in sadness as Yahiko beat on Michael's back and he reached out for his sister.

"**Please, Kao-kao! I'm sorry for hurting him! I won't listen to Uncle Llusi anymore! I promise!**"

Kaoru buried her face into her hands as she suddenly broke down and Michael shut her bedroom door. Tytto pulled her up into his arms and she cried into his shoulder as she saw Yahiko's pleading face go over and over again in her mind.

"What is going on?" she cried softly.

"Why is this all happening right before the races? What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"Who knows. We just have to stick together." Tytto replied gently before he rubbed her back and he let her pull at his shirt.

"He looked so afraid… so goddamn afraid…what did we miss in Italy, Ty? What did we miss?"

"I don't know, Kaoru… I don't know…"

* * *

**_Next Morning  
Maxson High School_**  
_**11:15 a.m.  
Dance Room**_

"Is he alright?"

"He's at sleeping at Shinji's house with Uncle Taylor. He drove up here to stay with him while we're at school. He should be fine."

Kaoru sighed and as they sat at the desks in the dance class and wrote things down that the dance teacher told them to, Tytto looked over to Kaoru and he gave her a sympathetic smile. Kaoru gave one back before he sighed.

"Three more hours to go. You think he's coming?"

"… Nah. Allusius is just trying to scare me. He could've called the school. He wouldn't go out of his way to come here. He could still be at home. Honestly, he's not a real threat to me—"

"**_KAORU!_**"

Everybody looked up as they silenced and they heard the voice echo through the hall.

"**Where are you, you goddamn girl?! Answer me right now! I've been through thewholeinside and out of this _goddamn _school and you are on his _fucking_** **floor!!**"

Kaoru froze in fear and as they all looked at her, Tytto said 'he wasn't kidding' in a quiet voice. The stomping got louder and a locker was heard being hit before the door was finally thrown open and gasps went through the room.

"Allusius…" Tytto said in shock. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Soujiro just whispered, 'holy shit…'

In the doorway was Allusius in the flesh, his body giving off rage and his eyes in a strong glare towards Kaoru's direction as he heaved and he breathed deeply and he held his fists balled. The blue and the gray were ice and as Kaoru looked at his whole frame, she saw bandages and a scar forming right on his shoulder. His small white shirt was soaked through from the rain outside and his body dripped as his fists shook in anger. His baggy jeans showed off the name brand of his boxers and the black crosses that were on them.

"I have a fucking **BONE** to pick with you **right now**."

"Me? **Me?! What did you tell Yahiko?!**"

"**WHO TOLD YOU TO START GOING AROUND FOR INFORMATION?!**"

Kaoru froze again as the realization hit her and as Allusius stormed into the room, the male and female teacher told him to exit.

"**Shut-up.**" He barked and he grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her up from her seat harshly. She winced in pain and then she glared at him before he pulled out a bunch of papers from his back pocket and rolled them up to slap it on her head. The others gasped, but it wasn't because he hit her… it was because she didn't strike back.

"Who the **fuck** told you to do what you did?! Didn't I say to lay low?! Huh?! **Answer me!**"

"**What did you expect me to do?!**"

"**LEAVE IT ALONE FOR ME TO SOLVE!**" Tytto winced at his voice. It left a sickening echo as everybody stayed quiet. He had never seen him this angry before and as Kaoru kept her ground and continued to glare at him, Allusius stared right into her face and he kept breathing in deep because he tired from looking around and stopping people in the hallways with his harsh behavior.

"When you last called me with the **one** person I hate over here—something I have another problem with—I wasn't in France! I had to lie over the phone because they tapped my fucking line. I was in fuckin' Russia! They attacked my Aunt's fuckin' house!"

"Russia?!" Tytto and Misao asked shocked.

"Russia. I was over there with my mother's brother and I had to leave two days later because they shot at his car! You went and you fucked with that underground station when I specifically said **not to**."

"Code names!" Tytto tried to tell him.

"I don't give a fuck what happens anymore! I was running because they called back and said I was a liar! I finally can breathe because I had to lie and tell them that it wasn't you! It was somebody who looked like you from the other side and that Misao was just being used! They were going to come here and beat her up too! Do you know how hard it was to lie like that?! **I got jumped for it! Look at my neck!**"

Kaoru winced at the scar as he turned his head and then she just sat on the desk as he glared down at her and he kept breathing. After he managed to calm himself a little bit, he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go… I said let's go! Don't sit here and play with me, Kaoru!" Kaoru said 'ouch!' as he pulled her up and he pushed her with a kick to her butt towards the door. Kaoru turned around and she glared at him as he started to throw everything into her bag harshly.

"Hey. You can't treat Kaoru like that."

Allusius stopped what he was doing and he just stared out the window to see the people that were standing behind him. More were coming in and Kaoru then glanced over to Sanosuke as he was sliding his phone into his pocket, ice on his face as he held it there and cooled down his bruise once more.

"You didn't." Kaoru said in a worried voice. Sanosuke's gang walked into the room one by one, their jackets all black with an **X** on it as they shut the door and told the teacher to sit down.

"We'll cover this… disturbance."

Allusius turned half way around to just turn his head and look at them with his blue eye showing to the public. Tytto asked him if he wanted some help, but Allusius simply shook his head and he emptied his pockets as he put his hand up to say 'wait'. Kenshin shook his head as he saw Allusius walk into the middle of the fifteen men, his mind thinking that Allusius was nuts.

"But who cares? He'll get beat and you'll laugh about it later since you two hate each other so much."

"I heard that. Who's that guy, Ty?" Allusius looked over at Tytto as Tytto just nodded his head towards the other side of the room.

"That's the sneaky Himura. The younger boy. He started the whole commotion the other day."

"I see… he'll get it too." Allusius looked back at all the boys and as he saw the female teacher going for the phone, he said 'don't bother'

"I had my good friend send all security on a wild goose chase for him. He's running about the other building right now."

"You did _**what**?_" Kaoru asked while narrowing her eyes.

"I told what I was going to do." He said and as they just glared at him, the students moved to one side of the huge dance room. The thunder flashed outside and as Allusius put his hands above his head, he began to bring them down really slow with a sigh.

"This one's mine. He's going down!" one of Sanosuke's members said and he charged forward. Kenshin jumped up and said 'no, wait!'

Allusius moved so fast it was sickening to Kenshin to see him with that kind of speed. All you could hear was body parts being hit and as Allusius' arms finally went down into a guard, they gasped as his victim froze and his eyes rolled up as he fell backwards and onto the floor.

"I hit your whole chest area. Don't **ever** come into something you don't know."

"Johnny… look at what you did!"

"You'll pay for this, black punk!"

"Hey!" Josue and Tommy growled in offense, but it wasn't heard as they all charged for him with battle cries. Kaoru said, 'oh no.' and Tytto just grew a silly grin as Sanosuke asked what's wrong.

"He can't be all of them."

"Yes he**_ can_**. He's going to break them." Tytto chuckled and he pulled out his cellphone to record what he could get.

Allusius kicked forward and as he turned to kick backwards, he jumped up and he sent his feet into two different chests. He jumped out of the circle and as he flipped backwards, two men charged for him. Allusius blocked both their hits and he grabbed both their arms before a sickening crack was heard. They cried out at the same time and Allusius pushed them back before giving a kick to one of their faces and then spinning back in the opposite direction to finish the combo as they got another crack in the air. They both fell and Allusius just stood straight and he wiped his face.

"Well?! Is this it?! You all come for me as if you're going to kill me! Let's see what this bullshit gang can do!"

"What'd you call us?" Sanosuke said as he rose up. Allusius looked over to him and as he started to walk towards him, a few more charged at him. Allusius let out a scream of anger as he slammed his fist into one of their stomachs and he fliped them over his shoulder into a desk.

"Damn!" Tommy said as he backed away from the desk and moved somewhere else. Kenshin was amazed at the strength that his body held. He didn't look like he could do it. He blocked hits on both sides and as he dipped forward, he dropped to the floor and brought his legs up to flip the man off of his feet as he held himself up with one hand. He but both arms down and then he kicked upward into his back, another small crack being hard as the man cried out.

"Somebody call security!"

"They're not there… they're not there!" Megumi said in fear as she hung up the phone. Kaoru just watched as Allusius lost his mind and he demolished anything in his path towards Sanosuke and Kenshin's area. He dropped down dodging two knives and with a spin of his body, it looked as if he were breakdancing as he spun his legs around and kicked them both. He did a handstand and he kicked outwards before he locked his legs around and flipped somebody over him into a desk.

"That's where you learned it from?!" Josue and Tommy asked in shock.

"Yeah. That's where I learned it from. His is five times faster than mine. Just watch." They watched as he did it again and they just winced as the teachers exited the room with some students and ran for help. Kaoru put her hands over her ears as more cracks and cries were heard.

"What is this?! Huh?! Is this supposed to be a fearful gang?! This isn't shi—" Allusius froze as he felt a stab towards his rib. He felt it pull out and without even thinking, he kicked backwards, turned himself around, grabbed the person's arm and twisted it around him so that he ended up stabbing himself.

"**ALLUSIUS, STOP IT!**" Kaoru cried as she heard a cry tear from his throat and Allusius kick him to the floor. Allusius kept walking and as he just glared at Kenshin, Soujiro and Sanosuke before the three got ready to defend themselves.

"No! Llusi, stop! Just let me take you home! Don't do this!" Kaoru stood in front of him and he put her onto his shoulder before she said 'put me down!' Allusius didn't even pause as he just tightened his hold and he told them to come forward to him.

"Come on! You think that Kaoru's holding me back?! Let's keep this thing going!"

"Behind you!" Kaoru cried and she put her hands over her eyes as he kicked his footbackwards and brought it up. She let out a cry of shock as she was flipped onto his other shoulder and he used his good hand.

"My foot's all better now. It's a wonder what family remedies can do, eh Tytto?"

"Real fucking wonder. I think it's better than before."

"Don't encourage it, Tytto!" Kaoru said towards her cousin with a 'help me' glare. Tytto just put his hands out and as Sanosuke and Kenshin moved forward with Soujiro, Kaoru pleaded for them not to as she looked through her pocket mirror that was in her hand.

"Don't do it!"

"I'm going for this one!" Sanosuke said and as he went forward, Allusius began to dodge his hits. He ducked, turned his body to the side, and he used his arm and his legs to dodge. Kaoru begged for him to put her down and as Allusius grabbed his fist, Sanosuke swung with the other one.

"Sano, you idiot!" Kaoru cried, but it was too late. Allusius raised his leg up and gave a swift hit to Sanosuke's jaw. Sanosuke stumbled back out of dizziness and he fell into his chair before Megumi ran to his side with the ice from before.

"Sano! Sano, speak to me!"

Allusius set Kaoru down and he put her in front of him before he turned her so her back was to his chest. He held her wrists and made her fists balled before making her arms go limp as Soujiro went up to strike.

"Let me go! I'm not hitting them!" Kaoru cried, but Allusius just used her for his purposes before he made her duck down and he slammed his fist straight into Soujiro's chest. Tytto grabbed their things and told Misao to start moving as Kaoru started to pull Allusius away from Kenshin's view.

"Let's go, Allusius. Please, let's go."

"Why should I listen to you now? You don't listen to me!"

"**I did it because I was scared for him! He's my blood! Please let's just go!**" Allusius looked at her eyes watering up before he turned around and he put Kaoru back over his shoulder. Kaoru cried out as his grip hurt and then he began to walk out the room.

"This is a warning, Himura. Watch your ass from now on because I'm in American until the races, punk."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Kenshin barked back and Allusius set Kaoru down before he turned around ready to go back. Kaoru grabbed his belt and she pushed him along before the others just looked at the mess.

"Holy shit… what the hell is he on? Steroids?" Josue looked at Tommy as he asked it and then he went to help Sanosuke out of his chair.

"I got you." Josue said as he held his arm over his shoulder. Kenshin helped his brother up as well before Megumi just put her hand over her mouth and looked at the destruction.

"What the hell just happened?... Who the hell was that?"

"That (heave) was Kaoru's best friend. And this… this is destruction."

* * *

"**I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you really went and did that! I'm going to get arrested!**" 

"Shut the fuck up."

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that! I don't give a fuck what I did, but you'll show me some fucking respect in my _goddamn _house! Who the fuck are you?!**"

Allusius called Yahiko over gently and he picked him up before wiping his face and letting him rest his head against his shoulder. Yahiko kept quiet as Allusius bounced him gently and told him that he was going to be okay.

"I'll talk to you later. Now put your shoes on to go get chinese from the store. I have to talk to Kaoru alone." Yahiko nodded in his response and he got down before he ran off to the door with the other three. As they just gave Kaoru some sad looks, Allusius barked to hurry up and the door shut.

"What do you want, Allusius? I'm pissed off with you right now."

"I could care less." Allusius said as he walked to her room and he shut the door. Kaoru frowned with a growl as she picked up the cups and papers before she took it to the kitchen and threw them in the garbage. She pulled her hair from her eyes and she took off her slippers and her socks before she heard her name being called angrily.

"Get your ass in here. **Now.**" Kaoru glared and as she walked towards the door, she glared and she pulled it open. As she let herself inside and she shut the door, she looked up angrily.

"You know what, you **stupid—ignorant**—"

Her words were caught in her throat as Allusius stood before her in nothing but boxers. She looked at the bandages that were in different spots and as he just examined his hand, he looked up at her with distant eyes.

"See these? This is what I've gotten for your mistake. And this one that's red is from today." Kaoru backed up as Allusius walked up to her. Her back met the door and as she stood a few inches away from it, Allusius looked at her up and down.

"They beat me badly in Sydney. That's right, I traveled all the way to Sydney just to get some kind of peace. But I didn't get it there. Instead, I got ambushed and I had to make a lie for you. They beat me to tell me to make your family be careful."

"Allusius… I'm sorry…"

"Why'd you do it? Huh? Why'd you go and do that to that underground station? You didn't have to cause all that ruckus. You could've just gotten the information and left. I told you not to go anyway, but it's the last you could've done. And you took Misao with you. What's up with these sudden mistakes? Italian Kao never made mistakes like this. This is amateur behavior."

"I… I don't know…" Kaoru looked down and as Allusius just sighed and he shut his eyes, Kaoru lowered her eyelids and then she bit her lip.

"I didn't mean for this to happen… I just wanted to see why Yahiko's name came up and if he was doing things that I didn't know about. I just wanted to save my little brother from whatever was going to happen. I didn't mean for you to get hurt at all—"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she was pushed up against the door and her lips were caught in a rough kiss. As he let go, she let the breath go that she didn't know she was holding.

"That's for putting me through the trouble of hearing your bitch talk while I was on the phone first. And now… this is for all the trouble you've put me through."

Kaoru whimpered as his lips slammed against hers again and she kept hitting at his shoulder to tell him to let go. As his lips moved against hers and his one hand went onto her thigh to relax her, Kaoru felt her arms stop hitting him before sliding around his stomach area to pull him closer to her. Allusius smirked into the kiss as he put his arm around her waist.

'_Why does this feel so good… why do I feel so guilty?... What's going **on** with me?'_

* * *

"Now come sit here and look at how you **fucked** me over." 

"… Did you **_have_** to say it like that?"

"I have all rights to, Kaoru. I have all rights to."

Michael smirked with Tytto as Kaoru sat down next to Allusius and she kept the towel over her shoulder as she finished drying her hair and let it fall over her shoulder so she could make sure it was untangled. Allusius tugged it roughly and she slapped him on his neck before he winced and he opened the folder. The Kamiya trio looked on and as Allusius pointed, Kaoru saw that he had written the whole thing out.

"Had a lot of time on that plane, huh?"

"Well, with the way you fucked up, I could have written a fifty page essay on that shit. Plus a powerpoint essay and a video of explanations and examples." Kaoru frowned as her cousins laughed at her.

"It was **not** that bad." She barked at Allusius, her voice angry that he was making fun of her like that.

"Please." He said drawing out the word and then he pointed to the paper and he made her look to see. The two Kamiya boys laughed softly but silenced at his glare. They had been laughing at his drawings at the whole thing. They were good, but it's the fact he drew them that made him laugh.

"**AFI** is the bomb." Tytto said as the song on the Ipod changed, the speakers playing it at a decent loud so the people below them wouldn't stop complaining again about how they blasted music without care of the other people.

"Anyways. This is mistake number **one.** You went to the **library** and snuck in. I told you to always just hack from your home or something. The library got a virus since the underground snapped back and attacked them. The police had to get their best computer technicians to fix it. That's how bad it was. They were gonna arrest some of them that were down there. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was you asked people on the **street.**" Allusius explained as if it was a known thing to her not to do it.

"… what's so wrong with that?"

"The **street** has **mouth**, Kaoru. Don't you think they told after you played them out? I mean, jesus. You could have at least given a peck on the lips for them doing it. They told about what happened and word spread around from that. That was mistake number two. You ready for mistake number three?"

"**_Sure_**." Kaoru said with sarcasm in her vocie and Allusius' glare made her get serious.

"I'm dead ass, Kaoru! You could've gotten me killed!"

"Okay! Just tell me!" Kaoru said back irritated and Allusius just glared again before he shut it.

"Fuck it. I'll just tell you how it is. Third mistake was bringing Misao. What is my rule?"

"…"

"**_Kaoru._**What is my rule?"

"… Don't drag anybody that's not in the organization into your work." She said softly and Allusius just nodded before he shook his head in a dissapointed manner.

"And you took Misao. Do you know what they could've done to her? It would've been a ransom type of thing."

"I know, I know. But, I can protect Misao! Like when we got chased! I protected her!"

"I know you did, but just think if they started shooting—for god's sake, Tytto! You suck!"

"You can't do no better in this dance, sick foot!" Tytto yelled to Allusius as they listened to M-flo's **Lotta Love**. Allusius excused himself from Kaoru and as they started the song over, Tytto started dancing again at the words as Allusius bounced and got into the beat.

"Watch me, boy." Allusius said before he started to dance slow. Once the song got into the beat again, he sped up and Michael cheered him on with Kaoru as Tytto just stopped and watched with a grin, Michael's slim video camera out and recording him move. Allusius spun around and pulled Kaoru up with his hand.

"Even she can do it!" he said and Kaoru just nodded before the two started to dance. Kaoru began to laugh as Tytto faked hurt and then they just sat down as Michael said, 'you got served by your **female** cousin.'

"Alright. Now that it's done and out of my system, ready for mistake number four?"

"Yup." Kaoru said with a soft smile at how Tytto was still pouting and two-stepping behind the other couch.

"You made noise about it. When you do these things, do it ninja-like. You were **_supposed_** to take somebody's tag and sit there. Not just sneak and beat the person behind the desk. Even if you only just knocked him out, it was still a minor mistake. I'm not complaining about that, but that's what you did. **And** you had the nerve to walk out and go through the file desk!"

"What?!"

"**You never touch it! They think that is PURE disrepect and they try to kill you for doing shit like that!**" he said with his hands in the air. She rolled her eyes at his glare before she frowned at his hurt look.

"Yup. And then you cursed their hoes out, beat on em, caused havoc through the floors, and hid from them. And you fought some in the ghetto area. Whoever those two black boys are, that's the street I'm talking about. That was what it really started with. When you were rockin' out over there all those times. You can't just keep doing these things, Kaoru. After the races, go nuts! Fuck a bitch up! But you're supposed to just be on the **D-L.**"

"I know, I know. But, what did you expect me to do?! Yahiko's my little brother and basically son. I couldn't stand the fact that he was dragged into it with something that **I** didn't know about. It made me fuckin' boil because just recently he started having spasms about instruments and crying about how he'll do better. I want to know what the hell's going on."

Allusius just nodded while he rubbed his chin before he just sighed and he got up with open arms. They glared at his sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry for today. It was wrong of me." Kaoru gaped with the two boys as they just watched him act as if all he did was kick somebody's car.

"Allusius. You beat up a lot of people today and that's all you say? You could at least give us money and buy us things. We want some treats, okay? Some good ones at that." he nodded with a cute face before Kaoru just got up and they surrounded him and gave him a hug.

"We forgive you!... somewhat, anyway." Allusius gave a fake sob and they laughed before letting him go. Michael opened his phone as they started to play around and then he grinned as he shut it.

"Kamiya get-together at the club. You guys up for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**(A/N: Take a break here or something because after this little party scene, there's something crazier to come! Go walk around, get something to eat, stretch, do whatever! I don't want to keep you here too long……………. Lol, here we go after the break! I know you might be mad at the AxK in this, but don't worry! It's nothing serious.)

* * *

**

"Allusius is hot, Kaoru!"

"Thanks!"

"He's a stud! Do you see his moves to **M-Flo?!** He's a machine!"

"I know!"

Kaoru laughed as she danced with her female cousins as Allusius was on the dance floor with the Kamiya boy and just showing them moves. He had a minor crowd formed as he wore his black skull-cap and a tight gray shirt with black jeans that had numerous chains on it. His shoes were black air forces with the sign gray and as he slid them across the floor, he gave a sweet smile to Kaoru and just spun around to dance again.

"He's a beast." The twins said and Kaname just nodded before Allusius pulled Kaoru into the circle. She tried to resist him, but as he started to two-step, she couldn't help but smile and do it with him, their outfits matching completely and Kaoru's hair pulled back into a ponytail. As they got deeper into it, the others gasped at the way Kaoru was moving.

"Damn. Kaoru's a beast too." They said amongst each other as Kaoru danced on her tippy-toes. They moved fast and then they slowed it down hard as Kaoru swung her leg out and Allusius dodged it with a slow wave of his body. They did the same thing again, except Kaoru was the one to drop her body backwards and let Alluius throw a punch at her.

"That's hot as hell!" Ayoshi and Arjui cried out as they paused in motion and then jumped right into the pace of the song.

"This is cool!" Remmy said with a smile as she held onto Tytto's arms and Tytto gave her a smile and Michael held the camera tighter.

"They have good chemistry. It's like Kenshin and Kaoru used to be, but with more crazy mvoes added in."

"True."

* * *

"Kaoru, come dance with me!" 

"Why not Genia?!"

"Because our song is coming up! I just asked him to play **Summer Time Love**!"

"**_Gasp_** That is our song!"

Mailey gave a nod as the girls sat at the bar for a moment and Allusius took her hand and let her get down and walk with him to a good spot before their song came up and the other girls went out onto the floor to dance as well.

"Yo, isn't this Kaoru's voice?!"

"Sounds like her when she was younger, right?! It's not, though!" Michael said with a smile as they danced together and they looked over at Kaoru. They gasped and then Michael said, 'whoa!' with Tytto before the other boys said it as well.

"She can move that body boy! He's handlin' it like it's really his!" Tyler said with a laugh before they watched Kaoru lean her head back onto his shoulder and the two just begin to sway from left to right. Kaoru's lips formed a soft smile as he spoke in her ear and she just waved at her cousins and her siblings with her hand before Allusius gave a sexy smile and they went back to dancing instead of swaying once more, her arm going around his neck.

"They're cute. Never thought Kaoru'd go for a black guy, but they're cute." Mailey said to Remmy and she just nodded before Genia laughed.

"You're so silly! It doesn't matter the color. It matters about the heart."

"… Get away from me with your sappy shit. Man, you goin' soft, Genia."

"Hey, I was with a black guy for a while too. So kiss my ass."

"Sure!" Mailey said with a smile before Aoshi grabbed her and said, 'not in public, babe.' Mailey just laughed with Genia and Remmy before they went back around to dancing.

* * *

"They're beasts." 

"Why do you say that?"

"They haven't stopped dancing for four songs. They keep moving through the crowd and moving.You tell me that's not beast material. I need to have a chat with this Italian guy. He's gonna teach me to dance."

"Yeah, he's a monster, eh twin?"

"Yeah!... Yo, let's go. They're calling us over. I think they're dancing for show again."

"Cool."

Kisho and Masahiro jogged through the crowd and stood next to Aoshi and Shuichi to only gape at Kaoru and Allusius pulling off a sexy spanish dance to **Paradise Baby** by **M-Flo**. Kaoru was spun around and let go as Allusius moved his hips like a pro and he caught her into his arms before he moved back and forth with her as their legs moved and one of their hands kept together and they held each other's body at a distance. Allusius spun Kaoru around with her hand still in his, her fingers spinning into his palm. He dipped her back and as they gazed into each other's eyes, the crowd went wild.

"That is some serious fuckin' chemistry." Mailey said with a smile to Genia who could only nod as they stopped and went with the hip-hop beat that had come up. The crowd said, 'ooooo' at the switch and as Allusius did a split and bounced back up, they went back to the other beat and danced. It slowed down and as they just had their palms against each other and circled around with a soft smile, the beat came back and they spun into their positions and started to dance again as the song.

"I love it. I love it all." Kaname said to Tyler. Tyler just nodded and as Allusius put Kaoru inbetween his legs, she slid on her knees and gave a sexy smile to her siblings before she was pulled up with ease and they kept dancing. At the ending, she rolled over his back and the two posed as the song ended and they got a high applause. They stood straight and bowed.

"That was fun." Kaoru said to him as they bowed again. Allusius just nodded and kissed her cheek gently before he excused himself from the crowd. Kaoru arched her eyebrow as he kept going and she said, 'hey!' before she saw him just wave his arm. She pulled her hair from its ponytail and called out to him.

"Where are you going?!... At least wait for me!" Mailey pouted as Kaoru flipped her hair back and walked through the crowd to where Allusius stood and waited for her.

"What's wrong?" Arjui asked her gently.

"I want some attention from Kaoru! He has her on lock and she needs to be under my wing again! I want it, I want it, I want it!" they burst out laughing at her childish antics before she said, 'sike nah' and they went to wandering around and taking pictures of the funniest things they saw and people that they wanted to smile with.

* * *

"What's going on, Michael?" 

"Huh? Nothing's going on, Aoshi. Why do you think something's going on?"

"Because Kaoru and her best friend look like they're about to burst. Well, Kaoru already did, but he looks like he's about to join her."

"Burst as in crying?"

"Yeah."

Michael looked over to see Kaoru with her hand over her mouth and her eyes shieled by Allusius' shoulder as he rubbed her back and buried his face into her neck. He arched his eyebrow and the others soon turned to look to see what was the deal. Mailey frowned because she knew Kaoru was crying and she hated when her cousin shed tears.

"Why is she crying? Did he say something to her?"

"Mailey, calm down." The twins said to her quickly.

"No, I wanna know! If he did, then we're gonna have some fuckin' problems!"

"Relax, Mailey! If he made her cry, he wouldn't be about to cry himself that quickly." Tytto replied to her anger burst.

Mailey frowned again and as she saw Kaoru's shoulders shake, Michael pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

'**What happened to Kaoru?**' he waited for a few moments and then he felt his hip vibrate as he got one back.

'**I just told her the news. Allen got shot. We're officially fucked.**' Michael cursed as he shut his phone and he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh before he put his hands over his head and blew out.

"I can't belive it… we're really screwed.

"What happened?" Tytto asked.

"Allen got shot." He replied weakly before Tytto said, 'holy shit' and he sat down right in the chair that was near them. He ran his fingers through his hair and as Michael just shook his head, they asked.

"Our friend got shot. Allusius just got it on his phone." Allusius walked by and as he held Kaoru's hand, he said that he was going to take her home.

"Let's all just leave for tonight." Aoshi said and Tyler agreed with him before they paid for their tab and they left the club's blinking lights and hot dancing bodies behind.

* * *

"So, Alluius… are you in sexual love, or the love from the heart type shit with my cousin?" 

"I'm not answering that question without my lawyer, thank you very much."

"You're a real rock star, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Allusius sat on Kaoru's couch as Kaoru sat next to him and just kept silent as she drank her tea. The news had shaken her up completely because Allen was so high up in the underground and he was able to be hit easily from what they read from their e-mails. Allusius looked at all of her cousins wandering around her penthouse and sitting down once they were satisfied with what they had gotten.

"Is Yahiko asleep?"

"No. He's playing video games." Allusius got up and left the room before he came back with Yahiko sitting on his arm as he held him up and showed his strength.

"Show-off." Tytto snapped playfully before Allusius just sat down and let Yahiko sit in his lap. Instantly, Yahiko snuggled up against him and fell asleep as Allusius ran his hands through his hair and hummed a lullaby for him. Kaname and Remmy had gone to sleep in Tytto's room and the twins were asleep on Michael's bed. Tyler had gone home to help his father with some matters that were around money and Aoshi had gone to Misao's house to sleep since she was lonely.

"Where's Arjui?"

"He's in the kitchen. So it's just us, Genia, Ayoshi and Arjui that's awake."

"Where's Shuichi?"

"Went home to talk to Uncle Shinji. He's gotta call his school and let them know that's coming back on Sunday."

"Oh." Michael replied before Allusius got up and put Yahiko to sleep on his sleeping bag that was in Kaoru's room. He came back and he just sat down before laying his head back.

"Kaoru, dovete ottenere qualche cosa di piacevole per portare per domani sera.**(you have to get something nice to wear for tomorrow night.)**"

"Che cosa per?**(What for?)**" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Ci è una cosa del partito della roccia che accende domani e siamo stati invitati con il vostro cugino. Siamo andare giusto socializzare, giochiamo una canzone o due se siamo chiesti e basicamente avere divertimento e guardare il nuovo talento. Voi in su per esso?**(There's a rock party thing going on tomorrow and we were invited along with your cousin. We're just going to socialize, play a song or two if we're asked, and basically have fun and look at new talent. You up for it?)**"

"Sure, why not." She replied after a few seconds and then Alluius asked Maily in english.

"Sounds awesome." She answered to him before he just nodded and Tytto brought in some snacks and they began to eat and talk quietly. Genia rested her head against Ayoshi's arm and he pulled her closer to him before she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Kaoru just shook her head and called her sister a hoe before they cracked grins at the comment and Arjui got up with a stretch.

"I hope those twins better make room. They're so damn incestial."

"They do it for spite**(1)**." Tytto said with a sigh before Arjui just bid them goodnight and left the room. Mailey kicked her legs up and she began to hum softly as she shook her feet from left to right. As they were departing one-by-one, Ayoshi finally got tired and he pulled Genia into his lap before raising her up into the air.

"Any more beds?"

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep out here on the couch." Kaoru said a yawn before Tytto got up and said that he was going to bed. Kaoru told them goodnight and as the three left, Mailey raised her head up and she blinked her bored green eyes.

"Kaoru, you're too quiet. I'm getting sleepy since you won't talk. What happened at the club?"

"Nan demo nai." Kaoru answered quietly.

"Kare ha kizutsuke ta ka? Node kare ga—**(Did he hurt you? Because if he did--)**"

"Iie, kare ha watashi o kizutsuke nakatta. kare ha sore o shi nai.**(No, he didn't hurt me. He wouldn't do that.)**"

"Well, nani ga okotta ka?**(Well, what happened?)**"

"Watashi no yuuji**n** ha itaria no dageki o e ta. Kare ha watashi ni chichi no you de ari, sore ha, yoi kizutsuku ka. Watashi ha yoi.**(My friend got shot in Italy. He was like a father to me and it hurts, okay? I'll be fine.)**"

Mailey just nodded and as she shifted her weight, Allusius asked her a question that started up a good atmosphere.

"So, what made you want sing songs like those? They're awesome, you know."

"Thanks." Mailey said and as she thought, she answered the question.

"It's basically the lives of us Kamiyas in song, you know? All of us suffered heartbreak, all of us have friendships, love, happiness, sadness; we all share things that make my music what it is. I base it off myself at times, but I also include my family because in all honesty, if it wasn't Kaoru I'd still be searching for a manager."

"Kaoru helped you?"

"Yeah," Mailey said with a nod, "She did a lot. She had to beat her manager to let me get some kind of studio time. After that, I guess I was a hit with him because he kept asking me to come back."

"I see… have you heard my music?"

"You're a monster. I love your rock songs. It's like, you have this soft side, and then there's this dark side that comes every two songs or so. It's amazing."

"A dark side, you say." Allusius said as he sat up and rested one hand on his knee with interest. Kaoru got up and as she stretched, Mailey threw a brownie at her mouth. Kaoru, who had been yawning, caught it inside and almost choked. Allusius began to laugh and gave her a high five as Kaoru chewed with a death glare.

"But anyways. Yeah; you got a dark side to you."

"And how did you notice this?"

"Just think about it, Allusius. You have a song that's called **All Deliberate Speed (By Mae) **and it's got the softest touch to it. You knew a way to make the listener feel your words by the softness of the song and the words. Hell, I know that's one of my favorites now."

"Thank you." He said with a smile as Kaoru sat down and kicked her legs across his lap. He began to massage them as Mailey just shook her head with a smile and kept speaking.

"And then there's a song called **The Willing**."

"How'd you hear that? Nobody's heard it, 'cept for… **_you_**." He pointed to Kaoru with a playful glare, his words coming out in fake anger and shock as Kaoru innocently sipped on her drink and looked around the room.

"Who me? I'm innocent. She must've hacked into my name."

"She sent it to me, dude. She's the culprit."

"You sell me out for a hot black guy?"

"I'll sell you out for a hot any color guy. There's nothing wrong with getting something sexy."

"Traitor. I'm telling your father." Kaoru said with a laugh.

"Tell him. He laughs when I say it myself." Mailey replied with a sly grin before her cellphone began to blast Kaoru's favorite song. She pulled it out and she opened it before reading the text message. She frowned as she shut it and sighed.

"My guitarist just messed up his wrist skateboarding. He can't even go tomorrow. They knew about it as well… who's gonna help me play my songs…fuck…"

"I know who!" Allusius said with a smile and he jumped up before Kaoru gasped as she was flipped backwards. They laughed as her legs were over her head and she was was struggling since they got stuck in the cushion. Allusius flipped her back forward and she kicked him before giving a glare and beginning to curse him.

"Che il fotte, Allusius! Lei potrebbe avere appena me ha detto di alzare il mio dio condanna le gambe! Ho rotto quasi il mio collo lei femmina! Tengo a dire lei che lei prende a eccitato! Merda!**(What the fuck, Allusius! You could have just told me to raise my god damn legs! I almost broke my neck you bitch! I keep telling you that you get to excited! Shit!)**"

"Watch your mouth and shut up!" she heard Tytto go before she glared in the direction of his room before Allusius just apologized and he pointed to himself.

"I could help you." Mailey opened her eyes and said, 'really?!' before he just nodded and he sat back down. Kaoru raised her legs and slapped them into his lap before he pinced her and she winced.

"I'd be honored if you did! That's like, a big ass thing! Why do you want to help me though?"

"Any family of Kaoru's is a family of mine. And she told me she plays on circles, right?" Mailey nodded.

"Well, two famous stars joining into your one song means big deals and big bucks. Just think of it as a welcoming gift into the rock industry."

"Sweet. Thank you so much." The two shook hands and Kaoru kicked her legs out in a stretch before he just sighed and looked over at her.

"You're legs need to find a hobby."

"And that hobby would be?"

"Beating me off or something." Kaoru gasped as he got up and he said that he was going to the bathroom. As she watched him walk off, she threw her slipper at him with a string of curses.

"Lei è tale fottere pervertito! Prendere una vita e la fermata facendo miei cugini credono che sia dell'anomalia! Pensano già che fottevo di tutti i giorni in Italia!**(You are such a fucking pervert! Get a life and stop making my cousins believe that i'm some freak! They already think I was fucking everyday in Italy!)**"

"Ciò è perché noi di tutti i giorni in Italia! Non mentire!**(That's because we did everyday in Italy! Don't lie!)**"

"Fare non la merda di toro me, Allusius! Abbiamo fatto non!**(Don't bull shit me, Allusius! We did not!)**"

"Denial is a bad thing!"

"And it's a fucking river too!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

"**YOU SHUT UP, TYTTO!**" Kaoru said angrily and then Mailey just burst out laughing as Kaoru was blushing angrily and crossed her arms to give an angry pout.

"He's a liar."

"Denial's a bad thing." Mailey said mocking Allusius. Kaoru jumped on her barking, 'It's a river!' and the night was filled with some more laughter and fighting.

"It's not true!"

"Denial!"

"**A RIVER!**"

"**AN EMOTION!**"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**"

* * *

_**Two days later  
Shinji Kamiya's Residency  
Noon**_

"Kenshin, get your goddamn cousins!"

"I can't, Shinji! **For god's sake, get off of the goddamn counter Salix!**"

"You tell Lucien to leave me alone with his lizard! It scares me!"

"**Salix! IT'S FAKE!**"

"**I HATE IT!**"

Shuichi just laughed it up with Aoshi and Misao as they sat in the living room and they drank iced tea, their amusement circling around Kenshin and his two male cousins. Salix Himura was the younger of the siblings being 8 years old, and he was by far Kenshin's biggest problem to handle. The gold-eyed reddish-brown haired boy was a bundle of energy and if he wasn't paid attention to, would start to get destructive. Kenshin refused to beat them, but even he had limits and was ready to swat at him with a spatula.

"Salix, get down! **Lucien, for the love of god! PUT THE GODDAMN LIZARD IN YOUR BAG!**"

"**I like it out!**"

"**PUT IT AWAY!**"

"Kenshin's like a kid with them. This is hilarious." Misao laughed and they just nodded as they saw Lucien stomp into the room. He was a strawberry blonde with light blue-green eyes that Misao thought were competition with her own. As he shut his book bag, he saw his brother jog over to him and shake his bangs from his face, his eyes giving a minor sparkle as he looked at his 12 year old sibling.

"Can we play together now?"

"Let's play… touch the lizard!"

"**AH! ITS NASTY!**"

"**Lucien! Goddammit, do you want my father to hit you?!**"

"**No!**"

"**Then put it away! Amedea, show some control!**"

"For what? They do it regardless. Let them chase each other."

"You lazy little—grrrr…."

Misao giggled and looked over to the oldest of the siblings. Amedea Himura just glanced at her brothers, her eyes an icy green as she just smirked and nodded for them to continue their madness. Her hair was a dirty brown color and as she swept it up into a ponytail, the doorbell rang.

"Can we get it?!"

"Go with Amedea!" Kenshin said and Aoshi just nodded before the three siblings got up and they walked to the door. Amedea told them to calm down and as she just sighed and they fixed themselves up, they opened the door. From the other two rooms, they heard complete silence. Then their ears were greeted with big screams.

"**OH MY GOD IT'S THE GUY FROM OUR FAVORITE BAND! MR. AOSHI WASN'T LYING!**"

"**IT'S ALLUSIUS AND KAORU, MEDE!**"

"**CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!**"

Kenshin, who was inside the kitchen, immediately slammed the knife down and Shinji saw his eyes snap into a golden color immediately. He told him to relax and as he shut the kitchen door and walked out, he saw Kaoru smiling with the rest of her cousins and Allusius just with surprise as he hugged the two little kids and shook Amedea's hand.

"You guys know him?"

"Know him?! We have all his music! He's a beast! And Kaoru's rock music is awesome! Oh my god, we are such fans." Amedea said and then she just sighed and apologized for their behavior before they went into the living room and they sat them down. Allusius saw Lucien get a small book and as he smiled, he took it and pulled a pen from his pocket.

"You guys are so young, and yet you're in love with my music. Why is that?"

"You're so real! Our mommy listens to you!"

"And how old is your mommy?"

"Our mommy is Amedea!" Amedea just nodded with a sad smile before Allusius apologized for the loss. She nodded again before he signed something for the three of them and he pulled out his digital camera.

"You guys wanna see some pictures from the rock party last night? Wicked awesome."

"Sure." They said and they sat around him before he began to show them. Kaoru heard the kitchen door open and she opened her eyes as she saw Kenshin walk in with a metal bucket.

"Here's the lunch I prepared." He slammed it down, the lid preventing anything from spilling and he set down the bowls for the original people. As Allusius looked up at him, he flashed him the cockiest smile possible. Shuichi got up and he grabbed Kenshin before throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, dammit! I don't need a fucking escort!"

"Yes you do. I saw that jump in your system." Shuichi replied calmly before the kitchen door shut and Kaoru just sighed.

"Now what are your names?"

"I'm Amedea, this blonde over here is Lucien, and this is Salix. He's the baby."

"Hi!" Salix said with a smile and he shook his hair from his eyes, his freckles making Allusius just pull him into a hug and go 'you're adorable!'

"I love freckles. My sister's baby has them and he made me fall in love with it."

"See?! I told you they're nice!" Salix said to Lucien and Allusius just laughed softly before Kenshin walked back into the room with the rest of the glasses.

"Salix. Come here." Salix jumped out of Allusius' arms and ran over to Kenshin before Kenshin led him into the kitchen. Amedea looked at Allusius' grin and then she asked what the problem was.

"Sorry to say, but I hate Kenshin." Amedea instantly got up and Lucien did as well before going to sit in their original seats.

"Why do you hate Kenshin? He's a good caretaker and he made sure that we didn't get split up. He's a good man."

"Well, we never got off on the right foot. But don't worry yourselves. I promise that I'm not here to harm him. Even though we're not friends, I'm a good person who hates violence."

"Don't bullshit my cousins."

Allusius looked over at the doorway to see Kenshin standing there with a glare on his face, Salix hugging onto his pants because he knew the tension in the room was dangerous. Aoshi began to hum as he took the pot and put it between his legs so that it wouldn't hurt anybody in the room. Shuichi began to beat box his mouth as he took the dishes and put them aside his foot. Both the brothers could tell that there was some serious tension.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't **_bullshit_** my cousins, I said."

"And just _what_do you mean by that?"

"Don't sit here and lie to them. I'm a good person who hates violence. If you're gonna be some kind of idol to them, at least tell them the truth."

"… But I do hate violence. I only use it when its necessary."

"Hmmm. I see. So when you get your anger fits its necessary, huh? Wow, that's better than some of us, huh? But I guess that's how things run in your country. No restraint."

"Excuse me?" Allusius said, his eyes showing he was offended.

"You know what I said." Kenshin barked and as Allusius dusted off and got up, Kaoru got up and stood inbetween them.

"Not today. Not today, not tomorrow, not anymore. Stop the violence."

"I didn't do it this time, Kaoru. **He **did. He's just jealous because—"

"Listen here, your ignorant, conceited, sonovabitch." Salix gaped with his siblings as Kenshin put the desserts down and he pointed to him.

"I am **sick and tired** of hearing your mouth run. It runs **bullshit** all the fucking time. There is never anything **smart** or **useful** coming out. You come here and you talk bullshit. Me being jealous of you. For what? You think I want what you have? I could care less!"

"Then why are you so worked up about it?"

"**Because I'm sick and tired of hearing you run your mouth and not back the shit up. If you wanna talk all that shit, then do something to show what you mean.**"

The room fell quiet as Shinji looked at Kenshin with wide eyes, Allusius' anger showing in his eyes as he removed his jacket and he rolled up his sleeves. Kenshin grinned in excitement, his cheerfulness angering Allusius as he told Salix to go and sit down and he walked to the front door.

"If you think you can back it up, then meet me on the front lawn. This is for Soujiro and Sano, you punk ass bitch." The door shut and Tytto immediately said 'no' as Allusius growled and removed his jewelery.

"Don't even do it." Allusius ignored Tytto's words and he stormed to the front door before Mailey said, 'well! Let's get this on the road.' And she pulled Genia to go and watch. They sat on the front porch and soon the others came out. Kaoru said, 'stop!' as she stood, but they weren't listening to her as they just circled each other and glared.

"You ready for a real ass kicking? Kaoru can't interfere with this one."

"Who said I want her to?" Kenshin replied smoothly before they swung at each other and went back to circling.

"Stop this! You're on my front lawn for god's sakes!" Shinji said, his care going straight to his grass and not to the two men about to fight. He honestly couldn't give a fuck because he knew it was going to happen as soon as Kenshin had slammed the knife down.

"Don't do it, Kenshin… Kenshin, don't do it—WHOA!" Kaoru gasped as Kenshin speared Allusius into the grass and Allusius grunted in pain as the injuries on his back were still there. Kenshin punched him and as Allusius kicked him off, he glared and he got serious. Shuichi and Aoshi threw two metal poles and as they caught them, the two grinned.

"Are you kidding me?! You two are so bad! Why give them that?!"

"I want to see if Allusius can use a sword of any type in anyway. If he can't, he's screwed. And if he can, Kenshin's got a battle ahead of him."

Kenshin swung the pole around him and as he got into a stance, Allusius was still looking at the pole. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity and as he began to spin it in his fingers and move it all around, Kenshin's eyes opened as he saw him do it without having serious concentration.

"Nice one, Aoshi." Shuichi mumbled to him before the two did a small handshake and Allusius put the sword to his side as he tossed his cellphone to Tytto. He took it and as Allusius shifted his body, they arched their eyebrows at his stance.

"What the fuck is this; Shakespere fighting? Get a real stance, boy!"

"Daddy, don't be ignorant. That's an old fighting style in Italy and you know it." Kaoru said, her eyes never leaving the grass as she watched Allusius' feet were a good distance away from each other, his stick held forward.

"What do you think of this one?!" he asked towards Michael.

"**Stop wasting my time.**" Kenshin said as he charged up to Allusius and he brought the stick down. A clashing noise was heard as Allusius dodged it and pushed him back.

"That stance sucks." Michael replied before Allusius got serious and the two began to circle each other. They were taunting each other with each step and once they got tired of it, they gave a small battle cry and charged in to hit. From there, fast movements were heard as they moved across the grass. Kaoru watched the whole thing with ease, but Kaname and Remmy had a hard time keeping up. Mailey got the hang of it a minute in and Genia just watched like her male family sicne they had experience.

"He's pretty good." Aoshi said as he and Shuichi shook hands again. Allusius rolled out of the way as Kenshin brought his blade down hard and he quickly spun it to hit Allusius in his rib. Allusius managed to barely dodge it but as he saw Kenshin swing it around again, he saw an opening in his left side.

'**_Bingo._**' He thought as he saw Kenshin raise his blade higher.

'_Come for it… Come for it… Hook, line and sinker._'

Kenshin made himself open and as Allusius went for that area, Kenshin quickly made Allusius come right off of his feet. He pushed the pole upward and as he was going to slam it to break his ribs, Allusius turned his body to block it while he was up there and he landed before they began to clash again.

"Don't worry, everybody! They're just doing this for Yahiko's entertainment!" Shinji said to the neighbors and as Yahiko put on a nervous smile to seal his father's words, the neighbors nodded and started to head back inside with a good enough answer for them as to why there was so much noise.

"Come on, Llusi… Come on, Kenshin…" Genia grinned as Kaoru quietly cheered both her guys on and as they just began to glare at each other and sweat, both stripped their shirts quickly and began to circle each other again. As they charged into each other, they slapped the metal poles together so hard, both of them grew a dent and the others gasped.

"That's some serious power." Ayoshi whistled as Arjui said his statement and Mailey and Remmy just nodded with Kaname. They threw the poles aside and as they slid their feet in the grass and got ready, both of them charged at each other with a battle cry and dove straight into each other. They crashed and dropped before they began to just beat each other on the floor. As they got up and reached for their pockets, Kaoru had enough and pressed a button on her car.

Instantly music began to play as they were going to pull out their pocket knives. Kaoru saw them try and charge for each other again before she used speed of her own and stepped inbetwen them.

"This is our favorite song, Kenshin. And you as well, Llusi… let's just clam down and enjoy it, eh?..."

The song was '**Remind Me(Someone Else's Radio Remix)**' and as Kaoru began to step left to right, the two boys glared at each for a few more moments. Kaoru started to shake her hips and dance to the beat, her eyes pleading for them to relax.

Slowly, Kenshin.started to smirk at Kaoru's movements and he put his hands up to show that nothing was there. He began to step left to right gently and then he saw Kaoru smile in thanks before he just nodded and he started to head for the house.

Allusius was beyond pissed that Kenshin was the bigger man and as Kenshin got towards the door, he did a little dance for Yahiko. Yahiko laughed as Kenshin began to swing his hips as he took two steps at a time, his one hand on his hip the other on his head. Yahiko began to do it on the steps with more laughter and then he saw Kenshin give a silly face and stop.

"You wanna help with cookies?"

"Yeah! I wanna help! I wanna make brownies too! And the cookies should be all chocolate chip, with the gooey chocolate chips and soft cookie dough, "

Yahiko went on and on as Kenshin took his hand and led him into the house with his cousins. As the door slowly began to close, Kenshin looked back at Kaoru with a look of longing and coldness, his eyes a sexy smolden gold color, before he turned and let the door shut. The others began to head inside as well and as Kaoru saw Allusius sigh and pull his shirt on, she walked over to him.

"Take my keys and go cool off."

"Sure, whatever." He said and he grabbed her keys before she just pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. Michael and Tytto went to Allusius before they got into Kaoru's car and Kaoru gave Michael a piece of paper. As they reversed, Allusius asked Kaoru if she wanted to go.

"I have to speak to my father." She said and as the three nodded, her cousins blew kisses to her while Allusius just stared at the road angrily as they sped off down the street. Kaoru went to her father's door and she let herself in before she went to the stairs and she jogged up. She walked down the hallway towards his room and she opened the door before she saw him sitting at his desk with his twin. She didn't know he was there at all. Kaoru went and she sat on his bed before she apologized for what happened to his lawn.

"It's alright. **_Sniff sniff_** it'll grow back."

Kaoru gave a soft grin and her Uncle jumped on her with such speed that she had to laugh at the growl he gave. The two began to wrestle like dogs and as Asahi barked at her, Kaoru let out a whine and Shinji pulled out the belt.

"No Mutts on the damn bed! I have to sleep here! Bad mutts, bad mutts!"

"Shinji, ouch! Come on, dammit! I'm no dog! She is!"

"Hey! Why I gotta be the dog?! **OUCH!**"

"Cuz you're tryin' to pimp two guys at once! **HEY, MY NUTZ!**"

Shinji laughed and stopped before jumping on the bed with them and joining into the fight. Kaoru could only kick her shoes off and just laugh as they rolled about and ended up laying there panting and watching the ceiling fan move round and round until they got dizzy from trying to follow it.

"Kaoru, what are you doing with these two men? At least tell us how you plan to figure out who you want to be with" Kaoru let out a sigh and she shrugged her shoulders gently before she sat up and she removed her hair from its ponytail holder. She then held it as she dropped back and Shinji turned on the CD that was in his stereo system.

"Yo, what the fuck. It's like everybody's hyped up on **M-Flo** these days. Why is this?"

"We're all japanese, you dickhead. Of course we'd like them. I guess it's just because they're getting hotter with their music so we're listening more."

"… Who you callin' a dick head?" Kaoru said with a glare to Asahi. Asahi gave her the finger and she just laughed before Shinji let out a sigh and he asked her why she didn't know.

"I really have no idea. It's like, they're alike in so many ways, but then again they're so different that I can love them in different ways."

"Okay; we'll start on their personalities. How are they alike and different?" Kaoru grew a soft smile as she began to speak and the twins noticed that her eyes gave a faint twinkle.

"Well, they both love me a lot."

"No shit." Shinji said with fake surprise and Asahi laughed as Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. They both love me a lot. They're both willing to bust their asses to defend me. They both get me anything that I ask and that's not a lot, just to let you two know. And it's like, around them both, inside I just feel so happy. They're both always thinking about when I'm hurt and they both always think that I should be pampered from head to toe. They… they think I'm a real princess. Oh! And they **both** hide their emotions **a lot.** It kills me when they do that." She let out a sigh after she finished.

"I see… now what's different?" Asahi said as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at their feet moving from left to right.

"Well, since A's at the beginning of the alphabet, I'll start with Allusius. Allusius thinks that he can basically rule the freakin' world. I mean, he's a real tyrant, but it's like, you can't just fuck up everybody who gets on your nerves, ya know? The other day, the man went to my school to find me in a rage and he fucked half of Sanosuke's gang. It was like… fifteen of em' and he just went ballistic."

"All this was to look for you?" Kaoru nodded with a 'mmhmm' and she then squealed as the song changed to '**Beautiful Love'** by '**The Afters**'

**(A/N: **Oh my god, I **love** this song. I swear, I'll confess my love to somebody with this one day. -

"Anyways. That was all to look for me. And then he thinks that it's all good and that he's off the hook. Which I'm **still** punishing him for. He also has a **little** bit of jealousy in him."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked as their feet moved to the new tempo once again and Kaoru drummed her fingers on their hands.

"I mean, he gets jealous when its needed. Like, if at the club a guy tries to hug me up that I don't know, he'll get jealous and pull me to him with a 'back off my girl, punk' or 'what the fuck are you doing touching my wife?' Stuff like that. And that's not all that bad. But at times… well, I guess he hides his jealousy and he shows it through his actions. Like what he did outside after I broke the fight up."

"What _**did**_you do? We went inside first, you know." The two brothers smirked as Kaoru gave them glares and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I went up to him and I told him to go drive and cool off. And he got jealous because Kenshin backed off first and he _**knows** _that I'm grateful for it. He was like "Whatever." In this quiet voice he gets at those times and he just went to the car. I hate that with him. Because after that, it takes **forever** to make him lighten up."

"I see."

"Well, what about my first son-in-law? I mean, there must be **_something_** that's going on if you just immediately went to Allusius when he got here."

"Damn right." Asahi replied to back up his brother and then Kaoru turned over onto her stomach and held herself up on her elbows as her hair came over her shoulder. They turned to lay on their sides, both facing her, and Kaoru just began to study her ends as she gave a slight pout. Instantly, she perked up and she jumped.

"Is this mommy's song?"

"Which one do you mean?" Shinji asked with a sly smirk.

"**Tokyo Nights!** I love this song!"Kaoru exclaimed with a smile and as she began to dance on the bed to it, the two brothers just watched her shake her hair until it was wild and then move her hips in circular motions as she laughed and then fell to the bed.

"I love this song." Kaoru said with a sad smile as her father just hugged her and said, 'I know.'

"Her anniversary is coming up soon, right?" Asahi asked gently.

"Yup. Two weeks from now. It's on the day that your races will be for the championship."

"Fuck." Kaoru mumbled and she moved from her father before asking if it was right to go and run.

"Do it for her." The two brothers said before she just sighed and nodded. Then she got up with a smile before she started to dance.

"Me and Michael made this dance up to this song. Just watch."

The two brothers couldn't help but smile as Kaoru began to dance and explain what he was supposed to do while she moved. As she sighed and stopped at the end of a certain part, they crossed their legs and put their hands on their calves as Kaoru spoke. She laughed and said, 'twins' before she sighed and began.

"With Kenshin, it's constant jealousy towards Allusius. **Constant.** I mean, Allusius isn't as bad as he is. Kenshin does **not** like the fact that Allusius was my best friend over there. For the simple fact that he's a guy **and** for the fact that he sees him as competition. He sees him as the biggest threat between us because of the way I act now."

"The way you act now is… plain-ol' **_I don't give a fuck about the actions until my punishment later_** And **_Three strikes and I'll kill you_** type shit." Asahi said as he was in thought.

"Well… part of that. And then there's the **_I'm gonna party my ass off until I get arrested for assault_** type four days out of the week."

Shinji glared at her and threw his slipper before she winced and just shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head and he sighed before Kaoru said that she'd change.

"I promise. I'll really change this time. I've been getting in trouble—"

"Well, that's an understatement." He replied and Asahi nodded before kaoru just slapped her hands together and gave a whine.

"Please believe me this time. After the races, I'll shapen up. I'll give you all my weapons, I'll graduate with al the credits I need. I already graduated in Italy, but I'll graduate over here just to make you happy, kay? I'll be a good influence on the little kiddies."

"You're already an influence on Yahiko. He tried to attack me for his car when I was polishing the baby up. Jumped on my back and pushed my head **_straight_** into the water."

"See that?... That's not me." Kaoru replied with a shocked face and she shook her hands to show what she meant as she gave a soft laugh.

"That's Tytto's work right there. Tytto thinks that whenever he gets mad and he doesn't like somebody, he can shove their face into things to get his point across. He was the one who helped Taylor attempt to drown me in wine early this morning."

"Taylor, eh?" the two brothers said in unison before they rubbed their arms opposite of each other and they thought with a smirk on their faces before they looked back at Kaoru.

"Where is he now?"

"Working on something. But anyways. That's all Tytto. Now back to my dilemma. Um… anyways. Kenshin tries to get through, but it's like, when he does, we go **right** back to step one. He just doesn't understand that people don't stay the same. And I love him to **death**, but he doesn't seem to grasp that I can't just flip back in one day. It doesn't work that way. If it did, then I'd be bipolar, ya know?"

Kaoru let out a sigh before she sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I just want things between us to be wonderful again. Not all this fighting…. This is the **_worst_** fucking love triangle in Kamiya history."

"**That's the goddamn truth!**" Asahi said with Shinji and they laughed and shook hands happily. Kaoru arched her eyebrow as to ask what was going on and then they shook her hand and thanked her.

"From now on, you have to be the one to speak at reunions for the family! Remember they always said the one who had the worst love problems has to speak? Well, this is your year! Oh my god, winter's going to be a **blast!**"

Kaoru gaped as they got up and patted her on the back, the two strolling out with their arms linked and laughing in the exact same way. All the could really do was sigh angrily and drop her head back. She examined her tattoo on her arm and a small smirk came up on her face.

"The races are here. And after these… I'll make things so right that they can't possibly fuck up more than they are now."

Kaoru jumped up and she jogged down the hall and the stairs before going towards the kitchen. She saw Kenshin with his head in his arms and as she looked at Yahiko munching on cookies, she launched her water bottle at Kenshin's head. He dodged it without thinking and threw a cookie to her face. She opened her mouth and caught it before giving a smile of thanks.

"Screw you. You did that on purpose." He said towards her coldly before she shrugged her shoulders and she yawned boredly. Kenshin's gold eyes lingered on hers for a moment and as Kaoru watched him look at her with different emotions in her eyes, he dropped his head down and waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Get outta here. I know you have things to do and you hate me anyways."

"Hey, don't pull that card."

"Why not? 'Cause if you don't hate me, I don't know that the fuck it is."

"I don't hate you." She said and she put on her jean jacket before she turned and exited the kitchen. Kenshin just watched her leave and after she left, Yahiko wiped his hands and sipped on his milk.

"Don't worry, Uncle Kenny. Kao-kao loves you."

Kenshin opened his eyes as Yahiko got down and he jogged out the room to the backyard. A soft smile tugged on his lips after he registered what the little boy said. He chewed on a soft chocolate cookie after a second of more thoughts and he looked out the window with his fist resting on his chin. The sun made his violet eyes light up and almost look clear violet as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before returning his fast back to the space it was before.

'_There's got to be a way to win her back. There's just gotta be something…'_

_**I miss the warmth.**_

* * *

**A/N:** OMG I AM FINALLY FINISHED!

Sorry this took so long guys! With my grandmother being here and me helping her, me getting the most **amazing** puppy in the world that needs **a lot** of attention, and school and soccer, the most amazing sport in the world, taking up a lot of time as well. **_Sigh_** I'm surprised that I got it done though. And I haven't been on the computer in a while either.

I'm really sorry if this chapter is… idk, in so many places. I don't think I did too well on it. It's been a puzzling while and I'm having trouble with my friends again that I need to solve.

Shout out to Glenda. **I LOVE THIS CHICK!**

_**Next on: Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_  
**_Chapter 16: THE RACES_**

"_This is it… all that we've worked on… all that we've dreamed about… it's right here. Our blood, our sweat, our tears… everything comes down to this… we can't afford to give up **anything**. We have to give it our all…_

"_It's win or go home, Kaoru. It's win or go home."_

"_Good look, babe."_

"_OH MY GOD! I'M FREE!"_


	18. THE RACES pt 1

_Started on: October 24, 2006_

_Finished on:October 29, 2006  
_

**R.S.:** I'm kinda pissed off right now. So there's nothing really to say. Just… idk, enjoy the story, don't enjoy, it's up to you. And at least review or something.

Songs by Kaoru in this chapter are by Utada Hikaru and from Evanescence's New Album.

* * *

_I believe that dreams are sacred  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby  
Like a reason why  
Like a play of my obsession  
Make me understand the lesson  
So I'll find myself__  
So I wont be lost again_

**-"All that I'm living for" **by** Evanescence (A/N:** Their new album is **awesome.)**

* * *

_**Who'll raise you up to heaven and drop you to hell**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Sixteen: THE RACES(part one: Leaving and arriving into the battlegrounds)_**

"Is all the stuff packed?"

"Yup. A week and a half's worth."

"That's good. I love this place you call a home, Kaoru. Let me sleep here some days, damn you."

"Sure. You never asked, daddy."

Kaoru put bags by the door that belonged to her, Tytto, and Yahiko as they got ready to go and catch a plane to leave. Michael's things were already in the **SUV** ready and as Aoshi and Allusius came back up, they grabbed the rest of the bags and they took them down. Shinji looked at them leave one behind the other with their expressions blank, their arms holding everything as they moved in silence.

"What's wrong with those two?" Tytto asked as he pointed towards the door with an arched eyebrow.

"They had a discussion with Asahi and they've been like that ever since. Allusius couldn't do anything because they were right about whatever they were saying. Taylor was with them too and he put some words in."

"Wasn't that much words, Shinji."

"You blew Aoshi's head off. That was… about five long sentences."

"I have authority. I'm his Uncle."

"You're the same damn age as him."

"… so?"

Kaoru smirked as Shinji glared at his youngest brother, his light blue eyes ice as his look said, '**respect me**' Taylor put his hands up in defense, light greenish gold eyes showing he was backing down from his older brother with a smile. His hair was jet black and he had a punkish look going on with him as his spiked hair showed that he had some kind of fashion. He blew a bang from his eye and as he fixed his tie over his black t-shirt, he got up and he stretched, his average muscular body cracking out its kinks as he touched his toes and he stood back up straight.

"Anyways. Are we done?"

"Just about." Kaoru said as she finished folding up towels she had dried to take with them. She fixed them up and then she put them in a bag with the other bathing materials before she zipped that bag up and she shut the bathroom door. She walked with Yahiko down the hall towards the living room and as she could hear her father laughing, she entered to see Tytto groaning on the floor, Taylor holding a plastic bat at his side and sipping tea as if he was innocent.

"Stop it, Taylor. That's not nice."

"I don't care. He called me feminine." He replied with a soft smile and then he finished up his tea and brought the bat down two more times. Allusius came back into the room and as he asked for anymore things, Kaoru just pointed to what she had in her hand. He walked over to it and as Kaoru was going to say that she'd carry it, he took it and he turned around before exiting the room once more.

"Wow. He's really upset." She said after she heard the elevator shut. Taylor nodded and as they began to leave, Kaoru made sure she had her Ipod things before they left and Kaoru locked her door.

"It's locked." She said softly before they went to the elevators and went towards the first floor.

* * *

"You hear this song, Kenshin?"

"Yeah. Kaoru's getting better and better at this rock. Her japanese side is **perfect**. But this… this is awesome."

"I know. And do you listen to the words? She's giving another message out there."

"I personally like the title, Soujiro. It's called **_Sweet Sacrifice_**."

"That's sexy."

Kenshin smirked as he, Josue, Soujiro, and Tommy conversed about Kaoru's music in the car as he had downloaded it from his e-mail since she sent everybody on her personal list five songs to hear and review her about them.

"No; you gotta play **_All that I'm living for._** Her voice in that shit is amazing. Though, she wrote that.. well, you **know** is on the guitar for it as a guest appearance."

"Don't really care. As long as I can't see him, it's cool. I like that one too." Kenshin replied as he turned to another exit in their Hummer and he made Tommy check their bags. He took one hand off the wheel and then he changed the song before he heard it come on after a second and play. Kaoru's voice in the beginning was brought Kenshin to loving the song even more.

"_All that I'm living for  
All that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore alone at night…_"

"You got to admit something about this though."

"Admit what, Tommy?" Josue asked as he passed back some more water.

"He's a beast on guitar."

"Ugh. Get out my car." Kenshin joked and they laughed before they saw the airport coming up. Kenshin's phone began to ring and he let his earpiece pick it up as he just answered without looking.

"Kenshin Himura speaking. Takashi Himura isn't in at the moment and I'm taking any business that he should be handling at this time."

"_… You suck at that. I can do **so **much better._"

"Whatever, Kamiya. What do you want anyways?"

"_My father wants to ask how close you are to the airport?_"

"Why? I thought we were taking two different planes, Kaoru." He said as he turned again and went on the lower bridge.

"_We are. But it turns out we're leaving at the same time. Hurry up, please? Your father is here with Tai and Tali, and he doesn't want to leave unless you're here._"

"… Where's your group?"

"_Michael's family is just getting here, My father and his brother Taylor are sitting down because our things are already going to the plane. My siblings are somewhere; Aoshi's not with them though._"

"Where is he? I thought he was running." He replied as he pushed the gas and he paused the music to hear better. He switched lanes as Josue held his drink and then he heard Kaoru speak again after her laugh.

"_Sorry. But, Aoshi's in the car with Allusius. They're both pissed off to the fucking max because Uncle Asahi and Taylor blasted them **bad.**_"

"What happened?"

"_They won't talk to anybody but each other at the moment. Misao's with them too, so maybe she'll know something later on the plane. But whatever they know, it wasn't good. Not good at all to hear the words they were saying. Fuck this, you fucking that, I should fuck you up this, you're a dumb ass that; some real harsh words._"

"Damn. Whatever they did must've been off the fucking wall."

"_Yeah… Anyways. What time do you guys think you'll arrive?_" she asked gently.

"About five minutes." Kenshin replied as he sped up again and Soujiro told him to warn somebody.

"_Okay. I gotta go hang up and make sure that Aoshi's okay, so i'm gonna go to the car. Call your father and my and he'll meet you outside and help you with Uncle Asahi, okay?_"

"Alright. Talk to ya later."

"_TTYL, love._"

Kenshin smirked at her internet talk and then he hung up before he sped up some more.

"What happened?"

"We got the same flight time. We gotta hurry up." Was all Kenshin said before he exited the highway and headed for the airport.

* * *

"Aoshi-kins! Smile, damn you."

"What for."

"Because I said so!"

Aoshi looked over at Misao's glare and he sighed before he gave the biggest smile he could at the moment. It was still small, but it was good enough. As Misao squealed, Aoshi's smile faded back to nothing and he saw Kaoru open the door and lt herself in the car.

"What do you want." He asked and then winced as Misao hit him on the neck.

"Where's Llusi."

"Back seat." She heard his voice go and she looked to see him laying on the floor of the van since all the seats were dropped down for the luggage. She jumped behind there with a squeal and then she laid there, her shoes soon off as she just looked up through the sunroof with Allusius, the airplane flying over them giving Kaoru something to study with light blue eyes of wonder.

"You wanted me?" Allusius finalle asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were here." She replied before he sucked his teeth before Aoshi pressed play and the car was filled with music. Kaoru began to slowly move to the music as she laid there and held her arms up with her elbows touching the carpet. Allusius looked over at her with an irritated look, but her smile instantly made him give her a little smile as she stuck her tongue out and kept bouncing.

"What's this song called?" she asked and then Allusius handed her the CD case with a bunch of different tracks he had burned onto his Ipod. He put up five fingers and then she said, 'oh' and looked at it.

_**Send my love to the dancefloor, I'll see you in hell (Hey Mister DJ)**_

"That's a hot ass title." She replied to Allusius' arched eyebrow and then she gave it back to him and went to bouncing once more. She grinned and she looked up through the sunroof to see another plane fly past. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she smiled big and then she shut her eyes and just moved her hips as she had fun doing some kind of practice.

"You're getting ready to victory party down there, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Even if I don't win. Imma dance my ass off down there the last nights. And I'm getting drunk as hell."

"That's all you're good for anyway." Aoshi replied with his non-emotionless gaze and then Kaoru just flipped him the finger before she put her arms behind her head.

"What time do we leave?"

"In about half an hour we'll board and then we'll leave sometime after that. We're first class flying anyway, so no complaints."

"How are we flying?" Misao asked as she was never informed.

"Well, most of us are going on one plane. Kenshin's group is going on the other plane. But Allusius, he's flying something else."

"What are you flying?"

"Private Plane. Me, Mike, Tytto, Aoshi, Misao, and if you wanna go, you and your cousin Mailey. Genia doesn't wanna go and neither do the others."

"Cool." She replied gently before Allusius sighed and said, 'thank god.'

"I told your father cancel you ticket." Kaoru's mouth dropped and she gave him a slap on his thigh as she said, "asshole."

"But you like it." He replied before shutting his eyes and enjoying the sunlight coming from the roof. Kaoru did as well and as she rolled over to rest half her body on his, Misao looked over at Aoshi and saw that he was about to sleep as he held her. She rested her head on his shoulder and after he dropped his seat back a little, the quad in the car slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kenshin, you're stuff is on the plane! Take this bag with you!"

"Kaoru, relax."

"**You **have to be on in five minutes or that damn door is shutting, okay? I don't want you getting left behind."

Kenshin said, 'awww' sarcastically before Kaoru thanked the lady for checking his passport and nodding to her as she said where to go. She took his hand and as they jogged off, Kenshin could only laugh as she was in a rush. They got to the entrance of his flight number and as she gave his things to him, he just watched her zip his book bag up and fix his hair a little.

"Okay, **_mom_**." Kaoru gave him another glare and she then put his book bag on his back before she sighed and looked around. Kenshin arched his eyebrow before Kaoru pressed her lips to his in a peck.

"Now go! Get on that plane and I'll see you there, alright?"

"Sure." He replied and then he turned around after she pushed him a little and waved as he strode inside. Kaoru sighed and she ran towards where Aoshi told her to before she grabbed her own book bag and she walked through some doors to the outside. Aoshi was waving for her as he stood on the stairs of a plane and then Kaoru just arched her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" she said to herself before she just sighed and flashed her passport to the man before he put his hand out to her and he led her towards where Aoshi was. She thanked him and then she walked up the steps before she just looked at Aoshi and watched him shake his head to her.

"Allusius' Uncle sent this damn thing. He doesn't know either."

"I know but… Allusius' family name on the airplane is hilarious for birds flying through the skies, ya know?" Aoshi laughed and nodded before he went inside and a man dressed in black shut the door and locked it.

"**_Sigh_** Hey, Mailey."

"Hmm." She said as she barely paid attention and she wrote down some things. Kaoru stuck her tongue out at her before she sat down in a seat that was there and she ran her fingers through her black locks. She pulled it onto one side and then she just sighed and she buckled at Aoshi's request and before crossing her arms.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Misao asked as the plane began to move. Kaoru just shook her head and then glanced out the window as she laid her head back. Allusius ran to his seat with a squeal from the cockpit and he jumped next to Kaoru before buckling up and pulling her face. She gave a smirk and then put it away with a roll of her eyes before he pouted and he laid his head onto her shoulder.

"**_sigh_** Everybody has an attitude today. I swear." Tytto sighed before he just shut his eyes for a moment to get rid of the nausea of the plane pulling off.

* * *

_**7:30 p.m.**_  
**_Taridegan City, Taridegan_**  
_**Ozitola Airport**_

"We all made it."

"That's good. Gather around people."

Kaoru pulled her group over to the others as her father spoke up and as they all stood around with their bookbags, Kenshin looked at Kaoru and Kaoru gave him a smile. He returned it before glaring at Allusius, who was standing next to her in baggy black jeans and a tight white top with white sneakers. He had a black skull-cap on his head and as his arms were crossed, girls that walked past couldn't help but glance at him and the other sexily dressed men in the group.

"Now, we are split up by teams at these hotels, alright?" the runners nodded as Shinji spoke and then Asahi pulled out his **Blackberry** and he opened up his e-mail.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this on the road…People running for America, which are Kenshin, Tara, and Thomas. You are going to **The Hilton Hotel **with countries China, Canada, and Greece. You'll go with Takashi since that's where he and Shinji are staying for business matters."

"Cool." Kenshin replied and he made sure that the other two heard before Asahi said whoever wanted to stay in that hotel was to move over to their side.

"That's out of the way. Now, my people running for Japan—"

"**WOOOOOOHOOOOO!**" the four cheered and the others just laughed as they were together, arms around each other and cheering with smiles… well, Aoshi attempted at it for the most part. Asahi shook his head with a smile as Kaoru held up a flag and waited for his response.

"You'll be staying at the **Etira Pasiti** **Suite** with the countries, Italy—"

"**TUTTI GRANDINANO GLI ITALIANI! LA CORSA PIÙ GRANDE NEL MONDO!**(ALL HAIL THE ITALIANS! THE GREATEST RACE IN THE WORLD!)"

The Italian speakers caught on and laughed as Allusius dropped his book bag and gave a big smile as he put a crown on his head that he had made himself and crossed his arms as he was proud to say what he felt.

"Qualunque, esso è interamente circa il Giappone d'ora in poi, bambino!**(Whatever, it's all about Japan from now on, baby!)**" Kaoru replied and they all laughed since they all caught it. Minus, Allusius, of course.

"Anyways. The countries Italy…" When Asahi didn't hear him speak again, they laughed as he sighed and went on.

"Italy, Jamaica, and South Africa. France, Germany, and the rest of Japan are staying somewhere else in the city seeing as they couldn't get two more rooms booked for you four. Now that we all know where we're staying, I want to see everybody at the track tomorrow at the time we all decided on which was eight thirty since the races start at ten."

"Yes." They all said and as they split off and got into the two different hotel groups, Kaoru waved at her father and she held Yahiko on her back as their group walked off and they headed for the van that was waiting outside for them.

"Daddy's a beast." Shinji laughed as he heard Genia say her words and then they went up to their separate vans and bid each other goodnight. Their bags were already inside, courtesy of Shinji's bodyguard, and they had drivers as well. Kaoru jumped straight into the backseat and as they filed into the car.

"Llusi, come back here with me and Michael!"

"No thanks. I wanna get out first since I have everything."

"Fine. Meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him as he sat in the seat behind the passenger side where Aoshi was sitting and once the door was slid shut, Michael shifted and Kaoru leaned against him in thought.

"Michael, watashi tachi ga nani demo ko**n**ya suru koto ga deki nai koto o shitte iru.**(Michael,** **you know we can't do anything tonight.)**"

"Yeah, I know." He replied before Kaoru sniffed his shirt.

"I smell smoke." She said with a frown before he quickly denied that he had anything. Kaoru gave him a look that clearly said, 'liar', before Michael said, "Honestly!" His fingers were crossed under his butt and as Allusius turned up the music in the front, Kaoru growled and she pulled his head down by the ears on his hat.

Michael let her press her lips to his and after a few seconds, she let go of him and he smirked at her as she said, 'liar.'

"It was my father who made me." He said with a grin before Kaoru just laid her head on his shoulder once more and they fell asleep.

* * *

**_8:45 pm_**  
_**Etira Pasiti Suite  
Lobby**_

"All your stuff put away too, eh?"

"Yeah. I wanna wander around, but they said not to."

"… when have we ever followed rules?"

"The italian has a point, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded as she sat in shorts and a long-sleeved black and white rugby styled top, her hair over her shoulder with a band holding it from her face as she examined her nails and left her legs crossed. Her creamy skin showed as her shorts were above her knee and once she made up her mind, she gave a soft curse and got up.

"I'm not waiting for anybody. They're too fucking hard-headed. Nobody said to got to the other hotel and see what it was like. Let's get out of here, because Yahiko's sleeping and they're full of shit."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." Michael said and he got up before the other two men did as well and Kaoru slipped her keycard into her pocket. They walked out of the lobby and to the outside past the sliding doors before they headed for the parking lot. Kaoru was laughing about a joke that was starting up and as soon as Tytto began to laugh, Michael made them all stop as he heard something.

"What the heck is that." He said softly before their senses went up on a high and they looked around. Kaoru kicked her leg backwards instantly as she felt something come up on her and Allusius said, 'oooo shit' as he saw more men come up all around. They were surrounded and as they stood facing them and once they were circled, Tytto gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm guessing that this isn't the hotel greeting, huh?"

……Let's just say the event that followed wasn't too pretty.

* * *

The first thing that they say as the black bags were taken from their eyes and their blindfolds were removed was a bright light. They each hissed as it made them blind for a moment and once they got thei vision back, they looked at each other and saw that they each had the same clear expression. Anger, fatigue, and worry. 

"You guys alright?" Michael asked and they all nodded before he nodded as they asked him. Kaoru couldn't even raise her hands high enough to run her fingers through her hair as her wrists were cuffed and she could barely touch her chin. They all were the same and once they heard a door open and shut, Kaoru just put her head down and put her hand on her nose as she grew frustrated and upset. aoshi1

"Hello, you four." They didn't answer and Kaoru didn't look up as she began to think. Allusius was the baddest of the four as he instantly opened his mouth and asked, "what the fuck is this."

"State your name, your age, your occupation, and what you want to be when you grow up."

"This again." Tytto asked in a statement form and the man simply said it again as he walked back and forth. They could barely see his face since he was in the darkest area of the room. All they could hear to know that he was moving was his feet and the smell of smoke drifting back and forth.

"State your name, your age, your occupation, and what you want to be when you grow up!" he barked and Allusius laughed and asked, 'if I don't'?'

He felt cold steel against the back of his neck and as his eyes hardened, he started past Tytto's head who sat across from him and then he just sighed and asked who was going to speak first.

"You know the fucking order! Let's get this shit started right now!"

"Watch your fucking mouth." Tytto barked and Kaoru winced as they punced him right in the mouth. Tytto cursed out loudly as it stung a little and he just glared as he licked the blood off of his lip. Allusius could only shake his head before Michael sighed and he spoke.

"Michael Kamiya. Seventeen years of age. Drug transporter and fighter for hire. Looking forward to be an architect after a few years of college."

"**Next.**" Another voice was heard barking through what seemed like an intercom. Tytto groaned before he licked the blood from his mouth and spoke again.

"Tytto Kamiya. Seventeen years of age. Transporter and fighter for hire. Aiming to be a business man under Kamiya products."

"**Next.**" Kaoru didn't speak for a moment as she examined her nails that were slightly bruised. A hiss escaped her lips as her hair was pulled back and she felt the steel against her throat.

"Are you gonna talk, or do I have to end your life? You're a really pretty girl, you know."

"I don't except compliments from women-abusers and you can end whatever you want. Now get the fuck off of my hair before I have Allen send somebody to kill your ass while you're taking a fucking shower."

The man let go after her words and he pushed her forward before Kaoru just sighed and shifted again as she looked defiantly at the camera that was watching her every move. She gave it the finger and then as she was forced to speak, she frowned as she moved her mouth.

"Kaoru Kamiya. Age Seventeen. Transporter, fighter for hire, spy, maker of **_Maristrati_**, and kidnapper. Already achieving my dreams."

"**Next. Let's go, brown kid.**"

"Don't get fucking racial before I start talking about how fucking black you are. Ever heard of sun-tan lotion?"

The three Kamiyas smirked, but then frowned as he was hit in the back of the head and it swung forward. Allusius didn't make any signs, but then as they barked for him to speak, he just raised his head up and glared with bi-eyes of pure anger with his lips forming a thin line after he was done speaking, his body leaned to the side as he looked at his commrades.

"Allusius Micolagio. Age Seventeen. Transporter, Smuggler, Fighter for Hire, Spy, and Sniper. Already doing what I've wanted to do since in the womb."

They all just began to look at each other and once they all gave a glance at Michael, he just shut his eyes and nodded before they were told to stop looking at one another in such ways.

"This is an injustice." Kaoru said sarcastically before they just smirked and Kaoru was told to shut up. Michael was slowly working his way to uncuffing his self under the table with something that he always held up his pocket. A small lock pick.

"_You all know why you're here, right?_"

The voice through the intercom sounded familiar to Kaoru, but she couldn't place it on any of the faces that she's seen in the past. It made her skin crawl a little bit and as they all didn't answer, he said, 'right?', again in a way to tell them to answer.

"No fucking clue." Was what they responded with before he said, 'language.' And they just glared at wherever he was. Michael kept his face as calm as he could as he kept picking at his lock, he got one hand free as the man on the intercom spoke to them.

"_You're here because tomorrow are the races. Tomorrow is, what you guys know as, **your chance to break the ties.** I'm here to inform you that the rules for that have changed._"

"And they are…" Allusius and Kaoru both spoke up to respond to the statement.

"_They are simple. Win, or you're in for **life**. Not the extra year. If you can win these races, then you're home free. For you Kamiyas, things are simple because all you need is Kaoru to win most of her races. Allusius, you don't have it as easy seeing as you're going against some fast men._"

"I know." He barked.

"_Well, just wanted to let you know this. You have to kick your ass out there to win just one event. Just one event counts the most. And that's the 400 m and the 400 m Hurdles. Think you can do it?_"

"There's not fucking think. I **_can_** do it. Nobody's going to stop me."

Tytto smirked as Michael passed him the pick under the table and he went to do himself.

"_Are **you** ready for the races, Kaoru?_"

"Why would I not, I wonder."

"_Just a simple, question. I'd advise you to keep your smart-comments to yourself unless you want to end up on the missing list again._"

Kaoru's insides boiled and she grew angry before she raised her foot and kicked the table with anger. Tytto told her to chill with a shocked expression before she just apologized and gave it one more kick. They came and they grabbed her harshly before they dropped her head back and made her look at them.

"Didn't I just warn you about eight minutes ago? Huh? Didn't I tell you I'd end your life?"

"I could have swore I said end it." She replied cooly and as he let her go and just gave her a smack, Kaoru's face turned and she spit out the tangy taste of blood.

"Your mother teach you to hit like a girl?"

"Why you little—"

Tytto passed it to Kaoru under the table once the man went back to walking about in the dark and the man on the intercom spoke and he began to tell them about deals that were failing in Italy because the **Fantastic Four** wasn't there anymore. They smirked at each other and then Tytto glared at Michael.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't get hit yet."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"That solve your anger now, Tytto?"

"Yes. It actually does. Nice lip."

Michael spit blood on his shirt and as Tytto got angry at him for doing it, Kaoru passed it to Allusius and Allusius quickly went to work.

"_Do you understand your jobs for these races?_"

"Yeah, yeah. We gotta run. Then run some more. Then talk and sit. The run. Now, I think we'll be leaving."

"You sit still, you little—"

Tytto dropped his chair backwards and he dropped his legs as Kaoru and Michael kicked the table up and Allusius kicked it forward to the two men coming towards them. They got up and Kaoru began to pull her hair from her face as Michael grabbed a chair and broke the window. He reached through and opened the door before Allusius told them to go. He looked back and then he went to the camera and kicked it from the wall.

"Understand that, bitch."

He caught up as they waited at the end of the hall and once they tried to figure out where to go, Kaoru said, 'shut up' and she put her hand on the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes and began to think. As she thought, she began to remember everysound that was made and every sound of turning feet and which way voices were coming from in the direction that she was being pushed in.

"This way." She finally replied and she made a left before they followed her jogging steps. Kaoru made them stop as she listened out for any sounds of people and then they began to jog down another corridor. Michael caught the cameras and once he realized they were being watched, he ran to the end of the hall and told them to come with him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Allusius said as he opened a little metal door and began to flip switches downward from their **on** position as Kaoru pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"What the fuck, Michael!" Tytto said and then Kaoru began to help him as she saw lights turning off.

"They're watching us on cameras. You can't really watch us in the dark unless they have fucking night vision. And even if they have that, they're going to have to make the cameras turn that certain light on."

Once they got to the last switch, they looked at each other and Kaoru made everybody hold at least one hand.

"Ready?" she asked as she held her finger on top.

"Ready." They replied to her before she sighed and she pushed it downward. Her last words before they were enveloped into pitch black were simple, yet so diffucult.

**_Embrace the darkness._**

* * *

****"Have you seen them anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen them. Don't call the other Hotel yet. We'll find them on our own. It's alright."

Misao was slowly panicking as she sat in the lobby and she ran her fingers through her hair. The main desk was gone to bed and as the other Kamiya relatives soon joined, they looked at each other to figure out what to do.

"Look. They're obviously not coming back at this time. It makes no sense whatsoever to just sit out here and wait. It actually makes things look more suspicious and if security comes down here, they're going to call the cops on us and file the missing reports."

Ayoshi nodded to Mailey with the other Kamiyas and as Aoshi just said, 'let's head out.', they left to go to bed. Aoshi missed the elevator on purpose and as he went back to the lobby, he put on the slippers he left there and he walked outside. He folded his arms into his sweater and as he stood there waiting, he went and searched the parking lot area.

"Bingo." Was all he mumbled as he looked down and he saw tire tracks and signs of struggle. He could tell because he saw Kaoru's lucky wrist band laying there. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket before he followed the tire tracks to the end of the parking lot where there was a woods. He saw footprints and as he pushed through the branches blocking it, his excellent hearing could pick up a faint voice in the distance and a big amount of ki coming off.

"That's Kaoru." He said before he took off into a sprint and broke a sturdy branch along the way. As he ran further down the path, he heard quick steps and he heard Michael's voice saying to keep moving.

"Michael!" he barked out and he was responded to before he ran further down the path and jumped over the rock that was in the way. He kept descending and as he saw Michael's light brown hair, he turned and he caught up quickly before grabbing him by the collar and spinning him around. He blocked his punch and made him look up at his face.

"Aoshi, don't do that." He said in relied before he saw Tytto. He began to call out and as Aoshi led them back towards the path, he noticed Kaoru was missing. Allusius began to take the two boys back up as Aoshi went back further down to get her. He could hear her cursing as she moved fast from area to area and once he caught up with her, he spun her around to face him. She had dirt smudged on her face and her clothes weren't clean anymore either.

"No explanations right now." Was all he said before he heard voices and took her hand. The two began to run and as they jumped over the big rocks, they got on the right path and they began to hike up the hill as fast as they could.

"Go go." Kaoru said as they reached the top and Aoshi made the branches come back before pushing a rock over as well to put as some kind of pause. They quickly sprinted across the parking lot and as they entered the hotel, Kaoru told them not to stop as they moved to the elevator and they skipped it and went for the stairs.

"What floor." She said. They put up four fingers and they ran the stairs before opening the door and going further down before Kaoru slid her card in the door and it opened. They went inside quickly before Kaoru shut the door and kept the lights off. They dropped to the floor with a sigh and Aoshi just looked at them as they breathed and finally relaxed.

"What the **fuck** was that." He finally asked before they sighed and began to explain the whole thing. Aoshi shook his head before he asked if they all were sharing the room.

"Yeah. Italy never gave me a room. My uncle's still upset since I don't wanna go into business yet, so I'll just crash here and find him tomorrow or something."

"Cool. I'm going to sleep. You guys **stay** in your room for the rest of the night. There's drinks in your little fridge already and microwaveable food. **Do Not Leave This Room.** You'll get into more trouble."

"Right." Kaoru said and as he left the room and they heard the stair door close, they quickly got together and they iced their bruises down on their faces. Kaoru sighed as she iced her cheek and prayed it wouldn't make a mark.

"I'm going to shower. I'm fucking upset." she said and then she got up and grabbed some bath things from one of her bags before heading towards the shower. After she shut the door that was there, the three boys looked at each other before Michael opened up his book bag and he pulled out a black cell phone.

"Let's do this." He said softly as he heard shower running. He dialed a number and after he put it on speakphone, he sighed and he folded his hands before he head a 'yes?'

"Watashi ha dare mo kyousou o mou bougai shi nai koto o tashikame te hoshii. Kore ijou torikku shi, kore ijou nai. Watashi tachi ha kono koto ni kousei ni kato u to omotte iru. Anata no yakuzai ha watashi tachi to koko ni masashiku ari, subete o yoba nakere ba hijou ni nagai jika**n** no ma doko demo itte i nai. Buki ha a**n**ze**n** na kakureru koto ni aru. **(I want you to make sure that nobody sabotages the races anymore. No more tricks and no more lies. We're going to win this thing fair and square. Your drugs are right here with us and they're not going anywhere for a very long time unless you call everything off. The weapons are in safe hiding.)**"

"_Agreed. Any other requests?_" Michael paused before he sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kaoru ha sorera o korosu. Dare mo shikashi kanojo. Kore ha kanojo no tame de aru."

"_Understood. Good luck and we'll be watching tomorrow._"

"Of course." Michael said gently before he hung up the phone and they grabbed another phone out of the box before handing it to Allusius. He sighed and he began to dial as the shower kept running and Kaoru was oblivious to what they were doing as she washed the dirt and grime off of her body.

"Three more calls to go."

* * *

**R.S.:** And I'll stop here! They arrive and **_already_** something's about to start. They just don't have peace, huh?

Next chapter is the opening ceremonies and the first two days where the boys run on the first day and the girls run on the second. Drama is going to follow as soon as they reach the stadium and many things will begin to happen. Are these races going to run by smoothly?

And I know I didn't use any of my snippets. That's because it's for the whole group of chapters for the races. And I'll add some more down here.

Oh yeah. Shoutout to my best male friend Joshua. **I luv you sooo much.**

* * *

_**Next on: Who'll raise you to heaven and drop you to hell**_

**_Chapter 17: THE RACES(Part two: Let it begin)_**

"_Shinji, you better be proud of that girl. Look at her now. She's better than when she came back one-hundred percent. You're looking at Annalise's prodigy. No matter if she says that they're different. This is who she is. Annalise Kamiya herself."_

"_Look at the legs! Japan's showing out already! The Kamiyas from America are showing themselves out to the max!"_

"_Do we sabotage it?"_

"_Leave it alone. She'll do this herself."_


	19. AN Guys

**R.S.:** Attention to everybody! Me and my friend victoria decided to do a side story to the RK stories that I've been writing. Lol, please don't let it confuse you and check it out! It'd be really cool. And when I say don't let it confuse you, I mean don't mix it up. It's just a collaboration, but its not… **_sigh_** how to say this…

Okay. Michael is really Kaoru's cousin. We just decided that to make things interesting we'd change that. And Kaoru was still with Kenshin while she was in Italy with the main story line.

:P don't get confused and keep reading! It won't change anything, I swear to you. : )

_**Love always,**_

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_P.S._**: I'll update the sequel soon. : )


End file.
